Dragonfriend
by dataeatr
Summary: Two years after the fall of the Red Death, Thornado delivers a teenage castaway to Berk. But he's more friendly to dragons than people! Lots of fighting, humor, and secrets. Not compatible with RTTE.
1. GlossaryRulebook

**Glossary - SPOILERS GALORE!**

**Author's POV**

I confess to being inspired by HTTYD, TESV: Skyrim, and more fanfictions than I can actually remember. However, I don't own any of them. (Seriously though, who isn't inspired by anything these days?)

SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING! SPOILERS WARNING!

And did I mention the spoilers? This section is a glossary for all of the terms and rules in my story. It will be updated with each new chapter/question. **DO NOT READ UNTIL YOU'VE FINISHED THE LATEST CHAPTER!**

* * *

_'Someone's thoughts'_

"Speaking in Norse."

_"Speaking in English."_

::Speaking in Dovahzul or Dragonese.::

* * *

DRAGON TERMS

Calming Weed - Dragon Nip

Eel-Brain - idiot

fire house - Blacksmith Shop

headpain - headache

metal shaper - blacksmith

off-center - insane

pooping den - outhouse

Rage Tumor - Dragonroot

similar - human twin

wound wrapping - bandages

* * *

RULES FOR DRAGONFRIEND MAGIC

* You must be able to speak and understand Dovahzul. Repeating the words without knowing their meaning will not result in magic. Dovahzul in my story is the same as in TESV: Skyrim. (Someone put a lot of work into Dovahzul and it would be a waste to ignore it.)

* You must have the magical energy reserves for the spell's minimum power. These reserves can be expanded by befriending new dragons. Once unlocked, magical energy will recover over time or by recieving a 'booster shot' from a willing dragon.

* Having magic raises the core body temperature of the Dragonfriend, making them vulnerable to dehydration and alcohol. While dehydrated, their body will not retain or regenerate magic energy in an effort to maintain a survivable body temperature.

* New spells and modifications to old spells are unlocked by forming bonds with different species of dragons. The simplest example is to compare the different breath attacks of each species.

* Most spells can also be powered up by using more than the minimum amount of magical energy to cast it. The ability to spend more energy in a single spell is dictated by the most powerful dragon who helped the caster.

* Healing spells can only be used once per day on any given individual. In other words, on a single day, one Dragonfriend could use magic to heal two other people, but two Dragonfriends can't use magic to heal the same person.

* The only healing spell demonstrated so far (Fleshmender) can be used to recover physical injuries (wounds, scar tissue, broken bones), some types of poison (mostly acidic in nature), and a few diseases (wound infections). Officially, it can't bring the dead back to life, but the definition of 'dead' tends to vary by culture and individual.

* Dragon Aspect spells enable a Dragonfriend to assume the special ability of a specific species of dragon. The duration is limited by how much magic is put into the initial casting, but can be ended early if needed. The Flame Body (Monstrous Nightmare) version wraps the caster in a protective layer of fire, making them immune to extreme high or low temperatures.

* The most powerful spells available are Alpha Spells. They become stronger based on how many dragons bare the caster's mark (see _Ziik_ below). These spells are so powerful, that the caster's have been accused of being gods in disguise.

* Enchanted objects can create a single effect multiple times, so long as the wielder is channeling magic into the object. The object require a Dovahzul inscription to retain the spell and dragon body parts (usually shed naturally) as the primary component. The effect is limited by the dragon species providing the components.

* * *

SPELLS

**Fleshmender**

Incantation: Vahraan Vokren Orofaal (Heal Mend Recover)

Source Species: Ember Claw (Terrible Terror)

Effect: Can be used to recover physical injuries (wounds, scar tissue, broken bones), some types of poison (mostly acidic in nature), and a few diseases (wound infections).

Downside: A target can only receive this spell once every 24 hours. Officially, it can't bring the dead back to life, but the definition of 'dead' tends to vary by culture and individual.

**Mighty Shout**

Incantation: Fus Ro Dah (Force Balance Push)

Source Species: Tide Siren (Thunderdrum)

Effect: A concussive blast of air, capable of sending even the stoutest of Vikings onto their backsides. Could cause minor bruises or (if knocked off a cliff) death.

Downside: Takes a lot of mana to cast.

**Elemental Fury**

Incantation: Su Grah Dun (Air Battle Grace)

Source Species: Snow Sprinter (Speed Stinger)

Effect: Increases speed and muscle stamina

Downside: Difficult to maintain control of augmented speed without practice

**Fire Breath (Variants)**

Incantation: Yol Toor Shul (Fire Inferno Sun)

Source Species: Various

Effect: Depends on the contributing specie(s), this incantation creates fire in a wide variety of patterns. From the Terrible Terror's long range projectile, Monstrous Nightmare's flammable gel, and Deadly Nadder's Magnesium fire.

Downside: Varies as much as the breaths do, caster must remember the dragon with the desired flame pattern

**Dragon Aspect (Variants)**

Incantation: Yolos Kopraan Vensekos (Flame Body Aspect)

Source Species: Flame Body (Monstrous Nightmare)

Effect: The caster and their possessions are covered in flames, protecting them from extreme hot and cold temperatures. Anything attempting to reach the caster is burned by the flames.

Downside: Obviously magic to observers, items cannot enter or leave the caster's possession without enduring the flames while the spell is active.

**Dragon Aspect (Variants)**

Incantation: Vild Iliis Vensekos (Rock Hide Aspect)

Source Species: Rock Hide (Gronkle)

Effect: The caster's skin becomes as hard and colored as granite, immune to generic iron weapons (pickaxes excluded).

Downside: Obviously magic to observers, still vulnerable to grappling and suffocation

**Dragon Aspect (Variants)**

Incantation: Fil Nirvotiik Vensekos (Star Stalker Aspect)

Source Species: Star Stalker (Night Fury)

Effect: A silvery aura envelops the caster, forming the wings and tail of a Night Fury, enabling them to fly without a dragon.

Downside: Obviously magic to observers, requires practice and physical training to fly well or long distances

**Dragon Eyes (Variants)**

Incantation: Laas Yah Nir (Life Seek Hunt)

Source Species: Clearscale (Changewing)

Effect: Caster's eyes appear to become blood-red dragon eyes. Moves vision into the infrared spectrum

Downside: Obviously magic to observers, unable to read or see colors since everything is either transparent blue (not alive) or bright red (alive)

**Dragon Eyes (Variants)**

Incantation:

Source Species: Spinetail (Deadly Nadder)

Effect: Caster's eyes appear to become golden dragon eyes. Visual acuity for tracking movement is enhanced.

Downside: Obviously magic to observers, long-range vision is weakened

**Dragon Eyes (Variants)**

Incantation:

Source Species: Ember Claw (Terrible Terror)

Effect: Caster's eyes appear to become green dragon eyes. Long-range visual acuity is enhanced.

Downside: Obviously magic to observers, short-range vision is weakened

**Survivor's Weapon**

Incantation: Aus Neilaas Lahniv (Suffer Survive Thrive)

Source Species: White Shrieker (Screaming Death)

Effect: This spell uses the pain and suffering endured by the caster throughout their lifetime to conjure a powerful weapon. Dragons typically manifest this power as a disorienting roar. Dragonfriends manifest a unique weapon based on their own psychological profile.

Downside: Wielding a lifetime of pain as a weapon affects the user (and any nearby allies) too, Dragonfriend weapons may also be obviously magic to observers.

**Whirlwind Sprint**

Incantation: Wuld Nah Kest (Whirlwind Fury Tempest)

Source Species: Snow Sprinter (Speed Stinger)

Effect: Caster is propelled 100 meters in the targeted direction at 10 miles per hour. Momentum will continue until caster tackles something or tumbles to a stop.

Downside: After initial 100 meters, momentum will continue until caster tackles something or tumbles to a stop (Remember Newton's laws!)

* * *

ORIGINAL DRAGONS

**Frost Wyrm** \- Chinese humans still worship them for their wisdom, calling them the 'Guardians of the Frozen Peaks'. Adult Frost Wyrms are over 100 feet long, but unlike most dragons, they take 200 years to reach full maturity. Most other dragon species only need 3 years.

Visual Description: An all white Chinese dragon with blue eyes. Swims through the sky like an eel using their magic energy to stay aloft instead of wings.

Favorite food: goat and lamb, but capable of surviving on fish.

Breath attack: ice spray {Bewilderbeast-style, scaled to the dragon's size}.

Abilities: Naturally wise and intelligent, ice breath can be used to create ice formations or attack directly.

**Stone Seer** \- They were hunted to near extinction by Vikings, believing their color changing hides are 'Stones of Good Fortune'. This story was started due to the dragon's ability to see the future under the light of the full moon. If the dragon willingly gives a crystal, it will warn the owner of imminent danger, creating the appearance of good luck to the recipient. Unfortunately, if a crystal is taken without the dragon's consent, it only brings BAD luck. As in the 'oops, I lost an arm' kind of bad.

Visual Description: Imagine an Ankylosaurus, replace every spine/plate on their back with a color-changing crystal and add a dark green underbelly.

Favorite food: geodes, but capable of surviving on fish.

Breath attack: Projectile fireball.

Abilities: Remote Visions and able to see glimpses of the 'will definitely happen' future by the light of the full moon.

* * *

SPECIES NAMES

**Dragon Name - Dovahzul - Human Name**

Clearscale - Baar Vrii - Changewing

Earth Devourer - Gol Duaan - Whispering Death

Ember Claw - Enkii Jusk - Terrible Terror

Flame Body - Yolos Kopraan - Monstrous Nightmare

Joined Serpents - Aav Vith - Hideous Zippleback

Rock Hide - Vild Iliis - Gronkle

Spinetail - Qethserigir Wahrok - Deadly Nadder

Star Stalker - Fil Nirvotiik - Night Fury

Thick Skull - Grud Klus - Red Death

Tide Siren - Kran Got - Thunderdrum

White Shrieker - Sot Marzaaniik - Screaming Death

* * *

UNCOMMON PHRASES

Alpha - The highest ranking dragon of an area/nest. After defeating the Red Death, Toothless earned the title of Alpha, but he rarely uses his authority because he doesn't really want the responsibility.

Boulder Stance - A fighting stance inspired by Boulder Class dragons. This stance is defensive by design, focusing on deflecting damage with rotating motion. Strong against single opponents, weak against multiple opponents (Because the second person can attack with the first person is parried).

Cutthroat Tribe - A tribe of Vikings that hosts the Cutthroat Carnival. Other tribes see them as clowns and bootlickers, catering to the whims of others. They're led by Chieftain Derek the Dazzler, who is also the Carnival's ringmaster.

Cutthroat Carnival - A big festival thrown by the Cutthroats for one week under the full moon. The Carnival is the Cutthroats' biggest source of income. Traditionally, the ringmaster is also the village chief, but this is not a requirement.

Dad/Mom - Affectionate terms for parents. Not necessarily applicable to biological father or mother.

Dovahzul - A Dragonese dialect that is suitable for the human mouth and enables the speaker to cast spells. All dragons can understand Dovahzul without prior contact with humans, but there will always be an accent from their first human language.

Dragonfriend - A human that has learned how to speak with dragons by learning Dragonese. The human must leave human society behind and live with at least one dragon for three years before he/she can start speaking Dovahzul. In Dragonese, the title is pronounced Dovahfahdon.

Dragonese - The language of dragons, spoken by dragons.

dragons - Referencing more than one dragon

Dragons - Also refered to as 'Academy Dragons', known to the best trained riding dragons on Berk. If there is a mission off-island, these dragons are sent with their Partners. The current members include Toothless, Stromfly, Meatlug, Hookfang, Fanghook, Barf, and Belch.

Father/Mother - Legal terms for biological parents. Most commonly used by children who have been disowned or are otherwise opposed to their biological parents.

Friendship Cove - The place where Toothless and Hiccup became the inseperable friends they are today. Stoick officially named it on the first anniversary of peace with the dragons. The Riders often use it for exercises, demonstrations, and lessons.

Gotro Marzu - Dragonese for "Siren's Scream." A recurve bow reinforced with Tide Siren horns. Enchanted with ability to silently launch concussive arrows, sending targets flying without piercing their skin/armor/whatever.

Hokzii - Dragonese for 'Demon'. Fierce-eye calls Chief Stoick this while escaping, who later tries to repeat the phrase as 'hok-see'

Human Name - Referencing a dragon's nickname bestowed by humans. (Seriously, not even dragons would name their kids Skullcrusher or Grump.)

Iisk, faal Ag Bah - Dragonese for "Fang, the Burning Wrath." Fierce-Eye's katana with fire abilities. Crafted from the tooth of a Monstrous Nightmare. Most Vikings call it Fang in a casual setting, saving the proper name for more formal occasions.

Jusk, Geyol do Fahdonmaar - Dragonese for "Claw, the Spark of Friendship." Fierce-Eye's weapon of choice, a reverse-blade Wakizashi (look it up) with lightning abilities. Crafted from a claw of a Skrill. Most Vikings just call it Claw in a casual setting, saving the proper name for more formal occasions.

Koor Visk - Dragonese for Summer Party. A grand festival and competion held on Dragon Island every five years on the longest day of the year. Each species demonstrates their skills, crowning a champion for each. Attendance is not mandatory, but no dragon wants to miss it. Only death should keep a reigning champion from defending their title.

Mana - Another word for magic energy.

Omega - The lowest ranking dragon of a group. Stiildus was the Omega of the Ember Claws until he chose to stay with Fierce-Eye. The new Ember Claw Omega is currently unidentified.

Partner Dragon - A phrase used to reference a dragon in a one-on-one friendship with a human. The dragon will refer to their bonded human by name or as 'my Partner'.

Rahgol Graadstaad - Dragonese for 'Rage Graveyard'. Dragons use this name in reference to the numerous Rage Tumors and dead dragons. Humans refer to it as the 'Isle of the Boneknapper' because there are plenty of dragon bones for these grave robbing dragons to make their armor from.

riders - Anyone over the age of 14 is legally authorized to start riding a dragon (with parent's permission). This age restriction only applies to humans.

Riders - Also refered to as 'Academy Riders', they are the best dragon handlers/riders on Berk. When there is trouble nearby, Stoick will send the Riders to gather information or help out, depending on the situation. The current members are Hiccup, Astrid, Fishlegs, Snotlout, Gustav, Ruffnut, and Tuffnut.

Sosaal Padir - Dragonese for "Bleeding Needles." Throwing knives crafted from the spines of a Deadly Nadder. The spines themselves are an anti-coagulant (blood thinner) so wounds from these weapons won't close on their own. Best of all, no enchantment is necessary.

Skullgaze Islands - A pair of islands located roughly halfway between the Mainland and the Barbaric Archipellego. Greater Skull Island is home to the Cutthroat Village and their Carnival. Little Skull is a hunting and woodland preserve. The two islands are close enough to see one from the other.

The Shattered Chain - A bounty hunting clan founded by escaped gladiators. Their base of operations is unknown to all non-members. Only one member has ever been seen, supposedly because most members are still wanted themselves.

Trader - A young man responsible for collecting bounties and supplies for The Shattered Chain. He is described as a teenager wearing a red dragonscale cloak and brown leather armor. In battle, he wields dual swords and a recurve bow. Fluent in English and Norse.

Toothy - A nickname for Toothless. Mostly used by Stormfly, trying to get Toothless to invoke his Alpha authority and order her to stop.

Variant Species - A sub-species; an uncommon dragon that is born to a more common species. Known examples include Toothless and the Screaming Death.

Wild Name - The real name of a dragon born during the Berk-Nest War. Since humans don't understand Dragonese, most dragons assume a nickname that a human gives them. Dragons raised among humans simply use the translation of their Human Name as their Wild Name, if at all. Since their partners don't know a dragon's Wild Name, it is very personal to share it with other dragons.

Ziik - Dragonese for Mark. It functions like a magic antenna, letting the Alpha of a Nest issue instructions, make irrefutable orders, or various magic spells over greater distances. It is traditionally reserved for high-ranking members, but there is no limit to how many dragons can bear the mark of an Alpha. The Ziik can only be applied with the consent of the recipient dragon. Removing a Ziik typically requires either the death of the connected Alpha or the adoption by a different Alpha.


	2. Prologue 1

**Prologue 1 - The Ghost**

**Mousetail's POV (age 6)**

I had been born small, which is a crime for Viking children. It didn't matter that half the children on Greater Skull Island were small. They had an excuse. They weren't Vikings. They were the 'spawn of slaves and foreigners'. They were supposed to be small.

My first memories were of pain. My father, Frangeir 'The Vicious' Heimgardt, would get drunk and beat the Hel out of me, even when I had done nothing wrong. My mother, Hildegard 'The Docile' Heimgardt, lived up to her title and never did anything to stop him or comfort me. I suspect that she was the target of Dad's abuse before me.

The slaves, they just had to do their chores, say "Yes sir" or "No sir" and they would be dismissed to their tiny huts, surrounded by loved ones. Sure, their days really sucked, but their evenings were still peaceful.

Sometimes, I envied them.

My days were no picnic either. I was small, so the other Viking children either ignored me or treated me like their personal training dummy. To the slaves and their children, I was still a Viking, and no slave could socialize with a Viking. I learned to stay hidden and observe, but never interact. Everyone started refering to me as the Village Ghost, whether or not they knew I was around. Mousetail 'The Ghost' Heimgardt.

I wanted to just disappear for real.

I still learned a lot though. You see, our tribe is the Cutthroats, and every full moon, our Cutthroat Carnival was the biggest show in the North Sea! Thanks to it, we didn't have to raid the mainland settlements like most other Viking villages. We had the usual stuff of course: jugglers, acrobats, musicians, storytellers. We also have swordsmen and archers from the far east, dancers and firewalkers from the South Sea, and our biggest draw, DRAGONS!

Dragons were more common farther north, where there were fewer humans to compete with. We still had defenses and traps, just in case, but they were more to reassure the visiting nobles and Vikings than actual defense. The dragons were the only show I could never sneak into, but not for lack of trying. Someone seemed to always catch me at the last moment, tell me it was too dangerous, and escort me home. If Dad was still concious, he'd use my attempt as an excuse to beat me.

I'd spend most of my days watching the entertainers practice and train their children to take over one day. They would chase me off sometimes, but I'd always come back with a new hiding place. Harsh words were nothing compared to home.

My favorite entertainer was easily a Greek storyteller named Aesop. His stories always made me stop and think about how the world was. He never chased me off either. Aesop seemed to welcome an extra ear as he practiced the timing and pronunciation in Norse (which was NOT his native language).

So, my home life was filled with abuse, my social circle was non-existant, and the only adult that chose to speak to me believed that animals could talk like people. It doesn't take an Elder to realize that I had a very messed up childhood.

* * *

**Mousetail's POV (age 8)**

After a couple years, I realized that my parents were never going to help me, now or in the future. If I was going to survive, I'd have to make my own path. The other Viking children were trained in their family's trade or combat, but I wasn't about to spar against them. I was still much smaller than them and couldn't properly wield the heavy iron weapons.

Since my parents' idea of a Snoggletog gift was a new shirt, I took up woodworking to make my own toys. Most of my pieces landed in a firepit or smashed into pieces, courtesy of the Viking children, so I was always working on my next project.

That was how I met Lars, the Master Craftsman of the Cutthroats. I was detailing the figurehead for a model of our flagship near one of his construction projects. He saw what I was working on and praised it.

It was the first time anyone had said something positive to me. He accepted me as an apprentice and taught me a lot about working with wood and leather. I was scrawny compared to his adult workers, but they couldn't match my skill at detailing or my ability to run across the island and fetch something/someone. Sometimes, I felt like the shop's mascot, but at least I belonged somewhere.

Working for Lars gave me a good excuse to avoid my Dad and the other kids. I had access to proper tools, flexible hours to keep people-watching, and a sense of belonging. Hauling wood and tools everywhere also helped me start building _some_ muscle. My life finally didn't suck.

* * *

**Mousetail's POV (age 9)**

After a year of working for Lars and the other carpenters, I had been challenged to craft my Journeyman project, a dragon totem to help flank the entrance to our dragon show. Part of the challenge was that my statue was supposed to be a Hobblegrunt, a dragon I'd only seen in training manuals and on ship figureheads.

The first thing I had to do was harvest the wood. The other carpenters were forbidden from helping me any step of the way. I was a little worried about moving a large log by myself, so I decided to camp on Little Skull Island and only transport the rough statue back. The final details could wait until I got it up to the dragon ring, so I could deal with any transport damage.

After I packed everything I might need (and a few things I didn't), I borrowed a rowboat and sailed over to Little Skull the next morning. The trip took about an hour and I was soon securing my boat on the sandy beach.

"First thing I need is a campsite with fresh water," I reminded myself. Leaving my less-edible supplies and tools in the boat, I started inland.

I'd been to Little Skull before to help the senior carpenters gather wood. I knew there was a lake somewhere near the center, but I'd never seen it. The other carpenters always knew where to find the perfect tree for their assignment, so we never stayed long. I, however, would be stuck searching for a day or two, then there was the actual carving itself.

I followed the lusher vegetation to find their water source, like I was taught. I just spotted the lake between some trees when I heard a low growl. A chill went down my spine and I grabbed the handle of my short sword.

I stared in the direction of the sound, trying to recognize the predator. _'Aesop often talks about lions in his stories. Could that growl have been a large cat?'_

I took a deep breath and waited for a sudden flash of movement. None came and the growling eventually stopped. I could almost hear Aesop chiding, "Curiosity killed the cat!" as I moved to investigate the noise.

When I rounded a large tree and saw the noisemaker, my breath caught and I hid behind the same tree. In a small clearing ahead of me, caught in a net of rusty metal chains, was a dark orange dragon. I knew very little about dragons, but I'd still heard the horror stories from survivors of dragon raids.

My brain went into overdrive while I tried to figure out what to do. _'A wild dragon! HERE!? I've never heard of our traps actually catching one! What am I supposed to do with it?'_

I peeked around the tree, ready to hide again from a stream of fire. The dragon was facing the nearby lake, watching me with a single yellow eye. It was clear that he couldn't aim a flame attack at me, even if he wanted to.

I stepped into the clearing, keeping a cautious distance. I moved my hand away from my blade and the dragon's eye softened slightly.

"I guess I surprised you," I whispered to the dragon, "You surprised me too, you know."

The dragon kept watching me closely while I talked. _'This thing's not going to attack me, which is good. It looks like he's been stuck for a few days, and this trap is so old that it probably hasn't been checked in years. Otherwise, it should have been replaced or repaired.'_

"This is a first for me," I explained, rubbing the back of my neck, "I didn't even know we still had dragon traps on this island. Someone probably forgot about this one."

The dragon looked towards the lake and gave a pitiful whine. The meaning was clear, but I wasn't eager to literally get in the line of fire. After a few moments, I set my pack down.

"I hope you realize that I'm the only way for you to get water right now," I reminded the dragon, starting towards the lake. I filled my helmet with water and held it up to the dragon, who lapped it up gratefully.

"I still don't know what to do about you," I confessed, "I'd never get you back on my own. None of the adults will come out here either. Probably just think I'm trying to con some help for my Journeyman project."

The dragon looked at me curiously, eyes slightly softer. There was simply no plausible option to get it back to the village. If I ignored the situation, the dragon would succumb to the elements in a couple days. A slow, painful death. No creature deserved such a fate. _'Abused, forgotten, ignored, and trapped. I can sympathize.'_

"If I let you out of that trap, do you promise not to kill me?" I asked the dragon.

The dragon looked pointedly at the sword on my left hip. It was like the great beast was asking, 'Will you?'

I removed my sword and tossed it towards my pack. The dragon visibly relaxed.

"I'm going to need to climb up to the release mechanism," I explained in advance, "So don't attack me."

The dragon stayed very still as I clambered up his chain cocoon. The mechanism was a little rusty, just like the chain net. After a few kicks, it came loose and I fell on top of the dragon in a heap. The dragon rushed for the lake and I tumbled off it's back.

Smiling, I watched as the dragon drank his fill. Once satisfied, he gave a mighty roar, spreading his wings and briefly lighting himself on fire. _'I think I'll keep this my little big secret.'_


	3. Prologue 2

**Prologue 2 - The Traitor**

**Mousetail's POV (age 9)**

I had expected the dragon to just fly off once it was done at the lake, but he stayed nearby. He watched as I returned to my boat for the rest of my supplies. He watched me set my camp. He watched me fish up and cook my dinner. I tried to ignore my stalker, but ignoring a dragon as big as a ship is next to impossible.

I looked through my copy of the Dragon Manual (brought along for the model sketches) and saw that my lizard friend was a Monstrous Nightmare. I decided to call him Blaze. The scaled illustrations suggested that Blaze was smaller than the average Nightmare. _'But is he just young, or a runt like me?'_

It was still quite a shock when I woke up the next morning and saw Blaze sleeping across the fire pit from me. While my heartbeat slowed to normal, Blaze heard me moving around and woke up. The dragon dived into the lake and scooped up some fish for breakfast. When he surfaced, a couple extra fish were skewered on his back spines, still wriggling.

I had to chuckle at his antics and started rebuilding the campfire to chase away the morning chill. Blaze came back around and nuzzled me with his nose. _'I hope he doesn't try to follow me home. Can I keep him Dad? I'm sure he'd love that.'_

I removed the fish from Blaze's spines and gave one to the dragon. Cooking the second fish, I looked at Blaze. His eyes seemed softer than ever. He almost seemed to be smiling.

"You're definitely not what I expected from a dragon," I told Blaze, "Every adult I know says that dragons are dangerous, blood-thirsty, monsters."

Blaze gave me a doubting look and I laughed before explaining. "Of course, the only first-hand accounts I've heard were from Vikings who were fighting off dragon raids at the time. Any enemy that is ready to kill you, human or dragon, is a monster to people."

Blaze seemed to accept my explanation and settled down next to me. It was a nice feeling, a friend by my side and a meal in front of me. It was almost as nice as working in the Wood Mill. _'Lars probably wouldn't like Blaze though. A burning dragon in a Wood Mill. Now THAT'S a recipe for disaster.' _After breakfast, I set out to find a suitable tree to cut down, Blaze following me like a faithful hunting dog.

* * *

Three days later, there was no sign of a workable tree. I was starting to suspect that all the trees suitable for this project had already been harvested. Blaze followed me the whole time and we'd stop to play when the pressure of the search started to get to me. I was truly grateful for the company, enjoying the dragon more than anyone else back home, even Aesop.

I looked enviously at the unscalable plateau covered with trees, towering over the rest of the island. "I could probably find the tree I need up there."

Before I knew what was happening, Blaze scooped me onto his nose from behind and took to the sky. I screamed so loud, the villagers back home probably heard me. I stayed spread-eagle, flat on my back, grabbing Blaze's lower lip to try and stay on.

When Blaze landed, I was still screaming for a few extra seconds. Looking around, I saw that we were atop the plateau. Wide-eyed and breathing rapidly, I took a few moments to realize what happened.

"You scared the Hel outta me!" I shouted at the Nightmare, "Don't do that again!"

Blaze looked towards the ground and I quickly felt bad about my harsh tone. "I'm sorry," I apologized, "I just wasn't expecting you to start giving me a lift and I was scared. Forgive me?"

Blaze nuzzled me gently. "I'll take that as a yes."

The plateau was full of tall strong trees, taller than I actually needed this time. _'If Blaze sticks around, I'd have exclusive access to a lot of quality timber.'_ Eventually, I found the perfect tree, young and wide.

"If I cut this one down, do you think you can fly it back to camp?"

Blaze huffed some smoke as if insulted.

* * *

After that first, terrifying flight, I still had to ride Blaze back down from the plateau. That second flight was so incredible, that we kept flying after dropping off my log. I held his horns for stability, but I didn't try to control Blaze. I trusted him to keep me safe in the sky, in his domain. Landing was a little rough that evening, but as long as Blaze was willing, I would ride. I would get better too.

The following days passed in a happy blur. Flying on Blaze, fishing, working on my Journeyman project, just goofing around with my first real friend, everything.

Finally, five days after I arrived on Little Skull, my sculpture was ready for transport. I suspected that Blaze was jealous that I was carving a different dragon, but at least he didn't set it on fire. _'I need to get back to the village, but I don't want to leave Blaze either.'_

Blaze was a big help getting my sculpture back to the boat. After it was secured, we went flying until the stars came out. When we finally landed at camp to prepare our last dinner together, I knew I had to explain the situation.

"Listen Blaze, in the morning, I need to get back to my village. I wish we could stay together, but you should get back to your own family, your own tribe or nest or whatever you call it."

Blaze made a sad whine and curled closer around me. It never ceased to amaze me just how expressive my large friend could be.

"Then again, I do visit this island a lot to collect wood for projects. If you stayed here, I could come visit you. We could play and fish and go flying. You'd have to be careful to not let the other carpenters see you though."

Blaze made a friendly growl at that suggestion and nuzzled me with his scaly snout. I rubbed his favorite scratching spot and he rumbled in content. "I guess we'll do the second option."

* * *

**Mousetail's POV (age 10)**

A year has passed since I delivered my Journeyman project. A year since I broke Viking law and befriended a dragon. I visited Blaze every night and didn't even bother going home if I could help it. I had slowly built up a stockpile of supplies and equipment on the Little Skull plateau, making a permament camp for the two of us. It had gotten to the point where I was living on Little Skull instead of in the village.

My parents barely noticed the change. After all, Dad either saw me as a punching bag when drunk or tried to ignore me while sober. Mom knew that much, at least, and figured I was trying to avoid Dad as much as humanly possible for a ten year old. My reputation as 'the village ghost' was actually useful.

Things started to go downhill when Mom died. I grieved for her, but probably less than I should have. Dad expected me to keep the house in her place, so I had to quit people-watching. I was also having trouble juggling my visits to Blaze and work for Lars. Spending more time at "home" also meant more quality time with Dad during his drunken rages.

One night, the inevitable happened, Dad caught me trying to sneak out of the house to visit Blaze. He was drunk again, but somehow, hadn't passed out yet. He started to beat me in the middle of the lane.

My screams called the neighbors outside. Tears in my eyes, I begged for him to stop, to remember where he was. I tried to get away, but the blows kept coming. The other villagers watched in disbelief. Lars came and tried to stop Dad. I took the opportunity to get some extra distance from them.

An enormous roar, full of fury and outrage, echoed over the village. I watched through swollen eyes as Blaze landed between me and the grappling men. His pupils were narrowed into thin vertical slits, long teeth gleaming in the moonlight. For the first time, I saw the demon that the adults always said dragons were.

Dad broke free of Lars and tried to run from the dragon, staggering in his drunken state. Blaze probably smelled my blood on his fists. Dad couldn't outrun Blaze's fire. He shrieked in agony and ran in a blind panic. The other villagers scattered, some for weapons to fight the dragon, others for water to try and save the dying man. Lars tried to move towards me, but Blaze wouldn't let him.

_'If Blaze stays here, they'll try to kill him. But he's here to protect me, so...'_

Before Lars could stop me, I climbed onto Blaze's neck and we flew back to our camp on Little Skull.


	4. Prologue 3

**Prologue 3 - The Liberator**

**Mousetail's POV (age 10)**

Things were so messed up. My best friend had just roasted my last surviving relative and I had just run away with him. I knew that Blaze was just trying to protect me. He probably didn't even know that I was related to the human he just attacked. Even when I was treating my injuries, it felt like I was just going through the motions.

I was definitely in shock for the first couple days on Little Skull. Just doing what I needed to stay alive while I tried to process everything that happened. My little big secret was out. Dad was probably dead, but the only way to know would be to return to the village. If I hadn't been banished or disowned yet, I would be soon.

On the morning of the third day, I heard someone calling my name. Blaze heard it too. I climbed onto his back and we checked the shore for warships. Only a single rowboat was beached on the sand. There were no ships on the surrounding waters either.

Someone shouted my name again and Blaze veered towards the sound. We found Lars hiking through the forest and landed nearby. Lars saw us and approached, clearly surprised to see me riding a dragon and mostly healed.

Lars was wearing his armor and shield. A battleaxe was strapped to his back. Blaze stood defensively beside me, ready to attack our guest if necessary.

"What are you doing here Lars?" I asked, already half-knowing the answer.

Lars looked between me and Blaze before answering. "I came to take you home."

I just snorted and crossed my arms. "To the village? I've been living on Little Skull for over a year now, rowing back and forth every day. That **home** is just a shell of the word."

"If this is about your father -"

"He's just the biggest nail in that coffin!" I shouted back, "I was born small, remember? That means the other kids either ignored me or attacked me. My Dad beat me and Mom just ignored it. EVERYONE IGNORED IT! Don't even try to insult me with that 'but we didn't know' crap. With the attacks I've dealt with, you'd have to deaf, blind, AND dumb to miss it."

"But running away with a dragon?" Lars countered, "Are you crazy? He'll eat you alive!"

I shrugged. "Hasn't happened yet. We both have wants and needs. We help each other satisfy both."

"HE KILLED YOUR FATHER!" Lars shouted, "Burnt him alive! He succumbed to his burns yesterday."

It took me a moment to absorb that fact. Abuser or not, family is family. _'But did I truly see him as family?'_ I shook my head.

"I won't shed any tears for him," I declared proudly.

Lars looked like he had been sucker-punched. "You can't mean that."

"I do." I stood a little straighter. "If I accepted that scum as family, then I'd have to also accept that family beats the crap out of family. I won't do that."

"But dragons are vicious, blood-thirsty, monsters," Lars argued, "You should see them in the Carnival!"

That broke my resolve. I uncrossed my arms and asked, "What?"

"That dragon show you've always wanted to see? It's a death-match," Lars explained, "Two dragons enter, one **might** come out alive. Dragonroot really pushes their viciousness. Lots of people come to the Skullgaze Islands just to bet on the fights."

I looked at Blaze, picturing him in an arena, half-mad from Dragonroot and trying to kill another dragon. Dozens of humans watching them from above, making bets on who would win and who would die. I felt like throwing up. All this time, Blaze wasn't the monster in our relationship, I was.

"You aren't even equipped to run away," Lars tried to reason with me, "Chief Derek is still deliberating between banishing or branding you. I'll take you as a worker and you can stay with me at the Wood Mill."

"You're wrong," I whispered, still trying to keep my stomach down, "Derek the Dazzler doesn't do charity. He does whatever makes the biggest spectacle. My punishment will be fast and permament, likely one death for another."

I turned to look my master in the eye for the last time. Taking off my helmet, I spoke very clearly and honestly, "I'm sorry boss, but I will not return with you or any other Viking. It's time I made my own fate." I tossed the helmet to Lars and climbed onto Blaze, soaring back into the free sky. Lars shouted for me to return, but stubornness was the only Viking trait I had.

* * *

That afternoon, I packed up the essentials from my plateau camp. Staying on Little Skull was simply too risky. If Lars reported our meeting (like I suspected he would) then the Cutthroats would easily find us as well. They might not be able to reach our camp, but they would make it hard to gather food and water.

"We'll have to find a new home," I explained to Blaze, "We'd only find the same biggotry and predjudice on the mainland, so we'll go to the northern islands. There should be plenty of places that humans can't reach on their own. We'll find one and return for the rest of the equipment once things settle down."

Blaze looked at me, but he wasn't really listening.

"What is it?"

Blaze looked towards the distant island of Greater Skull.

"Oh no. I have zero ties to that place. There isn't a man alive that can -"

Blaze looked me in the eye and shook his head. He then turned back to Greater Skullgaze and gave a mournful roar.

"Not the men, but the dragons..."

Blaze looked at me and nodded. I sighed. _'The Cutthroats have kept those dragons secure for my entire life. Getting in wouldn't be easy. Getting out would be harder. Freeing dragons I've never met before without getting killed sounds almost impossible.'_

_ 'But it would be nice to do something worth remembering before I go...'_

"If we're really going to do this, we'll need a plan."

* * *

Blaze dropped me off in the forest and waited for me to get to my position. I was still sticky from Blaze's tongue bath. It took a little while before I realized that I needed to smell like Blaze to the other dragons. I was still going to have to bathe for a week after this.

I crept through the shadows on the village outskirts. There was a new moon out tonight. Only the stars and torches could reveal my presence, which would have been disasterous for me and the dragons. But I was the village ghost. I had trained for this night my whole life.

Everyone was talking about how I had 'turned traitor' or 'killed my father with a wild dragon'. They all thought I was gone for good, that I'd never dare show my face again, under penalty of death. That last one would be true soon enough.

The dragon pens were modeled after a barn. They sat next to the arena, promising either a great victory or a painful death. I could hear the head dragon handler taunting the dragons with his dinner. I stuck to the shadows, finding a small hole to survey the interior.

The head dragon handler was a large Viking with black hair and a flat brow. He held a fish in his left hand, showing off his slavemark in the torchlight. He almost seemed like a Neanderthal, probably from Ugliithug heritage. Several dragons were muzzled with belts and in cages. I didn't recognize most of them. _'Hobblegrunt, Nadder, that one might be a very young Timberjack.'_ The only dragons that weren't muzzled were much smaller and shared a large cage of much tighter bars. _'Hatchlings. Definitely can't leave without them.'_

I spotted the cell key on the wall near the barn doors. One of the Nadders caught my scent and looked around. I backed away from the hole and waited for Blaze to start the mission.

I'm not sure how long I was waiting before the first cries of "FIRE!" and "Dragon Attack!" echoed across the village. I glanced around the corner of the barn and saw Blaze setting the catapults on fire. The teams working them were clearly out of practice, since all three of them were already engulfed in flames and unusable.

I heard Neanderthal march towards the barn doors and off into the night. Once the coast was clear, I slipped inside and grabbed the key. The hatchlings began to squawk excitedly and the older dragons perked up as well. _'A human that smells like a Monstrous Nightmare must be strange to them.'_

I walked over to the closest cage and jammed the key into the lock. Someone behind me cleared their throat and I turned around in a panic. It was Aesop.

"You know that those dragons may kill you," Aesop chided, closing the barn door behind him.

"If you're here to talk me out of this, don't even bother trying," I warned Aesop, trying to discretely open the lock.

"This reminds me of a story," Aesop started, "An escaped slave came across a lion in the forest. The slave turned to flee, but the lion didn't pursue. The slave was curious and returned to the lion. The lion revealed a thorn in his paw, which was bleeding and swollen. The lion could no longer walk or hunt. The slave, who had known suffering himself, removed the thorn. In gratitude, the lion became a loyal friend and fierce companion."

"Nice story," I complimented, removing the lock and opening the cell door, "I'm still helping these lions though."

"But they're not the lions in this story," Aesop hinted as he slipped back out the door, "You are."

I turned back to the doors, wondering if Aesop had really been there or not. Only when the released dragon, a two-legged one with purple scales, nudged me did I remember my purpose. I removed the belt binding the dragon's mouth and he gave a happy growl.

"Keep watch for visitors," I instructed the dragon, glancing at the door.

This dragon seemed to have been around people enough to understand me, crouching to attack anyone coming through the door. I continued around the barn, opening cages and removing muzzles. Once all the adults were free, I started to load the hatchlings into a large basket.

"WHAT THE HEL!?"

I turned to the barn doors and saw that the dragon handler had returned. The adult dragons roared and the purple dragon tossed the Viking into it's cage. A green Hobblegrunt squeezed into the cage and began to fight Neanderthal. _'Time's almost up.'_

The remaining adult dragons helped herd the hatchlings into the basket and I shouldered the basket onto my back. The barn was already on fire from the handler versus dragon duel. I led the dragons out of the barn and saw Blaze retreating towards Little Skull. I turned to the purple dragon next to me.

"Can I get a lift?" I asked. The dragon lowered itself and let me climb on. I had to keep one hand on the basket strap and another on one of the dragon's spines. "Try to keep it slow for the passengers," I reminded as I gave the dragon a gentle nudge.

* * *

Once I was back on Little Skull with the rescued dragons, I set the basket on it's side to let the hatchlings run around. Then, I checked on Blaze. He had a few scratched scales, but nothing serious.

"Did you get all of the catapults?" I asked. Blaze nodded. "And all the sails?" Another nod. "Then we should be safe until tomorrow evening, at least."

All of the dragons were celebrating their new freedom. Some flew off for fresh water or fish. Others doted over their hatchlings. A few more simply watched me and Blaze talk things over.

"We'll rest up tonight," I explained, "In the morning, we'll head north."

I washed off most of the Nightmare saliva with a bucket of water and filled the firepit with wood. Blaze lit the tinder and I leaned against my friend, watching the liberated dragons with amusement. Some of the hatchlings came over to investigate my true scent, but I didn't mind. The adrenaline from tonight was fading and I was feeling too tired to care. I knew the dragons wouldn't hurt me.

After all, I had removed the thorn in their paws.

* * *

The next morning, I awoke surrounded by dragons. I wasn't too surprised that some stayed, but I thought more would have flown off the first chance they got. Several of the smaller dragons had curled up next to me. _'Their parents were probably already killed in the Carnival.'_

Most of the bigger dragons were still sleeping, so I just relaxed until they were awake. Last thing I needed was a pack of cranky dragons thinking I was still a Viking. Blaze lifted his head and regarded my situation with an amused expression.

"Are the fires in the village out?"

Blaze craned his long neck towards last night's raid, checking for smoke before nodding.

I sighed quietly. "How many of these guys do you think will follow us?" Blaze tilted his head at my question. "We need to find a place without other humans, at least until I'm old enough to not get recognized and choose a new name. Freeing a dozen fighting dragons is bound to get me a bounty or something. The more dragons that come with us, the more secure we'll be, but we'll also need more territory for fishing, which would be easier for Vikings to notice."

Blaze gave one of his apologetic whines, so I gave him a reassuring pat. "I'm not blaming you bud. I'm proud of what I -what we- did last night. I'm just trying to figure out the future."

I angled my neck towards the village that kept me down for the last ten years. Where I was abused, forgotten, ignored, and trapped. That place no longer held any power over me. There was nothing to keep me from jumping on Blaze and flying to the edge of the world. _'Nothing, except a pack of sleeping dragons!'_


	5. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1 - The Castaway**

_Eight years later..._

**Stoick's POV - Blacksmith Shop**

"By placing these bailers at the top of each building, we can put out the fires while they're still small, instead of having to organize the entire bucket brigade," Hiccup explained, "In time, we might even be able to train the adult dragons to use them too!"

It was late in the afternoon in Gobber's smithy. Gobber was working on a new saddle for one of the villagers. Hiccup was explaining his "taste-of-the-smart" fire suppression system to me. It was basically buckets of water on everyone's roof, simple enough for everyone to maintain their own system.

Every Thawing Winter, the dragon hatchlings would start exploring the village and start small fires (all accidentally). The usual method was to sound the alarm, rally the bucket brigade, and dump water on the burning structure via flying dragons. By the time the fire was out, the structure would need significant repairs. It cost time and resources at a time of year when both were least available. If Hiccup's system could reduce the strain, even slightly, it would be a big help.

I examined the example structure attached to the forge. There was still one thing bothering me. "Are you sure that Thor won't mind the extra metal on our roofs? I know I won't be the only one reminded of those perches."

Hiccup slightly cringed at the memory before replying. "I already ran some tests on one of the empty buildings. By using wooden supports on each unit, we'll be fine. Especially with Thor's statue back at Mildew's farm."

I nodded in approval. _'He's able to anticipate counter-arguments and use them to help explain his decisions. He'll make a great chief one day.'_

"Alright," I agreed, "Start assembling the units and we'll have each villager install them on their own house. I want them on every building before the dragons leave for their mating grounds. The storage and empty buildings will -"

RAAAAAWWWWRRRR!

I turned in surpise at the loud dragon roar from outside. "What in the name of Thor?" I marched outside while Hiccup called Toothless as a precaution.

* * *

**Toothless' POV - Village Plaza**

I jolted awake, instantly annoyed. I was napping in the sun behind the metal shaper's fire house when some Eel-Brain woke me up! And I had been having such a wonderful dream where fish rained from the sky.

Hiccup called for me. There was no fear or panic in his voice, only caution and some confusion. My partner didn't know what was happening either. I rushed around the building as Hiccup followed his father and the metal shaper into the plaza. Several other dragons and vikings were looking around in confusion, mostly towards the sky.

I moved protectively to Hiccup's side. If that dragon was a threat to my home, I would need Hiccup to fly at my best.

::PARTNERRRR?::

I recognized that voice this time. It was a Tide Siren. Since the dragons and vikings began living together, only one Tide Siren had partnered with a Viking. The same viking within wing's reach this very moment.

::OVER HERE!:: I roared back.

"Toothless?" Hiccup was looking at me with concern, slowly uncovering his ears.

I retracted my teeth and imitated the "happy human" face. Communicating with humans was still difficult, but some gestures are always understood.

"Dad," Hiccup began slowly, "I think Toothless knows that dragon."

As if on cue, four Tide Sirens flew over the wooden dens and began to hover over the plaza. The largest began to land while the three younger dragons circled overhead, obviously remembering that they weren't welcome on Berk.

"Thornado!" exclaimed Hiccup's father, clearly torn between joy at seeing his partner and dismay that the noisy adolescents were back. He wasn't the only one. I had missed those late night chats with my older dragon friend, but I understood that he needed to keep his adopted kin from getting themselves killed.

When Thornado landed, I saw that there was an unconscious human on his back. ::We found this human in the sea,:: Thornado grumbled to me, ::He's hurt.::

I watched as Hiccup's father and the metal shaper recieved and examined the young man Thornado had brought. He looked about Hiccup's age. He was wearing a long-sleeved red tunic and brown leggings beneath a full set of leather armor. Although tall for his apparent age, the castaway was slim and sleek, not huge-muscled like Vikings tried to be. His long black hair was matted by sea water and blood from a head wound. The only weapon I could see was a small, narrow thing on his left hip, covered in dark red wood. This human was definitely not of the Viking-breed common to Berk, but any other human nest would likely attack Thornado on sight.

"He's alive," the metal shaper declared to his chief.

Hiccup's father turned to his son. "Go get Gothi. We'll take the lad to our house."

Hiccup nodded his understanding and hopped onto my back. I felt my red tail fin click into place. "Let's go bud."

* * *

**Gobber's POV - Haddock Household, First Floor**

That evening, I silently sat with Stoick and Hiccup in their house. Gothi was up in Hiccup's loft, still examining Thornado's "catch of the day". Sharpshot was dozing next to the fireplace. Although Toothless was munching on his supper of fish, none of us were ready to eat. We were concerned for our young guest.

He seemed as good as dead by the time Gothi arrived. If he did die, Stoick wanted to respect his customs and notify any relatives. But when we examined the boy for clues about him, he made less and less sense.

Death was no stranger to vikings. It was an occupational hazard, but the lad upstairs was clearly not a viking, by blood or by choice. Tattoos were rare among vikings, and the boy had one of a chain loosely wrapped around his left forearm, broken off just shy of his elbow. His body wasn't bulked up with muscle either, and he didn't have the right clothing or equipment to be a traditional viking. Only an iron hunting knife in his right boot seemed to make any sense.

Several sealed vials of different powders and liquids filled his belt bags, along with a waterlogged book of ruined sketches, but he was no scholar. That quilted leather armor of his seemed plenty tough, tougher than it should have been, but vikings always used chain mail or plate armor.

A quiver was strapped behind the boy's waist, but any bow or arrows were likely lost to the sea. 'Arrow Throwers' were uncommon in viking culture, reserved for funerals and threatening letters. Most tribes prefered throwing weapons because fewer things could go wrong. _'Speaking of missing, where is the boy's fire kit? It should have been in one of the bags...'_

Perhaps most confusing was the weapon from his side. The slender, curved blade was black as a moonless night, 15 inches long, and polished to a mirror finish. The blade was so light (definitely lighter than the wooden sheath), I thought it was Gronkle Iron at first. When I had scratched near the handguard to see if the material was painted, I was proven wrong twice. This blade wasn't made of Gronkle Iron or any other metal I've heard of. The weapon itself was black!

The inside curve and tip were razor-sharp, while the outer curve was rounded and apparently meant to deflect and parry incoming blows. The weapon could kill, just not in the Viking method. _'That weapon isn't meant to bash through someone's defenses. It's more of the "move quick, cut quicker, kill quickest" variety.'_

The handguard was a small ring of red wood, lined with different colored dragon scales, too varied for a single donor (willingly or otherwise). The hilt was 6 inches of wood, painted the same dark red as the sheathe and handguard, and carved to provide a better grip from any angle (instead of being wrapped in leather). On the pommel, the crest of the strike dragon class was scratched into the wood and lined with charcoal, almost hiding in plain sight.

A creaking floorboard grabbed my attention. I turned and saw Gothi carefully coming down the stairs. We all stood up and Stoick moved to help the elder to the hearth. Toothless sensed the importance of the moment and paused to watch us. Gothi patted Stoick's arm gratefully and began to write in the ashes.

I moved to Gothi's side to read her meaning. "The young man...is a...old yak?"

WHACK!

"I didnae think so," I admitted, rubbing my new bruise with the cool metal of my hook while Gothi sketched some more, "Jerky...dried out...dehydrated! The young man is dehydrated." More sketches. "Treated injuries, keep him warm, and have water ready."

Stoick nodded at the elder's advise, stroking his beard. Being in the ocean would dry a man out, but it's the loss of body temperature that kills him. Toothless, satisfied that the stranger wasn't going to die in Hiccup's bed, returned his attention to supper.

WHACK!

"Will ye cut that out?" I complained. Glaring down, there were new scribbles in the soot. "He should wake in a few...days?" Gothi began to raise her staff again. "No, hours! Mornin' at the latest."

I quietly sighed in relief as Gothi lowered her blasted discipline stick. Stoick stopped stroking his beard and turned to Hiccup.

"Hiccup, help Gothi back to her place," Stoick instructed. "Then, I want you to take Sharpshot and Toothless to spend the night at Gobber's."

Toothless grumbled, probably about having to fly back up to Gothi's remote hut in the middle of supper, and began to eat faster. "But half the Archipellego knows that we've trained dragons," protested Hiccup, "As soon as you say he's on Berk, he'll know that there are dragons around."

"The lad is injured, could be far from home, and we've no idea what he's been through," Stoick reasoned, "Better to control the situation and make sure the first face he sees is a human. How would you feel in his place and woke up next to a Skrill?"

Hiccup frowned at that idea. It was plain that there was no winning this argument, but the teen wasn't happy about being evicted from his house for even a single night.

I grabbed the kid with my hook arm and smiled. "Don't worry lad. I'll swing by the Great Hall and get us some dinner while you're on your errand."

Toothless made a garbled sound and the air was filled with the smell of raw fish. I looked over at an empty fish basket and a pleased Toothless, licking his chops and silently hoping for seconds.


	6. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2 - The Runaway**

**?'s POV - Someplace indoors**

_ 'Ow, pain, not good, bad, very bad.'_

I quietly groan to myself as pain and general achiness welcomed me back to consciousness. My throat is full of white hot needles, my head is pounding, and my right wrist felt like it was split in two. Opening my eyes, I'm greeted by the pre-dawn light. I'm in a wooden bed and covered with a very thick blanket, inside a wooden...house?

I sit up in the bed and hiss as a new pain announces itself from my chest. I pull up my red tunic and find bandages wrapped tightly around my ribcage. My right hand is also in a splint, limiting my dexterity. Bruises shine black in the dim light, blemishing nearly every patch of skin I can see.

_'Where am I?'_

The ceiling comes to a very steep point overhead. _'The top floor. Someplace that gets a lot of snow.'_ The floor abruptly ends to my left, with firelight dancing on the far wall. _'That's likely the first floor, so I'm on the second.'_

Then I notice the pitcher of water on the nightstand beside me. I gasped in relief as I began to drink straight from the pitcher, ignoring the accompanying cups. Cool relief soothes my ravaged throat and I begin to slow my drinking. _'No sense drowning myself on dry land.' _The pitcher is nearly empty when I've slaked my thirst. _'I was really thirsty. Must have been out for a while.'_

With the clay pitcher back with the cups, I begin to really study my surroundings. A large stone slab sits across from me, charred black. _'What is that for?'_ Most of the furniture seems a little small for an adult_. 'Is this a child's room?' _

Stiffness is plaguing my body at this point, so I carefully climb out of the bed and stretch. As I bend backwards, a gust of morning breeze blows through a massive window over the bed. _ 'Okay. Someone needs to fire that carpenter and hire a new one to fix that. Who seriously needs a window that huge!?' _Several papers rustle in the breeze, but remain hanging around the desk. Curious, I walked over.

Most of the sketches depicted a four-legged dragon in various positions. Flying, napping, and...smiling without teeth? _'Yeah right.' _Another sketch detailed five children in a group, two of which looked like siblings. _ 'Friends. The artist likely didn't include himself though.' _Another well-done picture was a solo image of a girl from the group sketch. _ 'Either the best friend or crush, depending on the artist.'_

A few schematics filled the spaces between the sketches. _'Maybe this kid is older than I thought.' _One schematic was for a double bowed siege weapon. Another was for a collapsible fan-thing. Others detailed saddles, a dump bucket over a house, and a spring-loaded...leg? I gave up trying to understand the schematics. _'This kid is either a genius or insane. Possibly both.'_

Turning away from the desk and baffling papers, I notice a small pile of items at the foot of the bed, looking very out of place in the tidy space. _'Must be what I was found with.'_ I started to don my armor and inspect everything.

Although dry, everything reeks of saltwater. My sketchbook is ruined beyond repair, but the charcoal pencil is intact, protected by the book's cover. Tying the curved shortsword to my left hip makes me feel less vulnerable. Eventually, only the bracers remain_. 'Forget it.'_ I stuffed the bracers into my empty quiver.

Putting on my armor took longer than I expected, thanks to my splint. A rooster had crowed from somewhere, announcing that the sun was just peeking over the horizon. _'If someone treated my wounds, then someone should be coming to check on me soon.'_

I looked around the room again, half expecting to spot a "Pull rope for service" sign. Instead, my gaze fell upon the scorched stone. _'What a strange room.' _ Creaking footsteps called out from the stairs. I moved to the edge of the floor and looked over.

Something was coming up the stairs, something too big to be human, and definitely too big to belong in such a small house on such narrow stairs. It had foot long horns, red hair, metal armor gleaming red in the firelight, and at least a hundred pounds of muscle on me, likely more. By comparison, I was alone, injured, barely armed, and panicking. _'Crud.'_

* * *

**Astrid's POV - Village Lane to Hiccup's House**

I panted slightly against the cold morning air, jogging up the hill to Hiccup's house. I always enjoyed our morning flights. '_Being with the other Riders is great and all, but it's still nice to have some alone time before the daily disaster strikes.'_

BOOOOOOMMMM!

BANG! CLANG! CRACK! CRASH!

My heart skipped a beat as the morning's quiet was shattered by the racket coming from my destination. _'I guess today's disaster is a little early.'_ I sprinted to the door and charged in without knocking, ready to draw my axe.

Chief Stoick was in a heap at the base of the stairs, grumbling as he tried to regain his bearings. A chunk of his beard had been cut off and was scattered among the shattered remains of some clayware. His helmet had landed a few feet away, near the hearth. He had clearly fallen down the stairs and I had to cover my mouth, stiffling a giggle at the mental image.

A loud THUD and scrapping came from the loft. _'Whoever is up there must have caused the chief's tumble. They're going to be either very sorry or very dead, very soon.'_ I leapt over the chief and charged up the stairs. I drew my axe and was ready for anything!

I was not ready for Hiccup's bed to come charging at me. The intruder had flipped the bed onto it side and was shoving towards the stairs, trying to force me back over. _'I don't think so.'_

Admittedly, a double-sided axe is meant to carve a path of destruction through any obstacle, but Hiccup would be mad if I just hacked his bed into splinters. Instead, I hooked my axe over the top of the makeshift barricade, intending to climb over.

"WHOA!" cried the intruder, apparently realizing there was a pissed-off axe swinger past his wooden wall.

_'A male voice, but definitely not Hiccup.'_ The bed had stopped charging, so the intruder must have backed off. _'You're mine now.' _I grabbed the top of the barrier with my free hand and launched myself up. At the same time, something smacked my knuckles.

It felt like I had been kicked in the chest by a yak! I recoiled in shock and pain, losing my grip on both bed and axe. I stumbled back over the edge and was falling down the stairs. Fortunately, Chief Stoick had righted himself and caught me before I was seriously hurt.

"Ye alright lass?"

I nodded, embarassed. My legs threatened to give out beneath me, but I refused to let them. '_Not in front of my chief, not in front of Hiccup's father!'_

Thankfully, more scrambling from the loft siezed the chief's attention. He barreled up the stairs, three at a time. He shoved the bed back on all fours and my axe went bouncing into the loft. I followed as quickly as I could and heard something skidding on the outside wall.

When I reached the loft, Hiccup's bed and nightstand were a wreck. Chief Stoick had his head out the window, shouting for someone to stop. They clearly weren't, and I couldn't blame them.

Chief Stoick retracted his head and tossed me my axe. "He's heading for the woods. Get Stormfly and track him from the air. I get the other Riders to back you up."

I was stunned. "But Chief, Stormfly and I can easily grab that intruder and -"

"NO!" interrupted the chief, "That young man is a guest. Injured, frightened, far from home, and neither trained nor equipped to defend himself against dragons. You are to follow him. Don't let him see you and wait for backup."

I felt a twinge of irritation, but turned to follow my orders anyway. As I was closing the front door, I heard my chief mutter to himself, "And he was still able to get away."

* * *

**?'s POV - Forest**

I ran for at least a mile before my injuries and the suffocatingly cold air forced me to stop and rest. I wrapped myself in the blanket I used to slide down the side of the house, trying to stay warm until the sun showed itself. My panic was starting to subside, but I was still scared.

_ 'What in the world was that thing? Were there more of them in that village? I definitely don't want to fight them. Alright, calm down. First, assess the situation.'_

_ 'I'm in the woods, covered in injuries, and it is freezing cold. The only place I know of is a village with at least one...thing...that probably wants me dead in some form or fashion. Going back in this situation is a bad idea, especially in broad daylight. So, I'll need to find food, water, and shelter elsewhere. Situation assessed.'_

_ 'Equipment: I've got a hunting knife, a sketchbook (possible kindling at this point), a black blade that -'_

I froze in place as I recalled what happened. An axe blade had hooked over the top of my barricade and I backed off in surprise. A hand reached up beside the axe. I drew my blade, but the splint and fear gave me a bad grip. I struck at the hand and...

_'Lightning struck the hand, forcing it to retreat.' _I drew the lightning-spitting weapon in a reverse grip with my left hand. _'How'd you do that?'_ It took me a few moments before I realized that I didn't know the answer.

_'Where'd I get this thing?'_

_ 'I don't know.'_

_ 'I have a quiver. What happened to my arrows?'_

_ 'I don't know.' _The fear began to creep back up on me.

_ 'I must have a name. What is it?'_

_ 'My name is -'_

SQUAAAAWWWK!

I jumped to my feet, cursing myself for being idle so long. That noise came from the direction of the monster's village, possibly looking for me. _'Answers can wait. Survival first.'_

I began to tear through the forest again, trying to put as much distance between myself and the inhuman screecher as possible.

* * *

**Astrid's POV - Sky over Raven Point**

"Good girl, Stormfly."

My friend basked in the praise, gliding after the coward below. The trees and fog meant poor visibility from the ground, but the view from above left our prey in plain sight.

I settled back in the saddle, feeling better about this morning. If I did this a few more times, I just might forget about killing him. _'I hadn't let him see me. I'm still following our "guest" from the sky.' _Watching the tiny human below, he really did look helpless and frightened, like the chief described.

_'What he really needs is a place to stop and think. To realize that were aren't out to hurt him, much. Someplace with the essentials, where no one will stumble upon him by accident...'_

When I realized the answer, I couldn't believe it took me so long to think of it. "I think this calls for some more scares," I whispered to my best friend.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV - Village Plaza**

"What's his name?"

"Can he fight?"

"Will he join the Academy?"

"Where'd he come from?"

When I woke up, I tried to get to Astrid's for our morning flight. Unfortunately, nearly every other Academy Rider was bombarding me with questions every step of the way, so I hadn't made much headway. _ 'I can't really blame them too much though. Almost everyone else on the island is either too old or too young to really fit in our group.'_

Toothless was with me and I was sorely tempted to leave my currently dragonless friends behind. They'd be mad, but Astrid must be fuming by now.

"HICCUP!" called a gruff voice. I turned to see Dad walking towards us, angry and slightly limping. His helmet wasn't straight, and (was it the morning haze?) part of his beard seemed to be smoking from a shortened section.

_'Oh, this can't be good.'_

"We didn't do it!" both twins exclaimed at once.

Dad shifted his gaze to the twins suspiciously. "Didn't do what, exactly?"

"Uh...Our homework?" Ruffnut suggested meekly.

_'Sometimes, I pity them.'_ But Dad just shook his head dismissively. _'Something bigger than the twins' latest stunt?'_

"The castaway is gone," Dad announced to the group.

"Gone?" Fishlegs asked sadly, "But I thought Gothi healed him."

"Not that way!" Dad clarified, perhaps louder than he should have, "I went up to check on him a couple minutes ago. He took one look at me, called me a 'hok-see', and attacked. Next thing I know, I'm at the base of the stairs, missing half my beard."

"AWESOME!" Snotlout exclaimed, "So he CAN fight!"

_'So much for the first face he sees being human.'_

Ignoring the outburst, Dad continued. "That's when Astrid came in the front door, drew her axe, and charged up the stairs. By the time I've righted myself, she's falling back down them."

Now, everyone is paying close attention. Catching Dad off-guard and unarmed with a height advantage, that was one thing. But Astrid was the best warrior in our group AND expecting a fight. If she lost...

"Is Astrid okay?" I interrupted.

"She's angry, but fine," Dad dismissed, "Once we got back to the loft, your bed was propped up as a barricade, and the lad was sliding down our roof on a blanket!"

The twins perked up at the last part, exchanging mischeivious looks. _'Well, at least we know what their next stunt will be.'_

Dad wrapped up his story simply enough for the absurdity of it all. "He took off into the woods. Astrid's following on Stormfly, but she'll need help."

"Isn't he just one guy?" Ruffnut asked, "Stormfly should be able to just scoop the guy up and drop him in our laps."

"Then we can go roof sledding!" cheered Tuffnut, slamming helmets with his sister.

Dad sighed in exasperation. "This isn't just about getting him back. We need to convince him that we're here to help. Otherwise, he might just run off again. You're all to join up with Astrid and try to convince the lad to come back. If he's not open to the idea, back off and let him think about his situation some more. DON'T FORCE HIM!"

Snotlout grumbled at the last part. _'Snotlout has never been able to physically hit Astrid, between his flirting, a warped idea of a gentleman, and simply not being as good. He's likely thinking that beating someone who beat Astrid would prove he's the best fighter.'_

After everyone had agreed to the assignment, the others ran off to get their dragons. As I hopped onto Toothless, Dad grabbed my arm. "Be careful son. There's something off about that kid."

"Anything besides the obvious?"

Dad shook his head. "I keep replaying it in my head, but I still don't know how he got the better of me. He was injured, panicking, just as surprised as me. If he could fight me back while trying to get away..."

I nodded at the unspoken warning. _'...what could he do if he felt cornered and stood his ground?'_

* * *

**Toothless' POV - Forest Sky**

It took a while for the other Riders to regroup with their dragons. Eventually, we were all flying over the forest, looking for Stormfly.

::This sucks,:: Belch whined, ::We were supposed to watch the pooping dens blow up today!::

::I know,:: sympathized Barf, ::All that gas, wasted.::

::If you two would just ignore your partners once in a while, they wouldn't be in trouble all the time,:: Meatlug lectured the Joined Serpents.

::She has a point,:: Hookfang agreed.

::And you need to listen to YOUR partner more often!:: Meatlug proclaimed, turning on the Flame Body, ::You're gonna seriously hurt him one of these days.::

::You trained your human your way, and I'll train my human my way,:: Hookfang countered, ::Besides, Snotlout still hides behind that Perfect Viking act.::

I sighed at the bickering. It was always like this while gliding as a group. Barf and Belch being foul-mouthed mischief makers, Hookfang acting like he could do no wrong, and Meatlug trying to correct their behavior like she was their mother! _'And Stormfly wonders why I don't act my position as Alpha Dragon.'_

I hear a distant Spinetail cry loudly. Recognizing Stormfly's voice, I turn towards the sound, the other dragons following. Eventually, we see Stormfly and her partner, flying over to meet us.

::I know that smug look anywhere:: I grumbled, suspecting something was up, ::What did your partner have you do?::

Stormfly cocked her head curiously, pretending to not understand the question. Astrid unintenionally answered for her.

"Perfect timing. We just finished herding the guy into Friendship Cove."

::Good grief, herding?:: I growled angrily, ::More like scaring the poor hatchling!::

::Wow, Toothy:: Stormfly teased, ::You almost sound like an Alpha, getting so worked up over a little harmless fun.::

_'I HATE when she calls me that!' _Before I can stop stammering and form a response, Hiccup had the other Riders land us a few hundred feet from the cove. _'She's just trying to rile me up. Ignore it.'_ I lay down to get comfortable with the other dragons where we landed while our partners crept up to the edge of the cove.

Dragons could sneak around too, but our larger bodies would be too obvious in broad daylight. Besides, our other senses could tell us just as much, if not more, than the humans' weaker eyes.

"Which entrance did he use?" Hiccup asked. Astrid pointed to the corner I knew held the upper ledge. The ledge where Hiccup was when he found me trapped.

_'Only now, the human is trapped in the cove with dragons observing him from above.' _I hear some distant scuffling on rocks. _'Our goal is in the cove, but Hiccup's Dad said to be cautious. Trapped prey is always the most dangerous.'_

"You couldn't get him into one of the lower entrances?" Snotlout complained.

"Those entrances are on the far side of the cove," Astrid explained, "He would've gotten suspicious if I tried to make him loop around."

A soft thud declares that our runaway has jumped to the cove floor.


	7. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3 - The Hermit**

**?'s POV - Cove Floor**

_'This is a nice place.'_

The large cove felt very welcoming. The ground was dry, not compacted, and spotted with grass. The rock walls were tall and smooth. Only a single tree grew down here, but there were several pieces of driftwood around the lake. _'Must have formed from that lake flooding, freezing, and receding over the years.'_

A weather-beaten shield was stuck in a narrow crack across the cove. It had clearly been abandoned years ago, but it was a piece of equipment. I walked over and realized that the ground slopes back up towards the forest above me. After briefly fighting with the aged wood, I claimed the shield for my lamentable arsenal. _'It may be a blind-spot, but it doesn't have to be MY blind-spot.'_

As I inspect the shield, something splashes in the lake. I flinched and looked around for unwelcome company. A moment later, the lake splashed on it's own. Moving closer, I notice fish swimming around in the water. My stomach growled greedily.

_'When was the last time I ate?'_

_ 'I don't know.'_ I sighed to myself, genuinely hating those three words. Setting the shield aside for now, I grab a fairly straight piece of wood and draw my hunting knife.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV - Friendship Cove, Surveilance Ledge**

"Really now," Snotlout whined, "This is just pathetic."

The young man in the cove had been wading in the shallow lake, trying to spear some fish for most of the morning. He was clearly right-handed, but his splint was forcing him to use that crude short-spear in his off-hand. I had sent the twins back to report to Dad and get the rest of us some lunch.

"He didn't have breakfast this morning," Astrid admitted.

"Or dinner last night," I added, remembering that he was out cold before sunset. He walked out of the lake, stretching his muscles, fishless.

"He must be starving then," observed Fishlegs, "Maybe we can bring him some food as a peace offering and -"

"ARRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHH!" The spear-fisherman roared in frustration, cutting off any further conversation. He was ranting and although I couldn't make out the words, his meaning was perfectly clear. He threw his spear into the lake, followed by one boot, then the other, his hunting knife, his curved sword...

A brilliant flash blinded me and the other Riders. I cried in alarm and moved away from the ledge. Astrid gave a small growl of irritation while Fishlegs panicked and tried to rationalize the situation. Snotlout just spat out a string of profanities.

When my vision cleared, I saw that Toothless, Stormfly, and Meatlug had crept up to check on us. Hookfang just stayed where he was, watching Snotlout with idle curiousity. Once I convinced Toothless that we were fine, I looked back over the ledge.

The runaway was lying flat on his back on the ground, apparently blinking away the last of his own blindness. _'He didn't expect that anymore than we did.' _He stood up, moving slower than before towards the lake. _'He likely aggravated his old injuries.' _ When I followed his line-of-sight, I saw several fish bobbing belly-up in the lake.

The sight made me remember when Dagur the Deranged had harnessed a Skrill and used it to attack Alvin the Treacherous. Alvin dived into the water to dodge one attack, but the Skrill simply fired a second lightning bolt into the water, killing several fish in the process.

By the time I was paying attention again, the strange fisherman was back in the lake, watching the water drip off his black blade. He shook his head and began to toss his belongings and fish onto the shore, near the salvaged shield.

"I think that blade electrocuted the water," I theorized out loud.

Astrid nodded in agreement, "It would explain a few things when he was escaping."

"It must have, like, plus 13 lightning damage," Fishlegs suggested with excitement.

Snotlout cringed at that notion. He had been hit by lightning more than every other viking on Berk combined, mostly due to his unsavory bathing habits. I could see his eagerness to spar with the castaway fading by the second.

'_I wonder if the blade could be replicated as something more Viking-y. It would be a big hit in the village. Thor is everyone's favorite god on Berk.'_

"Hey guys," came a cheerful voice behind us.

I jumped slightly before turning around to see Gustav walking up. He was carrying a large basket. Gustav's dragon, Fanghook the Monstrous Nightmare, spilled a basket of fish back at the landing area, luring the other dragons away from the cove.

"Hi Gustav," Fishlegs welcomed warmly, "What brings you here?"

"The chief sent me with your lunch," explained the youngest Academy Rider, holding out the large bundle, "After you guys left this morning, some of the outhouses blew up. Half the village is spotted in brown sludge. So, the twins are grounded until it's clean again. How's your job going?"

"Slowly," Astrid answered quickly, clearly realizing what was waiting back in the village. "It could take all day. Right, Hiccup?"

* * *

**?'s POV - Cove Floor**

Starting a fire was begining to seem impossible. The sun was starting to set over the edge of the cove and I haven't even made smoke yet. I tried rubbing two sticks together, but my splint didn't grant me enough speed and dexterity. I tried using my lightning sword to light the kindling, but I couldn't get a single spark. _'Probably needs to recharge or something.'_ I couldn't find any flint around either, just a couple useless tools that were ruined by the elements.

I looked to the shield-load of smelly fish. Eating them raw could make me sick, a bad idea in any circumstance. The only place I could get fire would be the village, but that plan had more holes than volcano rock. I sighed as my stomach growled in protest.

A new sound makes me look up. A pack of five small dragons was flying down towards my fish platter. Two of them were green, but there were also yellow, red, and sky blue dragons. They noticed me before landing and kept at a distance, realizing the potential danger.

_'Dragons breath fire,' _a voice whispered in my head_, 'Maybe I can convince them to light my campfire.'_

I wasn't sure where the idea came from, but I didn't have any alternatives. I crouched down on all fours and carefully crawled towards the group, keeping a respectful distance myself. The darker green dragon stepped forward from her fellows and cocked her head to the side. I mimicked the action as the other dragons watched. The darker green dragon licked her left eye. Again, I imitated the gesture as best I could.

The mirror game continued for a few minutes until the little dragon stood on their hind legs, holding its front paws together and whimpering quietly. _'Begging. Time to test this crazy idea.'_

::As you can see, I have plenty of fish, but I need a fire to survive the night.:: I explained calmly, ::If one of you would light that pile of sticks for me, I will give each of you one fish.::

Time seemed to stop as the dragons stared at me. The lead dragon stopped whimpering and set back down on all fours. _'Did they even understand me?'_

FWOOSH!

The lead dragon shot a small fireball at my kindling, setting it on fire. I laughed in delight at finally having fire and made good on my promise. As the little dragons gobbled up their respective fishes, I took my last three and skewered them on makeshift cooking spits.

Once my fire was big enough and my meal was cooking, I settled down to wait. I felt relieved and let myself relax for the first time all day. I looked over and realized that the dragons hadn't left.

::What?:: I demanded.

The lead dragon walked forward carefully and spoke hesitantly. ::Are you a Dragonfriend?::

* * *

**Toothless' POV - Friendship Cove, Surveilance Ledge**

I couldn't believe it. I had thought it strange when the Ember Claws offered fish for a fire. _'But if the human had made the offer, he would have to be a Dragonfriend.' _Hookfang was trying to look into the cove and see the accused Dragonfriend. The Riders were trying to calm him down, oblivous to the potential significance of the conversation below them.

::Good thing Fanghook went back with his Rider:: Meatlug mused, watching the scene unfold, ::That hatchling would have just flown straight down to introduce himself, probably scaring the human to death.::

::I wouldn't blame him either:: Stormfly added, ::There hasn't been a Dragonfriend since the Thick Skull took over.::

I nodded my agreement. ::I once thought Hiccup would be the next Dragonfriend, especially when we were about to abandon Berk to it's fate. After Hiccup decided to try fixing his village, I knew it wasn't to be.::

"Toothless," called Hiccup, "A little help please?"

I rushed over and began to pull Hookfang's tail with a gummy bite. ::But I want to see the Dragonfriend!:: he complained.

::He's not that special looking:: reasoned Stromfly, ::And the Vikings want to befriend the Dragonfriend, not scare him!::

Hookfang grumbled some more, but let me pull him back towards the landing area. During the whole exchange, only silence filled the cove. _'The Ember Claws might know we're up here, with all that noise we just made. I doubt they'd tell the Dragonfriend, but we need to meet with him soon.'_

* * *

**Dragonfriend's POV - Cove Floor**

I'm not sure how long I sat there with a look of shock on my face. It could have been seconds or hours. The sky had turned orange, so the sun had reached the horizon and started to set. When I finally accepted that a little green dragon really was talking to me, my mind was filled with questions.

Eventually, I settled on the simplest one. ::I'm sorry:: I apologized, ::But I'm unfamiliar with that term. What is a Dragonfriend?::

The five little dragons reacted in five different ways. The lead dragon worked her way towards the fire, apparently deep in thought. The light green dragon came closer and started sniffing me. The red dragon started flying in joyous circles, repeating ::He IS a Dragonfriend!:: over and over. The yellow one seemed to have stolen my shocked expression and accentuated it by drooping his wings and tail. The blue dragon was nudging her yellow kin, trying to snap him out of his stupor.

_'This day gets weirder and weirder.'_ I was starting to get dizzy watching Red.

::CALM DOWN!:: ordered the leader, ::You're acting like hatchlings!:: Eventually, everyone settled down. Yellow was still in his stupor, but Blue had given up on him. ::My name is Kril:: introduced the leader, ::I lead this scouting pack of Ember Claws.::

::Sumaar:: the second green dragon introduced from my side.

::Glimrel:: Red looked like he was having trouble sitting still.

Blue nodded as she said ::I'm Hahvoth::

I looked to Yellow, but he was still stunned from this conversation. _'I can relate.'_

::That is Stiildus:: Kril explained, ::He's always been a little timid. Back to your question, a Dragonfriend is a human that has learned how to speak Dovahzul, the twin language of Dragonese.::

::What is the difference?:: I asked. Glimrel briefly snickered, but Kril silenced him with a glare.

::The human body is not made to speak Dragonese:: Sumaar answered, ::Like how dragons can't speak human words, despite how easy it is to learn them. Instead, you're speaking Dovahzul, a very close version. To us, it sounds like Dragonese with a very thick accent.::

::According to our legends:: added Hahvoth, ::The ancient Dragonfriends had to spend years without human company. This isolation removes the attachment to the human language and lets them hear the voices of dragons. Though some humans just thought they had gone mad.::

::I can certainly understand that:: I conceded, checking on my nearly edible fish. ::I'm talking with dragons and still can't believe it.::

::Most of the Dragonfriends that accepted this change, they never moved back to human society,:: continued Kril, ::Dragons and humans were just so different back then, they couldn't walk the line between the two worlds. So they had to choose; ignore their gifts as Dragonfriends to live among humans, or accept them and live their lives among dragons. I suppose that's why you've never heard of them.::

::Gifts?:: I asked, preparing to start eating my fish.

::Oh yeah!:: exclaimed Glimrel, ::You see, humans have a lot of magical potential, but are almost never born with it. Dragons have a different problem. We have easy access to magic, but we can't use a wide variety of spells.::

::But doesn't that mean a human's magic will always be weaker than a dragon's?:: I looked over in surprise. That was the first thing Stiildus had said all night!

Glimrel huffed up and shot a fireball at Stiildus, sending him scurrying for cover. _'If that happens every time he speaks, I can see why he's timid.'_

::It is true,:: agreed Kril, ::Your magic will always be weaker than A dragon's, but that's depending on WHICH dragon, or dragons, help you. Not all dragons are created equal. As more individual dragons help you, the more energy you can hold at once. The more varied the species of helping dragons, the more variety your spells will have. And the most powerful dragon that helps you will determine the maximum power you can focus into a single spell.::

I reached for my second fish as I absorbed everything that's been discussed. _'From the sounds of it, a Dragonfriend can be very versatile, while the dragons are simply powerful. Each would have different weaknesses and advantages in identical situations.'_

::By the way, where is your Partner Dragon?:: asked Sumaar, ::You need a Partner Dragon around to listen to, before you can speak Dovahzul.::

I swallowed my bite of fish a little harder than normal. _ 'All day, I've been trying to deny it, but if I couldn't remember something as important as being this Dragonfriend...'_

::I don't know:: I whispered my least favorite phrase in confession. ::I woke up this morning covered in injuries and bandages, with no memory of anything or anyone.::

The little dragons watched me with wide eyes as I recounted today's misadventures. How I ran from a strange demon, how I stumbled upon this cove, how I struggled with the most basic survival tasks. I even explained that I still KNEW things, but I couldn't recall HOW I learned them. It was weird, confessing my failings to a scouting pack of dragons that I barely knew, but it was also a relief.

Once I finished my story, I looked down at my last fish half. Hahvoth had crept closer to me during my story and I could feel her empathy. The entire pack seemed so much more somber than a few minutes ago.

::I had heard that humans can lose their memories, but to actually encounter it,:: Kril mused quietly, ::You've had a very rough day.::

I smiled sadly and took another bit of fish. It had gone cold, but it was too tough to re-warm with the campfire.

::Have you tried a healing spell yet?:: Stiildus suddenly suggested. I just shook my head.

::Great idea!:: cheered Sumaar, ::Let's teach him Fleshmender. Those wound wrappings are kind of stinky.::

I flexed my right hand in the splint, eager to be rid of it. Kril thought for a moment before consenting to the lesson.

::I'll provide the energy:: Glimrel declared as he scurried up to me, ::Just close your eyes and reach out with your paw.::

The entire pack seemed excited again. I wasn't completely on-board with the idea, but I did as instructed. A scaly muzzle found my palm and a wave of cool air washed over me, even though the campfire was only a few feet away. It was kind of refreshing.

::Now, healing spells have limits,:: Kril explained as I opened my eyes, ::They can only be used once per day. Wounds, broken bones, and scars can be mended. But not even magic can bring back the dead or restore lost body parts. Diseases and poisons can go either way, but the only way to know is to try!::

::In order to use magic, you must gather the magical energy distrbuted throughout your body,:: Hahvoth explained, ::It flows with your blood, from the top of your head to the tips of your toes.::

::Picture all of that energy, traveling through your body and gathering in your throat,:: Sumaar instructed, ::Now take a deep breath and with confidence, say 'Heal, Mend, Recover'.::

* * *

**Toothless' POV - Friendship Cove, Surveilance Ledge**

::Do you think it worked?:: Hookfang asked excitedly.

I sighed for what felt like the hundredth time today. _'I'd rather be at war with the Berserkers again than deal with this.'_

"I still can't believe it," Hiccup muttered to the others, "When I first encountered wild Terrors, I could only befriend one out of four. He's clearly befriended three out of five, and the last two aren't taking off."

"So," started Fishlegs, "Does that mean he's better at dragon training than you? Or is this not his first time with dragons?"

"He's definitely never been to the Academy before," Astrid reminded everyone, "Chief Stoick meets everyone who sets foot on Berk, and he didn't recognize this guy."

"So, what? He was self-taught like Hiccup?" The humans turned to Snotlout, apparently acknowledging the possibility for the first time.

Just as quickly, Hiccup turned to me, realizing that he needed dragons nearby for our quarry to stay calm. I smirked to myself. _'From the mouths of hatchlings and Eel-Brains...'_

I heard the human in the cove get to his feet and start walking around. His pace was steady, with occasional pauses. _'He's probably just gathering more firewood.'_ But the movement made the Riders look back to the cove.

"If that's the case, then he's probably from beyond the Barbaric Archipellego," Hiccup reasoned, "That would explain why he panicked when he saw Dad. He's big by Viking standards. By Southerner standards, he'd be enormous!"

Fishlegs chimed in at this point. "A lot of other cultures depict evil creatures as having horns and red hair. Also a lot like your dad. At this point, he'd probably see anyone wearing a horned helmet the same way." As he said the last part, Fishlegs reached up to his own helmet.

"I am NOT approaching that guy without my helmet," Snotlout declared defensively, "It's tradition! I'd rather watch him sleep all night."

The Ember Claws began flying around the cove while the smell of the campfire grew stronger, mixed with an herby smell.

::I guess the healing spell worked,:: commented Meatlug, ::The Dragonfriend tossed his wound-wrappings into the fire.::

::It smells weird:: Stormfly complained. I couldn't disagree.

::That is the smell of burning medicine,:: Meatlug explained, ::Fishlegs often over-heats his mixtures for the elder. If only he had a better nose.::

"So me and Toothless will go down and explain," Hiccup planned, "I'll bring him a helmet to prove that we aren't demons or whatever. Astrid, take the guys -"

"You're not facing him alone," Astrid declared, "I didn't really see him in your house, so he never actually saw me either. Besides, you'll need all the help you can get if he attacks you with that sword."

Hiccup wanted to argue against that idea, but the other guys supported Astrid's version. I heard a splash from the cove, followed by the Ember Claws squeaking in delight. Astrid glanced back into the cove and quickly turned away, blushing about something that should have been beyond her sight.

"Maybe we should wait until AFTER his bath."


	8. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4 - The Tamer**

**Dragonfriend's POV - Cove Floor**

I lied down on my stolen blanket and stretched, admiring the stars above me. Slightly damp from my bath, I was still stiff and without memories, but I wasn't in actual pain anymore. _'This magic stuff is amazing. I wonder what else it can do?'_

Kril and her pack had left to report to their nest, but promised to check on me later. I suspect they'll want more fish again, but they more than earned a couple meals. _'I never did get a specific "later". Did they mean a few minutes? Hours? Morning?'_

I adjusted my left bracer, still watching the sky and wondering about the tatoo beneath it. _'A chain is symbolic of a bond, or connection. The Ember Claws said I needed a Partner Dragon to learn Dovahzul. Does this mark represent that connection? If so, why would the end be broken?'_

A trace of movement above me catches my eye. _'A shooting star?' _Watching closely, I realize it is a shadow circling overhead_. 'No, a dragon? If it's one of Kril's pack, why aren't they landing? Must be another wild dragon. I don't have any more food to lure it in, so it's just ignoring me.'_

I couldn't help but envy the flying creature. '_Free in the sky, no earthly concerns to weigh it down.'_ A second dragon shadow joined the first, and the pair began to glide together. A sly smile tugs at my mouth. _'Save the concerns it chooses.'_

As the dragons slowed their flapping, I realized that they were gliding down to land. _'Somewhere close...REAL close...Like this very COVE!'_

::HELLO THERE!:: the four-legged, midnight-blue dragon roared happily. Both he and his flying partner (a bird-like sky-blue dragon) were a LOT bigger than I was expecting after the Ember Claws.

I rolled backwards and onto my feet, grabbing a little extra distance from the landing dragons. In reflex, I grabbed the hilt of my sword, ready to draw it in my left-hand, reverse grip.

::Was that really necessary!?:: I shouted at the pair. That was when the campfire lit up the first dragon, revealing a harness and red tail fin. Both were clearly made by human hands. The dragon itself was clearly the same species that was sketched in the room I woke up in. _'Okay, what does this dragon have to do with where I woke up?'_

The dragons finished landing about twenty meters away and a pair of humans, about my age, dismounted. I remembered what the Ember Claws had said about Dragonfriends being viewed as insane by other humans and realized that I was in trouble.

The guy that rode Four-Legs started to walk towards me with a friendly smile on his face. _'After the day I've had, I'm keeping my distance.'_ I drew my sword, ready to fight, and edged around my campfire. _'If worst comes to worst, I could kick the fire into his face and break for the exit.'_

::Careful Hiccup,:: warned Four-Legs with a growl, ::He has his weapon out.::

_'Hiccup? Seriously? That's his name?'_

Hiccup heard Four-Legs' growl and stopped a few feet from the fire. "Easy there," he soothed, "We don't want to hurt you. My name's Hiccup and this is Toothless, Astrid, and Stormfly." I eyed each one as Hiccup introduced them.

_'Okay, so they've all got weird names. Wait, Toothless? That sketch, does he really smile without teeth?'_ Hiccup was clearly waiting for me to give my name. _'Give up. It'd be a VERY long wait.'_

Whether Hiccup gave up on my name for now or just wanted to keep the 'converstion' going, I wasn't sure. "One of our dragon friends found you lost at sea," Hiccup explained, "So we brought you back to my house and treated your injuries. How did you end up like that?"

_'No clue. I was kind of hoping you could tell me.'_ I looked the group over, top to bottom. _'Astrid's clearly the girl in that solo sketch and Hiccup wasn't in any of the group sketches. That red tail fin and Hiccup's leg match those sketches perfectly, as far as I can tell. Either this is a very well planned setup, or Hiccup's telling the truth.'_

By this point, I've been silent for so long that Hiccup has realized that something is wrong. "Do you even understand me?"

I sigh and droop my shoulders. _'If I don't start trusting people, I'll never get anywhere. May as well start with this guy.'_

"I know your words just fine," I reply back, putting away my sword, "I just don't have anything to say myself."

Hiccup and Toothless relax a bit. Astrid starts to walk a little closer while the dragons stay put. "How about we start with your name?" the girl suggested, oblivious to my problem.

I snorted loudly before answering. "I don't even have that. I can't remember ANYTHING before this morning!"

* * *

**Astrid's POV - Friendship Cove Floor**

_ 'Oh gods, what have I done? If I was in his position, I would be in a full-blown panic too. And I chased him around the woods in that condition! I have to apologize as soon as I can.'_

"Whoa," Hiccup whispered, "That sucks."

"Yep," the amensiac said as he sat down next to the fire, "Still know things though. Just don't know how I learned 'em. Where am I anyways?"

Hiccup and I sat across the fire from the forgetful man. Toothless and Stormfly came up behind us, but our host didn't object.

"The island of Berk," Hiccup answered, "It's twelve days north of hopeless and a few degrees south of freezing to death; located solidly on the Meridian of Misery. We have fishing, hunting, and a charming view of the sunset."

"Sounds delightful," the amnesiac replied sarcastically.

Hiccup shrugged. "It's home. Our tribe is known as the Hairy Hooligans. We're best known for elaborate beards, intricate braids, and dragon handling."

"I noticed the third thing," commented our host, gesturing towards Stormfly and Toothless. Toothless gave a gummy smile and the amnesiac's eyebrows disappeared beneath his bangs. "Great name by the way. So, that was your room I woke up in," our host directed at Hiccup, "What exactly was that monster that woke me up?"

Hiccup chuckled gently. "I believe you're referring to my father, the chief of our tribe."

Amnesia Man was clearly confused. "No, this beast was too big to be a human. It had red hair and horns and -"

"Kind of like these horns?" Hiccup interrupted him by holding out his own helmet, brought out of storage in preparation for this moment. Amnesia Man carefully took the helmet and examined it while Hiccup continued. "Most people don't realize just how big Vikings can get. Nearly all Vikings wear horned helmets like this one when they leave the house."

"Why don't you two?" asked Amnesia Man. At that particular moment, he was holding the helmet like a bowl, from underneath, with one hand. I had to stiffle a laugh as Hiccup swallowed back the honest answer, that his helmet was made from half of his dead mother's breastplate.

Hiccup eventually stammered out a plausible excuse. "I, uh, I prefer the wind in my hair."

The lie was painfully obvious to me, but Amnesia Man seemed to believe it. "And you?"

"The extra weight throws off my sommersault dive," I answered quickly and honestly.

Our host nodded, passing back the brest hat. "It does seem awfully cumbersome for battle. More for intimidation than any tactical advantage, but it sounds too overused."

_'Some common ground! Maybe we can wrap this up in time for a late dinner.'_

"Did I hurt your Dad too much?" Amnesia Man asked, genuinely concerned. Whether he asked for the chief's well-being or any possible punishment, I couldn't tell.

Hiccup chuckled. "Nothing worth mentioning. If you apologize, I doubt he'll hold it against you. Gods know that I've screwed up a lot worse." Amnesia Man relaxed, so Hiccup continued to talk. "You seem awfully at ease around dragons. Most people would be terrified, meeting a Night Fury for the first time."

"Why?" asked Amnesia Man.

_'Definitely from beyond the Archipellego.'_

Hiccup smiled at the simple question. "They're known as 'The Unholy Offspring of Lightning and Death Itself'. Night furies are rare, powerful, and feared by Vikings everywhere."

Amnesia Man snorted and covered his mouth. Although he didn't make a sound, his eyes were clearly laughing. I was surprised for a moment, until I remembered._ 'Idiot! He doesn't remember anything before this morning. Everything he knows about Night Furies is probably from the last few minutes!'_

"I bet you've never ridden a dragon before," Hiccup hinted, "How about Toothless and I take you for a lap around the island?"

I knew that was coming. Everyone agreed that any strategy to peacefully get Amnesia Man back to the village had to include one of Toothless' life-changing flights around the island. Our host lowered his hand, clearly torn between flying and staying. _'Did we suggest the flight too soon?'_

Amnesia Man seemed to be reaching for an excuse. "But, my campfire -"

"I'll watch it!" I quickly volunteered.

_ 'Amnesia Man needed to get into the sky now. If he didn't, he never would, and we'd never get him to come back with us.'_

"Berk's not that big by dragonback," Hiccup added, moving towards Toothless' saddle, "We'll be back in a couple minutes."

Amnesia Man's will to stay on the ground failed soon enough after that. Toothless took the two humans out of the cove and out of sight, leaving me and Stormfly to feed the campfire.

* * *

**Toothless' POV - Skies over Berk Island**

_'I love night flying.'_

I had an extra passenger this time, but even both riders together were lighter than Hiccup's father. The pair talked eagerly. Dragonfriend, even without his memory, was clearly fascinated with dragons. As we looped around the natural reserve side of the island, most of the questions were about me, somtimes Stormfly and other dragons.

Hiccup did his best to provide accurate information, but he still made mistakes. I corrected them as best I could. Dragonfriend caught on pretty quick and began to pause before asking his next question.

::The humans made up such ridiculous names for the dragon species,:: I added as we rounded the coastline, ::MONSTROUS Nightmare, TERRIBLE Terror, DEADLY Nadder, HIDEOUS Zippleback. Night Fury is a pretty cool name, but I am a Star Stalker and proud of it!::

My passenger discretely patted my neck, acknowledging my input to the conversation. _'I hope he comes back with us. I've always wanted a translator so I could talk to Hiccup, and I'm likely not the only one. Imagine if we could tell our partners EXACTLY why something is the way it is. OH! The tournament is coming up! It'd be great to bring the Riders with us without having to kidnap them.'_

"What's that statue there for?" Dragonfriend asked curiously. My tail fin slipped out of position and we dropped a few inches before Hiccup corrected it. I looked down and saw that we were over the farm of that nasty old traitor. I growled slightly at the memory and Hiccup rubbed my head sympatheticly.

"That's a long story," Hiccup warned, "The short version is: we learned that lightning is attracted to metal. So, we moved that metal statue up there so lightning wouldn't strike our houses anymore."

"But there's a house right there," Dragonfriend pointed out.

"It used to belong to Mildew," Hiccup explained, "He couldn't accept the changes that came with befriending dragons and betrayed Berk. He joined the Outcasts and his house is just a storage shed for the farm these days. If it does burn down one day, no one will miss it."

::I could set it on fire right now, but the similars will come up with something better. One of these days.::

The Dragonfriend chuckled as we continued our tour.

"Over there is the Berk Dragon Training Academy," Hiccup pointed out, "We teach the other Hooligans how to handle and ride dragons there. Sometimes, we get visitors from other tribes as well, looking for help with their own dragon problems. Most days, we're studying dragons or training them to help around our village. The best handlers are called Academy Riders. It's one of the most respected positions on Berk these days."

"Are you one of these Academy Riders?" Dragonfriend asked.

I didn't need to look back to know Hiccup was blushing. "I was actually the First Academy Rider. Astrid was the second. There are another five Riders. I could introduce you."

Dragonfriend was quiet at that suggestion, so Hiccup had me continue our tour towards the village proper. I spotted the similars scrubbing a roof, Barf and Belch were passing them fresh buckets of water. The chief was keeping a close watch on them while the metal shaper was rebuilding some of the pooping dens nearby.

_'Just another night on Berk.'_

Hiccup pointed out the Great Hall, the fire house, his home, the docks. I just kind of tuned him out for a while. As we began to glide back to the cove, Hiccup began to talk about work at the Academy. I could tell he wanted to recruit the Dragonfriend. I encouraged the idea, but the Dragonfriend still seemed a little hesitant. _'Maybe he needs another lap around the island, or -'_

::Leave us alone you little pests!:: Stormfly screeched from the cove.

_'Something's wrong.'_

I accelerated quickly, jostling my passengers. Hiccup complained, but he'd be even more upset if Astrid got hurt while we took it easy. As we crested the edge of the cove, I couldn't believe what I saw.

At least fifty Ember Claws had flooded the cove. Most of them were crowded around Astrid and Stormfly at the campfire. Astrid had taken up the decrepitly old shield and was sporting a fresh burn on her upper arm. Stormfly had set a wall of spines against the Ember Claws and was screeching for them to go away. Dragonfriend groaned while Hiccup was at a loss for words.

I prepared to land in a relatively clear patch of land, but the Ember Claws noticed us, specifically the Dragonfriend. They began to swarm around us and I had to hover in place. The Ember Claws had swtiched from being hostile and accusing Astrid, to friendly and excited towards the Dragonfriend. Landing was already impossible without squashing some.

::Make some room!:: I ordered.

Fortunately, the Dragonfriend recognized the situation. He jumped off my back, landing in an opening too small for me. Giving me a knowing look, he jerked his head towards Astrid, who was confused by the suddenly open space around her. Hiccup needed to treat Astrid's burn, so I fluttered towards her, leaving the Ember Claw problem to the Dragonfriend.

* * *

**Dragonfriend's POV - Cove Floor**

Once Toothless had gotten Hiccup out of earshot, I crouched down and turned towards the gathered swarm. ::Okay, what is going on?:: My simple question seemed to only rile up the swarm. I looked around and saw Kril working her way towards me.

::I told you we'd be back to check on you,:: Krill reminded me, ::Where were you?::

::We thought that girl drove you away!:: added Glimrel.

::I thought you'd wait until at least morning,:: I explained, exasperated that the dragons returned in less than an hour, ::Hiccup took me for a flight on Toothless.::

Sumaar cuffed Glimrel on the back of the head with his wing. ::I told you not to attack.::

::Why?:: asked one of the new Ember Claws.

::They want me to return to their village with them.::

::And will you?:: Hahvoth had also gotten through the swarm.

I had to think for a moment, but I eventually said, ::For now, yes.::

::But are you going to tell them you're a Dragonfriend?:: Kril asked quietly.

I looked over at the Riders. Astrid was watching me closely, apparently puzzled. _'Can she hear me from there?' _Hiccup was wrapping her arm in a clean strip of cloth. _'They seem okay, but I don't know much about the other villagers. Once a secret is out, it's out for all time.'_

::Not yet,:: I decided, keeping my voice as quiet as I could, ::Maybe later, but not yet.::

Toothless made a sound suspiciously like a sigh. _'The dragons probably already know, but they can't tell the humans themselves. I guess I'll have to accept that compromise.' _ Hiccup had finished wrapping Astrid's burn and both were watching me closely. _'I'd better wrap this up before they come to help me "fend off" this swarm.'_

I switched back to Norse and said, "I'm sorry that you came all this way, but I have to get going." The Ember Claws took the hint and began to fly out of the cove, disappearing into the night sky.

Hahvoth nudged me, whispering a quick ::Stay safe:: before joining the departing swarm. I smiled as I stood there, watching my dragon friends fly off into the night sky.

It wasn't until the last one disappeared from sight that I realized Stiildus was still here. I crouched down again as he crept towards me. ::If it's alright, I'd like to stay with you.::

I smiled warmly and craned my head forward. Stiildus squeaked in delight and leapt onto my shoulders, curling around my neck for stability. I scratched his chin, getting up slowly with my scaly scarf.

Astrid and Hiccup looked like their eyes were about to pop out of their heads. Toothless seemed to be smirking. Stormfly was examining Astrid's bandaged arm.

I suddenly felt very exposed in that awkward moment. "So, back to the village then?"


	9. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5 - The Demon**

**Stoick's POV - Berk Village**

_'Not bad for a day's work.'_

The outhouses had been rebuilt. Luckily, the cold kept the smell down and the wind had cleared out what remained. The twins still had another day of scrubbing roofs ahead of them, probably more the way they kept shoving each other off.

I was pleased when I saw that Toothless had returned with the castaway on his back. When I saw the Terrible Terror riding on HIS back, I was stunned. _'On the island for less than a day and already friends with a dragon? Who is this kid?'_

The castaway kept his distance from me while Hiccup explained what happened since my last update from Fishlegs and Snotlout. Once Hiccup was done with his report, Astrid nudged the castaway forward. He stumbled forward a few steps before he bowed slightly forward and apologized for attacking me this morning.

I still felt physically sore, but I felt worse for the kid. _'He'd lost his memory and was scared before he saw me. From that "fishing" story, I could've wound up much worse. He's Hiccup's age and he acknowledged his mistake.'_

I forgave him. "It's alright lad. It's my own fault for underestimating you. I do the same thing when someone wakes me up."

Hiccup nodded in sad agreement. The castaway straightened up and seemed a little more at ease. _'Better not mention that we were spying on him just yet. The details are still limited to myself and a few of the Riders. I'll have to tell Gobber, Spitelout, and Gothi though.'_

I gave a welcoming smile. "Well, it's getting late. Hiccup'll show you to one of the spare houses for the night and come fetch you around dawn. Welcome to Berk."

One of the twins fell off their current roof and was caught by one of their Zippleback's heads. _'Yes, for better or worse, this is Berk.'_

* * *

**Hiccup's POV - Village Lane**

The sun rose WAY too early the next day. Astrid's arm would be fine, but she had to take a couple days off from flying and training. The twins had another day or two of clean-up duty.

Dad was up late last night talking with his advisors and swearing them to secrecy. Gobber was intrigued by the 'lightning sword' story. Spitelout suggested that the castaway could be a spy himself, but Dad shot down that idea.

_'He was out cold, covered in injuries, and only survived because Thornado brought him here for treatment. Spitelout might be an advisor, but he is so stupid sometimes. Why couldn't Snotlout have gotten his mother's intelligence? At least she thinks before speaking.'_

I shook my head, banishing thoughts of idiot relatives. I had to get to the castaway's house and pick him up. Toothless was following close behind me as I walked. I appreciated the company and laid out the day's plan to him.

"Let's see. Breakfast in the Great Hall and introduce him to the Riders. Gobber has a sparring session today at the Academy, I wonder if he'll join in. I need to get started on those extinguisher units this afternoon, so I'll have to get someone else to play tour guide. Astrid will need something to do. Gobber wanted another look at his equipment, so I'll arrange for him to be at the forge around sunset."

My one-sided planning session went on until I reached the assigned house. I knocked on the door and a Terrible Terror started to squeak excitedly. The door opened soon after and Mr. Forgetful was standing in front of me, looking both better and worse at the same time.

He had tied his long hair into a short ponytail, based high on his scalp_. 'It looks tidier, but not quite right.'_ He had bags under his eyes from a bad night's sleep, but he stood tall with a certain toughness in his expression. Wearing his weapon and armor from yesterday, with the yellow Terrible Terror mounted on his shoulder, he looked ready to fight off an ambush. _'Guess he's just taking precautions.'_

He smiled politely as we exchanged "good mornings" and began to walk towards the Great Hall, Toothless following us a few feet away. The few villagers that were out gave some curious glances at my companion. _'That's to be expected. But aren't there a few more dragons out at this hour?'_

Mr. Forgetful didn't seem to notice the stares as he tried to learn our route. I didn't push for conversation as we followed the well-worn lanes. When we reached the base of the Great Hall's staircase, Mr. Forgetful let out a low whistle.

"It's even taller from here," he muttered to himself. The Terror leaned back to take in the entire view, almost falling from his perch in the process.

"It was originally built for ceremonies," I explained, leading him up the steps, "These days, it's also for meetings, emergency shelter, and feasts."

The Terror perked up and squeaked excitedly. The new trainer scratched the dragon's chin, chuckling. "Yes Stiildus, we'll get you some food too."

I paused and turned towards Mr. Forgetful. "Stiildus?"

He froze to the spot, his fierce expression faltering for a moment. "That's his name, Sti-ill-dus." The yellow Terror squeaked in delight at his name. Toothless grumbled for a few seconds.

"Odd choice for a name."

Mr. Forgetful developed a sly smile before replying. "This coming from Hiccup Horrendous Haddock the Third, son of Chief Stoick 'the Vast' Haddock, and partner of a Night Fury named Toothless, who, by the way, is not?"

Toothless let out an amused rumble. There was nothing malicious to the barb, so I also chuckled. "Fair enough," I admitted, resuming the climb. A moment later, Mr. Forgetful followed suit.

"Speaking of names, we should really get you one. Even if it's only until your memory comes back." Mr. Forgetful made a non-commital noise.

When we reached the Great Hall proper, Mr. Forgetful paused to admire the tall doors, checking the movement on their hinges. Toothless bounded over to the feeding station. I got some food for us and Stiildus before leading Mr. Forgetful to the table unofficially reserved for the Academy Riders. Only the twins were absent.

Astrid was eating one-handed, smiling warmly with her arm in a sling. Fishlegs was reviewing one of his books on medicine, likely quadruple checking his work on Astrid's arm. Gustav was studying the Revised Book of Dragons, like always. Snotlout was tearing into his meal with gusto.

"Morning Riders," I greeted, taking the open seat opposite of Astrid, "This is Fishlegs, Gustav, and Snotlout. Everyone, this is the castaway you've all heard about."

"Nice to meet you," Mr. Forgetful nodded, taking a seat on the end beside Gustav.

"I take it the twins won't be joining us today," Astrid asked as I began to eat.

"They're confined to their home and cleaning duty until further notice," I confirmed between bites, "So, until the next disaster strikes."

"Gothi is going to meet us at the Academy around noon to evaluate my work on Astrid's burn," Fishlegs reported. Turning towards Mr. Forgetful, he added, "She'll probably want to check your progress too."

Mr. Forgetful flexed his right hand. _'Didn't he need a splint?'_

"So that's your first dragon," Gustav observed, looking up from his book, "Have you chosen a name yet?"

"Stiildus," answered Mr. Forgetful, passing his dragon a pinch of chicken.

"That's a stupid name," Snotlout declared loudly.

Mr. Forgetful's serious face came back. "What would YOU call him then?" he asked defensively.

Snotlout wore that cocky smirk of his. The one he ALWAYS has right before he steps in it. "Shrimp? Tiny? Pipsqueak? Runt?"

With every name, Stiildus seemed to hold his head a little lower and Mr. Forgetful got a little angrier. _'If this keeps going, it will be a problem.'_

"Oh, how about Yellow Belly?" Snotlout suggested, "You like that one, Yellow Belly?"

I stood up at the same time as Mr. Forgetful, but I was able to speak first. "ENOUGH Snotlout! Go get ready for combat training."

Snotlout seemed confused at first. When he looked over at Mr. Forgetful, he spotted that lightning sword and it's furious owner. With a smug expression, the Jorgenson boy got up and left the Great Hall. Mr. Forgetful watched him every step of the way, clearly wanting to run down my idiot cousin.

I sat down, slightly concerned. Mr. Forgetful sat down and whispered soothingly to his depressed dragon. _'With his amnesia, he probably sees that dragon as his very first friend. Snotlout's certainly screwed up this time.'_

* * *

**Stiildus' POV - Berk Dragon Training Academy**

The Academy was pretty interesting. It was clearly meant to hold dragons bigger than me, so I could slip through the overhead bars and chains if needed. Dragonfriend was still worked up by what Black Hair called me, but he seemed to like the other humans. We both did. The Academy Dragons were also nice, even Black Hair's partner. We were sitting to the side as a large Viking with a wood leg and metal hand instructed the teens.

The Dragons explained that since they couldn't tell humans their real names, the humans would think up nicknames. These nicknames were then used among the dragons to avoid confusion. In the village, knowing a dragon's "wild name" was seen as being very close, and never to be spoken in public.

::Don't worry about it,:: Toothless had reassured me, ::Your partner is a Dragonfriend, and technically is just a guest of the village. So that guideline doesn't apply to you.::

::What are today's matches?:: Hookfang asked.

::Gustav against Hiccup, and Snotlout versus Fishlegs,:: answered Meatlug.

Fanghook turned to Stormfly, ::Isn't that a little light for a sparring day?::

Stormfly shrugged her wings. ::Can't be helped. The similars are still cleaning and Astrid is injured. So, there's only five humans today.::

::Also, the humans think the Dragonfriend is still injured,:: Meatlug reminded Fanghook, ::So he's the first one to the bench.::

Fanghook lowered his head, muttering ::Lame. At least we have one different match-up.::

The humans were still discussing how to fight other humans. Stormfly turned to me and asked, ::So why did you decide to leave your nest to become a Partner Dragon?::

I was a little surpised by the abrupt question. All of the other dragons were listening as well. I felt uncomfortable with all of the attention. _'It was easier talking to just the Dragonfriend last night.'_

::Back in my nest,:: I began slowly, ::I was the last to hatch. The slowest to grow. I was born the lowest of the low, the Omega. The last to eat. The first one sent into danger. The first choice for my siblings to beat up. Every night, I'd wonder if it would be my last.::

I felt the other dragons' sympathy, but if I stopped now, I'd never finish. :: I needed a way out of the nest, but I'd never survive on my own. Then last night, a miracle happened. My scouting pack found a Dragonfriend, camping alone in a cove. He fed me equally alongside my kin. He spoke softly and listened to me without attacking. I knew that being alongside this human, I wouldn't just survive, but thrive!::

I swallowed before continuing. ::My pack had to report back to our nest and, of course, every Ember Claw wanted to see the Dragonfriend. When we led the nest back to the cove, he was gone and the human that was there, clearly wasn't a Dragonfriend. Of course, since I was the lowest ranking member that reported the Dragonfriend, I was the one to be punished.::

::What would have happened?:: Meatlug asked.

::For mobilizing the entire nest under false pretenses?:: I commented, ::I could have been executed. The pack leaders were debating whether it was necessary to go to that extreme when Toothless came back with the Dragonfriend and his rider. Our story was proven true, and my life was spared. When the nest left, I just, stayed behind. I asked to join the Dragonfriend, and he accepted.::

::Does the Dragonfriend know about this?:: Toothless asked.

I nodded, ::I told him before we laid down for the night. Those things Black Hair called me? I grew up in the nest hearing the same names.::

::That explains why he's still so mad,:: Stormfly observed. Hookfang refused to make eye contact with me.

* * *

**Fishlegs' POV - Training Ring Sidelines**

Hiccup was doing pretty well in his sparring match against Gustav. _'Pitting him against Astrid everytime really forced him to improve.'_ Gustav wasn't doing bad himself, but he was still shorter and less experienced than the older boy. Eventually, Hiccup knocked away Gustav's shield, winning the match.

As Hiccup helped Gustav up, Gobber gave them both pointers for next time. The amnesiac was chatting with Astrid, casually watching the match. Stiildus was examining the rack of shields, probably never being this close to so much human stuff before. I crept over and selected my favorite shield, careful to not disturb the curious little dragon.

"Snotlout, Fishlegs, let's see what you've got today!"

Snotlout was instantly pumped. "I think we all know what I've got. Snotlout, Snotlout, OI! OI! OI!" He ran over to the shield rack and ripped one off, knocking down Stiildus in the process. The amnesiac froze in mid-sentence and stared. Stiildus got back to feet and wobbled on unsteady legs.

"Sorry RUNT!" Snotlout apologized insincerely as he rushed to the arena's center. I stood there, wondering what I should do.

A hand held my shoulder back. I turned to see the amnesiac, passing me his sword belt. "He's mine," venom dripping in his voice.

I wanted to protest. He was still recovering. His dragon needed help. But looking into those eyes, he clearly wasn't going to take 'no' for an answer. Hiccup and Gustav were watching the situation while Astrid was helping Stiildus. Snotlout was still in the ring with his back turned, repeating that stupid chant.

_'Amnesiac is still a new trainer. This IS the only way he knows to help his dragon.'_

I could only sigh as I traded my shield for his sword belt.

* * *

**Dragonfriend's POV - Training Ring Floor**

_'There are no second chances for first impressions,'_ whispered the voice in my head, _'If he goes to sleep with today's memories, he will always see you and Stiildus as doormats.'_

Snotlout hadn't realized that I took Fishlegs' place in this match yet. He was still psyching himself up and had weighed about fifty more pounds. Gobber raised an eyebrow at me, but doesn't say anything. _'I have to thank Fishlegs for this later.'_

_'A fight is not always about speed, stength, or even technique,' _reminded the voice, '_An impressive entrance can undermine your opponent's confidence, keeping them on the defensive and carrying you through to victory.'_

Snotlout turned around, surprised to see me instead of Fishlegs. A smug smile crawls across his face as he looks at the shield hanging limp in my right hand. _'Probably thinks I don't know how to fight with one.'_

_ 'Timing is everything in showmanship,' _the voice said, _'You can't miss your cue. Too soon is no good, too late is no good.'_

Gobber raised his hook hand and called out, "Ready?" I offer no protest. Snotlout seems even more confident. The hook starts to drop.

_'The cue!'_

I flicked the shield into the air. It spun like a wheel in front of me. I grabbed the handle in my left hand and slammed the shield's edge into the ground. Standing on balls of my feet, I crouched down and hunched my shoulders forward, focusing my center of gravity. Holding my shield in front of me, I remember every vile, painful word my opponent has said today. How he didn't even pause to check on Stiildus. I let the memories twist my face into a mask of rage and vengence. My right hand tenses into a gnarled claw position. A snarl escapes my throat as I stare through Snotlout's still-smug expression.

I am no longer a human opponent that can't even hold a shield correctly. I am a demon who has crawled from the depths of Hel, intent on ripping out his heart and devouring his soul. The bully's opponent has changed once again, just as the fight was about to begin.

Even Gobber hasn't fully registered the split second personality change from human to demon when he calls out, "BEGIN!"

I charged forward with an otherworldly roar, determined to press the advantage while Snotlout was still processing my change. His expression went to puzzled, then fearful. Snotlout raised his shield too early.

Instead of going for a direct punch, I crouched a little lower. I grabbed the bottom edge of Snotlout's shield with my right hand and helped him lift it, right into his face. Snotlout staggered backwards, his face hidden behind the blind spot strapped to his arm.

I circled behind Snotlout on his shield side and positioned my shield between my legs. Snotlout lowered his shield, pushing his center of gravity further back. Although the wood was gone from his sight, so was I.

Before Snotlout could realize where I had gone, I pulled him backwards by the shoulders. I rolled onto my back. My shield dug into his back, making him arch uncomfortably and keeping him from getting any leverage. I moved my hands to Snotlout's windpipe and stabalized the shield with my legs. I squeezed tighter as Snotlout floundered like a turtle on it's back.

Eventually, Snotlout's struggles slowed. Gobber was about to call the match. I craned my neck forward, closer to Snotlout's ear. I watched Gobber for the timing and whispered, "If you EVER insult or harm ANY of my friends again, then I. Will. Not. -"

"STOP!" Gobber ordered. I obediently loosened my grip. Snotlout coughed as he began to breath normally.

"Do you know MY words?" I asked tauntingly before I kicked him off of me and back onto his own feet.


	10. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6 - The Promiser**

**Gobber's POV - Training Ring Floor**

I couldn't help but admire how our guest easily beat Snotlout. I was the only other person close enough to hear the whispered threats. Snotlout had it coming to him, so I helped by timing the match's end with Memory Man's threat.

Snotlout stumbled forward when he was launched, falling flat on his face. I heard some dragony chuckles while Snotlout got his feet under him. Memory Man rose to his feet in a smooth motion, holding his shield forward for balance.

I took the shield from Memory Man, giving him an approving nod. I then turned to the assembled teens and began to speak to the group. "As our guest has briliantly demonstrated, a shield doesn't have to be used to attack OR defend. Sometimes, you can blind your enemy by forcing a shield into the wrong position. If you stay in his blind spot, then, just like with dragons, you can easily target a wide variety of weak points."

As I continued my lesson, the yellow Terror flapped over to Memory Man, landing on his shoulders and congratulating him. The boy's face, so feral and full of hate just moments ago, relaxed into an easy smile. He scratched the Terror, whispering his concern for the dragon. _'It might not be very Viking, but that smile suits him much better.'_

Fishlegs tentatively passed Memory Man his swordbelt, probably a little scared of his act in the fight. Snotlout was standing behind the other teens, DEFINITELY afraid of Memory Man. Astrid and Gustav were paying close attention to my lecture. Hiccup seemed a little distracted, but what else was new?

Once I had dismissed the group, they scattered to attend to their Academy chores. Memory Man seemed unsure of what to do and drifted towards the dragons. I had to get back to the shop for some work.

* * *

**Dragonfriend's POV - Training Ring Sidelines**

I hadn't been told what would happen after the sparring session, but I knew the healer was coming later and I shouldn't leave. I figured that someone would look towards the dragons and realize the problem eventually.

::That was an amazing fight!:: Fanghook congratulated me, ::I've never seen a human fight like that!::

Stormfly nodded in agreement. ::Indeed. You fought like a true dragon out there.::

I rubbed the back of my head nervously. _'I think that was meant as a compliment.'_

Hookfang crept closer, trying to make and avoid eye contact at the same time. ::Listen. I know Snotlout is never going to say this, but I just want to apologize on his behalf.::

I quickly checked that the Riders were out-of-earshot before I answered. ::Apology accepted. I don't expect him to either.::

Hookfang seemed relieved and gave his best smile. ::I don't know what to do with him. I disobey him when he is mean; I obey when he's nice; but two years later, he still doesn't see the connection.::

I moved towards an open space of wall and sat down. ::Gobber mentioned dragon fighting tactics during his lecture. Does that mean the Hooligans used to-::

::Yep,:: Toothless confirmed, ::You see, a really nasty Thick Skull was in control of our nest. If we didn't bring her enough food, we'd get eaten ourselves. But her appetite was so huge, we couldn't gather enough food on our own to feed her and ourselves. So, we had to raid the human settlements whenever game was scarce.::

::How big was this dragon?:: I asked.

::Her head was the size of a human den,:: Meatlug described, ::But overall, about the size of that cliff.::

I looked at the indicated cliff and felt the eyes bug out of my head.

::She was a Titan size dragon after all,:: Stormfly chirped.

::So what happened?:: I asked, wondering what could stop such a giant.

::During a raid, Hiccup shot me down,:: Toothless continued, ::Instead of killing me to fit in with the traditional Viking, he listened to his own heart for the first time. He released me, befriended me, restored my flight. Without him, I'd be dead several times over by now. With my wings and his insight, we killed the Thick Skull.:: Stormfly nudged Toothless with her wing. ::With a little help.::

Hookfang picked up the story. ::After witnessing what we could achieve together, several dragons moved to Berk to find partners of their own. More went to the other islands, preferring to keep their freedom. New dragons show up from time to time, seeing what all the fuss is about and deciding which lifestyle is for them.::

_'That might explain Snotlout. He's torn between the old and new ideals of a young Viking, trying to satisfy both and reaching neither.'_

::Which reminds me,:: Toothless said, raising his head, ::Nine days from today, there will be a Koor Visk. A tournament, where dragons compete in feats of speed, strength, and ability to prove who is the best of each breed. We would like to invite the Riders to join us, but they don't understand Dragonese and kidnapping them wouldn't be polite. I know they would love watching the contests and seeing the dragons coming from all over. Is there any chance you'd translate for us?::

All of the Academy Dragons turned to look at me, hope in their eyes. I tried to turn away, only to see Stiildus, looking at me point-blank. _'Traitor.'_

::It's not that simple,:: I started, feeling cornered, ::First, I'd have to be sure they won't kick me off the island for going mad or something. Then, I have to prove that I CAN speak with dragons. I'll also need them to trust me enough to believe me about this festival.::

::Showing them some magic would convince them you're not mad,:: Stiildus pointed out.

::But they might think he's a trickster,:: Stormfly observed, ::Wait 'til you've heard what they say about that Loki fellow.::

"Hey new guy! Come give me a hand with this!" Gustav was waving for me to help with a large barrel.

Keeping my voice at a whisper I promised, ::I'll think about it, but if I get kicked out, you'll be back to either kidnapping or leaving the Riders behind.::

* * *

**Gustav's POV - Academy Storage Room**

Once the barrel of fresh water was in place, I thanked our guest for his help. "I'm the newest Rider at the Academy," I explained, "so I get the hardest jobs."

"No problem," New Guy mentioned, reaching for the next bundle of supplies, "All of the other Riders seem older than you. Is there any particular reason?"

"Dragon riding is still kind of new on Berk," I explained as we worked, "I used to look up to Snotlout." New Guy did a double-take on that. "I know, but I was only twelve! Anyways, I used to sneak in and play Dragon Rider when they weren't around. I would listen to Hiccup explain dragon training to the adults and teenagers. I even befriended Fanghook without permission. We're not supposed to ride dragons solo until we're fourteen, since that's how old the other Riders were when they started. When Hiccup and the others saw how badly I wanted to join them, they took me on as their first apprentice. I was technically supposed to send Fanghook away, but I kept visiting him in the forest to practice. On my fourteenth birthday, Fanghook made his glorious return. After another couple days of testing and riding practice, we were in! Most of the others my age are just satisfied with riding dragons. I want to be an expert on dragons. Wait until you hear about the fight with the Red Death!"

New Guy smirked. "For getting the hardest assignments, you do seem pretty happy."

I shrugged. "I've got Fanghook. I've got a job that the whole tribe respects. What's not to like?"

New guy looked at the sealed box he was holding. "What's Dragon Nip?"

"It goes over there," I pointed, "Dragon Nip is this grass that makes dragons all gentle and happy. We always need more to calm untrained and wild dragons on expeditions and stuff."

"Sounds handy," New Guy admitted, placing the crate. "What's the difference between untrained dragons and wild dragons?"

"Wild dragons are any dragons that attack on sight," I said, "They just don't want to become friends at all. Untrained dragons are more tolerant to your presence, but will still attack if you're not careful. There's also trained dragons, which includes both paired dragons, who have formed a one-on-one bond with someone, and unpaired dragons that just live peacefully in the village, usually Terrible Terrors."

With the extra help, the supplies were stored in no time. I looked over towards Stiildus, napping on New Guy's shoulders. "You know, Terrible Terrors are usually novice dragons, for children and elderly who don't ride. Are you going to train a riding dragon?"

New Guy glanced over at the Academy Dragons, snoozing in the sun. "Probably. A dragon mount would be nice, but what if my home isn't as warm to the idea?"

I paused at that thought. "You could always become an apprentice Dragon Rider," I suggested cheerfully.

New Guy laughed at the idea and pushed the front of my helmet down. "Then I'd have to start calling you boss!"

He turned away from the filled storeroom and I couldn't help but laugh myself. _'He's so easy-going and care-free. Hard to believe he's the same guy who snarled at Snotlout like that. Then again, if someone hurt Fanghook, I'd probably do the same thing.'_

"I wonder where you are from," I commented as I closed the cell doors, "You certainly didn't fight like we do."

New Guy turned back towards me. "What do you mean?"

"Well," I started, "You don't try to use strength to win. You move around so your opponent can't keep up. It reminded me of when Hookfang and Toothless first fought."

New Guy was surprised by that. "They fought?"

"Couple of times," I started, leading back towards Hiccup, "The first time was in this ring actually. Monstrous Nightmares are all strength and power, but Night Furies are pure speed." New Guy didn't say anything, so I kept talking. "Deadly Nadders are mostly about precision with their spines and fire. Gronckles have great defense and are very maneuverable, but they're the slowest riding dragons around. Hideous Zipplebacks are all about teamwork, or lack thereof."

"I don't think I've seen a Zippleback yet," New Guy reminded me.

"You'll likely see Barf &amp; Belch when you tour the village later," Hiccup said as he noticed our approach. I reported that the storeroom was done and Hiccup nodded. "Bucket and Mulch are out fishing by now. Help them fill their nets and go have some fun."

I didn't need to be told twice. I was on Fanghook and out of the Academy before they could blink.

* * *

**Stiildus' POV - Training Ring Sidelines**

Dragonfriend was getting bored, sitting in the corner, waiting for his turn with the healer. Yellow Braid was being examined and Fat Human was translating for the little old lady. No other humans were around. Most had left for errands with their dragons during my nap. Only Stormfly and Meatlug were still lounging nearby, apparently enjoying their own naps.

::Have you given much thought about the Koor Visk?:: I asked my friend, trying to start a conversation.

::I have,:: Dragonfriend admitted, ::I know that I won't be able to keep the whole Dragonfriend thing a secret forever if I stay in Berk. But this whole nine day time limit, I don't know what to do.::

::Like I said, just wow them with some magic and they'll believe you!::

Dragonfriend sighed, ::One, using magic doesn't prove I have an advanced connection with dragons. Most humans think breathing fire is a biological trait, like a snake's poison or a fish's gills. Two, I only know that healing spell from last night, which wouldn't be enough to "wow" anyone without seriously hurting myself first. And three, I doubt they would trust me enough to believe any magic I show them isn't some sleight-of-hand.::

I drooped sadly, ::I was just trying to help.::

Dragonfriend rubbed my head. ::I know, bud. Like I said, I can't keep this secret forever. I'd like to explain it on my terms, but I need their trust for that. I nearly let it slip this morning with Hiccup, but dropping clues like that might lead them to a wrong conclusion.::

::If you ask me, humans are far too suspicious.:: I stamped my paw for emphasis.

Dragonfriend chuckled. ::Okay, new subject. Toothless said that each breed has a different contest at the Koor Visk. Why don't you tell me about some?::

::Well, the Flame Bodies have to fly in a race while keeping their bodies lit. It supposedly takes a lot of energy to do that, turning it into a three-lap endurance race. Spinetails try to hit a single log with as many spines as possible in a single swing, so they need accuracy. Joined Serpents perform a special move they call "Flame Wheel" in another race. There's always a couple of spectacular wipeouts. Rock Hides try to stack their lava into the tallest stallagmite, which involves a lot of variables. Speed of the flow, temperature, which rocks they eat, the mixture of the lava, things like that.::

::What about Star Stalkers and Ember Claws?:: Dragonfriend asked.

I cringe slightly. ::Star Stalkers are a variant species. They're only hatched once every fifty years or so. Toothless is likely champion by default, since there aren't any other Star Stalkers. As for Ember Claws...forget it.::

Dragonfriend eyed me suspiciously. ::Nuh uh. Tell me. What do you have to do?::

::I've never been allowed to attend,:: I explained, ::I'm an Omega, remember? Omegas look after the hatchlings during the Koor Visk.::

Dragonfriend took on a hard edge. ::One, you're not an Omega. You are my partner. And two, you're only an Omega if you act like it. Now spill it.::

I thought about how Dragonfriend was kind to me at his campsite, how he listened last night when I explained that I was an Omega, how he stood up for me against Black Hair. _'He doesn't see me as the worthless Omega. He sees me as his partner. A friend. Someone worth standing up for.'_

::Ember Claws have to steal crystals from bigger dragons in the forest,:: I confessed.

The Dragonfriend seemed disappointed, ::Is that all?::

I was shocked by his attitude, ::Is that all!? These aren't the friendly dragons like in Berk or the Academy! Some of these guard dragons take their job very seriously! Powerful dragons or ones from the Tracker class guard more valuable crystals. Ember Claws are supposed to find the clutches and steal the crystals while teammates distract the guard dragons.::

::Teammates? You mean other Ember Claws?::

::Yeah,:: i confirmed, ::Teams of five Ember Claws, like in any scouting pack. But since I left my nest, I don't have any teammates. I'd be at such a disadvantage, so why bother competing?::

Dragonfriend stood up, smiling. ::Then we've got our work cut out for us.::

I was flabbergasted. ::I just said that I'm not competing! Why are you so-?::

::That's Stiildus the Omega talking,:: he interrupted, playfully flicking my one of my horns. ::If no one else listens to the Omega, then why should I?::

I didn't have an answer for that.

::It's just like with Snotlout,:: Dragonfriend continued, ::If you lie down in defeat, of course they're going to walk all over you. You've got to take a stand sooner or later, and you'll only be miserable if you choose later! You said another four Ember Claws right?:: I nodded. ::We'll find you some teammates and get you into shape.::

I watched my friend give me a confident grin. _'He's so confident and kind. Whoever his first dragon was, they've done a wonderful job training him. I hope I can meet them someday.'_

* * *

**Dragonfriend's POV - Training Ring Sidelines**

When I looked down at the little old lady, I was surprised. _'I expected the age, but has this lady EVER been the normal Viking size.' _I knew that this woman had splinted my wrist and wrapped my ribs. _'If she realizes my healing wasn't natural, things could turn nasty.'_

The healer, introduced as Gothi, gestured for me to come closer, so I sat on my ankles in front of her. Something about this lady made me uneasy and I wanted to be ready to jump away if neccessary. She used her staff to draw in the sand spilt before her.

"Take off your armor and tunic," Fishlegs translated.

I balked at the direction. _'I'm barely tollerating being this close to her WITH my armor, weapon, and dragon nearby. I wish I could use Astrid's presence as an excuse.'_ I looked towards said Viking, who was busy adjusting Stormfly's saddle across the ring.

WHACK!

I turned back to the elder, rubbing my head. She tapped her staff impatiently and I knew there was no getting out of this. Stiildus hopped to the ground as I start removing my bracers.

Soon, my upper body is bare and my lack of injuries is obvious to all. Fishlegs seems puzzled and I know it. The elder opens her eyes slightly wider. _'I wish I could tell what she's thinking.' _She pokes my chest in a couple of places. I let her prod me, focusing on keeping my balance on the balls of my feet. _'That doesn't hurt, it's only annoying.'_ When the elder's done, she taps her pointer finger against her walking stick.

Gothi pulls up my right hand and tests the motion of my wrist. I have to fight down the urge to run. Once she's satisfied, I pull back my hand. The elder scribbles in the sand and Fishlegs' eyes go wide. _'This isn't looking good.'_

"I suppose it is weird," Fishlegs agreed with the elder, "But he beat Snotlout in record time!" Gothi spun on me with a glare.

_'CRUD!'_

"I know I shouldn't have sparred so soon," I confessed, slightly intimidated by the look, "But I wasn't about to let anyone be a jerk to Stiildus, so I-"

WHUMP!

Gothi had swung her staff at my head again and I blocked it with my right forearm. My arm stung from the blow, but my head still hurt worse from the first blow. _'She's targeting some soft spot. That's why my head hurts more. If she doesn't hit her target, she can't do any serious damage. Why was I so intimidated by her again?' _

Instead of continuing my explanation, I just glared at the old fossil. You could have heard a pin drop back in the village. Fishlegs and Gothi's eyes had grown wide as they realized that I wasn't taking any of it. I could hear that Astrid had stopped messing with her saddle and all of the dragons had stopped moving around, probably watching me stare down the elder.

"If you expect an apology, tough," I declared, still glaring at Gothi, "Cause I won't apologize for something that I don't regret!" Stiildus hissed in agreement.

Gothi slowly lowered her staff, recovering from her surprise. She continued to stare at me. The unofficial staring contest irritated me, but I wasn't going to back down. The elder passed her walking stick to Fishlegs, crept closer, and forced my mouth open.

Gnarled old fingers held my mouth open and I felt my balance shift. My eyes were forced skyward and I could no longer see Gothi as she seemed to inspect my mouth. This was worse than the staring.

"Ut ith the doin?" I tried to ask while my mouth couldn't close. I could hear Astrid coming over, but I had other pressing matters.

::Now that's something you don't see everyday,:: Stiildus muttered to himself. I made a concerned whine (the best I could do at the time). ::Human teeth,:: he answered, ::How do you eat with those stumpy little things anyways?:: I groaned as Gothi seemed to take her time studying my mouth.

Eventually, Gothi got bored of my mouth and stepped away, wiping her fingers on a rag. I spit on the ground, trying to get the taste of Elder out of my mouth. _'I'm done with this hag.' _I stand up to my full height. _'Let the Vikings respect her for not dying yet. I sure don't!'_

"You wanna tell me what that was about?" I demanded of Gothi. She took her staff from Fishlegs and doesn't respond.

"I've heard that Gothi can tell when you're going to die," Astrid whispered, sounding worried, "Just by examining your tongue."

I thought about that idea for a while before dismissing it. "Even IF that is true, I can't communicate with her to learn of my end. And if my amnesia is permament, you could argue that the old me has already died."

Gothi tilted her head to the side and studied me for a moment. I watched her right back, hoping I'd struck a nerve. Finally, she scribbled in the dirt some more.

"Hiccup wants him at the forge around sunset," Fishlegs told Gothi, "Until then, it's just lunch and an on-ground tour."

Gothi paused for a moment, then nudged my clothes with the base of her staff. _'Good. I was getting a chill.'_ I bent down and reached for my tunic.

::WATCH OUT!::

I rolled away from the hag/assassin at Stiildus' warning, stopping on all fours just beyond her reach. Gothi's staff whistled through the air, stopping roughly where my head was a second ago. _'That tears it.'_

I grabbed the end of Gothi's staff before she could pull it back, staring through her head, like I had with Snotlout. "Listen lady. The next time you swing this at me, it's goin' into the nearest firepit! Got that?"

Fishlegs covered his mouth and Astrid gasped. _'Maybe that was a little much.' _ But Gothi just gave a little smile. Then she chuckled. The other two Vikings turned to Gothi, looking at her like she just turned into a Flame Body.

Gothi gently tugged on her staff and I released it back to her. She scribbled in the dirt some more and made some hand gestures to Fishlegs. With one last glance at me, the Elder turned away and began to leave.

Astrid looked as white as a ghost. "She laughed...She's never made a sound before, and she laughed..."

I stood up, glaring at the hag's back. "Doubt it. Gal with that much fire must have chewed someone's ear off at least once in her life."

"Anyways," Fishlegs spoke as normally as he could. He was clearly as unsettled as Astrid. "She gave you a clean bill of health, Fierce-Eye."

"Fierce-Eye?" I asked, Stiildus echoing the question.

"That's what the Elder called you," Fishlegs explained, "And good luck trying to get anyone to call you different. Even the chief respects Gothi's whims."

I sighed. _'It's not a bad name, but it isn't MY name.'_

"So put on your clothes Fierce-Eye," Astrid teased, punching my arm, "You've barely seen Berk yet."


	11. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7 - The Unknown**

**Astrid's POV - Berk Village**

It felt really awkward, walking through the village with Fierce-Eye. After all, I had wanted to kill him and chased him around Raven Point yesterday! _'Chief Stoick said we can't tell him that we spied on him yet, but I still need to work out how I'll apologize to him or it could end up in a no-win fight.'_

With Fishlegs, if you're gentle to him, he'll tell you anything you want to know, especially about dragons. To shut him up, just act hard.

Tuffnut is a little crazy, but usually too busy fighting with Ruff to be a problem. When he's not fighting, he's too dumb to just keep his mouth shut.

Snotlout always tries to act like the old Viking standard was the ideal guy and usually made a fool of himself for it. At least he wasn't hitting on me anymore.

Hiccup was smart enough to listen to me and it was easy enough to stop his rambling. If only he'd wake up and realize how much I liked him.

I tried my best to act normal, but this guy was a total unknown, even to himself. One minute, we're talking about how to fight larger opponents. The next, he's fighting like a dragon defending it's hatchling! Another minute, he's blushing about having to take off his tunic, then he's totally getting in Gothi's face, still half-naked! _'He's got a short temper, that's for sure. Maybe his memory wasn't the only thing to get messed up. Where is Stormfly when I need some support?'_

I showed him the armory. I thought it would be a big hit, given how well Fierce-Eye fought against Snotlout. Instead, he commented that every weapon he tried was too heavy for his tastes.

The food storage went even worse. I had forgotten that Stiildus was with us. When he saw the eels we raised near the entrance to deter larger dragons, poor Stiildus was off like a shot. It took an hour to talk Stiildus down from that rooftop. In the end, Fierce-Eye climbed up and carried Stiildus down on his shoulder.

An argument was echoing from up ahead. As I rounded the lane, I saw the twins on a roof, arguing with a man on the ground. Barf and Belch were watching bleary-eyed from behind the row of houses.

"Look, this is the third time you've said it's not clean," Tuffnut shouted at the villager, "We haven't had lunch yet and we've got another five houses that need to be cleaned from scratch. That crap is only going to get harder to remove."

"It's your fault it's there in the first place!" the villager yelled back, "The chief said you're not done until each owner says so, and I DON'T say so!"

"But this roof is clean enough to eat off of!" protested Ruffnut.

"No it's not," yelled the villager.

"We'll prove it!" Tuff declared.

"Barf, pass up the lunch basket!" instructed Ruff.

I watched in disbelief as the twins began to have a picnic on the villager's roof, who was ranting that they weren't done. Eventually, Ruff noticed me and called for me to come join them.

"Should we?" asked Fierce-Eye, "He seems kinda mad."

I smirked at the suggestion and shook my head. "We should NOT. It only encourages them. Those are the twins, Ruffnut and Tuffnut, troublemakers extrordinaire."

"How'd the sparring go?" Tuff asked as we walked closer to their current cleaning project. The house owner, realizing that he was being ignored, went back into his house.

"Hiccup managed to beat Gustav, then he dominated Snotlout." I gestured towards my walking companion.

"Snot probably deserved it," Ruff said dismissively, taking a swig of cider, "What he do this time?"

"He made fun of Stiildus." Fierce-Eye answered as if it were a cardinal sin to all the gods to even think mean thoughts about his dragon.

"Stiildus?" asked Tuff, "That's a wierd name."

I closed my eyes at Tuff's stupidity. Stiildus hissed aggresively (or as aggresively as a five-pound Terror could). Fierce-Eye glowered at the male twin, demonstrating how he earned his name. Even with the distance and height advantage, Tuffnut swallowed under the searing gaze.

"You're right," Tuff agreed to the stare, "She's sorry."

Fierce-Eye straightened up in confusion and Stiildus went quiet again.

"The Elder named him Fierce-Eye," I called back.

"Fierce-Eye? What did he do to earn a name that cool?" Ruff asked.

"He stared down Gothi."

Both twins froze at that. I couldn't blame them. Fierce-Eye had done something that no one else had ever dared to attempt, and now, he was just standing off to the side, observing the Zippleback and whispering to Stiildus.

"What?" Tuff wondered at my declaration.

"You heard me," I re-affirmed.

"Do you have a death wish?" Ruff asked Fierce-Eye.

Fierce-Eye shook his head. "Just a short temper!" he called back, not missing a beat. I decided that was enough "twinsanity" for one day and led Fierce-Eye through the rest of the village.

When we toured the docks, Fierce-Eye seemed a little queasy. _'Maybe he's just nervous after being lost at sea a couple days ago.'_ Stiildus, on the other hand, delighted in weaving around the ships' rigging, earning some chuckles and applause from the working Vikings.

Eventually, Fierce-Eye and I stood on the end of a pier, looking out to sea. I noticed the sun was hanging low in the sky and realized we needed to start heading to the forge.

"Come on," I said, nudging Fierce-Eye on the shoulder, "Hiccup is expecting us." He didn't respond. He just looked out to sea. "Fierce-Eye?"

"Astrid," the young man asked, voice cracking slightly, "What'll I do if my memory doesn't come back? Or worse, what'll I do if it comes back and I'm an enemy of Berk?"

I took a good look at Fierce-Eye. He didn't seem like the ferocious fighter from sparring, the strong willed man who dared to glare back at the elder, or the easy-going kid who's been doting over Stiildus all day. This wasn't the brave warrior or the smiling boy.

He was terrified. He was scared to death that one of his scenarios would come to pass, and he'd have to live with it. At this moment, with his back turned to the dock-workers, Stiildus still playing among the ships' ropes, and no one else close enough to see his face, Fierce-Eye had dropped his emotional guard.

I had to be careful. "I'm sure Chief Stoick would welcome you into the village. With your talent with dragons, it wouldn't take long before Hiccup invited you to join the Riders. And even IF you WERE our enemy, so were the dragons a few years ago, and now we get along great!"

Fierce-Eye seemed to calm down and his breathing stabalized. "It still scares the crap outta me."

"So does my first few times flying," I admitted, "For my first flight, Hiccup basically gave me no choice but to climb on. Unfortunately, Toothless was mad that I scared him and hurt Hiccup moments beforehand." I shook my head at the memory. "Being that out of control, at the mercy of someone else, was one of the most terrifying experiences of my life. My second flight, I was nearly swallowed by the Red Death and almost fell to my death. But with everything that happened because of those flights, I'd do them both a hundred times over."

"It still sucks though," Fierce-Eye muttered as Stiildus fluttered over to his shoulder and crooned softly.

I nodded. "I know, but the gods must have a reason. You're a skilled fighter with a kind heart and a natural talent for dragon handling. I was impressed that you beat Snotlout that quick!"

Fierce-Eye snorted at my last comment and wiped at his eyes. "That was mostly a show," he confessed, "If he already knew how I fought, I wouldn't have surprised him enough to get the upper hand."

I laughed at the explanation. "So you're saying he could have beaten you?"

"Probably," the young man admitted, "If he kept his head in the game. That's why I ended the fight so quick, before he could shake the surprise. Don't tell the 'Lout."

"Mum's the word," I squeezed between laughs. _'I'll have to try that trick sometime.'_

Fierce-Eye turned away from the ocean, giving me one of his easy smiles. "Sorry about dumping all this on you. You give a good pep talk." The guilt from yesterday started to boil again, but I was still forbidden from apologizing. "So, which way to the forge?"

* * *

**Gobber's POV - Forge**

Hiccup was busy making the parts for his fire fighting units, leaving me to work on some time-killing projects. _'It's a good project for him. I'll help if and when he needs it, though.'_ The sun had just touched the sea when Astrid led Fierce-Eye and Stiildus into my shop.

"Afternoon Astrid, Fierce-Eye," I greeted cheerfully.

Word about Fierce-Eye's new name spread pretty quickly around the village. Good gossip was hard to keep down on such a small island. Everyone'll know it by tomorrow morning. That still didn't keep Fierce-Eye from doing a double-take when I greeted him and Astrid by name.

"Hey Gobber," Astrid greeted back, "What're you working on today?"

"Just an extra set of tools," I explained, "Hiccup's working out how to mass produce those fire-buckets-on-a-pole-things."

"Well, it is a big order. Afternoon, Milady," Hiccup called back from the corner, making a gear mold out of wood.

"I was told you wanted another look at my stuff," Fierce-Eye said, watching Hiccup set aside his carving for the moment.

"Yes lad," I refocused my attention on the guest's sword, "I'd like to start with that blade on your hip." Fierce-Eye hesitated before passing me the blade. "Now, I know you've lost your memories, but do you KNOW anything about this sword."

Fierce-Eye focused on the sword in my hand, trying to squeeze out some details. "It's a reverse-edge wakizashi. The blade is normally on the outside curve. A Wakizashi is sometimes referred to as 'the sword that defends' or a companion sword." He shook his head. "But I can't remember anything about this specific sword."

_'Except that Thor blessed it.'_

"I've never heard of a Wakizashi," Astrid commented.

"It was in one of your journals," Hiccup reminded me. I set the sword on a table and began to rumage through my dusty books, some of which were written by MY mentor. "It was the one about far Eastern weapons."

I found the book and began to skim through the pages. Weapons from that far away were rare, so I never had to read this particular book. Eventually, I found something that might prove useful. "Apparently, information about a weapon is often inscribed under the hilt," I announced to the teens, "Things like the maker, the weapon's name, and the quality."

"Those might jog your memory," Astrid encouraged Fierce-Eye with a nudge.

The amnesiac just sighed. "Let's take a look then."

Hiccup helped me find and remove the locking pins and remove the hilt. The handguard turned out to be a separate piece and remained stuck on the blade. "There are markings on it," I decided, "but I can't make them out on this black material."

Hiccup grabbed some charcoal and paper, making a rubbing of the faint marks on both sides of the bare hilt. They looked like chicken scratches to me, but different scratches on each side.

"What do you think?" Astrid asked, passing the paper to Fierce-Eye.

He took the paper and announced, "Jusk." It sounded like he tried to say 'just' but replaced a K onto the end. Stiildus rumbled on Fierce-Eye's shoulder.

"What does that mean?" I asked, perplexed.

Fierce-Eye swallowed before answering, "It means Claw."

"Fitting name," Astrid complimented, "Especially the way you wield it."

"And the other side?" Hiccup asked.

"Ge-yol do fah-don-ma'ar," Fierce-Eye responded, slowly ponouncing each sound. I jumped as a tiny spark leapt from the black blade to my clamp arm. No one else noticed and I didn't say anything as I moved my metal appendage away.

Astrid flinched at the description, like she just heard a high pitched sound. "Translation?"

"Geyol do fahdonmaar means Spark of Friendship," Fierce-Eye explained.

_'I think I know where that SPARK bit comes from.'_

"So this blade-" I indicated the sword on the table, "-is Claw, the Spark of Friendship."

"You know," Hiccup muttered quietly, looking over Fierce-Eye's shoulder, "Those look a lot like the labels on your vials."

"What vials?" Fierce-Eye seemed perplexed.

"In your belt," Hiccup replied. Fierce-Eye handed Hiccup the rubbing paper while he patted his own waist. "You had a bunch of vials marked with 'writing' just like this."

I felt a small surge of panic, not wanting anything worse than a lightning waki-whatever in my shop. "Don't open 'em if you don't recognize them! Some things don't mix well at all and they must have been sealed for a reason."

Fierce-Eye nodded. He found said vials and pulled them out for a better look.

"It's the same writing all right," Fierce-Eye agreed before reading off the labels, "Rahgol, viidost, drem, yol, geviin, kun, faast"

"Either you're making that up, or you know two languages," Astrid decided.

Fierce-Eye chuckled. "It's the second option. They're labeled rage, venom, peace, fire, polish, light, and panic."

"Then you REALLY better not open any of them for now," I ordered, "Some of those sound like real trouble."

The amnesiac began to put away the vials while I studied Claw some more. _ 'There wasn't anything about the maker or quality. It's not made of metal. The wooden handle and sheath must be meant to protect the wielder from shocking themself.'_ I began to reassemble Claw's hilt, more curious than ever. _'Claw, Spark of Friendship. The claw and spark aspects are obvious, but why choose friendship as the third point? It's an odd virtue to associate with a weapon.'_

My musings were interrupted as Fishlegs walked in. "Fierce-Eye, here you are."

Fierce-Eye smirked at the large book-worm. "Here I am. Did you need something?"

"Gothi asked me to bring these to you," Fishlegs explained, holding out a very old book and a small new one. "I read through some of the medicine books. Apparently, most forms of amnesia blocks the ability to willingly recall past events, but still let you UNwillingly remember them."

"Like dreams and when I'm stressed?" Fierce-Eye asked, examining the new, blank book first.

"Exactly," confirmed Fishlegs. "I suggested it to Gothi, and she gave me these books to deliver. The new one is to record any of those unwilling memories, but I think something happened to the old one."

_ 'Stressed? He must be talking about when he fought Snotlout. Otherwise, he shouldn't have remembered how to fight like that.'_

Fierce-Eye opened the old book and stopped moving. Hiccup looked at the first page and immediately turned to the rubbing in his hand. Curious, I brought Claw back over to it's owner and looked at the book. It was filled with charcoal chicken scratches.

"It's just like Claw and the vials," I marveled, "How does she do that?"

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Borrowed House**

Dinner was a relatively quiet affair after the day I've had. Fishlegs let me read through part of the Book of Dragons. I obviously wasn't trusted enough to read the whole book, so I took notes (in Norse) on Ember Claws in my new journal.

When Stiildus and I got home, I read a few pages of Gothi's Dovahzul book. It seemed to be the journal of another Dragonfriend, who hadn't written their own name yet, and someone (or some dragon) nicknamed Skychaser. I found it intriguing, but I'd had a long day and other things demanded my attention.

I rolled in bed and watched Stiildus dozing on the hearth_. 'Stiildus needs teammates, perferably four, as soon as possible. Then, I need to work-out a training program so they'll stand a chance against teams that have practiced for much longer. The Koor Visk is nine days away. Gustav mentioned that Terrible Terrors, no, Ember Claws, are used as beginning partners for novice dragon handlers. If I could explain the situation to the villagers, I know some of them would agree to team up with me and Stiildus.'_

_'Explain the situation.'_ I sighed. _'That is another problem. The Academy Dragons want me to inform the Riders of the upcoming event. They don't even trust me enough to let me read a book unsupervised. Albeit a very important book. Predicting the Koor Visk before it happens would work, but defeat the purpose. How am I gonna earn that much trust in under nine days?'_

_ 'Word about my new name spread pretty quick, but there should still be some facts known only to the Dragons and their Riders. That might get a little embarassing for some people though. Some secrets are kept for a reason. Other secrets might have been guessed at by others. Stiildus mentioned that Hiccup and Astrid are attracted to each other, something about scent changes, but anyone who watched them together could tell that.'_

_ 'I will need some physical proof. The minor secrets thing can be a back-up argument. One piece of evidence could be faked. Several minor disclosures could be mere coincidences and forgotten mentions. Both together, that would be hard to dispute. At the very least, it would get me the benefit of the doubt and preparations to attend the Koor Visk. After that, no one would be able to deny it.'_

I yawned. _'Tomorrow, I'll explain the secrets/evidence plan to the Dragons. Get them to start thinking up some minor secrets and brainstorming on how to create some evidence.'_

_ 'Yeah...Tomorrow...'_

* * *

**Stormfly's POV - Outside Astrid's Home**

I waited patiently in my hutch. Astrid had gone inside hours ago, but I still needed to do one more thing before I could go to sleep myself. Meatlug and I had already spread our plan to the other Academy Dragons, who had agreed to have a similar chat before laying down for the night.

::So what do you want Stormfly?:: I raise my spines in surprise, only to lower them a moment later.

::Hello Sneaky,:: I greet kindly, ::Do you really have to do that every time?::

::Yes,:: answered the little green dragon, gliding down from my head, ::I need to practice every chance I get. You know the Riders are too busy protecting Berk to train us themselves, and the Koor Visk is coming up!::

::Actually, that's what I want to talk to you about,:: I explained, ::I know you've heard about the Dragonfriend in town...::

* * *

**?'s POV - Underway Viking ship at night**

"Let. Them. Go."

I was really hating this guy. Techically, I hated most humans I knew, but this one took the cake.

"Oh please," replied the arrogant little Viking, "I've lost five ships in the past week and another three tonight! I've laid siege to this place and you think I'm just going to let, them, go?"

I reached to my left hip and drew my two swords. The black sword in my left hand crackles with blue lightning. The white sword in my right bursts into red flames. The other Vikings take a few hesitant steps back. They're not as stupid as I thought, but their leader is too stubborn. My eyes dart to that hideous brazier, burning Calming Weed and forcing me to fight alone.

I was not meant to fight alone. I was meant to distract or ambush or come up with strategies. My clanmates took the front of a fight, and I supported them. Now, they were helpless, and only I could fight.

_'If I can just beat their leader, these sheep will fear my vengance and surrender.'_ I lick my lips. _'Nelru's spell should do nicely here.'_

BANG!

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Borrowed House**

I sat bolt upright in my bed, the dream still fresh in my mind. Stiildus has also woken and looks towards the door.

BANG! BANG!

Two more bangs echo from the door and I realize what woke me. I climb out of bed and make sure I'm presentable to my pre-dawn company. Stiildus decides to let me handle the visitor and starts to drift off again. My thoughts are still foggy from sleep.

_'Hiccup wasn't this early yesterday. Is something up?'_

::This better be the right house,:: complained a raspy voice, ::I'm getting a headpain.::

::Me too,:: agreed a second voice, ::Maybe we should start wearing helmets. The similars never seem to have this problem.::

::Don't worry,:: consoled a third voice, ::Toothless said it was one of the empty houses. I'm sure this is the right one.::

::That's what you said three houses ago,:: reminded a fourth, ::And that lady was furious that we woke her hatchling.::

When I open the door, I realize that it's not Hiccup. Instead, I find six Ember Claws looking up at me. Two greens, two dizzy yellows, a red, and a purple.

::I told you it was the right house!:: proclaimed one of the greens, the third voice.

::Good,:: replied the red Ember Claw, ::Because I was about to give up and find some fish scraps.::

I poked head outside and looked around. Thankfully, none of the other Vikings were out yet. ::Can I help you?::

::I hope so,:: the purple dragon called back, ::We heard you were looking to train an Ember Claw team for the Koor Visk!::


	12. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8 - The Coach**

**Toothless' POV - Shared Loft**

Hiccup sat in his room, staring at the charcoal paper from yesterday. _'Does he expect to suddenly understand Dragon writing if he stares at that paper long enough? Most dragons never bothered to learn it! I did, but I'm smarter than most dragons. He hasn't even noticed that Sharpshot has left yet.'_ I nudged the paper to get Hiccup's attention.

"What is it bud?" Hiccup asked. I crooned at the skylight which doubled as our upper exit. Hiccup looked and saw that the sun was starting to rise. "Right, I guess we better go get Fierce-Eye."

"HICCUP! Are you up yet?" Stoick's voice boomed from below.

Hiccup hurried down the stairs, greeting his father, who was staring at a paper of his own. Stoick looked up and said, "Read this."

Hiccup took the paper. It was a letter, curled like one of the messenger hawks had brought it. I couldn't read Norse, but from Hiccup's expression, it wasn't wishing us a Happy Snoggletog.

"How could this happen?" Hiccup asked, "How could Dagur escape from Alvin's prison?" That got my immediate attention.

"He is Dagur the Deranged," Stoick reminded his son, "Alvin couldn't punish his entire tribe for betrayal and some must have secretly remained loyal to Dagur. Also, the Outcasts' jail was built to keep dragons, not people. We've both escaped from there."

"So now, Alvin is coming to Berk to formalize our peace treaty before Dagur starts attacking again," Hiccup stated flatly, "When is he due?"

"The hawk got lost en route," Stoick explained, "He should arrive this afternoon or so."

::Three cod says he'll bring Old Traitor and Bone Swinger,:: I growled, knowing no one could understand me.

"But the Bog Burglars are supposed to arrive the day after tomorrow!" Hiccup exclaimed, "They hate the Outcasts! When they find out we're signing a peace treaty with the Outcasts, the Burglars will be furious!"

_'And the hits just keep on coming.'_

"The Outcasts need this treaty badly son," Stoick explained, "It would be the first recognition from a village chief that the Outcasts have formed an independent village of their own. It's the first step to establish trade contracts and other agreements to protect themselves. With Dagur free again, they need support to defend against Dagur's armada."

"So they're timing their visit to try and speed up negotiations," Hiccup reasoned, "That's pretty low."

"Aye," Stoick agreed, taking back the letter, "But we're men of our word. I need to get things ready. I've sent a messenger to get Gothi. Send Gobber and Spitelout my way, then go explain the situation to the Riders and Fierce-Eye. One of the Outcasts might know our forgetful friend from somewhere."

_'Assuming they don't lie to him.'_

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Forest Clearing**

::You can't land on my bare head and expect me to not notice,:: I explained to Sneaky, ::Vikings might wear helmets, but the guard dragons are definitely going to notice your claws digging into their scalp. Even landing on the horns is questionable.::

I had taken the Koor Visk hopefuls into the forest. I had grabbed a couple of branches and was playing the guard dragon with a clutch of pebbles at my feet. I needed to work out who was going to be on the final team, but everyone was part of training for now.

The Ember Claws were pretty well trained in their specialties, but they didn't really know how to work like a team against a single dragon opponent. They were catching their breath as I explained their openings and how I kept all of my pebbles.

::Head, Butt,:: I turned on the two yellow dragons, ::I get that you like to attack the head, but after you do that once, the guard dragon will know that strategy. You need to target other soft spots.::

::Pain, you charge in too directly. I get out of your way and you fly right past me. Sharpshot, you build up too much power before you fire. I see you charging up and I'm gonna know what's coming. Stiildus, you're not keeping your balance as you fly. I saw how you zipped around those ropes at the docks. Why didn't you dodge better?::

::Those ropes weren't moving,:: Stiildus complained.

::Yes, they were,:: I corrected, ::Maybe too slow for you to notice, but as the boats bobbed and sails shifted, the ropes were moving and you didn't touch any of them. Iggy, why'd it take you so long to find me? I'm the only human out here and from what I hear, there are going to be a lot of dragons passing through the forest before game time.::

::Because you hid until we got too close to the clutch,:: Iggy complained.

::And you think the guard dragons won't think of the same tactic?:: I asked, sighing.

_'This might be harder than I thought.'_ I noticed that the sun has risen properly and remember my other promise. I slip the training sticks under the back of my armor.

::Come on team,:: I called for the Ember Claws, ::Let's get some breakfast.::

::Last one there has to haul back half their weight in rocks!:: Head challenged everyone, flying off towards the village. The others fly after him and I start to give chase when I notice a thick, curved branch of spruce.

_'Whitewood...'_

* * *

**Hiccup's POV - Village exterior**

"Gone Training?" I asked the note pinned to the Fierce-Eye's front door, "Gone training WHERE?" Toothless seemed as puzzled as I was.

_'I guess he'll just turn up sooner or later. I only hope it's before the Outcasts show up. Alvin looks more monstrous than Dad, and we really don't need a repeat of that first morning.'_

I tore down the note and started for the Great Hall. I could at least tell the Riders about the approaching tribes. Spitelout and Gobber didn't take the news too kindly, since they were around for Alvin's banishment. _'The Riders probably won't be too happy either, since they all have history with Alvin. Maybe it would be better to talk to Fierce-Eye in private.'_

Astrid joined me halfway to the Great Hall, so I explained the approaching tribes and Fierce-Eye's disappearance to her. I finished as we reached the foot of the stairs.

"Perfect," Astrid muttered with spite in her voice, "Even if we just sign the treaty and send the Outcasts straight home in record time, the Burglars would still pass them on their way here. I just hope Camicazi won't be here to complicate matters any worse."

"For the annual trade negotiation?" I asked, "It would have to be pretty serious to keep the Bog Burglar heir away. Not to mention she's been trying to get a dragon of her own for months now."

"COMING THROUGH!"

I spot a group of Terrible Terrors flying up the steps towards us. Out of reflex, I pull Astrid close as Toothless wraps his wings protectively around us. The string of Terrible Terrors began to zip by, uncomfortably close to us, racing towards the Great Hall's doors. Through a gap over Toothless' shoulder, I see Fierce-Eye chasing the Terrors up the steps towards us, winded, but smiling. Fierce-Eye hopped onto the grassy knoll to avoid crashing into us, still charging as fast as his tired limbs could carry him.

Toothless released his wing wrap, revealing the world again. As the Terrors reached the doors to the Great Hall, each one gave out a squeak. All seven Terrors beat Fierce-Eye easily, who collapsed when he reached the top of the stairs. The Terrors began to squeak excitedly and appeared to taunt the poor amnesiac.

"Yeah, but you guys can fly!" he complained to the Terrors, "But I'm not the one in training!"

"Hiccup?"

I turned and realized that I'm still holding Astrid close to me. I begin to blush profusely as we break away from each other. Desperate to look at something besides my crush, I focus on Fierce-Eye, who was shouting at the Terrors. _'It's almost like he's arguing with them.'_

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Great Hall**

"ALVIN IS COMING TODAY!?" Snotlout shouted.

I didn't know who this Alvin guy was, but I was quietly thankful for his pending arrival. _'Everyone is so focused on him that they didn't pry too much about my six extra Ember Claws. Even though the Riders originally trained them.'_

"New guy over here, with amnesia no less," I reminded everyone, "Who is Alvin and what do I need to know about him?" From the table's reaction, I could tell that I just stepped into a sensitive subject.

Hiccup sighed before going into his explanation. "Alvin the Treacherous was born and raised on Berk. He was once childhood friends with my dad."

"So what happened," I asked between bites.

"Alvin didn't like it when Stoick became Chief," Astrid continued, "He disobeyed orders. There were casualties and Alvin was banished. He formed the Outcasts from Vikings banished from Berk and other tribes, determined to claim Berk and prove himself the better Viking."

"Then what's with the peace treaty?"

"A bigger enemy," Fishlegs explained, "Dagur the Deranged and the Berserker Tribe. Dagur only respected our tribe while we were killing dragons. We had to trick them once to keep a treaty with them. They found out and started attacking. That all died off when Dagur was captured. Since his escape, he's probably planning his revenge."

"We kicked their butts a ton of times with our dragons," Snotlout proclaimed proudly.

"But for the final victory, we needed Alvin's help," Hiccup reminded his cousin. "We promised an alliance, and this treaty is the first step towards formal recognition among all of the tribes. Trade agreements, recognized territorial waters, other treaties, the ability to speak at inter-tribal meetings, everything.

"So you've got to negotiate with the Outcasts before those Bog Burglars show up and complicate matters," I nodded.

"Exactly," Hiccup confirmed, "Fishlegs will lead this morning's flight training, but Dad wants everyone on hand when the Outcast ship arrives, especially you Fierce-Eye."

"Me?"

"The Outcasts have a different territory and relations," Gustav explained, looking up from his book, "One of them might recognize you."

_'Great. If they recognize me, I might have been a former enemy of Berk after all. If they don't, I'm still an amnesiac. Is there ever a quiet day in this place?'_

"You're free until lunch," Hiccup told me, "Just meet me at the Forge afterwards."

_'I guess I will need to talk to the Dragons later.'_

::He's got to be heavier than that!:: Butt declared, ::Another five stones, at least!::

I turned towards the doors and saw that the Ember Claws were filling a large basket with rocks while Meatlug tried to eat them. I could only sigh to myself.

_'I suppose they could use an advantage. It'll boost their confidence if nothing else.'_

* * *

**Stiildus' POV - Forest Clearing**

I watched Fierce-Eye stumble around, blinded as Sneaky used his wings to cover the human's eyes. Head and Butt rammed into the back of my partner's knees and he fell on his backside. Pain latched onto Fierce-Eye's arm while the rest of us swooped in and grabbed the pebbles.

::We win!:: Sharpshot declared. The team stopped harrassing our coach and celebrated our victory.

Fierce-Eye cast Fleshmender before getting back to his feet, unharmed. ::Well done,:: he congratulated, ::Some of you still need some work, but we'll cover that tomorrow. Meet back at my place tomorrow morning, just before dawn. Now get some rest.::

The other Ember Claws left for the village while I settled on Fierce-Eye's shoulder. ::Too bad you need to get back so soon. I was hoping to get more practice.::

Fierce-Eye dumped the rocks out of the basket we made him haul back. ::Can't be helped. I already used today's healing spell, and it would be strange if I returned to the village with injuries. Also, I didn't get a chance to explain my plan to the Academy Dragons. The Ember Claws can explain the basic concept, but I still need to choose which secrets are suitable to be revealed to everyone. Then, there's the physical evidence problem.::

::Then maybe you should practice some spells,:: I suggested as we started back to the village.

Fierce-Eye thought about that before nodding. As he walked, he was adding firewood to the basket for tonight. ::Hiccup said that those Outcasts need a treaty, but tensions are high among the Hooligans and things might turn nasty once the Bog Burglars show up. Then, there are those Berserkers the Riders talked about. Some surprise magic could come in handy.::

I could barely contain my excitement. ::Okay. Most spells can be used multiple times a day, but you will still need to wait for your energy to stabalize before you can cast any spell again. Fire Breath is the most common spell among dragons, but each breed has added it's own twist.::

::But I'm a human,:: Fierce-Eye reminded me, ::What form would my Fire Breath take?::

::I think it would be a lot like mine,:: I reasoned, ::After all, you've only bonded with Ember Claws so far.::

::What about my first dragon? The one I can't remember?::

I shrugged. ::That's why you need to practice. If you have another form of Fire Breath, it would be safer to find out in private, before you try to use one spell in a fight and cast another by accident.::

Fierce-Eye conceded, ::Fair enough. We'll practice in the Cove, so I don't burn down the forest. Practice will probably have to wait until after I meet the Outcasts though.::


	13. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9 - The Spectacle**

**Hiccup's POV - Blacksmith Shop**

Fierce-Eye was acting wierd. By the time I went to the forge to pick him up, he had started up the steamer box we used to curve wood. I moved over to Gobber and asked what was going on.

"He said that he needed to make a second sword from his dream," Gobber explained as he pounded some metal, "Been fussing over that piece of wood for half of the morning."

"How does he know how to use the steamer box though?" I asked.

"I just do." Fierce-Eye closed the box again. "Like how I know two languages. I probably used a steamer box before."

"What good is a wooden sword going to do?" questioned Gobber, "It should at least be iron!"

Fierce-Eye just shook his head. "First of all, I don't know how to work metal. I tried to think through the process of forging a sword, but I simply don't know the details. Secondly, the sword was as white as fresh snow and way too light to have been iron or any other metal I know of. Wood is probably too far in the other direction, but I don't have any other ideas right now. Third, I'm not planning to fight with it. I just want to see if the sight of holding a similar sword can trigger more memories. It's a tool for my amnesia, not a weapon."

Fierce-Eye pulled out his journal and showed me a sketch of his "dream sword". It was about a foot longer than the comparison sketch of Claw beside it. The edge (such as it would be on wood) was on the outside of the curve this time. Another circular handguard, lined with dragon scales, separated the blade from a two handed grip. Some side notes in Fierce's second language had been rubbed out.

"What were these notes for?" I asked.

Fierce-Eye bent down and checked the fire under the steamer box before answering. "I dreamed the sword was on fire. It's what made me think of using wood."

_'A FLAMING SWORD! You've already got a lightning blade and you're dreaming about a FLAMING SWORD!'_

Glancing at Gobber, I could tell that he was thinking along the same lines. I gave him a nudge while Fierce-Eye was adding wood to his fire. Gobber recovered and resumed banging on his project before the amnesiac walked over.

"The curve is the hardest part of this project," Fierce-Eye explained, "I'm trying to get it right before I start carving. Otherwise, it might splinter."

"With luck, one of the other tribes will recognize you," Gobber reminded him, "Then you'll have a destination to find yourself."

I remembered the reason I came to the forge. "The Outcast ship just cleared the sea stacks. They'll be pierside soon. You'd better take your bracers off so they can see your tattoo."

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Berk Harbor**

I stood on the docks with Hiccup, Toothless, and Astrid. Stiildus was on my shoulder, watching the Outcast ship curiously. The Outcast crest was a horned helmet with cheekguards. _'That's an even worse helmet. It would mess up your side vision!'_

Watching the Outcast delegation disembark, I wondered if they had anything in common. "Chief" Alvin was the first off the boat, easily recognized by his ceremonial belt, mimicing Chief Stoick's. He was a large man, possibly a little larger than Chief Stoick, but that might have been the wild black beard playing tricks on my eyes. He greeted the Hooligan Chief as if they were always friends, just physically separated for a long time.

"Behold, Chief Alvin the Treacherous," Astrid whispered to me and Stiildus.

"If he's looking to make contracts, he'd better get a new title," I whispered back.

Hiccup smirked, but couldn't say anything himself. _'He is the Chief's son, after all.'_

The second man off was very old and skinny, carrying a sheep under his arm and a staff similar to Gothi's, except it was decorated with dragons' teeth. _'I already don't like that one.' _Gray flyaway hair and a long mustache twitched in the sea breeze. Toothless growled quietly and Hiccup tried to soothe him.

"Mildew," Astrid whispered, anger in her eyes.

"The guy with the statue on his farm? I thought you said he was banished," I asked Hiccup.

"He ran away and was tried in his absence," Hiccup explained, "Technically, he hasn't been notified of his punishment yet. It will probably be ignored, if not dropped entirely, since he's here as the Elder and Dragon Trainer of the Outcasts."

The third man off was a Viking with black hair and a dragon femur strapped to his back. Black hair and a mustache framed his face. He was slightly smaller than every other adult Viking I could remember seeing, but still had more muscle than me.

::Wielding a dragon bone to an island populated by dragons,:: Stiildus hissed as he hid a little further behind my neck.

Since Hiccup and Astrid were right next to me, I had to answer in Norse. "Someone doesn't have their heart in these talks."

"That's Savage," Hiccup explained, "He's Alvin's second-in-command. He's basically a bootlicker for whoever's in control. He was quick to join Dagur and quicker to re-claim loyalty to Alvin."

The last one to get off was a large boy with brown hair and beefy arms. He was about Gustav's age and looked around dismisively.

"And that one?" I asked.

Hiccup could only shrug. "It's common to bring the first heir to negotiations. Especially to draft an all-new treaty. I suspect that is him."

_'Is he not impressed, or just not want to be here?'_

The ship's crew kept themselves busy on the boat, apparently not planning to go ashore anytime soon. The chiefs made small talk for a bit, while the rest of the visiting delegation waited.

"At least one Outcast is pleased to be at these talks," I muttered to myself.

::They are only here because their Alpha made them,:: Stiildus observed, ::I can smell agression from here.::

"They haven't been welcomed onto Berk yet," Astrid explained, "Until then, they have to stay on the docks."

A chill ran across my bare forearms and I rubbed my tattoo, trying to avoid having goosebumps when the visitors examine it. Eventually, Stoick waved Hiccup over and each chief formally introduced their advisors and heirs.

"This be my heir, Ox-Arm the Proud," Chief Alvin introduced the large boy.

"Good to meet you," Hiccup said cheerfully, reaching out for a handshake.

Ox-Arm eyed Hiccup, head-to-toe, before accepting the handshake without a word.

::Friendly hatchling,:: Stiildus commented sarcastically.

"Before I welcome you into the village, there is one more matter to address," Chief Stoick started, gesturing me forward. "Fierce-Eye here arrived on Berk a couple days ago without his memory. Any chance you recognize him?"

Chief Alvin bent over and studied my face closely, stroking his beard in thought. I studied his face right back, trying to remember any encounter with him.

_'Total stranger.'_

::Two words,:: Stiildus taunted, poking his head out, ::Tooth. Brush.:: I had trouble keeping a straight face from that one.

Alvin noticed Stiildus on my shoulder. "Already trusting him with a dragon Stoick?"

"Actually, Fierce-Eye ran into the forest when he first woke up," Stoick spoke with amusement, "He came back with Stiildus before recieving any training from us."

::That's right,:: Stiildus chimed in, ::I chose to be a Partner Dragon. No one gave me to Fierce-Eye.::

"Let me see that tattoo, lad." Alvin was pointing at my left forearm.

I held up my tattoo and Alvin took hold of my arm. It unsettled me since Alvin was large enough to snap it like a twig, should the mood take him. _'I've already used Fleshmender today. I don't want to deal with a broken arm until tomorrow!' _Alvin studied my arm for a moment, testing the motion of the limb.

Alvin hummed thoughtfully before declaring, "Sorry Stoick, I've never seen this kid before in my life."

Relief flooded over me. The stress vanished from my limbs. _'When did I get so tense anyway?'_

"Ah well," Chief Stoick lamented, "It was worth a shot. Let's head up to the village and get started on the treaty."

I stepped out of the way and let the 'diplomats' by. The other Outcasts looked my way out of curiosity, but none of them seemed to recognize me. Eventually, everyone had left for the village.

::You were happy they didn't recognize you,:: Stiildus observed.

I rolled down my sleeves and started to put my bracers back on. It was just me and Stiildus for now. ::These talks could easily fall to pieces. You saw Alvin's company. A traitor to the hosting village, an ass-kissing sycophant who changes loyalties in the blink of an eye, and an arrogant musclehead of an heir who doesn't want to be here. The slightest mistake could blow everything to Hel. If that happened and I was recognized, the Outcasts might have tried to use my past as leverage.::

::You really think it's that bad?:: Stiildus sounded worried.

I rubbed his head, starting up the ramps to the village. ::Not yet,:: I conceded, ::But 'if you want peace, then prepare for war'. We'll keep clear of the talks to avoid complicating the situation. After I curve my wood some more, we'd better get straight to the magic lesson.::

* * *

**Astrid's POV - Great Hall**

The treaty discussions were being held in the Great Hall. Most of the villagers had glared at the passing Outcasts, but didn't say anything. Fierce-Eye slipped away from the gathering very quietly. I hadn't noticed him missing until we reached the Great Hall. _'Probably for the best.'_ Chiefs Stoick and Alvin seemed to be the only ones enjoying themselves, drinking and talking about old times, before Alvin was banished.

Eventually, Hiccup managed to leave his father's side and join me at the Riders' table.

"How's it going?" I asked with a smile.

Hiccup plopped onto the bench next to me, apparently exhausted. "No weapons have been drawn yet," Hiccup reported cheerfully, "The treaty has the usual concessions. Village tours, aid against enemy attacks, assurances to support direct trade. I'm more concerned about the mutual defense plans." Hiccup took a swig from his tankard.

"What's the problem?" I asked.

"The Outcasts are having problems restocking their dragon pens," Hiccup explained, "Dagur killed most of their dragons when he escaped, to keep the Outcasts from training them. The Outcasts are limited to ships for the time being and sailing against Dagur's armada is a bad strategy. But Alvin is very...straightforward when it comes to warfare."

"So he wants to go straight to the Berserker village and attack it," I nodded, "With support from our dragons, likely dying in the process."

"It would be a long supply chain to support a difficult war in Berserker waters," Hiccup explained, "It takes two weeks to sail there under ideal conditions. Thunderstorm season is almost here. You know our dragons won't fly over open ocean in that weather!"

"Then you should make them!" Hiccup and I turned to see Ox-Arm standing behind us.

"Would you sail into a whirlpool to fight a kraken?" I snapped.

Ox-Arm nodded. "It would be a great victory."

I could only shake my head at this idiot. "Or a stupid death. Thor's lightning can kill almost anything. A dragon flying over the open ocean in a thunderstorm is as good as dead."

"Only a Skrill can fly freely in a thunderstorm," Hiccup explained with a little more tact, "Every other dragon does it's best to take cover."

"So get us some Skrills dragon-conqueror," Ox-Arm ordered. I smirked at Ox-Arm's ignorance.

_'Hiccup hates that title. He's never granted a _reasonable _request after being called that. Finding Skrills to attack Dagur, yeah, right after he becomes a standard Viking.'_

Hiccup shook his head sadly. "I only know of one Skrill that's still alive. It's frozen in a glacier right now."

"Then go get it!" Ox-Arm commanded, crossing his arms.

_'This guy is worse than Snotlout. We'd better make it perfectly clear'_

"This is the Skrill that Dagur tried to use to kill Alvin," I declared, "It's a wild dragon. Untameable."

"You just said that Dagur controlled it," Ox-Arm countered.

Hiccup spoke this time. "Dagur didn't ride it. He strapped the Skrill into a harness and forced it to attack while he stood on the ground. After the twins sealed the Skrill with Barf and Belch, there's no way it would help us."

Ox-Arm glared at Hiccup, trying to intimidate the older boy into obeying. Hiccup just stood up and glared back.

"The Skrill stays put," Hiccup firmly announced.

I noticed that the negotiation party had been watching our exchange (or Hiccup and Ox-Arm's exchange) with interest. The two heirs stared at each other for a solid minute. Finally, Ox-Arm turned away and left the Great Hall.

_'Even if we get this treaty signed, how long would it last?'_

* * *

**Stiildus' POV - Friendship Cove**

::Now try a real powerful one!:: I called.

Fierce-Eye widened his stance to brace himself before the stone wall of Friendship Cove. He crossed his arms as he leaned backwards, filling his lungs with as much air as possible. I could tell that this was going to be his best fireball yet.

Fierce chanted the words I taught him, ::Fire, Inferno, SUN!::

A ball of yellow flame as big as my head, hit the charcoal X on the stone wall, leaving only a scorch mark in it's place. Fierce took in some deep breaths, trying to stabalize his magical energy.

::That one was really good,:: I complimented as I fluttered up to mark a new target, ::Hot, compact, and most importantly, accurate.::

::Not too powerful though,:: my friend pointed out, ::A decent shield could probably stop it, and these targets aren't moving. I just can't seem to power up my spells very much.::

::True, but an Ember Claw's fire breath is more about precision than destruction,:: I admited, ::Humans use different weapons for different jobs. Some to pierce and cut, some to smash and shatter.::

::Daggers and warhammers,:: Fierce-Eye muttered.

::I think you get it,:: I agreed, fluttering away from the wall, ::Let's add some movement to the mix. Start walking to your right and try to hit this target without stopping to aim.:: Fierce began to do as instructed, but it took him a few tries to hit the mark. Even more to actually get the hang of it.

Once the sun started setting, we headed back towards the village. It felt very surreal, walking through the forest, orange sunlight peering between the tree trunks. _'I'm surprised that we were able to practice for as long as we had.'_

::You have a lot more magic energy than I expected,:: I pointed out, ::I knew that you had another dragon unlock your magic before Glimrel, but you should have collapsed from exhaustion partway through. You're not even winded.::

::I still feel it though,:: Fierce-Eye commented, stretching his muscles as he walked, ::It's like I've stayed up too late or something.::

::You'll be fine after some sleep,:: I replied, ::We'd better go to bed early though. Tomorrow is going to be busy. Koor Visk training, another human lesson at the Academy, your curved stick -::

::Wooden katana.::

_'That name is so ridiculous.'_

::Whatever!:: I exclaimed, ::It's still going to be a busy day. After dinner, I say we go straight home and get some sleep.::


	14. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10 - The Accused**

**Tuffnut's POV - Village Exterior**

The sunset was pretty cool from the rooftop. It was even better when I took advantage of the distraction and shoved Sis off the roof. The moon and stars were out now, and our job was about to be declared done. Sis and I were sitting on the last roof, which was finally spotless. We had agreed to stay up and finish our punishment tonight, however long it took.

"I think this roof is almost ready for inspection!" Sis proclaimed proudly.

I grabbed my right shoulder, rolling it. "About time, I didn't want to miss another sparring lesson."

"Why? Gobber always pits us against each other and you never beat me."

I gave an evil grin. "I'm hoping Snotlout didn't learn his lesson and Fierce-Eye clobbers him again. It sounded awesome."

"What if he did learn it?" Sis reminded me, "Or Gobber has one of his random-partner days?

I was a little disappointed. "Oh, yeah. Those days are rare, but with so many teens and the Outcasts on Berk..."

"...He'll want to make it special for the visitors," Sis stated, finishing my sentence.

That comment about a random-partner day made me think. "What if Fierce-Eye fought Fishlegs?"

Sis scoffed at that, probably thinking about when Fishlegs gave the play-by-play yesterday. "Fish'd be so out of there, the fight wouldn't even start! He was still scared of Fierce hours later."

"You think you could take him?" I asked.

"Dunno," she admitted, "He sounds good. Maybe even Astrid-good."

"Are you talking about when he first woke up? We agreed that was a fluke!"

Sis shrugged. "Lightning CAN strike twice. How many times is Snot-face up to?"

"I lost count at twenty."

Sis gave one of her knowing smirks. "Stopped caring?"

"And I ran out of fingers and toes."

Sis chuckled at that and called for Barf to get her down. The Zippleback didn't respond. _'Must have fallen asleep.'_ Sis just sighed and used the picnic blanket to slide down the roof. A trace of movement in the shadows caught my eye. _'What was that?'_

Before Sis could circle around to the village lane, two large masked men grabbed her from behind. Two more joined them and proceeded to drag my sister away from the village while she struggled, screamed, and kicked as best she could. No one manhandles my sister.

"LET MY SISTER GO, YOU BASTARDS!"

I leapt off the roof and onto one of the men. I whaled on the guys head, trying to take him down. He wasn't wearing a helmet, armor, or any other identifiable markings. He was dressed in black, for stealth. This attack was planned.

The guy I was attacking threw me off his shoulders. Two of the ambushers were dragging my sister into the woods, leaving me with the other two.

"Kill the spare and meet us at the ship!" ordered one of the kidnappers.

_'Spare?'_

The two men in front of me pulled out daggers. I immediately realized that I was unarmed and in trouble. "Come on guys. Can't we talk about this?"

The two men began trying to stab me. I dodged as best I could, but I was outnumbered and unarmed. One blade finally dug deep into my stomach. I clutched at the wound, feeling hot blood stain my tunic.

One of the men grabbed my hair, dragging me to my feet against the side of the house. He pulled back his dagger. I looked towards the woods, silently apologizing to my lost sister. _'Looks like I'm going to Valhalla instead.'_

"FUS RO DAH!"

A massive gust of wind tore through the alley. Both masked men were sent flying and I could only collapse onto the hard dirt, fighting to stay conscious while my life bled through my fingers.

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Village Exterior**

_'Oooh, that's a new one. But it took a lot out of me.'_

The situation was bad when I found the fight. One of the twins was slumped over. Whether dead or dying, I couldn't check yet. There was no sign of the second twin and I could only hope they were safe. The two Vikings (they were too large to be Southerners) were untangling themselves and would soon be ready to fight again.

::Stiildus, go to the Great Hall and get some help,:: I instructed my winged friend.

::But the Vikings won't understand me!::

::You'll think of something!:: I barked. Stiildus flew off my shoulder as fast as he could, straight towards the Great Hall.

I turned my attention to the two assassins, drawing Jusk and holding my unfinished wooden katana in a battle stance. My magic energy had almost stabalized again, but both men were on their feet again.

"Do you eel-brains really want to do this?" I asked, trying to sound confident against two unknown enemies, "I do have other conerns this evening."

_'Namely, trying to save that twin's life.'_

_ 'Seconds count when it comes to life and death,' _whispered that inner voice, _'End the fight quickly.'_

The two assassins charged down the alley at me, ignoring their original victim. They only had daggers, but there were two of them and the alley was cramped. My fighting style depended on agility and mobility. Dodging in the alley would be difficult. I'd have to use some surprises.

::Fire, Inferno, SUN!::

I shot a small fireball into the face of one opponent, setting his mask on fire. He began to shriek and flail around in a panic. The second man stumbled in his thrust, startled by his companion's now burning facade. I struck his wrist with my wooden katana and jammed Jusk into his throat, reaching down his windpipe and clawing into his ribcage.

I ripped the blade out and kicked away the now dying man. Blood spurted from his throat like a grotesque blowhole. I knew his lungs were slowly filling with even more blood. _'Even if I healed that wound, he'd still drown on his own blood.'_

The first assassin finally had the sense to remove his smoldering mask, burning his hands in the process. Before he could realize what he missed, I struck his temple with a sparking Jusk. The wound was non-fatal, but the Viking dropped like a sack of potatoes, twitching as residual sparks danced along the metal clasps of his clothes.

With both enemies down, I crouched next to the twin. Tuffnut was conscious, but barely. I set Jusk aside and focused on stabalizing my magic.

"Fierce-Eye," Tuffnut whispered weakly.

_'He's already lost a lot of blood. I'd better use all the magic I can to heal him.'_

"Help's on the way," I consoled the twin, trying to sound calm, "Just hang on."

"They took Ruff," Tuffnut declared, tears forming in his eyes, "They took my sister."

"Then they want her alive," I reminded him, gently prying his fingers from his abdomen. He was only stabbed once, thank goodness. "You're in more danger right now."

"I failed her." Tears streamed down his face. "We always fight, but when she really needed me to, I failed her." Tuffnut's eyes closed. Against his grief or passing out from blood loss, I couldn't tell.

I placed both hands over Tuffnut's wound and took a very deep breath. ::Heal, Mend, Recover.:: My spell flowed into Tuffnut's wound, repairing the organ damage and sealing the cut.

I removed my hands and examined Tuffnut's bloody torso. There might still be a scar, but I couldn't tell for sure with the blood and poor light. Exhaustion, from the fight, from using so much magic today, from the sheer emotional distress, forced me to collapse next to the twin.

"Don't talk about your sister in the past tense just yet," I mused to the unresponsive twin, too tired to even stand at that point, "I bet if anyone else came along, they would have called you 'already dead' instead of just 'dying'."

"Come back with that!" Astrid shouted from somewhere. I smirked at the sound of approaching footsteps. It was finally safe to close my eyes for a while.

* * *

**Astrid's POV - Village Exterior**

"I swear to the Gods if you don't give that back, Stormfly will be using you for target practice!" I shouted at the Terrible Thief.

I wasn't sure which Terror it was, but it was probably Head or Butt since we were near the cleanup from the Outhouse Detonation. Snotlout and Fishlegs were with me, trying to corral the little yellow dragon and recover Hiccup's artificial leg.

_'How did it manage to pull the leg off without alerting Hiccup, anyways? And why? There are plenty of easier chew toys.' _Finally, the Terror landed near an alley and set down his stolen prize. It faced the alley and cried at us. _'Very odd.'_

Fishlegs got to the leg first. His triumphant smile quickly fell when he looked into the alley. He looked like he was going to throw up. I jogged up to him and followed his line of sight.

I gasped when I looked down the alley. Two large Vikings were lying in the alley, not moving a muscle. Tuffnut was slumped against the wall, his cheeks shining in the dim moonlight and his tunic was covered in blood. The yellow Terror fluttered over the carnage and nuzzled someone sitting past Tuffnut.

Snotlout let out a stunned "Whoa."

"Pruzah drehlaan Stiildus," croaked a very tired voice.

_ 'Did he just say Stiildus?'_

I walked into the alley, creeping around the carnage. Sure enough, Fierce-Eye was sitting next to Tuffnut, stroking Stiildus with hands stained in blood. Claw was lying next to him, also coated in blood.

Fierce-Eye looked up at me. He didn't have any hint of his namesake, just bleary exhaustion. "Ruffnut's been kidnapped."

I was stunned. I didn't want to believe it, but looking at the tears staining Tuffnut's face, I knew. There was no time to waste if we were going to rescue Ruffnut. I marched back to the boys and started issuing orders. _'No one is taking my best friend without a fight!'_

* * *

**?'s POV - Unknown Viking Ship**

_'If I can just beat their leader, these sheep will fear my vengance and surrender.'_ I lick my lips. _'Nelru's spell should do nicely here.'_

::Air, battle, grace!:: I incanted. Almost immediately, my arms felt weightless and my weapons glow ever brighter. I advanced on my enemy, determined to win before my spell expires.

He was skilled with that shield and sword, well balanced on this rocking boat. I had never fought on a ship out of port. I only raided pirates in their hidden coves, not while on the open ocean.

The boat rocked unexpectedly and I can't stop myself. I hook an arm around the ship's mast, needing to stay vertical. He bashes his shield onto my right wrist and I feel it crack. My sword clatters to the deck, lifeless without my magic powering it's flames. I chose the wrong spell. I moved faster, but stability was more important in this fight.

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Berk Jailhouse**

::WAKE UP YOU LAZY HUMAN!::

I slowly come back around. It's still nighttime, my magic has recovered slightly, but any spell casting would likely knock me out again. Stiildus is shouting at me from behind a barred door. ::Why are you locked up?::

Stiildus huffed at the accusation. ::About time you woke up. And I'm not locked up, you are!::

I look around realize that Stiildus is right. I'm lying in a jail cell and Stiildus is in the hallway. My sword belt, wooden katana, and hunting knife are gone. I struggle to rise.

I switch to Norse in case a guard is listening, "What is going on?"

::The visiting chief said you had to stay locked up,:: Stiildus explained, ::Those bad men were from his nest, so he's trying to blame you for the fight. The peace talks have taken a bad turn, like you thought. There aren't any guards or prisoners, so you don't need to talk human.::

::That explains why you were able to sneak up to my cell. So what happened after I passed out,:: I asked, leaning against the wall under my window, ::Is Tuffnut alright?::

::One bad man is dead, the other is still speaking in tongues from that spark to the head and is tied up at the healer's hut,:: Stiildus reproted, ::Tuffnut lost a lot of blood and is still asleep. The healer is calling it 'shock', but you didn't use Jusk on him. You managed to completely close his wound, but he still remembers being stabbed. He's been mumbling about it in his sleep and was covered in blood, but without the wound, the humans are really confused. Head and Butt send their thanks by the way.::

::In other words, no other human knows what happened in that alley yet.::

Stiildus scratched under his chin. ::Not yet. You managed to tell Astrid about Ruffnut's kidnapping, in case you forgot.::

I rolled my eyes at the amnesia joke. ::Have they found her yet?::

Stiildus drooped sadly. ::Not that I've heard. The Dragons found an unmarked ship on a beach across the island, but there was no sign of Ruffnut. Chief Stoick thinks that the kidnappers realized something was wrong when the two from the alley never re-joined them. It seems they're hiding out on the island somewhere. Almost everyone is out searching or arguing in the Great Hall.::

::Makes sense that they'd stay on land. A ship on the open ocean that was never in port would be pretty obvious to a search party. Berk's a big island though,:: I thought out loud, ::The longer the search goes, the more likely the kidnappers will cut their losses and just kill Ruffnut to make their escape.::

Stiildus didn't like that idea. ::There are a lot of places to hide. My former nest uses several of them to hide from wild dragons.::

I perked up at that. ::Would they mind checking some of them for us?::

Stiildus liked that idea even less. ::Not on my word alone. Omega, remember?::

I groaned slightly. Another amnesia joke. ::What if you brought Head and Butt to ask for help?::

Stiildus thought for a moment before shaking his head. ::That's even less likely to work. The alphas in my nest hate trained dragons. Some junk about throwing away their heritage for some easy meals.::

I had to sigh. ::Great. Let's think about this. How long has the search been going?::

::A couple of hours, it's almost high-moon. They must be well hidden to avoid a dragon's senses.::

::So they aren't outside. They must be inside a building or underground.::

Stiildus grumbled. ::They already searched all the buildings and ships, including the visiting tribe's. So they must be underground, but where would a pack of outsiders find a cave that the locals wouldn't think to check?::

_'I'm an outsider too, and I can barely find my way to the Great Hall without getting lost. A tracker class dragon could find Ruffnut, but I don't think I've seen one on Berk. Do I know a tracking spell? Even if I could remember it, I wouldn't have enough energy to cast it. I hate feeling powerless.'_


	15. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11 - The Unstoppable**

**Tuffnut's POV - Afterlife**

_'Valhalla looks a lot like home. I feel cheated.'_

"Tuffnut, you're awake!"

I was lying next to the hearth with a blanket draped over me. Fishlegs is sitting in a chair next to me, mixing something. "You too, huh? Man, Berk is losing teens left and right! Think there're any ships left in the fleet?"

Fishlegs looked at me in confusion. "Excuse me?"

I sat up, letting the blanket fall to my lap. "You haven't seen Ruffnut have you? I need to apologize for failing her."

Fish shook his head. "Not yet. She's still kidnapped."

"Oh," I whispered, not sure how to take that news, "Any news on Fierce-Eye? He seriously avenged me against those bastards."

"He's being held in the jail," Fish reported, "pending an official investigation into the attack."

I shrugged. "At least he's alive. There's no way Hiccup will let him be punished for trying to save me." I noticed how quiet it was. "You know, I expected more partying."

"Everyone is out looking for Ruffnut."

"Huh?" I was seriously confused, "Why would the Gods clear out Valhalla for my sister's search party?"

Fish seemed to realize something. "This isn't Valhalla, this is your house!"

"It's okay Fishlegs," I consoled my deceased brethren, patting him on the shoulder, "Denial is part of the grieving process."

Fishlegs pinched the bridge of his nose. "Why'd I get stuck with twin-sitting?"

I just realized that I'm bare-chested. "Have you seen my tunic?"

Fishlegs pointed at a bloody cloth hanging from the horn of a stuffed yak. It looks just like the one back home. "How'd it get like that anyways? It looked like you were stabbed, but there wasn't a scratch on you."

"Uh, I was stabbed. That's how I died!"

"But you're not - never mind."

I started to stand up, but my legs wobble under me. Fishlegs is at my side and helped me stay on my feet. "Easy, you just woke up."

"Can't," I immediately replied, "If everyone is searching for my sister, then I've got to help."

Fishlegs was stunned. "You just said that you were stabbed!"

"I was stabbed," I confirmed, putting on my stained tunic.

"Someone slipped Barf and Belch some Dragon Nip and they're still out cold. Even if they were awake, you can't fly them on your own!" Fish reminded me.

"Then let's go," I called, moving for the door.

"No way, the last time I rode Barf was the LAST time. Besides, you're still grounded!" Fishlegs was pretty adamant about that. "If you promise to stay and rest, I'll grab Meatlug and join the search party."

I hated to admit it, but Fish had a point. Without Ruff, I couldn't fly our dragon. Sending Fish to help was better than nothing. "Fine. But I don't want to see you again until she's safe!"

Fishlegs nodded and left through the front door. I hated being the weaker spirit, but then again, I'm pretty sure even Chief Stoick can't punish a ghost. _ 'I need a way to wake and ride Barf and Belch at the same time. If I split myself in two, I could ride both heads. But Fishlegs just left and there is no one else here. Wait! Fierce-Eye is in the jailhouse! He could use an axe and help me wake B and B. I should be able to make it that far.'_

* * *

**Sitildus' POV - Berk Jailhouse**

::So why don't you want out of that cell?:: I asked, ::I could easily get you the key.::

Fierce-Eye sighed. ::I need to rest and think. The Riders know Berk a lot better than I do. They should be able to find Ruffnut, but they haven't. They're probably looking everywhere for her, and she's still missing. Besides, you can't fly me around the island. I need to be smarter in my approach.::

I started to feel useless. ::At least let me -:: Footsteps break my train of thought. A human is coming. ::Company.::

::Hide,:: Fierce-Eye orders worriedly.

It would be...problematic if a Viking found me here. Especially if I needed to free Fierce-Eye later. I fly up into the rafters and hide over the jail's entrance. _'No one will see me here unless they know to look.'_

The male similar staggers into the jail's hallway, panting heavily and leaning against the wall, dragging a large axe. _ 'He is clearly in no shape to be walking around. What is he doing here?' _The late-night visitor makes his way to Fierce-Eye's cell.

"Fierce!" called the similar, "Get up!"

Fierce mumbles as if just waking up. "Tuffnut? You look like Hel."

"Yeah, well I did die tonight," Tuffnut countered, "I need you to cut me in half."

"Huh? Why?"

_'My thoughts exactly.'_

"I need to ride my Zippleback to look for my sister, but that takes two riders," the strange similar explained, "If you split me in two, I can ride both heads and save her."

I just shook my head. _'He's an eel-brain.'_

"That would only kill you," Fierce warned, "Then who would save Ruffnut."

"I'm already dead, and my sister needs help! Now are you going to cut me in half or not!"

_'At least he's a loyal eel-brain.'_

"Why don't you just let me ride with you, just for tonight?" Fierce suggested.

_'I've been trying to talk him out of that cell for a while now! Why is he willing to leave with this delirious human?'_

"I needed to stay in this cell so that I wouldn't be blamed for anything else," Fierce explained, mostly for me, "But if I stay with someone who can vouch for my actions, there shouldn't be any problem."

The eel-brain seemed confused for a minute, but abandoned the axe and went to get the key and Fierce's things. _'I doubt I will ever understand humans.'_

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Village exterior**

The village was eerily deserted as Tuffnut led me and Stiildus to where Barf and Belch had been drugged. _'Was everyone out searching? No, Stiildus mentioned that the politicians were arguing in the Great Hall.'_

The Joined Serpents were still napping near the alley of the fight. _'Had they been here this whole time?'_ Ruffnut was trying to rouse one of the heads, without much success.

::Someone burned Calming Weed here recently,:: Stiildus squeaked blearily, ::It's mostly gone now, but this dragon still has it in his system. He won't wake up anytime soon.::

_'If we don't get this dragon up soon, we won't be going anywhere. Is there anything to counter this Calming Weed?'_

_ 'Rage,' _whispered the second voice in my head.

I reached into my belt pouch and removed my vials.

"What are those?" Tuffnut asked.

I found the vial marked 'rahgol' and put all of the others away. "I've had them since I landed on Berk," I answered, "If I'm right, this one will either wake Barf and Belch, or get us killed."

"I'm already dead," Tuffnut reminded me, "Go for it!"

I cringed at the encouragement, but I had no other ideas. Keeping the vial at arms length, I carefully broke the seal and opened the vial.

At first, nothing happened. Then, Barf and Belch's eyes shot open, eyes constricted into narrow slits. They both roared at me. Stiildus roared right back as loud as he could, claws digging into my armor. I realized the danger and replaced the stopper immediately.

"That was awesome AND scary!"

::That was Rage Tumor!:: Stiildus shouted into my ear, ::Never open that again!::

Tuffnut was calming down Barf and Belch, explaining Ruffnut's kidnapping. ::Why?:: I whispered back, putting away the closed vial.

::It really messes with our brains,:: Stiildus explained, ::It triggers a very strong urge to fight and kill. You only got away with it this time because we were already under the influence of Calming Weed.::

_'So Rage Tumor and Calming Weed cancel each other out. Good to know.'_

Barf turned away from Tuffnut, holding his head at arm's length. ::So you're going to help us rescue my Partner.:: I nodded. ::You're clearly low on magic. Give me your hand.::

I closed my eyes and accepted Barf's energy. It wasn't a lot of energy, but I was ready to cast some spells again. _'We still have to find Ruffnut though.'_

"Mount up," Tuffnut ordered, climbing onto Belch's neck. I did the same with Barf and we were soon in the air.

::So, where are we going to search?:: Belch asked.

::Yeah,:: Barf chimed in, ::We're not a tracker class dragon.::

Tuffnut was trying to choose a direction and I was focused on staying on the Joined Serpent.

::The catapults,:: Stiildus whispered.

I looked at the defense mechanisms on their towers. "What about them?"

::They can't hit anything directly below them,:: Stiildus explained, ::All of the other dragons and riders have left the village to search the wilderness. The village is deserted, and the few humans left wouldn't detect the kidnappers sneaking back.::

"Could they have come back, trying to steal another boat?" I pondered aloud.

"But the dragons have great senses!" Tuffnut argued, missing half the discussion, "And they would be seriously exposed on the ramps and bridges."

::Unless they used the tunnels,:: Barf chimed in.

"Tunnels...?"

Tuffnut smacked his forehead. "Oh yeah! Couple months back, some Whispering Deaths dug tunnels all over Berk. We sealed every entrance we could find, but it wouldn't be hard to dig back into 'em if you knew where they are."

"Any entrances around here?"

* * *

**Ruffnut's POV - Sealed Tunnels**

_'This sucks.' _Sitting in a dark tunnel, bound and gagged, listening to a couple Outcasts argue about their next move. Hiccup and Gustav found their getaway ship, so they retreated back into the tunnels. One wanted to get directions from Savage, the other wanted to steal a ship and sneak me off the island after the search was called off for the night. Neither seemed worried that I was listening to them, but they didn't mention WHY they kidnapped me yet.

_'I hope Tuffnut's okay.'_ He tried to help me and the Outcasts were trying to kill him for it. _'He was always worse at fighting, but he was still fighting when I lost sight of him. Then there was that loud noise. Almost like a Thunderdrum...'_

"Can it you two!" Savage's voice echoed down the tunnel as his footsteps approached, "If we're found, we're done!" The butt-kisser rounds the nearby T-intersection, joining his lackeys.

"What's going on up there anyways?" one Outcast asked, slightly quieter than before.

"Mudtoe is dead and Muckfist had his brain scrambled," Savage declared, "That castaway got in the way but the other twin is on death's doorstep."

_ 'Bro...'_

"So what now?" asked the second Outcast.

"I convinced Alvin that the castaway instigated the fight, but Stoick's giving him the benefit of a doubt," Savage answered, "The lie won't hold if Muckfist recovers. We need to get our info and get out of here."

Savage walked over to me, pulling out a dagger and holding it to my throat. "You scream, and you're dead. I have one question for you. Don't answer it, and you're dead. You play nice, we'll just leave you down here, alive. You might even get back home in one piece, the way your friends have been searching for you. Do you understand?"

I nod slowly, careful to not cut my own throat on the Viking's dagger. Savage reaches up and pulls down my gag, keeping the knife to my throat. The other Outcasts are silent for a change.

"Where is that Skrill you sealed away?"

I blinked in surprise. _'That's what this is about? An untrainable, frozen dragon. That's why he kidnapped me and had my brother killed?'_

One of the Outcasts shout in surprise, drawing his axe and facing the T-intersection that Savage came from. His partner takes out his sword, facing the same tunnel. Savage lowers his dagger and looks towards his lackeys.

"What is it?" Savage asked.

The Outcasts round the corner quickly, weapons high. A moment later, they lower their weapons, looking disappointed. "Just a Terror," calls back the sword Outcast, "Probably got lost." Savage just shook his head and raised his knife to my throat again.

"CHARGE!"

A Zippleback crashed into Savage from the depths of the tunnel, his roars echoing through the tunnel and Ruffnut urging the dragon onwards from one neck. My neck gets scratched by the violent entrance, but it's survivable.

Axe and Sword turn back to us and someone tackles them from the third passage of the intersection. A yellow Terror leaps into the fray from the other direction, scratching at Axe's face.

Savage drew his bone club and tried to fight off Barf and Belch. I grab the dagger and start cutting through my ropes.

A flash of blue and a high pitched shriek echo through the cavernous tunnels. Sword has dropped his weapon and was now clutching his manhood, sagging to his knees. It looks like Sword has passed out from the pain. I recognized the armor of my brother's ally as he turned to fight Axe. It was Fierce-Eye, and he was fighting for keeps.

My ropes snap apart and I jump to my feet. Savage has his hands full fighting off Barf, Belch, and Tuffnut, who was swinging a battleaxe every chance he got. I only had a dagger and jumping into either fight could be bad.

Suddenly, Axe managed to knock Fierce-Eye face first into the ground. Before he can get up, Axe swung his vicious-looking axe into Fierce's back.

_'No, he was just trying to help me. Why-?'_

As Axe pulled his weapon back up, Fierce-Eye spun his legs around, tripping the Outcast onto his backside. The axe went bouncing away from his grip. The should-have-been-dead fighter rose into a crouch and stabbed at Axe's throat, black sword almost invisible in the low light. In a vicious motion, Fierce rips his sword back and Axe falls forward, head barely attached to his body and very dead.

With that fight under control, Stiildus charged into the back of Savage's knees. Savage fell backwards onto the ground, two very angry heads hissing at him. Realizing that he's lost, Savage tossed aside his club.

I move around the tunnel and tie the viking's up with their own belts. _ 'It's not perfect, but it'll do until we get them back to the village.'_

I was a little surprised that we were in the caverns under Berk, but I was so tired, I was glad for the short ride back. Tuff and I rode our respective dragon heads back, herding our two surviving prisoners back. Stiildus was fluttering around Fierce-Eye, but didn't land on his shoulders. _'Sympathy for Fierce's back I guess.'_

"How's your neck?" Tuffnut asked me on the way back.

I checked the wound, "The bleeding's stopped. It'll make for a cool scar."

"You're lucky," Tuff complimented, indicating his bloody tunic, "I died when those guys stabbed me, but I don't have a hint of a scar." I slugged my brother's arm. "Ow! What's that for?"

"Lying, doi!" I rolled my eyes. "If you were dead, you wouldn't have felt that!"

"He's been using that line since he dragged me out of the jailhouse," Fierce-Eye explained, holding his back where the axe hit him.

"As I recall, you asked me to let you out!" Tuff argued.

"Only so you'd quit asking me to cut you in half!" Fierce shouted back.

"Speaking of, I can't believe that you could fight after that axe to the back," I muttered, "I thought it killed you for a second there."

Fierce just smirked, pulling something out of his armor and giving it to me. "Would have, if not for these."

I held the item up to the moon light. It was a broken purple dragon scale. I leaned over to better see the damage to his quilted armor. Every last pocket was filled with layers of colorful dragon scales. Tuffnut let out a low whistle.

"Still hurts from the impact," Fierce explained, "But the scales took the blade's bite."

"Hiccup is gonna love that," I laughed. Fierce gave me a strange look. It looked like he wanted to say something. "What?"

"A cut throat..." he whispered, "Cutthroat..."

Fierce-Eye looked away, rubbing his own neck. I turned to Tuffnut, but he just shrugged. Eventually, Fierce shook it off.

As the jailhouse came into sight, Chiefs Stoick and Alvin came out, looking plenty pissed. _'I hope it's our prisoners that they're angry at. It looks like this long night isn't over yet.'_


	16. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12 - The Professor**

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Berk Jailhouse**

"Why'd you do it Savage?" Alvin bellowed, "Why'd you betray me again?"

I had to sigh. The twins had been debriefed (and scolded) before going home. I still had to stay in my cell until I was officially cleared of any wrong-doing. At least I didn't have to share it with any of the Outcasts; for my protection or theirs, no one said.

My armor had been taken for 'repairs'. After Ruffnut's comment, I knew Hiccup was going to thoroughly examine my chestpiece. _'As long as I get it back and in one piece.'_

Stiildus was dozing (or faking it) across the hall from my cell door and next to the jail's entrance. The sun was starting to rise and I haven't been able to get any real sleep with the 'interrogation' down the hall. Spark-head was still incapable of speech and Tunnel Guy was out cold, but I suspected they were both milking their afflictions to avoid their turn with the Chiefs. _'You've been shouting at Savage for half the night. It's clearly not working and pissing me off.'_

::I'd rather just throw him off a cliff and be done with it,:: Stiildus muttered to himself.

::Can't,:: I answered, knowing no one is paying attention to me with the show down the hall, ::Sycophants like Savage only relay orders. They never do anything on their own. They need to please someone bigger.::

::But he's not scared of these Alphas,:: Stiildus protested, abandoning all pretense of sleep, ::I can smell it. He's more scared of someone else.::

Something clicked for me. _'Who was that bigger enemy Fishlegs mentioned? Danger? Draugr? Dagur? Yes, Dagur the Deranged! A title like Deranged would have to be earned.'_

A plan forms in my head as an evil smile crawls across my face. ::I think I know how to make Savage talk.::

Stiildus cocks his head to the side, curious. ::Do tell.::

* * *

**Stoick's POV - Berk Jailhouse**

I watched Alvin shout at Savage from the hallway. The slimmer man was hanging from shackles looped over the roof beam, feet barely touching the floor. Berk law didn't permit most forms of torture, so Alvin couldn't strike Savage. It was clearly aggravating my old friend, but I couldn't let Savage leave the island either.

The twins filled in a lot of details, but there was no way Savage was the mastermind behind this debacle. _'He would never care about that Skrill normally. Dagur would, but Savage had no real reason to switch loyalties. Again.'_

"This is pointless Alvin," I spoke softly, "He won't talk."

Alvin sneered at me, but realized I was right. He turned back to Savage and said, "We'll see what a couple days without food or water does for your tongue." Alvin steps out of the cell and I lock it behind him. As we start towards the exit, Fierce-Eye whistles us over. I hadn't wanted to lock the amnesiac up again, but he had killed two men.

"Your food'll be here soon," I explained to the young man. He shakes his head and passes me a note.

'I can get Savage to talk. Don't say anything and be outside his cell window in ten minutes.' I show the the note to Alvin and he nods.

"Once this is all straightened out, I'd like to have a chat with you," Alvin says socially.

"Sure," Fierce-Eye mutters without much commitment.

_'I hope Alvin isn't planning something.'_

Alvin and I leave the jailhouse and circle around to Savage's window, as quietly as possible. The opening is positioned too high for us to see into. The seconds tick by and all is silent within the jailhouse. The village was starting to wake up for the day.

A click and squeak comes from the window. "What do you want?" Savage asks his visitor. A flash of blue light errupts from the window. Savage shouts in pain.

"The dummy will not speak unless spoken to," Fierce-Eye answered, "Class is about to begin."

Alvin looks at me, clearly confused. "Class?" he mouths silently. I can only shrug, as baffled as he was.

"Welcome to 'How to fight humans 101'," Fierce-Eye greeted warmly to someone, "I will be your instructor, Professor Fierce-Eye. We have a lot to cover so please take your seats quickly." Something else is moving around in there.

"What's going on?" Savage asked, clearly confused. Another blue flash, another scream.

"Please ignore him," Fierce-Eye requested, "Good training dummies are so hard to find these days."

Savage groans, apparently realizing the rules of Fierce-Eye's game.

Fierce-Eye ignores Savage and focuses on his 'lesson'. "Now then, humans are capable of crafting and equiping a wide variety of weapons and armor. However, to effectively survey their surroundings, the neck is very lightly armored, if at all. Who here knows how to cut a throat? ...Sharpshot."

A Terror squeaks and hisses from inside. _'Is that really Sharpshot?'_

"Yes, that is the most common method," Fierce-Eye answers, "But as you can see -" Savage groans at something, "- The windpipe provides some protection for the major arteries providing blood to the brain. A far more effective method is to tilt the head forward, stab into the side of the neck -" A whiff sounds from the cell, "-and pull everything out."

There is a scratching sound. "If you're going to kill me, just do it already," Savage mutters. More blue light, more screaming.

"I'm not that nice," Fierce-Eye whispers, meaning every word. "You've caused me a lot of trouble with that stunt last night. I'm collecting on that debt now." A chill runs down my spine.

Fierce-Eye switches back to his friendly teacher voice. "How many of you have tried to remove human limbs? ... Not very easy, is it. Any human armor still needs fexible joints. Ironically, these points require the most protection."

Savage screams again. "You little bastard! You can't do this. When Stoick finds out-AH!" Savage gasps for air a few times.

"Vahraan vokren orim," Fierce-Eye answers. More silence. "You see, it's just like I did for Tuffnut. I can do this all day and there'd be no evidence."

_'For Tuffnut? NOW I'm curious.'_ I stand up and try to peer through the high window, but a blue Terror hisses down at me.

Teacher voice again. "Now, sometimes, the situation isn't about killing. Sometimes, it's about..._vengance_. You just want to hurt the human, but let him live to spread the word to leave you alone." My hairs stand on end and a crackling sound from the window. "With male humans, the most sensitive spot, is HERE!"

The window is alight with blue light around the Terror and Savage is shrieking in pain. _'I didn't know a man's voice could go that high.'_ The light fades and Savage's pain fades with it.

"What do you want from me?" Savage gasps out, clearly still in pain.

"I want your boss!" Fierce-Eye snapped, sounding like he was ready to blow up the jailhouse, "I've heard all about you. You're just a cowardly boot-licker, a yes-man. You're not a shot-caller, you're just middle management. Someone bigger than you ordered that stunt and pissed me off. That's who I want!"

The cell is quiet for a moment. One of the Outcasts from another cell calls out some jumbled advice. "He'd kill me," Savage whispers pleadingly.

Fierce-Eye scoffs at that. "I'LL kill you. Last night alone, I've killed two men, scrambled a third's brain, and sterilized a fourth. A little more torture and death won't make a lick of difference to me OR my afterlife."

My blood runs cold. Fierce-Eye was telling the truth, but the scary part was that it sounded like he didn't care. It was such a contradiction to how I viewed him. _'Is this his real self? Hidden behind amnesia?'_

"Dagur," Savage whispered. That was more than Alvin had been able to get out of Savage.

"Dagur the Deranged," Fierce-Eye asked skeptically, "Dragon crap. He's a threat, but doesn't stand a chance at a successful attack. You'd never join him again without a reason. Back to our lesson -"

"Dagur found another Skrill!"

Alvin and I just stared at each other. Savage sounded desperate, but if it was true...

Fierce-Eye just snorted. "Then why try to get another one?"

Savage whispered in a defeated voice. "This new Skrill, it isn't obeying Dagur as well as that first one did. He's planning to attack sometime during storm season, once he's got it under his thumb and all the other dragons are grounded by the weather. We figured the old Skrill would, you know, speed things up, get us in his good graces, and earn us a pass once Alvin and Berk are gone."

A long silence passes, both in and out of the jailhouse. _'I've heard enough.' _I give Alvin a questioning look and he nods, standing up. The Terror above us hissess and flutters back inside.

Once we've moved away from the window, Alvin asks the obvious question. "Do you believe him? About this new Skrill?"

"I'm not sure," I answered honestly, "But I'd rather not take the chance. Trader Johann is the only person that visits here and the Berserker homelands. He might have more details."

"When's he due into port?"

"Couple weeks." I rounded the corner and saw a Zippleback blocking the entrance. "What the -?"

As we moved towards the entrance, the Zippleback hissed angrily and took an aggresive stance. _'Why's it doing that? Is it trying to keep us out of the jailhouse?'_

"Wot's with this split gecko?" Alvin asked as baffled as I was. He tried to circle around the Zippleback, but only earned himself a faceful of gas. The second head growled, but didn't light off the combustible fumes. "Damned gas, where's that runt when ya need 'im?"

_'By now, flying with Astrid.' _I decided to keep my distance, just in case. Alvin waved away the gas, growling. _'What do we do about this?' _Someone, likely Fierce-Eye, called something from inside and the Zippleback trundled off. _'Very odd.'_

Alvin and I entered the now clear doorway. Stiildus was curled up across from Fierce-Eye's cell, where the young man seemed to be taking a nap. Alvin marched down towards Savage's cell, apparently ready for round two of questioning. A scuffling sound from behind makes me pause. I turned around and caught a piece of paper falling from the empty rafters. A Viking stick figure is sketched on it.

Before Alvin even opened the cell door, Savage began to spill his guts in a panicked rush, repeating most of what he just told 'Professor Fierce-Eye'. Alvin just eyed me and I looked at Fierce-Eye, a small smile on his 'sleeping' face.

_'Maybe it's better to not ask...'_

* * *

**Astrid's POV - Sky above Raven's Point**

Me and Stormfly were racing Toothless and Hiccup to the cove. Toothless had speed in spades, but Stormfly's stamina had improved dramatically with her new chicken-and-cod diet. Unfortunately, the race was too short to tire the Night Fury and he easily won the short race, landing in the cove well before Stormfly crested the cliff.

"I thought for sure that we had you this time!" I called to Hiccup, climbing down from Stormfly.

Toothless took on a smug look, as if saying 'Yeah, right'. Hiccup smiled at me, hopping off of his friend's back. He was too cute with that windswept look in his hair.

"Maybe if the race was longer," Hiccup consented, "But a change in diet isn't enough to overcome the endurance we've built up from flying so much."

I sighed. Hiccup had a point. _'Except I still have to get in my personal training on the ground, which Hiccup barely bothers with. I just don't have enough free time to close the difference in flight time.'_

Hiccup turned away and saw something that puzzled him. He walked towards the cove wall and examined a series of scorch marks. "That's odd..."

I didn't see anything special about the blast marks. "So a dragon was blasting at a wall. What's so odd?"

"Not that," he said, rubbing a stray line of one blast mark, "This is from a charcoal pencil. Someone set up targets here. Dragons breath fire after their first month. They don't need target practice."

"They look like a Terrible Terror made the shots," I pointed out, "And you said Fierce-Eye went training yesterday. He wouldn't know that dragons don't need target practice."

"But that wouldn't explain putting a target up there," Hiccup explained, pointing at a couple scorch marks fifteen feet up the wall, "How would he put a mark up there?"

"Maybe he had Stiildus make those marks," I suggested

"Why would Stiildus make targets for himself that he knows he didn't need?"

_'Good point. They weren't here the last time we came here two days ago, when we met Fierce-Eye. They might not have anything to do with him, but a wild dragon wouldn't bother with target practice or have a charcoal pencil.'_

I had to agree with Hiccup. "Odd. Couldn't hurt to ask the others."

* * *

**?'s POV - Unknown Viking Ship**

My sword clatters to the deck, lifeless without my magic powering it's flames. I chose the wrong spell. I moved faster, but stability was more important in this fight.

My opponent grins in victory. My dominant hand is useless for now and my spell is fading. I was also surrounded by his allies, and they no longer feared me. I had missed my cue.

"Ready the Dragonroot!" the Viking leader orders.

The crew readies a catapult to fire upon my home. They open a sealed container. My heart sinks as they load a Rage Tumor into the basket. _'There are hatchling and flightless clanmates there! If they fire -'_

::Whirlwind fury TEMPEST!::

In the blink of an eye, my spell takes me away from my duel and to the catapult. I fight with a rage I've never known before. I roar into the night.

"To attack a dragon, to threaten his home and harm his clanmates, is to court death ITSELF!"

The leader just starts laughing at my words. One, two vikings fall dead in my surprise attack, and their leader continues to laugh. A third stumbles away with a nasty gash to his abdomen. The other crewmembers press their advantage in numbers. I just need a moment to redirect the catapult's trajectory, to send that wretched growth harmlessly into the ocean, but the enemy won't let me have even that.

The leader' laughter suddenly dies off as he wipes away a fake tear. "Bored again. Kill him already."

One of the Vikings gets through my lopsided defense and knocks me backwards on top of the Rage Tumor. The sudden jostling triggers the catapult, launching me and the Rage Tumor into the air. My weight threw off the launch, and neither I nor the Tumor will land atop the sea cliffs. The ocean is rushing up to greet me in it's icy embrace. I cast with every drop of energy I can muster.

::FLAME BODY ASPECT!::

The water swallows me and all goes dark.

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Berk Jailhouse**

I open my eyes at a creaking sound. It felt like mid-morning and my magic was back in full. The bloodstains from my 'Human fighting for Ember Claws' lesson were well camoflagued on my red tunic. Chief Stoick walks in and offers me a hand up. I take it and I'm soon on my feet, slightly confused.

"Investigation's all but done now," explained the Chief, "All that's left is to decide on the punishment for Savage and his conspirators. You're free to go, unless you'd rather take another nap."

_ 'Great choice for you. Banish the traitors to join the Berserkers or execute them while their tribesmen watch.'_

I shake my head and follow him out to reclaim my belongings. "Do you have any recommendations for today?"

"Alvin asked for you to join him in the Great Hall this evening," the Chief instructed as I fastened my belt, "Sparring was cancelled today due to all the excitement last night."

_ 'Great. Summons from a chief. Can't wait for that.'_

"Where's my chestpiece?"

"Gobber won't be done fixing it until tomorrow, at the earliest. The villagers are still gathering new scales to replace the broken ones. A pretty clever trick that. How's your back doing anyway?"

I rolled my shoulders to test the movement. "Fine. As long as I don't make any sudden movements."

Chief Stoick nods. "Fishlegs is over at the twins' place today, keeping an eye on Tuffnut's recovery. He should be able to get you some herbs if your back gets worse. Thanks again for helping with this mess."

I shrugged, careful to not tweak my back. "You and Berk have helped me out. It was only fair that I return the favor."

The Hooligan Chief smiled at me. "You helped save two of my tribesmen, the peacetalks, and uncovered some crucial information. I'd say we're back in your debt now."

I gave a small smile. _'Looks like I've earned some trust around here.'_

Stiildus trotted alongside me as I left the jailhouse.


	17. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13 - The Mage**

**Stiildus' POV - Borrowed House**

Fierce-Eye had made a lot of notes in his little book. Sometimes sketches, sometimes in Norse, and othertimes in Dovahzul (in case someone else found/stole it). He seemed frustrated with himself while he wrote in it. I hated seeing him like this, upset that he couldn't do something as simple as remember.

After reading through all of his notes for the third time today, Fierce growled in frustration and threw his little book across the room. I hissed in alarm as the book bounced off the opposite wall and fell to the ground. Fierce mumbled an apology and held his head in both of his hands.

_'I want him to be happy.'_

::Hey,:: I whispered, fluttering over to his desk (Fierce had refused to cast Fleshmender in case of a later emergency.), ::What's wrong?::

He sighed. ::That journal may as well have been written by a stranger. Full of bad dreams and half-remembered clues.::

::But you can't give up,:: I reminded Fierce, ::It's the only way you'll get back your memory.::

::That's starting to feel more and more like a lost cause,:: he grumbled, smelling of despair.

I nipped at one of his ears. ::That's the Omega talking! No one listens to the Omega, so why should you?:: Fierce-Eye looked at me curiously, listening to me mimic his speech from the other day. A moment later, he chuckled at his self-depreciation. ::I think you need a break from that thing. Why don't we go practice some magic? You've remembered several spells, but you don't really know what they do yet.:: Fierce smiled gently and rubbed my head. My friend was coming out of his sadness.

::Sounds good,:: he agreed, ::But I need to be back before sunset. Alvin might only be a guest, but it would still be rude to keep a chief waiting.::

* * *

**Hiccup's POV - Great Hall, Riders' Table**

"Another Skrill?" I whispered back, "Please tell me you're joking."

Dad just shook his head sadly. "Wish I was. The way Savage talks about it, this one's probably less friendly than the frozen one. So, Dagur is waiting for the perfect time to strike, after he's had some practice."

"Storm season," Astrid muttered darkly.

Dad nodded. "We'd never get to the Berserker village before then, so Alvin has agreed to a more defensive strategy. The final draft of the treaty should be done sometime tomorrow morning and the Outcasts will be heading home around high-sun to begin preparations for the attack."

_'One problem solved, another three new ones.'_

"One of the conditions is that the initial signing takes place at the Academy, " Dad continued, "Alvin was interested in the stories of Fierce-Eye's fighting abilities and asked that we hold a sparring tournament with blunted weapons tomorrow, including him and Ox-Arm. I know it's short notice, but Alvin was insistant and there was no real reason to refuse."

"I doubt Tuffnut is going to be ready in time," Astrid pointed out, "He's still really weak from last night."

"You know, Fierce-Eye said somethin' odd while questioning Savage," Dad remembered, "How he 'did the same for Tuffnut' or something."

_'One more mystery to add to the stack.'_

"Astrid, would you go tell Fishlegs, Ruffnut, and Gustav?" I requested, "I'll find Snotlout and Fierce-Eye. He's likely training at the cove again."

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Friendship Cove**

::Whirlwind fury tempest!::

I sped right past the circle I was trying to stop in and bounced off the rock wall twenty feet behind it. More bruises began to blossom all over me as I lay sprawled out on my back.

"OOOOWWWWWWWW!"

::Looks like some of your spells are harder than others,:: Stiildus oh-so-helpfully observed.

::I noticed.::

Stiildus chuckled, clearly a little amused by my repeated failures. ::It's pretty clear that some spells should only be used in certain situations. If you tried this spell on uneven ground, you'd probably just break your neck.::

::This spell is going on the 'not quite yet' list,:: I declared, pulling out my journal and putting an X next to the last spell, ::It's too hard to control and a little too flashy to use without someone realizing it's not natural.::

::So that's three useful spells, one 'too pricy and flashy' spell, and one 'not-ready' spell,:: Stiildus reviewed, ::Any more?::

::Just one,:: I announce as I review my notes. I stretch my muscles, ready to finish this and feel better with Fleshmender.

::Flame Body Aspect!::

Instantly, my body and belongings are covered in red flames. Stiildus squeaks in alarm and concern. Although the flames are warm, they aren't burning me. The ground beneath me is scorched by the heat. _'Must be hotter on the outside.'_

Stiildus calmed down a bit, realizing that I was fine in my second fiery skin. ::Now THIS is too flashy!::

::At least it's not hurting me or damaging my stuff,:: I mutter, examining my own hand. I bend down to pick up a twig, but it catches fire before I touch it. I watch it burn to ash in the palm of my hand, not feeling that heat at all. ::Looks like nothing on the outside can pass the flames undamaged though. It also seems to make me fireproof.::

I evaluated the energy price of this spell. Less than Mighty Shout, but more than the other 'useful' spells. I tried stepping into the pond, but it just hissed and steamed. Again, the heat didn't bother me.

::Being a living water heater is cool and everything, but I think I hear someone coming. You might want to turn it off for now.::

_'Uh-oh...'_

"Uh..."

Stiildus deadpanned. ::You don't know how to turn it off, do you?::

::Not a clue.:: I admitted. I could hear a dragon's wings overhead. It's Toothless, and that means Hiccup must be with him. ::RUN!::

I bolt towards the slope towards the forest above us. _'Forest? Fire? SHIT!'_ I stop about halfway up and try to hide behind a rock in the crevasse, painfully aware that I am lighting up the entire passage with my flames. All I can do now is try to stay calm and figure out how to end the spell before I'm found out.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV - Friendship Cove**

"Well, _someone's_ been here recently," I mutter to myself as I dismount. A series of black bootprints leads around the cove, still warm and smoking slightly. A large circle had been scratched into the silt, apparently exposed to strong wind traveling towards the rock wall. "What do you think bud?"

Toothless sniffed some nearby black prints and promptly marched over to the slope leading out of the cove. Something is flickering up there. I follow my friend over and Toothless gives out a warbling call.

"Vax," calls back a familiar voice.

"Fierce-Eye?"

"Yeah, it's me," sighed the unseen teenager, "Give me some space and I'll come down."

I stepped back and the flickering seemed to come down the slope. "Why'd you light a torch? It's the middle of the day."

"I didn't," Fierce called back. He was taking his time coming down.

"Then what's with the firelight?"

Stiildus trotted out first and sat near Toothless. Moments later, Fierce-Eye stepped out of the passage, covered from head-to-toe in fire! "My spell went a little...awry."

* * *

**Toothless' POV - Friendship Cove**

Hiccup was at a loss for words. The only time he's this stunned is when Astrid is involved. Fierce-Eye seemed really embarrassed, like someone found him skinny-dipping. Looks like I'll have to start the conversation.

::Are you alright?:: I asked.

"I'm fine," Fierce-Eye confirmed in Norse, "I just can't remember how to turn it off."

"So, you're stuck like this?" Hiccup asked, realizing that the conversation had started.

"For now, yeah." Fierce-Eye moved away from the slope towards the lake, leaving a trail of smoldering footprints behind. "There should be a time limit or something similar. Just don't touch me for now."

::What spell did he try to use?:: I asked Stiildus.

::Dragon Aspect - Flame Body,:: answered the little dragon, ::At least he cast the original spell right. Hookfang or Fanghook might know how to stop it.::

::Go ask them,:: I instructed, ::I'll look after your partner, but don't bring them back. Adding more humans would complicate the problem.::

Stiildus flew off while Hiccup was focused on Fierce-Eye. _'Well, it's not every day you meet a human bonfire.'_

"You said spell," Hiccup commented, realizing the implications, "Does that mean -"

"- I can use magic?" Fierce-Eye finished the question. He hopped onto a large stone near the pond and sat cross-legged, just like Astrid had years ago. "Yes, but with my amnesia, I only remember six spells and, as you can see, not all of them are appropriate for civilized society. That's why I came here to practice and try to jar some more memories loose."

Hiccup looked at Fierce-Eye with sympathy, remembering his own dangerous secret (me, two years ago). Here was a young man, gifted both physically and with magic, but he seemed to stand on the outside of society. _'Which, being Dragonfriend, is very likely.'_

"When Tuffnut woke up, he said that he was stabbed," Hiccup started, "But there wasn't a mark on him."

"Because when he passed out, I cast Fleshmender on him," Fierce-Eye explained, "Any living creature can recieve that healing spell once a day, repairing almost any physical damage. A single stab wound is nothing against it. Still lost a lot of blood though, so the experience weakened him."

"I see, thank you."

Fierce-Eye waved it off, hand flaring at the motion. "Don't worry. I was going to do the same for Ruffnut, but her wound was survivable and she seemed to like the idea of a scar."

"So you can heal and light yourself on fire." Hiccup sat down on a nearby smaller rock, half buried in the ground. "What else can you do?"

Fierce-Eye seemed surprised by Hiccup's curiosity. "Well, I can accelerate the movements of my arms, very handy combat option, or launch myself forward at a stupidly fast speed. I think I dented the wall with that one. I can also shoot a small fireball like a Terrible Terror, and then there's the Mighty Shout. It's like a giant sound blast, but that one takes a lot of energy."

"Wow," Hiccup whispered. Then he remembered something else. "About your sword..."

"Let me guess, there's a rumor that lightning dances along its edge?" Fierce-Eye suggested. When Hiccup nodded, Fierce-Eye just sighed. "That rumor's true. However, anyone with magic energy could trigger that effect. The spell, which is currently lost to me, is bound into the physical object and lacking only the energy of the wielder."

::That would include most humans with a Partner Dragon,:: I chimed in, ::We give a drop of magic energy to our partner to better protect them.::

Fierce-Eye cringed slightly at this apparently new fact, but Hiccup missed it. He began to draw in the air, watching how the flames moved and shifted with each motion. The stone he was sitting on was charred black around him.

"I was planning to tell you guys eventually," Fierce-Eye declared, "I just, don't have enough control without my memories. I remember the spells, but not how to properly control them. It's like a first-time lancer is messing around with Gungnir. Also, I had no idea how the village as a whole would react. Still don't to be honest." I had to smirk at his explanation.

"Believe me, I get it," Hiccup started, "When I first found Toothless, it was forbidden to be friends with a dragon. He could easily have killed me, and no one had ever documented how to live peacefully with one. If the village found out the wrong way, which they did, Toothless could have been killed and I would have been banished. If we hadn't destroyed the Red Death before our punishments were handed down, neither of us would be here."

Fierce-Eye gave a sad smile, finding solace in Hiccup's past. "So, what are you going to do? Tell your Dad? The Riders? Or anyone at all?"

Hiccup thought quietly for a while. I could almost hear the thoughts buzzing around in his head. Options, reactions, and possible consequences all running around, trying to locate the best scenario.

"For now, no one," Hiccup answered, "It's hard to keep a secret on Berk, but it can be done, temporarily. Also, the other tribes are going to be around for the next few days. Having a magic user around would distract from the negotiations, but only if they know. Still, we need to get you back to normal."

I hear the flap of wings while the two young men are trying to come up with ideas. It didn't sound like Stiildus or any other Ember Claw. I sniff at the air trying to catch the scent. Stormfly is coming...with Astrid!

I charge up and throw Fierce-Eye into the lake. He cries out in surprise, before vanishing beneath the surface. I curl up on the boulder like I'm taking a nap. There's nothing to be done about the other footprints though.

"Hiccup," Astrid calls from above.

"Astrid!?" Hiccup turned to watch Stormfly land nearby and walk over. He's almost tripping over his tongue. "Hey...Hi, Astrid. Hi Astrid. Hi uh..."

"What happened here?" Astrid asked, "And, why is the lake steaming?"

Before Hiccup can form an explanation, Fierce-Eye burst out from beneath the lake, gasping for air while steam billowed around him. "What's the big idea Toothless?"

Astrid took a half-step back while Fierce-Eye wiped the water from his eyes. _'Look at that, he's not on fire anymore. Must not have put in too much magic energy.'_

"Fierce-Eye?" Astrid asked, "What are you doing?"

Fierce-Eye froze for a moment at Astrid's voice before he realized that his spell was extinguished. Fortunately, he bounced back quickly. "Toothless decided I needed a bath."

Hiccup tried to distract Astrid with conversation while Fierce-Eye sloshed out of the lake towards me. ::Thank you,:: he whispered in my ear.

::You owe me a salmon,:: I rumbled back. Fierce-Eye nodded in agreement.

"There's a problem, Hiccup," Astrid declared, demanding our attention, "The Bog Burglars caught some good weather. They'll be in port soon."


	18. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14 - The Cautious**

**Ox-Arm's POV - Cliff overlooking the docks**

Chief Alvin, Mildew, and I stood on a discrete cliff overlooking the docks, too far away to hear them. The Hooligans were greeting the Bog Burglar delegation with the same advisors that greeted us. Chieftainess Big Boobied Bertha lived up to her name, but I didn't recognize anyone else in the delegation.

"I don't understand why you're so pleased about the Bog Burglars early arrival," I whispered to Chief Alvin, "Won't this screw up our treaty with the Hooligans?"

"Ol' Stoick is a man of his word," Chief Alvin answered, "The treaty will go through well enough if we're decent around the Burglars."

"Besides, we're going to need to deal with the Burglars sooner or later," Mildew chimed in, "We can't visit each other's territories with all of the bad blood. Berk is the best neutral ground available. Bertha doesn't want to ruin her relations with Stoick any more than we do."

"We never needed help from anyone before," I reminded them, "I still think we could take on the Berserkers by ourselves."

Chief Alvin glowered at me. "An armada of a thousand warriors and a rumored Skrill in the middle of storm season? It'd be a fool's war!"

"It'd be a glorious death!"

"You've a lot to learn about strategy," Chief Alvin proclaimed, "Even if we broke the armada and the Skrill is just a bluff, we'd still be weakened and vulnerable to attack from the other tribes!"

"These days, the Hooligans have the most pull among the other tribes," Mildew explained quietly, "They have the best riders, having trained for over a year before they opened their Academy doors to the other tribes. Visitors from every tribe come to learn and befriend dragons and humans alike. Nearly every heir in the Archipelago has already taken lessons at one point or another. It might not be pleasant, but Berk is the center of the Archipelago these days."

"If they refuse to support our fight with the Berserkers, no one will," Chief Alvin stated flatly. We stood in silence for a while. That castaway was called up to meet the Chieftainess, his yellow lizard making him easy to spot from here.

"What do you think about that lad, Fierce-Eye?" Chief Alvin asked, restarting the conversation.

I shrugged. "He killed and captured traitors, got us some interesting information. He seems more useful than the average Hooligan, Viking or not."

"Some of the men don't know what to make of him," Mildew chimed in, "Despite their poor choices, the traitors were all well-trained warriors with plenty of experience. Yet four of them fell before him in a single night."

"I've listened for additional rumors about him," explained the Outcast Chief, "They say when he first woke up, covered in injuries, crafty little Fierce-Eye escaped the chief's house and eluded re-capture for most of the day. Not an easy task with amnesia; when your pursuers have dragons and the homeland advantage. He also had the guts to stare down ol' Gothi."

I couldn't believe those claims. "Ridiculous. I think your sources are wrong."

"I see," Mildew muttered softly, "You're planning to offer him a place in the Outcasts. That's why you insisted on that tournament and an evening chat with him. You want to know just how valuable he is, mentally and physically."

_'That shrimp! In MY tribe! Not happening.'_

"We need more youth in our tribe," Chief Alvin proclaimed, "Most of the men are over thirty and we barely have any women. Consequences of taking banished members from other tribes and not raising the kids ourselves."

_'Yeah. I'm the only teenage male in the Outcasts. That's why - Wait, is Alvin looking for someone else to be his heir!? Every Outcast looks down on me, but I'm the only viable option right now. If Fierce-Eye joined, he could be serious competition!'_

I looked down at my distant rival. Chieftaness Bertha shook her head apologetically, clearly not recognizing the runt either. _'Even if it's not the case now, I'd better nip this in the bud.'_

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Berk Docks**

_'At least this time went smoother.'_ I thought, replacing my bracer. The Outcasts had rolled up their sails and stayed below decks, so the Burglars weren't aware of their presence just yet. The adults from the Hooligan and Burglar delegations were walking up the ramps to the village. Unlike the Outcasts, several of the Burglars' crew were heading up into the village as well. Hiccup and Astrid seemed to be waiting for someone.

::Don't we need to get going?:: Stiildus asked.

::All three chiefs are up there right now,:: I pointed out, ::I'd rather wait until the inital dust settles.::

"Hiccup!" called a cheerfully energetic blonde. She seemed to be in her mid-to-late teens, but at least a head shorter than me. She wore a red dress, plenty of jewelry, and a single straight sword on her hip. Unlike with Hooligan girls, her hair reached her lower back and had no braids.

Walking alongside the blonde was another teen girl. This one was about Astrid's height, dressed in green and brown clothes with braided black hair. She wore a pouch belt and flint rings for lighting fuses. _ 'She clearly isn't a fighter, more of a tactical type. Grenades maybe?'_

Hiccup and Astrid walked over to the girls. Hiccup called out to them. "Cami! Heather! It's good to see you!"

"What are you doing here Heather?" Astrid asked, "And on a Burglar ship no less?"

"They hired me to teach them how to use smoke bombs without blowing themselves up," answered the black-haired girl.

"Mom also thought it would be good for me to have a more intellectual friend at home," the blonde added, "Hasn't officially joined the Bog Burglars yet, though."

"Hey," Heather defended, "You might be the adventurous type, but I'd still like to get married someday."

::Married? That means partnering with a single mate, right?:: Stiildus wondered out loud. I just sighed, refusing to reply in either language.

Hiccup noticed me standing around and waved me over to join them. "Cami, Heather, this is Fierce-Eye, the castaway you likely overheard Dad talk about. Fierce, this is Camicazi, the Chieftainess' daughter and heir of the Bog Burglars, and Heather, an alchemist friend of ours."

"A pleasure," I nodded to the pair.

"Likewise," Heather responded.

"You any good with that thing?" Camicazi nodded towards Jusk.

"I've fought to the death and survived," I answered honestly.

"Maybe we'll have time for a match," Camicazi suggested, looking forward to a challenge. Hiccup and Astrid cringed at that idea, catching Heather's attention.

"I tend to fight for keeps," I warned the Burglar heir.

"Fishlegs is still a little spooked after watching him beat Snotlout," Astrid chimed in.

"When was that?" Heather asked.

"Morning before yesterday," Hiccup stated.

Camicazi just laughed. "Classic Fishlegs."

The group began to head for the ramp, but I just stayed behind. Astrid was the first to notice. "Aren't you coming?"

I shook my head. "I think I'm gonna wait."

Heather was confused. "For what? There aren't any more boats comi-"

"WHAT THE DEVIL IS HE DOING HERE!?" Chieftainess Bertha's voice bellowed from the village and over the docks. The other four teens cringed at the shout. Stiildus and I cringed too, but I suspected it would come sooner or later and I leaving the docks first wouldn't have been proper.

"I'm waiting for Ragnarok to blow over."

* * *

**Hiccup's POV - Great Hall, Head Table**

_'Fierce-Eye definitely had the right idea to stay on the docks. I wish I could have done the same.'_

As expected, Alvin met with Bertha shortly after reaching the village proper. Also as expected, every Bog Burglar was outraged by his presence, even more so when the treaty was explained. There was a lot of arguing in the village plaza, but as the sun started to set, Dad convinced everyone to move the conversation to the Great Hall.

Astrid and Heather peeled away to a discrete table, but Snotlout, Tuffnut, and Fishlegs had found them and were trying to put the moves on Heather. Only Gustav and Ruffnut sat at the Riders' table, watching the three chiefs yell at each other.

"This is quite the party," Cami joked, elbowing my ribs. Ox-Arm had left earlier to train.

"At least no weapons have been drawn yet," I replied.

"Mom never did forgive Alvin for breaking her heart," she mused, "Having to deal with him again, even temporarily, is very stressful."

I sighed, "Dad hasn't even told them about the tournament yet."

"Tournament?"

I froze, but realized she'd find out sooner or later. "One of the conditions for the treaty. A tournament with blunted weapons, eight from each tribe, single elimination."

Camicazi gave a small smirk. "Will your friend from the docks be in it?"

"Fierce-Eye? He'll be in it, the heirs too. Where are you going?"

Camicazi had hopped to her feet and marched over to the chiefs. "I want into this tournament!"

All three chiefs froze at the declaration. I shrugged sheepishly at Dad, confessing to telling Cami.

"What tournament is this Stoick?" Chieftainess Bertha asked.

"A stipulation of the treaty," Dad explained, "A sixteen fighter tournament with equal representation from both islands. Teens with blunted weapons, to be held tomorrow morning in the Arena. We're signing the treaty there."

The Chieftainess raised her eyebrow. "What would that prove?"

"That the other tribe is a worthy ally," Alvin stated rather obviously.

Chieftainess Bertha wasn't buying it. Neither was I. _'The Riders have fought Outcasts plenty of times before. What are you really after?'_

"But Fierce-Eye isn't from either tribe," Camicazi pointed out.

"My request," Alvin explained, "So he's taking one of my spots."

"If an outsider is allowed into this tournament, I don't see why Camicazi can't enter as well," the Chieftainess reasoned, "Why don't we just make it a three tribe tournament? Everyone provides an even five fighters and Fierce-Eye can represent himself."

Alvin looked like he was slapped in the face. Dad nodded in approval. _'Now I can stop worrying about Gustav and Tuffnut entering.' _Alvin looked frustrated, but eventually consented to the new entries.

Camicazi went off to notify the other Burglar teens of the tournament and I went to notify the other Riders. I almost stepped onto a yellow Terror dozing nearby. It squaked at me and flew towards the entrance.

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - The Forge**

_'Never a quiet day.' _I heard about the sparring tournament while waiting on the docks, but didn't think I was competing until an Outcast wished me luck. Since the Great Hall was still too noisy, I decided to finish my project in the Forge. _'Good thing I almost finished this katana. Otherwise I'd be fighting empty-handed!'_

"What are you doing here lad?" I looked up and saw Gobber walking in.

I passed him my wooden project, perfectly curved and carved to match my dream sword. Only the paint, grip tape, and handguard were missing. "What do you think?"

Gobber took the fake blade and examined the details closely. He swung it a couple times, but it was clearly too light for the brawny Viking. "Only Gronkle Iron should be this light. Are you planning to use it in the tournament?"

"Yeah," I admitted, taking back the wood, "Wasn't my plan when I started the project, but I don't have anything else."

"Didn't you say you used two swords in yer dream?"

I nodded, "But I don't have time to make a replica of Jusk and be ready for the tournament."

"Don't worry, I'll do it while you finish your white sword," Gobber replied with a toothy grin.

I couldn't believe my ears. "Really? But I'm going against the Riders, so, why?"

Gobber smiled, as if I was missing something obvious. "You really helped the twins last night. I might not understand all the details, but I know that much. Giving you a fair shake in a tournament you had no desire to enter, it's the least I can do."

_'It makes some sense...kind of...'_

I removed Jusk from it's sheathe and grasp the blade by the rounded edge. "You'll be needing the original then."

Gobber backed up like I was holding out a viper. "Just set it on the workbench while I get the steamer going."

Only when he's gone do I remember Hiccup asking about Jusk's rumor. I had to chuckle to myself as I place the wakizashi on the table. _'It's harmless without a magic wielder. Well, as harmless as any other weapon.'_

The next hour passes quickly, both of us occupied with our projects. My katana is ready for tomorrow's tournament, Gobber already had the wood cut, curved, and carved into Jusk's basic shape. "The difference between a master and an apprentice" he had said.

::Fierce-Eye!:: Stiildus flew into the Forge, looking pleased. ::The human alphas are done yelling. It should be safe to get some food and meet with the Outcast Alpha now.::

I turned to the master metal shaper. "Gobber, I'm going to grab some food, you want anything?"

"Nah, I keep a few loafs down here for late projects. I should be done before you get back."

I walk out of the Forge and walk towards the Great Hall. No one else is walking the streets, likely to avoid the feuding chiefs. ::You hear anything else?::

::Apparently, the Burglars are joining the play fight tournament too,:: Stiildus explained, ::Five entries from each tribe, and you represent yourself.::

I nodded, ::Good.::

::Good? Why?::

::Entering a tournament on an Outcast slip suggests that I am fighting on their behalf,:: I explained, ::Humans see things in the stupidest details, and if everyone sees me as an Outcast, rumors will fly around and they'll start treating me like one. You heard that guy on the dock. He was acting like I was already in his tribe!::

::But if you're entering as an individual, no one can insinuate any loyalties,:: Stiildus worked out.

::Exactly,:: I confirmed, ::From what I've overheard, I suspect that Chief Alvin is on a recruiting drive. I have no past, no tribe, and I've made a big splash by helping with that whole kidnapping mess. He'd have to be blind, deaf, and dumb to not try to recruit me. I suspect that's the point of this meeting.::

Stiildus curled tighter around my neck as we reached the base of the stairs. ::What will you do if that's the case?::

::I'll hear him out,:: I admitted, ::But I'm not going to make any commitment tonight. I doubt the other chiefs would let me since I have to compete as the sixteenth man tomorrow.::


	19. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15 - The Defiant**

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Great Hall**

I peeked through the doors of the Great Hall. The chiefs were still talking, but were being civil towards each other. Strained, but civil. The Rider's table was basically abandoned. _ 'Good, I feel like I'm meeting with Loki as it is.'_ I slipped in as quietly as I could and collected my meal. Most of the tables were filled to capacity and decisively separated by each tribe. Bog Burglars on one side of the Hall, Outcasts on the other, and Hooligans filling in the cracks between.

I spot most of the Riders at a side table with Heather. _'Not tonight. Chief Alvin's expecting me later. I'd rather not have him summon me with them around.'_ I eventually find a small table in the corner without anyone nearby. I position my seat to watch the crowd and begin to eat with Stiildus.

_'This place looks like it's been carved up with a knife!'_

::There's a lot of hostility in the air,:: Stiildus observed, ::Especially from the new females.::

::Yes,:: I whispered back, ::I just hope everyone can hold their mead. A drunken brawl would be very bad tonight.::

::What's mead?::

::A drink. A weak alcohol made from honey,:: I answered, ::Alcohol can make humans do some very stupid things. It interferes with motor control, better judgement, and situational awareness.::

::Then why drink it at all?::

I paused to think about it. ::It's supposed to give you a good overall feeling in smaller doses. The problem is that the body will build up a tolerance and you have to drink more to get the same sensations. But if you drink too much you won't be able to accurately judge your condition, blacking out, or losing consciouness.::

::So that's why I've only seen you drinking milk or water,:: Stiildus observed.

::That's right,:: I nodded, ::The rewards simply aren't worth the consequences.::

A few moments of silence passed as we ate. Eventually, Stiildus found a new topic. ::Most of the male Riders are trying to mate with the new black haired female.::

I mentally stumbled over the weird phrasing. Dragon speech patterns didn't always translate correctly. I looked at the crowded table. Fishlegs, Snotlout, and Tuffnut were tripping over each other, trying to impress Heather. ::Doesn't look like she's interested in any of them.:: Hiccup and Astrid were also at the table, but they seemed amused by the unreturned affections.

Stiildus cocks his head at me sideways. ::Are you interested in any females?::

I coughed on some food at the direct question. A couple people turn my way, but I smile to let them know I'm fine. _'Thank goodness none of them understand Stiildus.'_

::Why are you asking that?::

Stiildus licked his eye. ::Several of the new females have been watching you and giggling. They think it's cute that you're talking to me, but they can't hear you in this noise. Now, back to MY question. Are you interested in any females?::

I groaned, thinking of how I must look to the girls. It was clear that Stiildus wasn't going to drop this. ::No, I'm not interested in any females. I have amnesia. I have no idea what other prior commitments I have already made, romantic or otherwise.::

After a pause, Stiildus realized a connection. ::Is that why you are planning to refuse the offer to join the Outcasts? You're worried about these 'other prior commitments' you might have?::

I stop myself from nodding, since Stiildus said that people were watching. ::Basically. Short term promises, like dragon training and announcing the Koor Visk are okay. Doing small favors shouldn't upset anyone. Commiting to a girlfriend or joining a tribe? Those could cause problems.::

The rest of our meal passed in relative quiet. The Hall itself was loud from so many people talking, eating, and just moving around. The whole atmosphere just unsettled me, probably just the tension between the tribes.

Eventually, the chiefs finished talking and the Great Hall began to empty. Everyone started to filter out. A couple of Vikings had passed out from the drink and were drooling onto their tables. _'Better than starting a brawl, I guess.'_

"Mind if I join you?"

I looked up and saw Chief Alvin standing over me with a couple tankards of mead. I nodded and leaned back in my seat. _'As if I had the choice to turn him away.' _Stiildus climbed onto my shoulders, not wanting to be too close to the Outcast Chief.

* * *

**Stiildus' POV - Great Hall**

"I was surprised to hear how you beat those traitors," Alvin declared, pushing a tankard of mead towards Fierce-Eye, "You certainly didn't look like you had it in you."

"Tactics, preparation, and the element of surprise mostly," Fierce-Eye answered, sticking to his yak milk, "I doubt things will go as smoothly in the tournament. Armor doesn't provide an advantage and we'll be using practice weapons."

::And your magic would raise too many questions, too,:: I added, ::You'll have to fight up to four times cleanly.::

"Think you can win?"

Fierce-Eye shrugged. "Anything is possible, but even if I lose, so what? It's not a duel to the death, just sparring matches really."

Alvin smirked. "True enough. You're the only one not fighting for yer tribe. Half the fighters will be out in the first round. And now, the Burglars are crashing the party."

"I know."

Alvin raised an eyebrow at that. "How'd you find out? You were out of the Hall for the decision and no one's sat with you since."

I cringed. _'I had told Fierce-Eye, but he can't say that!'_

"It was obvious from the conversations and energy in the Hall," my friend answered, "People don't have to talk to you directly to reveal their secrets."

"True enough, but most men twice your age don't realize that." Alvin smiled and took a swig from his tankard. "I wonder, what secrets have you heard of me?"

Fierce-Eye sighed heavily. "Where to start? Well, you were born on Berk but kicked out for disobeying orders and costing lives. You founded the Outcasts, whether to give the orders or actually overthrow Chief Stoick is debatable. You tried an alliance with the Berserkers, but it blew up in your face. With aid from Berk, you captured Dagur and reclaimed your tribe, promising a peace treaty in exchange. Dagur escaped, likely with help from traitors still lurking in your tribe. Now, you're -"

Alvin put his drink down on the table with a thud. "You don't think it was that bunch you fought?"

Fierce-Eye shook his head sadly. "No. They said that they were going back to Dagur because of the new Skrill. I haven't read up on them, but Skrills sound extremely rare. How would they know that Dagur would find one AFTER being released from your prison? I think you had two circles of traitors, unaware of one another. One was caught last night, the other is still hiding in plain sight."

Alvin gave Fierce-Eye a thoughtful expression, which soon turned into desire. It gave me the creeps, not because Fierce's logic made sense, but Alvin was looking at my friend like he was a 20-foot salmon.

"Tell me, what do you know of my island?"

_'Here comes the pitch.'_ I tightened my grip a little more around Fierce-Eye.

"Nearly nothing," Fierce-Eye confessed, "It's west of here, based on the direction your ships arrived from. I know it is close enough for the Riders to fly there and back in a single day, even on a Gronkle. Since your delegation is roughly the same size as the Bog Burglars' group, I can guess that your tribes are roughly the same size. Of course, that theory could be completely wrong. I've been more concerned about the people I'd be interacting with than your island itself."

"I think you'd like it," Alvin smiled, "Plenty of open space and wild dragons. Loki trees all around. And the weather!"

_'He's trying to decieve Fierce-Eye! The other dragons called it a barren wasteland!'_

"You're trying to recruit me," Fierce-Eye accused the Outcast Chief.

"What gives you that idea?" Alvin laughed.

"People watching," Fierce-Eye reminded him, "Several Outcasts have been acting...differently around me today, and it's no secret that you've been on a recruiting drive."

Alvin smiled a little wider, his eyes crinkling in mirth. "You are a clever one, I'll grant you that. I think you'll fit right in -"

"No," Fierce stated firmly.

Alvin paused at the word. "No?"

"No," Fierce confirmed, "I'm not joining the Outcasts because you have already lied in your recruitment pitch."

::How did you know?:: I asked.

"The eyes," Fierce-Eye answered, draining off the last of his milk. "When humans give an honest smile, it works the muscles around the eyes, and wrinkles appear. Your island might indeed be all of those things, but since the reality doesn't make you smile honestly, it couldn't be the pleasant first impression you make it out to be."

Alvin's smile fell as he realized that he has truly been made. I relaxed a little, knowing that Fierce-Eye wasn't going to be tricked so easily.

Fierce-Eye gathered his dish and tankard, standing up to leave. "I have no interest in listening to a Chief who isn't happy with his own island, let alone join his tribe. Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to finish preparing for the tournament."

Fierce-Eye walked away to return his dishes. I turned to hiss at the deceiver. Alvin grumbled to himself and took up Fierce-Eye's untouched mead.

As we were leaving the Great Hall, a couple tables began to whisper while looking at us or the Outcast Chief. _'I don't think this is over just yet.'_

* * *

**Hiccup's POV - Great Hall, Not-Discreet-Enough Table**

I couldn't help but smile as Fierce-Eye shot down Alvin's offer before it was fully explained. Astrid and Heather missed most of the chat while fending off the guys, but they definitely caught the ending.

"That's a relief," Astrid muttered quietly.

Fishlegs turned around in his seat. "What is?"

"Fierce-Eye turned down Alvin," Heather explained to the oblivious boys, "He's not interested in joining the Outcasts."

I nodded in agreement while the other Riders turned to watch Fierce-Eye leave. "At least he made the politically correct move by meeting Alvin in the first place. I just hope that he phrased his refusal well."

"There's no way he's leaving Berk until I've settled the score," Snotlout stated firmly, slamming his fist onto the table.

"Did you get a concusion in that match?" Tuffnut asked, "I saw him fight in those tunnels. He is just too skilled for you. In a real fight, he would kill you!"

Snotlout huffed at the suggestion. "And you could?"

_'With that magic he explained in the cove, Fierce-Eye could probably kill half the village if motivated. And what about the spells he's forgotten?'_ I shook my head dismissively. _'He also used that magic to save Tuffnut and his Claw has proven just as useful. He wouldn't turn on us. He couldn't. Right?'_

"Hiccup? Are you still with us?"

I looked up and realized that the conversation continued without me. "Sorry, I got distracted. What were we talking about?"

"We were talking about how I'm going to mop the floor with the competition!" Snotlout boasted.

_'I doubt that was the real topic.'_

Astrid shook her head. "Not if we don't get some sleep tonight. I'm going to bed."

* * *

**?'s POV - Unknown location**

Darkness. Pain. Warmth. _ 'Where am I?'_

I hear the ocean's rythym nearby. Wingbeats. Something lands, crunching sand beneath them. _'A beach?' _A warm breeze brushes my left hand. I twitched at the sensation.

::Dad! He's alive!:: exclaims a very loud, young voice.

Something scaly scoops under my hand. _'What is it?' _I try to open my eyes, but my body won't respond. I stretch out my fingers to try and identify the scaly thing. _'Smooth, and a little damp.' _I feel a strange, yet familiar, sensation.

More things land, one is definitely larger than the others. ::I don't recognize him from Berk.:: An older voice, but gentle.

_'Berk? Is that a place?'_

::What should we do? He'll die without help,:: asked another young voice.

The older voice rumbled in thought. ::We will take him to my old partner. He will know how to help the boy.::

::But what if he's from one of the bad tribes?:: a third young voice asked timidly.

::He is still young,:: explained the older voice, ::Even if he was from a bad tribe, this boy might still be able to change his ways. Put him on my back.::

I'm lifted up from the sand and dragged onto something else, also scaly and damp. I groan as pain fills my entire being again. Being moved hurts. I start to pass out again.

::Don't worry young man,:: comforted the older voice, now beneath me, ::We'll get you to help.::

_'...Help...' _Darkness overtakes my senses once again, shielding me from the pain.


	20. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16 - The Friend**

**Stiildus' POV - Bridge to the Academy**

The whole village was excited for the play-fight festival. Vikings from all three tribes were walking towards the Academy. There were a couple of arguments here and there (mostly with an Outcast involved), but most of the crowd was excited for the tournament. Everyone was so focused on their own business, no one gave us a second glance.

::Such a racket,:: Fierce-Eye grumbled, looking at the crowd and keeping his voice low. He had collected his wooden weapons and repaired chestpiece on the way. ::I just hope tomorrow is quieter.::

::I don't think there is such a thing as a quiet day among humans,:: I chided back.

::I'd rather be practicing magic,:: my friend complained, ::Or training for the Koor Visk.::

::Can't,:: I reminded him, ::Hiccup found you practicing and Astrid nearly did the same. Unless you're willing to go public, you can't practice until we find a more secure training ground. As for the Koor Visk, the other Ember Claws came to cheer on their partners. Can't train for a team competition without the team.:: I gestured to the small swarm peering down from the chain roof.

My friend sighed, shifting his wrapped bundle of armaments. ::Go on, then. You can easily find my scent in this crowd.::

::Good Luck!:: I flew from my friend's shoulder to join my teammates.

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Berk Academy, Arena Floor**

When I entered the arena floor, the first thing I noticed were the tribe banners. The Outcast Viking helmet, Hooligan spiraling dragon, and Burglar bandit mask were mounted and ready to be shown with pride.

"The competitors are supposed to stand behind their tribe's banner for the opening speech," Gobber explained, following my vision. "The Outcasts have offered to let you stand with them."

I just shook my head. "I'd rather just skip the speech. Standing with the Outcasts would suggest more unpleasant rumors."

Gobber chuckled. "I had the feeling you'd say that. I brought a blank flag and pole, just in case. I have some black paint and stuff too. We've got just enough time to paint and dry something simple."

I smiled gratefully. _'I just need a design.'_ I looked down at my left forearm, realizing how simple that solution would be.

With Gobber's help, the banner was painted quickly and blotted dry. He then had to go re-join the Chief and tell him about the slight change in announcements.

My banner could have been a little more colorful, but standing behind it would send a message to everyone. I set the new banner next to the others, facing it towards the wall. _'I want to see Alvin's face when he sees it.'_

* * *

**Stoick's POV - Berk Academy, Chief's Platform**

Sitting between Alvin and Bertha was like sitting between a Zippleback's heads, holding a Dragonroot. _'I hope they can keep quiet during the tournament.'_ Gobber had informed me of Fierce-Eye's impromptu banner and I was pleased about it. _'I doubt Alvin will though. Rumors are powerful things, and he's trying to use public opinion to sway Fierce-Eye.'_

Some Hooligans had mounted their dragons to have an overhead view of the festivities. The viewing platform was crowded to capacity. Pockets of Outcasts or Bog Burglars were scattered among the Hooligans. Even the Terrible Terrors had found perches atop the chained dome.

Some of the Vikings were taking bets on the tournament. The heirs and Astrid were the clear favorites. Fierce-Eye had slightly better odds than the remaining entries, but his lack of motivation and recent injuries were keeping his chances low. Even from here, I could see in his body language that the castaway's mind was someplace else.

Eventually, Gobber waved his hook hand from the arena entrance. Everyone had arrived and the fighters were ready. _'Time to start.'_

I stood tall, speaking loudly and clearly to get everyone's attention. "Friends, allies, welcome to the first inter-tribal fighting tournament!" Everyone cheered while my fellow chiefs politely clapped. "Let's bring out the competitors! First, from the Isle of Berk, the Hooligan Dragon Riders!"

The gate to the arena floor rose and Hiccup marched in first, carrying the banner of Berk. Everyone cheered loudly, since most of the attendees were Hooligans. Astrid followed closely behind him. Next came Fishlegs, who looked terrified; Snotlout, who was about to start cheering for himself; and Ruffnut, clearly with butterflies in her stomach.

"You can do it Sis!" Tuffnut shouted from the crowd.

Once the Hooligan team was in position, I called for the next team. "Next, from Outcast Island, The Marauders!"

Ox-Arm the Proud lived up to his title, almost pompously, as he led his fellow Outcasts into the arena. There were some boos from the Burglars in the crowd as the Outcasts marched up beside Hiccup's group.

"You should teach your tribe some manners, Bertha," Alvin complained. The Chieftainess smiled innocently.

I tried to ignore the comment. "Third, from the Pillaging Bog, the Bog Burglars!"

Camicazi led Heather and another three teammates into the ring. The women were clearly ready to fight, particularly against the Outcasts. They took the open space to the left of the Hooligans.

"And finally, fighting for his own honor, Fierce-Eye!"

The crowd was polite and applauded him, but it was nothing compared to the other groups. The Terrible Terrors on the roof bounced on the chains and roared as loud as they could, apparently trying to make up for the lack of human cheering. Fierce-Eye smiled at the jingling chains and squeaking dragons, marching with just as much pride and holding his short-notice banner high.

The banner was mostly blank, just a black outline of a raised fist and forearm with a chain floating loosely around it. The chain ended with a broken link and instantly reminded me of the boy's tattoo. _'He is fighting for his own honor, and no one can look at that banner without knowing it is his.'_

As Fierce-Eye planted the base of his banner pole, he looked straight at Alvin. The Outcast chief was a little behind me, so I couldn't see his face. Fierce-Eye's smirk and Bertha's chuckle told me it was amusing though.

"May the gods favor these brave men and women, keeping them safe from harm." With those words, a large tarp was unrolled into the arena, revealing the tournament brackets to all.

* * *

**Astrid's POV - Arena Floor**

_'Let's see here...'_

**(H) Hiccup **

(B) Seline

**(I) Fierce-Eye**

(O) Stink-Foot

**(O) Ox-Arm**

**(H) Snotlout**

(O) Bruise-Ear

(B) Magnus

**(H) Astrid**

**(B) Heather**

**(H) Fishlegs**

(O) Bob

**(B) Camicazi**

(O) Sven

(B) Hildegard

**(H) Ruffnut**

_ 'Heather, Fishlegs, and some Outcast named Bob. I shouldn't have trouble reaching the semi-finals.'_

_'Looks like it has been setup so that no one fights anyone from their own tribe in the first round. The four favorites have been put into different blocks too. We won't be facing each other until the semi-finals, at least.'_

"Matches will last up to one minute each and judged by the three chiefs gathered here today," Stoick explained to the crowd, "Once a fighter has been disarmed, knocked to the ground, or recieves a clean strike, the fight can be ended prematurely."

_'A time limit with a domination clause. That will help keep the fighters from overexerting themselves before the later matches.'_

The standard bearers placed their flags into stands flanking the tournament brackets. _'Fierce-Eye's flag suits him. And the shocked look on Alvin's face was priceless!' _Afterwards, the competitors filtered back to the sidelines, staying with their own tribes. Fierce-Eye found an open section of wall and stood alone, checking on his wrapped weapon. _'Did he bring that dream sword he was making, or something else?' _Hiccup and a larger Bog Burglar took up their practice swords and shields, squaring off against each other.

Gobber stumped forward as referee and timekeeper. "Hiccup of the Hooligans versus Seline of the Burglars. BEGIN!"

The first match was interesting. Hiccup had accepted that he was left-handed and started fighting as such a couple months back. Now, both fighters had their weapons on the same side, a situation Hiccup was more familiar with than his right-handed opponent. Hiccup kept his guard high. Seline thrust low, but Hiccup parried the blow with his metal leg. Exploiting the opening, Hiccup made his own thrust at the girl's stomach, winning his preliminary match.

"Winner, HICCUP!" Gobber announced.

Hiccup thanked his opponent for a good match, but she turned away in a huff to re-join her teammates. I had to shake my head. _'Bog Burglars can never accept that some guys are okay.'_

Hiccup sat down next to me and I congratulated him. "I knew that she'd take the bait," Hiccup smirked, referring to his intentionally weaker lower defense.

Fierce-Eye walked to the ring with a long white sword. It had a slight curve and had a grip for two hands, but he only wielded it with his right. Fierce-Eye's left arm hung stiffly by his side. _'Is he still hurt?' _His opponent, a large boy with a wooden warhammer, sneered at the slim weapon. Once in position, Fierce-Eye gave a slight bow before turning sideways to his opponent, the white sword held vertically in front of him.

"Stink-Foot of the Outcasts versus Fierce-Eye. BEGIN!"

Stink-Foot closed the distance quickly and swung his hammer horizontally. Fierce-Eye took a half-step back and dipped his sword with the hammer's motion. Fierce-Eye didn't counter attack, but he had a bemused smile on his face. Stink-Foot didn't like the expression and swung again. Fierce-Eye dodged again, smirking at the younger fighter. Stink-Foot growled in anger.

_'That's right. Fierce-Eye plays mind games as much as he fights physically. He's intentionally angering his opponent into making a mistake. I'll need to remember that if I face him.'_

About twenty seconds into the match, Stink-Foot made that mistake. He swung his hammer a little too hard and lost his balance. The white sword lashed out, striking knee and neck in quick succession. Stink-Foot stumbled to the ground, losing twice over in a single combo.

"Winner, FIERCE-EYE!"

There was more polite applause, but the Terrors on the chains were definitely making the most noise. Fierce-Eye looked up at them and smiled before returning to his personal stretch of wall.

Snotlout took up a mace and shield. "I'm going to keep this winning streak going!" I just rolled my eyes, grateful for a few moments without my stalker.

"You're going to have a tough fight," I warned Hiccup, referring to his next round against Fierce-Eye.

He didn't seem to hear me, muttering under his breath. "He didn't use it..."

"Use what?" Fishlegs asked, walking up.

Hiccup seemed to realize that he was talking aloud, but he just shook his head dismissively. "Nothing."

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Arena Sidelines**

The tournament progressed slowly, but I needed to recover my energy. I had put both of my sparring blades under the blanket. I wanted to keep the black sword secret until I needed it. My fighting stance might have seemed odd as I kept it hidden under my left arm, but everyone was more focused on the weapons they could see.

Ox-Arm easily beat Snotlout through brute force in about ten seconds. _'Vikings, always fighting with their muscles.'_ A Burglar managed to beat an Outcast in the next fight. Now, Astrid was lining up against Heather.

"Mind if I join you?" Hiccup had walked over. There were no rules saying that I had to sit alone, so I shrugged with indifference.

"Heather seems a little out of her element," I observed as the match started, "Her stance is too defensive. Astrid's going to win."

Hiccup nodded as he sat beside me. "The Bog Burglars were a little light on teenagers this trip. Heather was the fifth teen that came. It was her or an empty slot."

I nodded at the explanation. "I hope Astrid holds back. We're not trying to hurt each other, and she'll need her energy in later fights."

"Speaking of holding back," Hiccup started, "I noticed that you didn't use any magic in your fight."

My eyes darted around, looking for eavesdroppers. Finding none, I relaxed. "And I'm not going to. This is a sparring tournament, not a fight to the death. If I used my spells, someone could get really hurt. Besides, I'm not going to gain anything if I win."

"So you'd rather lose than risk hurting someone," Hiccup realized.

"I'm not going to go easy either," I warned my next opponent, "If I'm going to lose a sparring match, it will be to a better melee fighter. I already know that I'm probably the deadliest warrior in this tournament."

Hiccup laughed at my claim. "True enough. Then I'm not going to go easy either, and regardless of who wins, we stay friends."

"Friends?" For some reason, the word struck me like a bolt of Thor's lightning.

Hiccup must have seen something in my reaction. "Well, what else would you call us?"

I blinked away my shock and re-focused on the match. Astrid knocked Heather backwards and briefly pointed her training axe at the alchemist's face. "Associates? Colleagues? Kindred spirits? Host-and-guest?" Once the match was declared over, Astrid helped Heather to her feet and offered a few consoling words.

"Friendship is funny that way," Hiccup mused, "It has a way of sneaking up on you and when you really need them, you find yourself surrounded by friends who've got your back."

Astrid had walked back over to the Hooligan's piece of wall and looked around. Fishlegs and an Outcast got up to take their place.

"Your girl is looking for you, friend," I gestured towards the blonde.

"Sh-she's not my girl!" he tried to protest. Hiccup blushed at my insinuation and I had to laugh loudly. Astrid turned at my laughter and visibly relaxed.

"I may have amnesia and be a foreigner," I whispered, "but even I can see how you two hang out and overhear the gossip. In fact, the only ones that don't seem to know are you, Astrid, and Snotlout."

Hiccup began to pale at the word 'gossip'. "Oh gods..."

Astrid had started walking over to us, a smile on her face. "Better put your game face on," I warned Hiccup, "Astrid's coming this way."

Hiccup tried to compose himself, but he still seemed a little flustered.

"What are you two talking about?" Astrid asked, blissfully unaware.

"The power of rumors," I answered. Hiccup's eyes got worried before I clarified, "Like how Alvin's been trying to convince everyone that I've joined the Outcasts."

"Are you talking about the incident at the bookie's board?" Astrid asked.

"Huh?" Hiccup looked as confused as I was.

"Apparently, one of the bets being offered was which tribe would win," Astrid explained, "They tried to list you as an Outcast. Gobber corrected the board, but there are still a couple betting slips from early wagers, offering a tribal payout if you win."

I groaned as Hiccup and Astrid laughed at my misfortune. "Why can't Alvin just leave me alone?"


	21. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17 - The Rumored**

**Stiildus' POV - Academy Roof**

::Why that no good, dirty Viking!::

I was absolutely livid when I heard Astrid tell Fierce-Eye about Alvin's latest ploy. I barely noticed when Fishlegs lost his match to an Outcast. _'How dare he try such a cheap strategy. I oughta give that human a piece of my mind!'_

::Calm down Stiildus,:: Sharpshot instructed, ::You're shaking the whole net!::

::But that human Alpha is still messing with my partner,:: I complained. I stopped pacing, but I was still angry.

::Humans can't act against their Alphas any more than we can act against ours,:: Head observed, ::So we'll have to act up on their behalf.::

::What are you talking about?:: Iggy asked with concern in his voice, looking up from the current match, a Burglar fighting an Outcast.

::What do you say Sneaky?:: Butt asked, ignoring Iggy, ::Feel like pranking an Alpha?::

* * *

**Stoick's POV - Chief's Platform**

Camicazi easily won her match and Bertha gloated about every Burglar beating their Outcast when the two tribes faced each other. Alvin was trying to counter her arguments, but it was a lost cause the way the tournament was going. _'Just a minute of peace, please?' _Now, Ruffnut was using a pole-blade against a fencing Bog Burglar.

Bertha seemed interested in the Thorston twin. "If she ever gets tired of being a Hooligan, send her my way Stoick."

"Fat chance of that Bertha," Alvin sneered, "She rides a Zippleback and the other rider is her twin brother! Asking her to leave would be like asking her to quit flyin'."

"GO SIS!" said twin screamed from the stands.

Bertha looked to the male Thorston and sighed. "Like you're any better, Alvin. You're practically harrassing that Fierce-Nose boy."

"Fierce-Eye," Alvin corrected, "And I takes what I want."

"_Try _to take what you want," I chided, remembering our previous scuffles.

Alvin huffed at the friendly jab. Ruffnut managed to beat her opponent by knocking her to the ground.

"Looks like the Burglars can't beat the Hooligans," Alvin teased.

The Chieftainess turned, anger on her face, only for it to disappear a moment later. "Where's your helmet?"

I turned to regard the Outcast Chief and saw that he was, indeed, missing his horned helmet. It wasn't on the ground either.

Alvin seemed to think it a joke. "Are you going blind in your old age Bertha? Me helmet is right here." Alvin knocked on his head, exactly where the helmet was not. The chief seemed perplexed and grabbed his head with both hands. He twisted in his seat to try and see where the helmet had gone. "It couldn't have grown legs and walked away."

"But it _has_ grown wings," Spitelout chuckled, pointing over the arena.

I looked and sure enough, the missing helmet was balanced at the top of the chain roof. The Terrors seemed to be laughing at the Outcast Chief. _'How long ago did they steal it? Doesn't matter, they stole it.'_

"HEY! Gimme back my helmet you little runts!"

The Terrors only cackled more at the angry chief. The next match was about to start, so Alvin stayed on the platform, shouting insults at the Terrible Thieves. Bertha was cracking up with laughter and every non-Outcast in the stands was stiffling their amusement with varying degrees of success.

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Arena Floor**

I was seriously conflicted about fighting Hiccup. He had called me his friend. _ 'From my reaction, I doubt I have many friends. Human friends anyway.' _I felt guilty about hiding my wooden wakizashi from him. _'It seemed like such a clever tactic at first, now it just feels like a cheat. This tournament is just a time waster. Do I really want to put victory over a friend?'_

My feet had taken me to the fighting space without me realizing it. Hiccup had his sword and shield at the ready. He gave a swordsman salute and I bowed in respect.

"Regardless of who wins," Hiccup repeated as he settled into a fighting stance.

_'No.'_

I take a half-step back and raise my formerly secret blade into a defensive position. My right hand moves to my back hip, pointing my katana at Hiccup's face. I can see his surprise that I have a second weapon ready. The crowd murmurs in shock. Only Gobber isn't surprised, smiling at my decision.

"Regardless of who wins," I echo back. Hiccup's shock fades into a boyish grin. He doesn't want to lose this fight, but I'm not going to make it easy for him.

"Hiccup of the Hooligans versus Fierce-Eye. BEGIN!"

Hiccup and I approach each other, prodding the other's defenses for weaknesses. Hiccup keeps his guard high again, but I'm not falling for it. Hiccup tries a couple feints, but I easily parry the follow-up with my smaller blade. _'He's definitely better than my last opponent.'_

I try to circle around Hiccup's shield, but he keeps me in sight. He tries to strike my hands, and I spin with my deflection into a shoulder-rush against his shied. Hiccup stumbles back a step, but stays vertical. _ 'I weigh more.'_ The crowd is cheering, and I can't blame them. _'The hometown hero versus the mysertious dual wielder. They could sell tickets.'_

Hiccup tries another thrust and I catch it with both blades...barely. Before he can retract his blade, I spin it around and pin it against his shield. I charge forward, keeping all of the blades pinned against the shield. Hiccup, with his false leg, can't keep my pace and falls onto his backside. His training blade bounces away from the impact and I tap the point of my katana against Hiccup's neck.

"I win," and a cheeky grin is my only gloating.

Hiccup chuckles at his own defeat. "Yeah, three times over!"

"Winner, FIERCE-EYE!"

The stands cheer at conclusion of an exciting match. I move both of my swords into my right hand and help Hiccup to his feet with my left.

"That was a good match," I complimented him, "We should have another sometime."

Hiccup scratched the back of his head. "Maybe, but not too soon, alright?"

I laughed as I walked him back towards the Hooligans.

::Get the helmet, get the helmet.::

_'Helmet?'_

A Viking fell from the sky and the Ember Claws laughed hysterically. I look up in confusion, knowing I'm not the only one.

Another Viking is creeping along the chains, climbing towards the top of the dome. The Ember Claws were buzzing the Viking and shaking the chains, trying to make him fall.

::Get the helmet! Get the helmet!:: chanted the Ember Claws.

"Gobber?" Hiccup sounded absolutely baffled by the sight.

"Well, that's a new one," observed the blacksmith.

The crowd was distracted by the Ember Claws' game, and it was simply too dangerous to continue the tournament while the Vikings were climbing over the roof. Every Bog Burglar was cracking up as Outcasts tried to reach the top of the dome. Some got close, but never reached them.

"DO I HAVE TO DO EVERYTHIN' MESELF?" Alvin started to climb the chains, noticeable helmetless.

::Bonus round! GET THE ALPHA!:: Butt shouted.

All of the Ember Claws turned on the Outcast Chief. Alvin squirmed as he tried to endure the 'flyin' pests', but eventually, he fell onto Ruffnut.

"Uh...Ow?" she whimpered. Tuffnut went into hysterics.

Alvin grumbled as he got to his feet. "Twenty silver to the one that gets me helmet back!"

Another round of Outcasts, this time with some Hooligans, began to climb towards the Ember Claws. More harrassment from the Ember Claws, more falling Vikings, more laughter from the crowd.

"Fifty silver!" Alvin shouted, growing thoroughly annoyed.

The raised bounty enticed some of the dragon-mounted Vikings to start seeking the helmet. The Ember Claws just laughed and started to weave among the roof chains, tossing Alvin's helmet to each other when their pursuers got too close.

The much larger dragons got tangled and their riders also fell into the arena. Some of the competitors had taken shelter in the former dragon pens to avoid getting hurt. The tangled dragons began to cry out in panic. _'They could seriously hurt someone.'_

"A HUNDRED SILVER!"

"THAT'S ENOUGH!" I shouted at the Ember Claws. Everyone turned to look at me, but I didn't care at this point. "STIILDUS, you bring that helmet here right NOW!"

::But -::

"No buts! We can't continue the tournament while it's raining men!"

"Hallelujah!" Ruffnut cheered from somewhere, still sounding a little dizzy.

Pain tossed the helmet to Stiildus and he glided down. After dropping the helmet onto my head, Stiildus fluttered to a higher perch. _'Someone's earned the silent treatment for a while.' _I removed the helmet and tossed it to Alvin without saying a word.

After a pause, Gobber announced, "There will be a brief intermission due to dragon-related difficulties."

A Flame Body let out a pitiful whine, wordlessly begging for help, his horns hooking his head through the chained roof. The sight and sound captured my attention_. 'That sense of deja vu is back, but why?'_

* * *

**Astrid's POV - Arena Sidelines**

_'No buts.'_ Those two words filled my head while everyone helped free the tangled dragons. _'Fierce-Eye definitely said it. Strange...' _For some reason, it chilled the base of my spine. The only other time that happened was when Hiccup was excelling at dragon training.

_'That time, Hiccup had a really big secret named Toothless.'_ I looked over at Fierce-Eye chatting with Hiccup while Ox-Arm fought his opponent. _'Could Fierce have a secret of his own?'_

"Winner, OX-ARM!"

I turned back to the fighting floor. The Burglar was groaning while she rubbed her ribs and rolled on the ground. _'Looks like Fierce-Eye isn't the only one who fights for keeps.'_

I made my way to the ring, sizing up my opponent from the Outcasts. Just another musclehead.

"Hey baby, why don't we take a walk after this?" He seemed to think he was pretty smooth.

_'Did you just call me baby!?'_

"Astrid of the Hooligans versus Bob of the Outcasts. BEGIN!"

* * *

**Camicazi's POV - Arena Sidelines**

Astrid marched away from the crying heap of an Outcast, clearly furious. _'Too bad she's got a thing for Hiccup. She's definitely Bog Burglar material.'_

"Cami." I turned to see Heather. She seemed really worried.

"What's wrong?"

"Be careful," she warned, "The semi-finalists are dangerous."

"Oh come on," I complained, "You know Astrid. That Outcast probably just stuck his foot in it." Said Outcast was being helped away by a teammate while the crowd laughed at him.

Heather shook her head. "I'm not talking about Astrid, or Ox-Arm."

"Fierce-Eye? He seems tough, but I wouldn't call him dangerous." I didn't understand this massive concern.

"Because you don't know..."

NOW I'm interested. "Know what? I thought you never met him."

Heather hesitated. "I haven't, but I've heard of him. He -"

"COME ON CAMI," Ruffnut called from the ring, "Quit gossiping and let's throw down!"

I looked back and forth between Ruffnut and Heather. "Tell me after this match."


	22. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18 - The Silencer**

**Hiccup's POV - Arena Sidelines**

After Camicazi won her match, she dragged me and Astrid away from the other Hooligans. Heather was waiting for us, keeping half an eye on the ring. Ox-Arm and Fierce-Eye were taking their time lining up.

"Start talking Heather," Cami ordered, "What have you heard about Fierce-Eye?"

Astrid and I were very focused at those words.

"Have any of you heard a clan of bandit hunters named The Shattered Chain?" Heather asked.

I shook my head while Astrid shrugged. Even Camicazi didn't seem to know.

"Supposedly, The Shattered Chain was formed by escaped gladiators. They tattooed a broken chain on their left arm, as a sign of liberation and unity." Heather gestured towards Fierce-Eye's banner. "He based that banner off of a tattoo, didn't he?"

"You're right," I agreed, "He had to show it to the Chiefs though. Why didn't they recognize it?"

"The Shattered Chain is very secretive and apparently, they only operate along the mainland," Heather explained, "No one knows how big this clan is or where they're headquartered, but they wipe out pirate coves and bandit camps like they were nothing."

_'Must be pretty easy to do that with magic. Does the rest of this clan have magic too?'_

"Someone has to claim the bounties though," Cami reminded.

"The only known member anyone has ever seen is The Trader, supposedly the only member that speaks English or Norse. A teenager with black hair and brown eyes. He wears leather armor, a red cloak of dragon scales, and a mouthpiece shaped like a beak. In a fight, he wields a long white sword and a short black one, called Fang and Claw respectively. There were also a couple rumors about a recurve bow, cut for mounted archery."

"Right down to his sword's name and the empty quiver," agreed Astrid, "Everything else could have been lost at sea or something. His second language definitely isn't English though. It's probably whatever The Shattered Chain speaks."

_'Most likely what lets him use magic.'_

Cami had a puzzled expression on her face. "But if he's just the clan's trader, why do you think he's dangerous?"

"My mentor was the daughter of a village magistrate. She was visiting one night when the Trader barged into her father's home, ordering a captured villager to confess. Some of the villagers thought it clever to ambush and rob the Trader, which he didn't appreciate. After the full confession, the Trader was convinced that others knew of the plot, but chose to not warn him. He declared that his clan would no longer trade with that village and left the house. When the magistrate tried to follow, he found the Trader's wagon loaded with another six villagers, all dressed like bandits and dead. The horse had been cut free from the wagon and the Trader was never returned."

"He beat seven grown men on his own?" Astrid whispered.

Heather just nodded. "I imagine there are other similar feats that I just don't know about."

_'That's some story. By leaving only one survivor, any claims of magic would have been discredited as a desperate man's delusions. Assuming there was any magic in the first place.'_

"What are we going to do?" Heather pleaded, "This is one of those stories used to scare children into behaving. Another monster in the forest."

"Well, we can't hide it from him," Cami pointed out, "But we can't tell him during the tournament."

"I agree," Astrid stated, "Let's find out if he knows English first. If he doesn't, this could just be a coincidence."

"Dad had me learn English. Part of Chief Training. I'll handle that."

"WHAT THE HEL ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!?" Fierce-Eye shouted.

We all cringed, but Fierce-Eye wasn't focused on us. He had a look of shock aimed at Ox-Arm. _'When did the match start?'_

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Arena Floor**

_'This Ox-Arm kid is a first-class eel-brain!'_

"Didn't you hear me the first time?" Ox-Arm sneered, "I said that you're not taking my tribe. I will be chief of the Outcasts, not you."

This fight was taking a while, but I didn't expect this. We had some distance between us, so I rubbed my forehead.

"Good for you," I said, "I wasn't planning to be an Outcast OR a Chief."

"DON'T LIE!" Ox-Arm snarled as he charged at me. "I KNOW you met with Chief Alvin last night." He swung his mace at my head. "I know the gamblers are already calling you an Outcast!" A follow-up with his shield.

I dodged the mace, seriously annoyed that the rumors have gotten this out of hand. I side-step the shield and pull it forward with Jusk. Instead of going for the opening, I just smack one of the horns on his helmet with my other sword. It spins on his greasy hair, but stays on his head. "Are you seriously this stupid?" I dance away to continue talking and attack from a better angle.

_'If I can't get this influential moron to stop spouting this crap, it'll never end!'_

"I spoke with Alvin because he is a visiting Chief and refusing to meet with him would have caused more problems," I explained as I attacked in a flurry, exploiting the distracting helmet and dialogue. "The bet takers made assumptions and their stupidity has already been corrected." I knocked both mace and shield out of the way, but Ox-Arm keeps his grip on both. "If you're so worried about someone stealing your position, then prove that you deserve it!" I thrust with my right sword at Ox-Arm's chest, keeping the left ready to deflect a counter attack.

Ox-Arm stumbled backwards from the blow, but remains standing. I stare at Ox-Arm, and he stares back. He's lost this match, but he doesn't see me as a threat anymore. _'As long as he doesn't repeat that nonsense anymore, fine.'_

"Winner, FIERCE-EYE!"

I keep eye contact with the Outcast heir as I retract my arms and stand up straight again. "The Outcasts can last until Ragnarok, or collapse tomorrow for all I care. But I choose which bonds to forge. Not you, and definitely not Alvin." I kept my voice calm as I explained to the stubborn youth.

I turned away and march towards an empty space of wall to try and calm down. _'I've secured my place in the final match. I need to rest and prepare.'_

* * *

**Stoick's POV - Chief's Platform**

"I don't think you're getting this one, Alvin." Bertha had a canary eating grin.

I couldn't help but play along. "The tournament or Fierce-Eye?"

Bertha let out a hearty laugh as she answered, "Both!"

Alvin grumbled to himself, clearly upset at the loses. "Neither of you have a finalist either!"

"And YOU still owe Fierce-Eye that hundred silver for returning your helmet!"

I smirked at Bertha's latest jab. _'At least Bertha has cheered up.'_

Camicazi and Astrid walked to the fighting ring and saluted each other. This was one match that everyone had been hoping for. The entire crowd quieted down to watch as Gobber began the fight.

Axe and sword clashed in a frenzied dance. Camicazi was shorter, but her single sword was much quicker without a shield to slow her down. Camicazi also seemed to be taunting Astrid about something. I couldn't make out what was being said, but it seemed to throw Astrid off her game.

Camicazi twisted Astrid's axe to the side and thrust her wooden blade forward. Astrid ducked under the attack and kicked at the Burglar's feet. Camicazi backpedaled to stay upright, giving Astrid time to regain her stance.

The entire stands was whooping and hollering for their favorite fighter. Even the dragons added to the noise. In the arena, every competitor was shouting.

_'Except for one.'_

Fierce-Eye was watching the remaining semi-finalists with utmost concentration. He hadn't cheered for either girl, but seemed to be whispering to himself. _'He's analyzing his next opponent. Every second this fight goes on is an advantage. Another second of rest. Another second of analysis. Another second of fatigue for his opponent to recover from.'_

Astrid charged Camicazi with a battlecry and the dance began again. Thrust, slash, block, dodge. The two warriors fought for the pride of their respective tribe, equally driven to win. The Burglar heir said something that made Astrid's eyes get very wide, then furious.

Astrid went berserk. Camicazi was on the defensive, but having trouble keeping up. Astrid's mastery of the axe was plain for all to see, demonstrating skill currently exceeding her concious control. Camicazi's sword soon went flying and Astrid trapped the Burglar's chin in crook of her axe's head.

"Winner, ASTRID!" Every Hooligan present went crazy.

Alvin chuckled, "Looks like you're not winning this one either, Bertha."

The Chieftainess took the loss in stride. "Win some, lose some. Maybe we should have a loser's match between our heirs."

"If the fighters agree, I have no objections," Alvin agreed to the challenge.

Despite having a weapon held at her throat, Camicazi just laughed. She spoke again and Astrid's anger vanished, replaced with a knowing smirk. Astrid lowered her axe and shook Camicazi's hand.

Gobber raised both arms to call for attention. "There will be a brief recess before the final match!"

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Arena Sidelines**

I sat cross-legged with my eyes closed, taking deep breaths. _'The final match will start soon, and I will fight Astrid.'_ Deep breath in, deep breath out. _'She is obviously very skilled, but she had a long fight against Camicazi. Her skill increased greatly once she was angered, so I should not rile her up like with my first opponent.'_ Deep breath in, deep breath out. _'She only has a single axe. If I use one blade to control it, I can use my second blade to attack.'_ Deep breath in, deep breath -

"Fierce-Eye." I open my eyes and see Gobber standing over me. "It's time. Knock 'em dead."

I smirked at the odd encouragement as I stand up. "Sparring match Gobber. Nobody's dying today."

"Not Astrid, the crowd," Gobber pointed out, "You've impressed quite a few people today, mostly by eliminating Ox-Arm."

"Probably angered a few people too," I reminded him, thinking about Outcasts and gamblers.

"Don't worry about them," ordered Gobber, "As long as you do right by you, the rest of the world can lick your boots." He started off towards Astrid.

_'Do right by me.'_

Something tickled the back of my head. Someone else had said those words, but not in Norse.

::Do right by me.:: That wasn't it.

"Pardon?" Gobber looked back at me and I just shook my head. He shrugged and kept right on walking.

I grabbed my weapons and start for the ring. "_Do right by me_." That's it.

_'I said that before, in a third language. Should be another human language. But when? To who?'_

Astrid is walking towards the ring with her head held high. The crescent edge of her polished training axe flashes in the sunlight. _'Not sunlight, moonlight. A night when the moon started to reappear.'_

Ideas flash through my head. A Rock Hide, spinning like a top. An Earth Devourer, coiled in a spiral. _'A different fighting stance. One that she's probably never seen or heard of. Should I try it? It's not magic and losing this tournament isn't Ragnarok. If not now, when?'_

My opponent holds her axe out in salute and I bow to her (a little more than to my previous opponents). Astrid pulls her axe back into a battle stance. I turn to the side and widen my stance. My left forearm is held horizontally in front of me, like I'm raising a shield. My right hand reaches over my head, bracing the blade of my katana against my left arm. Both of my blades are pointing towards the ground.

Astrid looks at me with curiosity. I know she isn't the only one, but I can't worry about what anyone else thinks right now. Some of the whispers in the crowd are louder than others.

"What kind of stance is that?"

"Is he seriously going to fight like that?"

"If he pulls this off, do I still win my bet?"

_'Boulder Stance, yes, and I don't care!' _answers that second voice in my head. The voice that remembers.

Gobber has an eyebrow raised as he looks at my stance. "This'll be interesting." He turns to the crowd and raises his voice. "FINAL MATCH: Astrid Hofferson of the Hooligans versus Fierce-Eye of his own honor. BEGIN!"


	23. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19 -The Kidnapped**

**Stormfly's POV - Berk Village**

I yawned as I stepped out of my nest. The village was very empty this morning and actually quiet. _'The humans must still be at their fight festival. I know Astrid has done well. Maybe I'll go see.'_

::MAMA! MAMA!::

I turned and saw a young adult Gronkle come flying into the village and shouting at Meatlug's door. _'A two year old. He's...Goljot. He left the nest last year.'_ I trot over to investigate.

Meatlug pokes her head out of the second floor window. ::Goljot. Did you come to visit?::

::I came for help!:: Goljot shouted back.

_ 'Help from a Viking village? This can't be good.'_

* * *

**Astrid's POV - Arena Floor**

_ 'Never seen a stance like that.'_ For a change, Fierce didn't have any aggression in his eyes. He didn't react to the start of the match, either. His eyes were calm, patient. _'This is the championship match. I'm not going to baited into a mistake.'_

I tried to circle around Fierce-Eye to where he had no defense, tossed in a couple of balanced feints. Fierce just rotated on his lead foot to keep me in front of him. The feints didn't trigger anything more than muscle twitches. Fierce-Eye could see through them. _'Nothing for it but to attack.'_

I slashed sideways towards his upper back, trying to break through his defenses. Fierce-Eye ducked. The white sword, braced with Fierce-Eye's right hand and left forearm, deflected my attack over his head. I tried to adjust my grip for the follow-up, but the long sword reached out and hooked into the crook of my axe, holding it wide. Fierce stepped in and slashed with his black sword.

I jumped back, inches from defeat and ripped my axe out of the blade lock. Instead of pursuing, Fierce-Eye returned to that braced-sword stance he started the fight in. His eyes remained perfectly calm, like he didn't really care that I narrowly escaped. _'I knew that he didn't care about winning or losing this tournament, but that is just creepy.'_

The crowd, unaware of Fierce's eyes, was buzzing with excitement. _'The standard Viking battle tactic is to crush your opponent's defenses. Fierce-Eye is showing something new. To everyone!'_

I tried to slash at Fierce's lead leg a couple times, but he just lifted his foot or stepped back, keeping his upper body in that wierd stance. I tried another horizontal swing, this time for his stomach.

Fierce-Eye pivoted on his back foot, facing his body directly at me and leaned back, just beyond my axe's range. My axe passed through the white sword with no resistance, rotating with the motion. Fierce-Eye locked the axe and sword wide again. Keeping his body against my axe shaft, he spun closer to me, even turning his back to me.

_'Black sword!'_

I pull my axe towards me and move with Fierce-Eye's blind spot. I can't reverse the momentum and run past him, undoing the blade lock in the process. Fierce slashed at my previous position and moves through his own rotation. Once I'm back in his field of vision, Fierce returns to his stance.

_ 'He's not going to initiate any attacks.' _I spin my axe to relax my muscles. _'That stance is for defense and counter-attacks. It would leave him seriously exposed against multiple opponents, but in a one-on-one fight...'_

The crowd is now cheering. Some for me, some for the pure excitement of a good fight. The Hooligans are cheering for me. The Burglars are cheering for a female champion. The Outcasts are cheering for Fierce-Eye's defeat. The Terrors on the chain roof are making more noise than ever. It seems that every human present wants me to win. _'But who's cheering for him?'_ I keep my ears open for one voice, just one encouragement for my opponent.

No one is. It reminds me of when Hiccup was the village misfit. At least Gobber helped Hiccup. Fierce-Eye had no one to support him.

"Sounds like the crowd is on my side," I taunt my opponent. Looking at his eyes, Fierce-Eye isn't bothered by the unbalanced support.

Fierce-Eye smirked at my taunt. "Depends on which crowd you're listening to," he countered. Recognizing my relaxed posture, Fierce-Eye glances up briefly, and smiles honestly before looking at me again.

_'The Terrors? Of course, Stiildus must have brought them to support Fierce-Eye. Besides Toothless and the ones carrying spectators, none of the other dragons showed up.'_

"There are millions of people in this world," Fierce continued, "I'll never please everyone. No one can. I just have to do right by me."

I saw Gobber smirk at this statement. _'I can't trick him with a feint. I can't catch him with a counter-attack. I can't get break his defense. I can't get inside his head. What else can I try?'_

Somewhere, a Deadly Nadder cried out. Fierce-Eye's stance slipped as he looked in the direction of the sound. _'An opening!'_

I charged with a Viking warcry. Fierce-Eye looked back at me and hissed in surprise. I put everything I have into a diagonal strike, from shoulderblade to stomach.

Fierce-Eye leaned backwards, using his white sword to again deflect my attack away from him. Before I could raise my heavy axe again, Fierce stumbled forward to regain his balance. He stepped on the weapon, pinning it under his foot. Now, my weapon is useless and Fierce can use both weapons to counter-attack.

_'Oops.'_

Blades of black and white flash around me as Fierce-Eye keeps at least one foot on my axe, trying to score a hit. I back up as best I can to dodge the blows because (a) my only weapon is pinned and (b) losing my weapon means losing the match. My arms are giving out under Fierce-Eye's weight, trying to keep a grip on my axe.

Fierce seemed to recognize my struggle and decided to 'help'. Not only does he shift his foot from the blade to the hilt, not only does he move more of his weight to the pinning foot, he also starts to target my arms. Technically, they aren't vital points, so the match doesn't end when I'm hit there, but I can't move my arms without losing my axe and the match.

CRACK!

With a loud snap, the hilt of my axe snaps in two. I stumble backwards and look at the splintered piece of wood in my hand. Fierce-Eye is equally surprised and looks at the wooden axe-head lying behind him. Everyone in attendance seemed to be in shock at how this match suddenly ended. This match, this tournament, wasn't decided by who had the most motivation or skill, but by simple weapon fatigue.

"Uhhhh." Fierce-Eye was scratching the back of his head. "What happens now? You technically haven't been disarmed."

I looked at the shattered wood in my hand and sighed_. 'The rules call for blunted weapons, and this is not.'_

I let go of the splintered wood, letting it fall to the ground. "You owe me a new sparring axe and a rematch," I declare, reaching for a handshake.

Fierce-Eye laughed at that as moved both weapons into his left hand. He shook my hand with a smile. "Deal."

"Winner, FIERCE-EYE!"

The crowd cheered, maybe not as loudly if the outcome had been different, but Fierce-Eye still earned it. The champion picked up the pieces of my sparring axe and took them towards his small stack of belongings, separate from the other competitors. Stiildus and a green Terror fluttered down to the new champion, squeaking at him. I walked back towards the Hooligan section and shrugged.

"If you need a shoulder to cry on Astrid, I'm always here," Snotlout offered, holding his arms open for a hug. I punched him in the gut, knocking the wind out of the flirt.

"You did great," Hiccup consoled me, "Fierce-Eye just had the better day."

I nodded in understanding and turned to look at the man-of-the-hour. He was moving very quickly and strapping his swordbelt back on. Fierce-Eye seemed to be talking, but the only ones around him were the Terrors. His eyes darted around and his face was full of concern. I got that chill in the base of my spine again.

"Hiccup, something's wrong."

While Camicazi and Ox-Arm lined up for a losers match, Fierce-Eye slipped through the arena exit, followed by the two Terrors. Hiccup saw him leave too and we followed. Everyone was so focused on the new fight, no one noticed.

When we got out of the arena, Stormfly was sqwaking at Fierce-Eye, who had his back turned to us. Toothless was watching the 'conversation' very attentively. Stormfly noticed us and crooned at Toothless.

Fierce-Eye tensed up and looked over his shoulder at us. The guilt was plain on his face. _'He DOES have a secret!' _Before I can confront him, Stormfly takes off, grabbing Fierce-Eye by the shoulders.

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Open Sky**

Stormfly was carrying me by her talons as we flew away from Berk. At first, it was very intimidating to see nothing but the frigid waters a mile below my dangling feet, but I knew Stormfly wouldn't drop me.

::Stormfly, I understand the need for urgency, really, but do I have to get their BACKWARDS?:: I complained to my 'abductor', ::I'm going to get motion-sickness.::

::Don't worry,:: Stormfly patronized, ::Once we catch up to Meatlug, we'll get you facing the right way again.::

I looked back at Berk and noticed Toothless was catching up. He was carrying two human passengers and Stiildus. The night fury wasn't trying to reach his max speed, but they would definitely overtake us eventually.

::Did you have to invite the lovebirds along?:: I asked.

::You said that you needed proof that you could understand dragons,:: the Spinetail retorted, ::You tell them the problem before we get there. We all arrive to your predicted situation. BOOM! You have two influential young Vikings for witnesses.::

::This isn't exactly the way I pictured that conversation going,:: I called back. Stormfly chuckled.

A couple of minutes later, Toothless had caught up, staying in position for a little heart-to-heart among the humans. "Hey," I waved meekly, "So how's your day been going?" Astrid just shook her head at the lousy joke. Stiildus smiled when he realized that I wasn't hurt.

"Alright, I suppose. Except that my newest friend got kidnapped by a dragon," Hiccup joked back, "Just, sit tight, and we'll get you down."

"Not going to happen," I warned Hiccup, "Do you remember our little chat in the cove?" Hiccup's eyes got wide.

Astrid glared at him, realizing that Hiccup kept a secret from her. "What chat?"

"Abbreviated version is that I can use magic. Hiccup visited during a practice session and I swore him to secrecy because I didn't know how the Hooligan tribe would react."

"And you didn't even tell me?" Astrid scolded Hiccup.

"What part of 'sworn to secrecy' didn't you catch?" I asked, slightly annoyed.

"So you did this with a spell? Like that fire armor stunt?"

Astrid's eyes got really wide, but she said nothing. _'Indirect confirmation of magic. Okay.'_

I snorted. "No, but every dragon on Berk knows I have magic. Including that healing spell, Fleshmender."

"You think that's why Stormfly took you? To heal someone?" Hiccup was half-right.

"There's no think involved in that statement," I declared, bracing myself, "I know that is why I'm on this flight. One of the prerequisites for my magic is to learn Dovahzul, a humanized variant of Dragonese. Thus, I know what they're saying." It took a few minutes before Hiccup and Astrid recovered from that bombshell.

::You still owe me that fish!:: Toothless growled, exploiting the situation.

"You'll get your damn salmon," I shouted back, "Don't worry!"

"Do you realize how incredibly insane that all sounds?" Astrid scolded, "Magic? Understanding dragons? Dovahzool?"

"DovahZUL," I corrected, "But I can prove it. Stormfly told me where we're going and gave me a rundown of the crisis."

"So fill us in," Hiccup suggested. He whispered something to Astrid, but it was lost in the wind. She calmed down significantly.

"It boils down to this," I started, "Two of Meatlug's kids went to Rahgol Graadstaad, the Rage Graveyard, on a dare. This island is known for Rage Tumors and the bones of dragons stupid enough to land there."

"What's a Rage Tumor?" Hiccup asked.

"A root-like growth that drives dragons to extreme violence. I don't know if you have another name for it," I answered quickly, "The kids probably thought they'd be fine, since their rock diet makes them immune to the Tumor's effects. They found a Spineta - a Deadly Nadder, driven mad by a Rage Tumor. This Nadder attacked and trapped one of the kids. The other kid flew to Berk for help, because humans aren't affected by Rage Tumors and can keep dragons semi-under-control. Unfortunately, every human was gone for the tournament. Meatlug enlisted Stormfly to get me from the arena - for my healing magic - while she flew ahead with the escaped kid. When you two followed me, she decided some good could come of the problem by proving my language abilities. Which brings us all here today." I twisted in my awkward position to address Stormfly. ::Can you see the Rock Hides yet? I really am getting motion sick flying like this.::

::I can see them now,:: Stormfly reported, ::We should overtake them in another two minutes or so.::

"I've had enough of this," Astrid lamented, "Get me over Stormfly."

"It won't work," I warned her, "We all know how loyal dragons are, but there are lives at stake. She'll do what's right, even if that means disobeying you."

Toothless reluctantly glided over Stormfly. Astrid leapt from one dragon to the next and tried to turn Stormfly. Since Berk remained firmly in my view, it clearly didn't work.

"Told ya," I called up. Astrid began to try assorted bribery, threats, and curses to dissuade Stormfly from her chosen course. Nothing worked.

Toothless flew alongside and a little lower than Stormfly, positioning his rider to talk to Stormfly's passengers. "Astrid, look."

I didn't even bother turning around. "You can see the Gronkles now, can't you?"

Stormfly called out. Before long, Meatlug was in position to catch me, her child buzzing beside her. Stormfly dropped me onto Meatlug's back and I finally faced the correct direction.

::Hi!:: greeted the young adult Gronkle, ::I am called Goljot!::

::My name is Fierce-Eye,:: I greeted back. Goljot fell a few inches in surprise.

Meatlug then flew up alongside the other dragons. ::I asked for one human and you bring three!::

::They can help rescue that hard headed brat of yours,:: Stormfly argued back, ::And this could be the proof Fierce-Eye needed to announce the Koor Visk.::

"This has been a very bad day," Astrid commented wearily, "And it's not even lunch yet!"

"Let's give Fierce-Eye the benefit of a doubt here," Hiccup suggested, "If things are like he said, he's telling the truth. If they aren't, well, we'll figure something out."

* * *

**Hiccup's POV - Open Sky**

The miles passed in uneasy silence. Fierce-Eye was speaking 'Dovahzul' with the escaped Gronkle, who was now carrying Stiildus. _'I've seen proof of this magic first-hand. Speaking with a dragon is a much smaller leap than accepting that. His natural ability to handle dragons comes from being able to actually understand and talk with them. It would explain quite a few things.'_

Astrid wasn't happy, but she wasn't trying to make Stormfly turn around anymore. She looked like she still wanted to hit something/someone. _'Placing second in the tournament. Stormfly's not listening to her. Fierce-Eye may or may not be insane. I kept a secret from her, again! And we're going to an island that the dragons (apparently) call a graveyard. I hope this ends okay.'_

Stormfly growled softly and Fierce-Eye 'translated'. "Our destination is in sight, dragon sight anyways. We should be arriving in another minute or so."

I squinted my eyes ahead of us while Astrid did the same. Sure enough, I saw an island ahead of us a few seconds later.

"Isn't that the Isle of the Boneknapper?" Astrid asked in amazement.

"Bones of dragons foolish enough to land there," I echoed Fierce's earlier description, "It would explain why we found the Boneknapper there. We didn't bring our dragons on that trip, so we didn't find any of these Rage Tumors, which I suspect are actually Dragonroots."

"Are our dragons going to be okay?" Astrid sounded worried. Toothless warbled soothingly.

_ 'I have no idea.'_

"You'll be fine as long as you only land on the beaches or hard stone," Fierce-Eye explained, "Rage Tumors need soil to grow and have a limited range of influence."

I leaned close to Toothless' head and whispered, "Is that what you just said?" Toothless nodded silently.

A few moments later, we were flying over the island's interior. Even more bones littered the landscape. There was actually quite a bit of plant life, more than I expected when we were shipwrecked on the coast.

I heard the Nadder roaring before I saw it. A light green Nadder was angrily clawing at a crack in a cliff face, too narrow for it. Meatlug's eyes narrowed and a low growl escaped he throat.

"Vahk Meatlug," Fierce-Eye whispered, stroking the Gronkle's side, "Vosro ni sun verin do eldraag."

"Okay, maybe he's not crazy," Astrid admitted, clearly surprised to find an angry Nadder as predicted.

"The Gronkle must have hidden in that opening for protection," I suggested.

"But where's the Rage Tumor?" Fierce-Eye asked before turning to the Gronkle beside him. "Kolost qethserigir wahrok fod hi diist worax mok?" The Gronkle rumbled in response and Meatlug flew in a new direction, Toothless and Stormfly followed. "There it is."

Even from this altitude, I could recognize the half-buried Dragonroot as we rounded a thick tree. It seemed larger than other Dragonroots I've seen. _'I guess the soil here really is better for them.'_

"What's the plan Hiccup?" Astrid asked. Fierce-Eye looked at me expectantly. I took a few seconds to think.

"Fierce-Eye, take the Gronkles and get that Dragonroot out of here. Drop it at least a mile out to sea if you can. Astrid and I will try to lead the Nadder away from here."

Fierce-Eye nodded and turned to the other Gronkle, carrying Stiildus. "Stiildus, grind mii nau traaz. Mu fen grind vok voth hi fod mu vis." Stiildus dismounted and flew away. Recognizing our curious looks, Fierce explained, "I sent him back to the beach. Can't risk him getting caught up in the Rage Tumor's range."

"Dragonroot," Astrid corrected.

Fierce shrugged. "A rose by any other name will still send a dragon on a rampage. Vosro bo." The Gronkles split away from us, ready to start removing the Dragonroot once the Nadder is distracted.


	24. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20 - The Secret-Keeper**

**Toothless' POV - Rahgol Graadstaad**

"That Nadder is just as much a victim of this place as Meatlug's kid," Hiccup reminded us, "We'll try to make it fly after us. Hang back in case it needs extra encouragement. If we can get it away from the Dragonroot, it should calm down." Astrid nodded in agreement. "Let's go bud."

I dived down and fired a warning shot at the Spinetail's legs, intentionally missing. It jumped away from the blast in surprise and roared a challenge at me. I pulled up quickly to avoid getting caught in the Rage Tumor's effects.

::If you want a fight then let's fight in the sky, like real dragons!::

The Spinetail prepared to take off, but hesitated. _'He's torn between keeping the Rage Tumor, attacking the Rock Hide, and fighting me.'_

Stormfly swooped down and shot a volley of spines at her kin. The temptation of two violent dragon opponents was enough to get him airborne. The four-on-one battle began. A few moments later, Fierce-Eye and the Gronkles rushed to the Rage Tumor and began to dig it up.

The green dragon was more interested in attacking Stormfly, probably because catching a Star Stalker was virtually impossible. I wound up providing cover for Stormfly while she tried to lead the wild Spinetail towards the coast. Astrid called taunts back at their pursuer. Suddenly, the wild Nadder stopped chasing and looped back.

"Protective instincts," Hiccup cursed under his breath, clicking the fake tailfin to follow, "It's not going to chase us down if we get too far away from it's territory, the Dragonroot."

The bigger problem was that the Spinetail had spotted Fierce-Eye and the Gronkles digging up more of the Rage Tumor. ::The range of influence is growing as they expose the Tumor!:: I warned Stormfly, ::Be careful!::

The Spinetail roared in anger, pulling Fierce-Eye's attention. The wild dragon raised his spines and fired at the invaders.

::Force Balance PUSH!::

A concussive blast shot from the Dragonfriend. The spell knocked the momentum out of the poisonous spines and destabalized the Spinetail's hovering. The spines fell short of their mark and I shot another plasma bolt at the feral dragon. Fierce-Eye watched the enemy dragon fly off before pulling something out of a beltpouch.

"What was THAT!?" Astrid shouted in alarm.

::The plasma bolt?:: I asked sarcastically.

"Must have been one of his spells!" Hiccup answered.

Astrid looked at Hiccup like he had grown a second head. "When this is over, we're ALL going to sit down for a VERY long talk."

With me and Stormfly posing a threat again, the wild Spinetail resumed chasing us. Fierce-Eye was no longer helping to dig up the Dragonroot, keeping a closer eye on our aerial battle as it rose higher and higher. _'He doesn't want another close call. I don't plan to give him one.'_

"Toothless," Hiccup weezed, "We're getting too high."

I looked back at Hiccup in a panic. He was turning blue and having trouble catching his breath. ::Stormfly! Our Partners can't breath right at this height! We need to descend!::

We dived a few hundred feet lower and the humans began to breath a little better, but not by much. Our opponent didn't have to worry about a human passenger, flying higher than us and shooting spines and fire at our exposed Partners. I was quicker and dodged everything. Stormfly was less fortunate and Astrid caught a spine across her right shoulder.

Stormfly realized the danger of fighting with an injured Partner and flew from the battlefield. _'I don't blame her. I'd do the same for Hiccup.'_ Our half-mad opponent chased after me with reckless abandon. He couldn't match my raw speed, but maneuverability was becoming an issue.

_'Too high, Hiccup suffocates. Too low, the Rage Tumor pulls me under. Too far away, the Spinetail turns back onto the Rock Hides. Too close, the Spinetail hits me and Hiccup with spikes and fire. Hurry up Meatlug, I can't keep this up forever.'_

Fortunately, the Spinetail used up the last of his flames and matured spines trying to hit me. He had to resort to melee attacks and couldn't keep up with me. Unfortunately, 'forever' came when I strayed too far from the Spinetail's territory and it swerved back to the Rage Tumor.

"Damn it," Hiccup swore, "Not again!"

Again, the Spinetail was back at the dig site. Fierce-eye called a warning and the Rock Hides scattered before the wild dragon could catch either of them. Fierce-Eye, however, was grounded and only a few feet from death. I tried to fire a shot, get the dragon's attention, but nothing came out. _'I've used my shot limit, too, and I can't get close enough to fight claw-to-claw.'_

The Spinetail landed and snapped at Fierce-Eye. The human dodged and bit on something in his hand. As the Spinetail retracted his head, Fierce-Eye stayed in the dragon's blind spot, holding the bitten thing up to his nose. The Spinetail took two deep sniffs and his posture relaxed.

::That's a good boy. You don't really want that nasty old Rage Tumor, do you?:: whispered Fierce-Eye, waving the thing back and forth a bit. The Spinetail shook his head, following the human's hand. Fierce-Eye began to carefully back away from the dig site and the mostly exposed Rage Tumor. ::Why don't we go over here and relax while they get rid of it?::

The Spinetail seemed to be sleep-walking as it followed the human away, a dreamy look on it's face. A speck of green in a glass tube peeked from his hand. _'Calming weed! It's beating the Rage Tumor by proximity.'_ Once the Spinetail was sufficiently away from the digsite, the Rock Hides regrouped and finished removing the Rage Tumor. Goljot flew the tumor out to sea while Meatlug went to coax the trapped juvenile out of hiding.

Once the Rage Tumor out of range, exhaustion and Calming Weed overwhelmed the wild Spinetail and he collapsed at Fierce-Eye's feet. I fluttered down and let Hiccup off to check on the other dragons.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV - Isle of the Boneknapper, Dig Site**

Astrid returned with the other dragons shortly after the Dragonroot was gone. I was really worried about Astrid's shoulder. The wound was really deep.

"It's only fun if you get a scar out of it," Astrid tried to joke.

"Well, that scar is going to permamently damage your arm!" I shouted back in fear, "We need to get you back to Berk right away!" I turned back towards Toothless.

"Or, I could just cast Fleshmender to heal her arm, here and now," Fierce-Eye suggested from behind me.

_'Oh right. Healing magic.'_

Fierce-Eye waved away Astrid's good hand and covered the wound with both of his. He whispered something in Dovahzul and soon removed his hands. Astrid and I marveled at the restored arm while Fierce wiped the blood off on his red tunic.

"OKAY!" Astrid exclaimed, "I admit it! You have magic!"

"Was that so hard?" Fierce smirked, "What about the Dovahzul? Do you believe in that yet?" Astrid looked away instead of answering.

"I believe it," I declared, "Simply because I can't think of any other explanation."

"Are you serious Hiccup? Talking to wild dragons and understanding what they say back? It's the craziest thing I've ever heard of! And I was the second person to befriend Toothless!"

"Viking stubbornness," Fierce muttered.

Astrid turned on him. "What did you say?" Stormfly let out a quick series of sqwaks and growls.

"How can I convince you?" Fierce-Eye asked, "Should I tell you about how you chased me around Raven Point on the morning I woke up in Hiccup's room?" Astrid was stunned into silence while Toothless began to growl. "Or about the time when you broke Hiccup's wrist in the cove, just before you met Toothless?" Stiildus, mounted on his partner's shoulder, decided to add to the conversation and Fierce got a really evil grin on his face. "Or how about in your match with Camicazi today, when she told you that, if she wins the tournament, she'd -" Astrid lunged forward, covering Fierce's mouth with both hands and blushing profusely.

"OKAY! OKAY! You can understand dragons! Just don't ever tell THAT!"

Fierce stopped trying to talk through Astrid's hands and nodded in acknowledgement. Astrid carefully removed them.

"You should know that the dragons of Berk are even bigger gossips than the people," Fierce warned us, "It makes perfect sense when half the population can't understand you. Add dragon senses and the sheer number of dragons in Berk and I could probably find dirt on anyone in town. I just have to ask."

I shudder at the ramifications of being able to blackmail the population of an entire village. _ 'My most embarassing misadventures are already public knowledge though.'_

"Why tell us though?" Astrid asked Fierce-Eye.

"Tell you what?"

Astrid clarified, "Tell us about speaking with dragons? You could have just kept your mouth shut about this mission and let us see the problem for ourselves. Sure, you used magic, but you didn't HAVE to explain the whole dragon language part. So, why?"

Fierce-Eye smirked and glanced over at Toothless. My best friend simply nodded. _'What is going on?'_

"Every five years, on the longest day of the year, every dragon in the Barbaric Archipellago convenes on Dragon Island. They hold a competition festival, called the Koor Visk, or 'Summer Festival', to identify the champion of each species. It's a big deal for them and no dragon misses it if they can help it."

"So all of our dragons will be gone in a couple days?" I asked, slightly concerned.

"Yes," Fierce admitted, "Since this is the first festival since the Vikings made peace with the dragons, the Academy Riders have been invited to attend. Too many Vikings or different tribes might cause problems, but the Riders have proven themselves worthy of attending. Your dragons are convinced you'll enjoy it and asked me to explain the situation. This way, they don't have to kidnap you."

"Really, Stormfly?" The Nadder sqwaked in agreement.

"It would basically be a day trip, since the festival only lasts while the sun is up," Fierce continued, "My invite is still pending approval from...someone. I'm confident that they'll let a translator in though." I chuckled at that comment. "Like I said earlier, Stormfly decided to exploit this minor crisis to prove I knew Dovahzul. I need help to convince the other Riders. What do you say?"

Astrid looked at me. She was clearly going to follow my lead on this one. "Obviously, we'll help. I just don't know how."

"Snotlout will deny it until the yaks come home. We might have to kidnap him anyways," Astrid pointed out, "The twins will be easy to convince if we word it right. They love seeing dragons do anything exciting and this festival sounds right up their alley."

I picked up the summary. "Gustav would love the chance to be part of such a historic event, the first humans to attend a dragon festival. Fishlegs would be excited to attend too, but his scientific brain would still want physical proof."

"I asked the dragons to come up with ideas for proof, but no one has come up with anything. I was hoping -" The wild Nadder began to stir behind Fierce-Eye. "Excuse me." Fierce-Eye tossed aside his swordbelt and hunting knife as he walked towards the wild Nadder's head.

* * *

**Wild Nadder's POV - Rahgol Graadstaad**

_'Ugh, I feel like crap. What happened?'_

::I see you're awake,:: a male voice announced, ::Did you enjoy your nap?::

I open my eyes slowly. A human is crouched in front of me! I jump to my feet and growl defensively.

::Easy now, no one is going to hurt you,:: the human speaks soothingly, ::You got caught up with a Rage Tumor, but it's gone now.::

_'Rage Tumor? That's right! I came to the Rage Graveyard looking for some birds to eat.'_ I take a closer look at the human. He is male, and has an Ember Claw resting on his shoulders. **And he was speaking Dragon Words.**

::Who are you little man?:: I ask cautiously.

He smiles gently. ::Everyone calls me Fierce-Eye these days. This is Stiildus. My friends over there helped free you from the Rage Tumor.::

I looked over and saw two Rock Hides being scolded by an older one, a Star Stalker, another Spinetail, **and two more humans watching me.** I hissed and scooted away from the pair of humans. They didn't attack, but the Star Stalker and Spinetail moved closer to the humans, eying me suspiciously.

::They won't hurt you,:: the closest human explained, as he stood up, ::But the humans can't understand your words either.::

::You can though?::

::I have been called Dragonfriend.::

I scoffed at the claim, even though I knew it was true. I looked around a little more this time. None of the humans were armed. The only weapons were in a small pile ten feet from anyone.

::Don't you have somewhere else to be?:: I asked dismissively.

::Not really,:: the Dragonfriend admitted, ::But I think you could use some help.::

::I don't need help from humans!:: I roar back, trying to scare him away. The Rock Hides look over in concern and stop their conversation.

::Really?:: Stiildus retorted, ::We came all this way, held back so we wouldn't kill you, and expect us to leave you like this?::

::No one asked you to!::

::But we did,:: Dragonfriend reminded me, his eyes turning hard, ::How long have you been caught up in that Rage Tumor? You've used up all of your fire shots and matured spines. And what if you find another Rage Tumor before you get your strength back?::

I assessed myself and realize that he's right. Scratches, bruises, and burns tarnish my scales. A minor burn on my wings would make it difficult to fly to another island.

Dragonfriend paused for a moment before continuing. ::I can use healing magic to get you well enough to travel. Come back to Berk with us. It doesn't have to be forever, just until you get your strength back. Fish is the most common food, but I'm sure Stormfly will share some of her chicken with you. No human or dragon in the village will hurt you as long as you do the same. You don't even have to stay in the village if you don't want to, but the wild dragons might see you as easy prey right now.::

I sighed. _'What a pitiful situation I'm in. How long have I been on this island!?'_

::The Koor Visk! Did I miss it?::

Dragonfriend gave that gentle smile. ::It is still seven days away. If you want, I'll help you get back in shape for it.::

I grumbled a bit. _'Life as a wild dragon can be rough and unpredictable. If I refuse his help and survive, I still might not be ready for the Koor Visk.'_

::FINE!:: I shout, ::I'll come with you to this 'Berk' and accept your aid. But after the Koor Visk, I am GONE!::

Dragonfriend and the dragons laughed at my declaration. ::If that is still your decision in eight days, we will not stop you. First things first, I'd better heal your wounds before we fly back. Do you have a name I may call you, or should I pick one for you?::

::Just heal my wounds, human.::

::That's a mouthful,:: Stiildus complained, ::Let's just call him Thorn in the Human tongue. They don't seem to like pronouncing Dragon Names.::

::Is that supposed to reference the spine on a plant?:: teased the Star Stalker, ::Or 'a thorn in my side'?::

Dragonfriend walks over and carefully places both hands on my breast. He casts his spell and I feel better.


	25. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21 - The Discreet**

**Hiccup's POV - Open Sky**

On the flight back to Berk, we tried to come up with a suitable explanation for our abrupt departure. The rescued Gronkle was carrying Stiildus and Fierce-Eye back to Berk, reportedly as part of his punishment. The newly named Thorn was following our group a few lengths back.

"I think the easiest explanation would be to say that you went for a walk and lost track of time," I suggested, "Astrid and I will just say we went for our morning flight after her match and found Thorn in an old trap on another island."

"I would argue those stories are both true," Fierce-Eye joked back, "The trap simply wasn't man-made!"

Stormfly grumbled something and Fierce-Eye just shook his head. "Stormfly, telling the truth is a bad idea. Humans are stubborn and skeptical to the extreme, especially Vikings. They wouldn't believe this adventure, nevermind magic and Dovahzul. Think about what it took to convince Astrid!" Stormfly crooned sadly while Astrid and I stared at Fierce-Eye.

"I'm still trying to wrap my head around it all," Astrid admitted, shaking her head at Fierce-Eye's little speech.

I smiled at a new idea. "After we get the others believing in Dovahzul, would you mind teaching it to me?"

Stiildus raised his head at that request. All of the other dragons looked surprised. Fierce-Eye opened and closed his mouth a couple times. _'What's the big deal?'_

Finally, Fierce-Eye turned to the dragons. "Dreh naangein mindok waan tolro orin korasaal?" Every dragon rumbled back. Fierce changed back to Norse. "No one knows if that's even possible."

"How'd you learn it then?" Astrid challenged back.

"According to the dragons, any human that spends enough time away from other humans will eventually lose the strict adherence to human languages," Fierce-Eye explained, "That takes two or three years. If at least one dragon is accompanying the human, he or she will naturally learn Dragonese through immersion and speak Dovahzul when they try to emulate it. I suspect that was how I learned before my amnesia hit. The idea of shortcutting around that immersion period has, apparently, never been tested."

_'So, if I had run away with Toothless that day, would I have already learned Dovahzul by now? So much for Heather's Shattered Chain theory.'_

"If you had avoided human contact, it would explain why none of the chiefs recognized you," Astrid acknowledged.

Fierce-Eye nodded and closed his eyes in thought.

"It's too bad learning Dovahzul is that difficult," I lamented. Toothless rumbled in agreement.

Whatever Toothless said made Fierce-Eye snap to alertness. "Fos drey hi nunon saag?" Toothless rumbled again. Fierce gestured with his right hand as he mumbled to himself. "... uld kroson ... maldeykel vulsik siith ... lost wah nuft Norse to ..."

_ 'Is he actually THINKING in Dovahzul? How long does THAT take?' _Fierce was still in his little world when Berk appeared on the horizon.

**Camicazi's POV - Berk's Great Hall**

I smirked when I saw Hiccup and Astrid enter the Great Hall, together. _'My taunt about Hiccup seems to have had a few side effects.'_

"What's up Camica- oh!" Heather noticed the couple behind her. Ruffnut snickered quietly. Gustav was busy eating his lunch and the other Riders were focused on Heather. Hiccup and Astrid came over to the table with their meals, noticing our stares.

Astrid reacted first. "What?"

"You two missed the signing ceremony," Heather reported, "Chief Stoick wasn't happy about that."

"We needed to get some air time. Then we found a Nadder caught in some old trap on another island," Hiccup answered dismissively, starting on his food, "Did anything interesting happen?"

"Interesting, but not unexpected," I replied, "The gamblers are arguing about whether or not some bets on an Outcast victory should be paid, the ones made while Fierce-Eye was mislabeled. Been a couple fights, but nothing with weapons yet. Mom was in a good mood after I beat Ox-Arm, so she didn't make TOO big of a fuss at the ceremony. Alvin officially cast-out those kidnappers, so execution is an option for their punishment. The Outcasts are leaving after lunch, thank the Gods. Fierce-Eye is probably in bigger trouble than you two. He missed his own victory ceremony!"

"No one has been able to track him down yet, but they're not too worried yet," Gustav added, nearly done eating, "His real sword was also missing, so he's armed, and he couldn't have won the tournament on luck alone. It's not like he could leave the island without a riding dragon."

"I bet he just went for a walk to get away from the crowds," Astrid supplied, "He might have even avoided returning for the ceremony."

Hiccup nodded. "You wouldn't believe how long it took me to get used to all the attention after the Red Death."

"Yeah, you st-st-stammered li-like c-c-c-crazy!" Snotlout teased. Hiccup just rolled his eyes.

_ 'Going from misfit to acceptance to exile to town hero in a single month would be disorienting.'_

"Speech impediments aside," I dismissed, "What riding dragon do you think I should get?"

Hiccup smiled at the blatent change in subject. "That's not an easy question. Your tribe still uses a lot of ships to raid the foreign settlements. You'll need a light dragon to take it on trips with you, but it also needs to be strong enough to carry you around."

"And don't forget FAST!" I pushed excitedly.

"A Nadder might work for you," Astrid pointed out, "As long as you keep it on a poultry-heavy diet."

"But birds aren't common enough on the open ocean," Hiccup corrected, "I just don't think we've found the right species of dragon for you yet. The available species are too heavy, too small, or otherwise not compatible with your lifestyle."

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Friendship Cove**

The three Gronkles happily gave my magic a power boost before they flew off for some family bonding. I was looking forward to testing the new spells, but Thorn was quite insistent on some food.

I slipped in and out of the village without too much trouble. The Great Hall was still filled with the Outcasts, so I avoided it. A couple of Vikings congratulated me for the tournament, but no one bothered me as I gathered Thorn's food. I had also grabbed some oils that Stormfly recommended for Spinetail scales.

::It took you long enough,:: Thorn grumbled when I brought his food back to the cove.

::Well excuse me for not having wings.:: I removed some fish for Stiildus and myself and started a small fire to cook mine.

Stiildus ate his fish quickly before curling up for a nap. Thorn focused on his larger meal of chicken and fish, so I let him eat in silence.

After a while, Thorn noticed that I hadn't left. ::Why are you still here? Shouldn't you be eating with your own kind?::

::A couple other tribes are visiting today, so the village is too crowded for my tastes.::

Thorn stood up from his meal to look at me better. ::Do you not like these other humans?::

::Some of them. I doubt you like every dragon.::

::True. But the average dragon is easily better than the average human.::

I had to shake my head. ::There are a lot of humans in this world. Neither of us will ever meet most of them. Makes it kind of hard to judge the 'average human'. Even the Viking tribes seem to be so diverse, that I'll never get a full picture on the 'average Viking'.::

Thorn huffed at my reasoning and resumed eating. _'Stubborn as a Viking is a fairly accurate saying, though.' _After we finished eating, I showed Thorn the oils I'd brought with me.

::You expect to rub that stuff on me?:: Thorn asked loudly, waking Stiildus.

::Stormfly lets Astrid apply it,:: I pointed out, opening the bottle for him to smell, ::And you've seen how healthy her scales are.::

::Are you worried that Fierce-Eye is going to hurt you?:: Stiildus teased the larger dragon.

::It not fear. It's caution!:: Thorn argued back.

::Please,:: Stiildus sounded bored, ::If he wanted to kill you, he'd have done it while you were still unconscious!::

Determined to prove that he wasn't a coward, Thorn let me apply the oil. He didn't let me touch his wings or tail (this time), always keeping an eye on me. The Spinetail began to croon in delight a couple of times, but quickly caught himself. Once the massage was done, I stashed the extra oil in a sheltered nook and washed my hands.

::That was better than I expected,:: Thorn confessed.

Stiildus gave a dragon grin. ::You liked it.::

::SHUT UP!::

I laughed at the bickering dragons.

::Aren't you two going to be missed at the human nest?:: Thorn suggested, clearly wanting us to leave.

**Hiccup's POV - Berk Docks**

I was surprised when Astrid and I found Fierce-Eye and Stiildus at the docks. We had to see the Outcasts off, but Fierce-Eye clearly disliked Alvin's tribe. Dad and the other Berk council members were saying their final farewells to the Outcast delegation. The Burglar delegation didn't come, but some crew members were working on their ship.

"What are you doing here?" Astrid asked, clearly confused.

Fierce-Eye subtly looked around for curious ears before answering. "Beats me. After I brought back Thorn's food basket, I was going to practice some magic when one of the Gronkles insisted I stay at the docks. He wouldn't say why though." Dad noticed me talking to Fierce and glared a bit, but he was busy with his own conversations.

I knew it was a matter of time until Fierce would be lectured. "How's Thorn doing?"

"Still hates accepting a human's aid. Still doesn't understand Norse. He probably wouldn't let another human near him. I gave him some food and an oil massage that Stormfly suggested, but he's still anti-social. Wouldn't let me touch his wings or tail at all."

Astrid raised an eyebrow and I knew why. Very few people knew that Stormfly enjoyed an oil massage. It made her scales extra shiny, especially if no other Nadder recieved that treatment. _'Accepting that Dovahzul is real is very different from getting used to it.'_

Fierce-Eye looked at me and said, "When you have some time, I'd like to run an idea by you two and your dragons later."

I nodded and watched the Outcasts climb into their ship. The ship got underway and Dad began to lecture Fierce-Eye for missing the conclusion of the tournament. Fierce-Eye looked up at the chief, listening to the conversation but not taking any of the criticism seriously. _'Saving two lives or attending a ceremony. He's not the only one that would choose the lives.'_

Suddenly, Fierce looked straight up. "What the-!?"

The rest of us looked up and saw several dragons flying out to sea, led by three Gronkles. _'It's three o'clock.'_

Sure enough, as the dragons flew over the departing Outcast ship, they began ... their three o'clock ritual. The smelly green goop rained down on our new 'allies', eliciting cries of disgust and outrage. Several dock workers and crew members (including the few Bog Burglars) laughed as the Outcasts hid under their shields . Alvin was swearing loud enough for the Great Hall to hear him.

Astrid had a small smile on her face. Stiildus was giving a dragon laugh. Fierce-Eye was clearly stunned. _'So that's why he had to be on the docks.'_

Dad just shook his head. "Just don't miss the feast in the Great Hall tonight. I've got to go reprimand the twins."

_'I don't think the twins had anything to do with that.'_

**Thorn's POV - Sky over the Human Nest**

The human nest was not what I was expecting. Even though I didn't understand the humans' language, I could still recognize the situations. Large troughs of fish were laid out for dragons. Hatchlings of both humans and dragons chased each other in game. Adult dragons helped humans perform their work, moving cargo and building new sea vessels. In the distance, some Flame Bodies were scaring fish towards the human fishing boats. It was very surreal to see such peace and co-operation.

A large man was shouting at a pair of similar humans. He clearly had authority over the younger humans and was not happy, shouting over their protests. _'Troublemakers in every nest.'_

One group of human hatchlings were asking a larger adolescent questions. The adolescent seemed pleased to share his knowledge, giving long and detailed answers. A nearby Rock Hide, clearly partnered to the adolescent, rumbled a few comments now and then. _'They take the time to learn about us. How to keep us healthy and treat our sicknesses.'_

Several humans were hauling barrels and foodstuffs towards a set of very tall doors. The humans were all excited about something, but I couldn't tell why. _'Some sort of celebration? Or are they just storing food for the winter like most mammals do?'_

The Dragonfriend was on a beach, showing a paper to the humans from the Rage Graveyard. Both of them seemed very interested in what he was saying. The Star Stalker was scratching dragon runes into the sand. They seemed busy, so I just kept gliding.

Eventually, I came upon a short stone and chain building. It was marked with a large spiraling dragon at the entrance. _'Must be dragon related...somehow.'_ There were no humans around and my wings were getting tired, so I landed for a closer look.

From the smell of it, there were several humans here recently, but they've all left. It seemed to be some sort of entertainment place, designed for spectators to be along the roof. _'Do they fight dragons here? I don't smell any fresh burns or hear any other dragons.'_

I noticed a small pile of wooden weapons near the wall of the pit. Two weapons are painted black and white, smelling faintly of the Dragonfriend. The third weapon is broken and smells much stronger of the female from before. A bag smelling of metal and an unknown male human is also among the weapons.

_'I guess they had a fight here, but stopped when the third weapon broke.'_ I sniffed the air as thoroughly as possibly. _'No blood. I guess this place is for training, not killing.'_


	26. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22 - The Sober**

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Secluded Beach**

Toothless was quite excited when I explained my idea in Dovahzul, and was eager to scratch a series of dragon runes into the soft sand. Using the cipher pages I gave them, the humans had written their Norse equivalent under each character. I looked at the smiles on Hiccup and Astrid's faces, feeling quite pleased with myself.

HELO HICUP HELO AXRID

_'No great stories, but legible enough for a proof of concept.'_

Hiccup was amazed by the simple messages. "How?"

"As I said, Dovahzul is a dialect of Dragonese," I reminded the pair, "They use the same written alphabet. Now that I've given you each a cipher page, the dragons can write Norse words with Dragonese characters and you can understand the message. I figured that this would be an acceptable substitute until we can properly test teaching Dovahzul."

Stormfly looked over the runes and sagged. Astrid asked, "Can you teach Stormfly to do this?"

I shook my head sadly. "Not until she learns to write, same with the other dragons. They aren't big readers, even less so than Vikings. Consequences of not having books. She CAN learn, but it will take a while. Also, she'll be making just as many mistakes as Toothless and Hiccup are now."

::"HEY!":: both complained at once. Stiildus laughed at the synchronization. I added the missing L and C runes and replaced the 'X' with 'ST'. The group studied my corrections.

"It's mostly just practice. Spelling in a foreign language, like Norse for dragons, is not easy. Translating characters that you've never seen before is also hard. It would be useless in mid-air too. Still, I imagine you'll get the hang of this much faster than learning Dovahzul."

I turned to Astrid before continuing. "I gave you a cipher page so you could practice writing and translating with the rest of us. Toothless will be the writing tutor for Stormfly and Stiildus while I write out some simple sentences for the two of you to translate. This will minimize the language barrier while we work out the procedural kinks."

For the rest of the afternoon, two dragons and two humans practiced their written communications. Stormfly shared in her partner's competitive spirit and quickly learned most of the dragon runes. By sunset, she was already writing basic thoughts in Dragonese, using different words to avoid the runes she didn't know.

Stiildus wasn't as motivated, since I could already speak to him. He still put in an effort though, giving Stormfly someone to be better than.

Hiccup was also quick to learn the characters and had put away the cipher page a couple of times. He still made mistakes, but the messages were still legible enough to recognize where the mistakes were.

Astrid was a harder student, stubbornly insisting that I had mis-written some of her messages. She wouldn't acknowledge her own mistakes until Hiccup double-checked her work and agreed with me.

"I wonder if dad would mind if I put a sandbox in my room," Hiccup mused as I erased the writings for our departure. The sun was setting by now and I didn't want to make Stoick angry at me again, deserved or not.

"Are you sure you don't want to just reveal Dovahzul to the village now?" Astrid asked for what felt like the tenth time, "It is really amazing to see dragons writing to humans."

"Dragon. Toothless is the only Berk dragon literate enough to effectively do it for now. I only get one shot at proving Dovahzul," I reminded her, "I am going to need all of the proof I can muster if I'm going to avoid being called mad. At the very least, I need to create enough hesitation to stay on Berk until the Koor Visk. Besides, the Bog Burglars are an unfortunate variable. Two chiefs means two very loud voices."

Astrid climbed onto Stormfly, still not convinced. "Bertha can't do much to you. You're a guest of the Hooligans, not the Burglars."

Hiccup just shook his head from Toothless' back. "But this isn't our secret to reveal. If Fierce-Eye says we wait, then we can spare a couple of days until the Burglars go home. I'd like to at least tell my Dad that we'll be having a dragon training session off-island. That way, everyone can start planning to be gone for the Koor Visk."

I thought about that idea before nodding my approval. "Sounds good to me. But when I do go public, you would have to admit that you were a co-conspirator, no matter how they take it. Are you sure?"

Astrid and Hiccup shared a look, as if I was missing something obvious. In unison, they answered back.

"Positive."

* * *

**Hiccup's POV - Great Hall**

The Great Hall was packed when I arrived with Astrid and Fierce-Eye. Vikings would celebrate anything they could and tonight was no exception. There had been a fine competition. Neither tribe had won first place, so neither tribe was truly proven inferior to the other. Hooligans and Burglars mingled with ease, reviewing their favorite moments from the tournament. When the Terrors stole Alvin's helmet. When Astrid beat that Outcast in two seconds. When Fierce-Eye demonstrated that weird defensive stance in the final match.

Camicazi, Heather, and the Riders were all gathered at our usual table. Everyone had a full plate and a tankard of mead in front of them. The three of us grabbed some more before we reached our friends.

"I'm getting a headache on just the smell in here," Fierce-Eye complained quietly.

"It's a Viking party!" Snotlout announced happily, "But I guess you can't remember any, huh?"

"This party is usually just to keep the Burglars feeling welcome," I explained to the amnesiac, "But the tournament has gotten everyone worked up. The tables will be cleared later for a dance."

"Hope you can dance and drink as well as you can fight," teased Camicazi, "You're the man of the hour and every girl is going to want a turn with you."

Fierce tensed slightly, but no one else noticed. _'No memories, no idea if he can do either of those. I guess we're all going to find out together.'_

Over dinner, Fierce-Eye admitted that his second sword was crafted by Gobber last night. An attempt to level the playing field. Most of the table was more curious about the final match.

"It's called the Boulder Stance," Fierce-Eye explained between bites, "It's based off of how Boulder class dragons will spin to deflect and endure incoming attacks, then counter-attack with the same momentum before their opponent can re-raise their defenses."

"I never thought of that before," Fishlegs admitted, tapping his chin in thought.

"It was pretty effective against Astrid!" Ruffnut teased.

"I still don't understand how I suddenly thought of it though. It's like I noticed enough things to remind me and I just knew it. What Gobber said before the match, the crescent shape of light on Astrid's axe, holding two swords, the fight itself. It all just sort of triggered a flash memory of the Boulder Stance."

"I wonder where it originated from," I mused aloud, "Dragons are rare further south, but I can't picture a Viking coming up with a REACTIVE battle stance."

"It's probably pretty new," Astrid observed after a swig of mead, "No one would have looked to a dragon for fighting tricks during the war. A battle tactic that effective against Vikings, we'd have heard of it a long time ago if it was made BEFORE the war."

"Unless the Vikings who fought against it are all dead," Gustav pointed out, "After all, who'd expect a human to fight like a dragon?"

Everyone turned to look at Fierce-Eye suspiciously. He just continued chewing on his turkey leg, completely unconcerned. _'If he can learn to talk like a dragon, why not fight like one too? Especially if he really did live away from humans and among dragons.'_

Fierce absent-mindedly reached for his full tankard, but it spilled over the table. Everyone sitting opposite jumped back in surprise, scraping the bench loudly. Fierce-Eye apologized while everyone tried to clean the mess. Once the mess was dried, Fierce went to get a new drink.

"Here's another theory," Heather started, "What if Fierce-Eye really is from the Shattered Chain and the Boulder Stance is one of their secrets? Then they'd be using their tricks against bandits and pirates. Not the most believable sources of information."

"I suppose it IS possible," Cami agreed a moment later, "But I have to doubt it. It sounds like you're trying too hard to make the pieces fit."

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Great Hall**

"Water?"

I nodded and repeated my order to the confused bartender. He shrugged before passing me a tankard of the clear, and non-alcohol, beverage. I drained half of it before starting back to the table.

I felt very exposed tonight. Eyes seemed to be following my every move and conversations slowed as I passed. A couple of teenage Burglars were pointing at me and giggling. _'Sketch a picture! It'll last longer!'_

Looking up, I spotted Stiildus fluttering among the rafters. I wanted to talk with him, but even if he was on my shoulder, there were simply too many people watching to get away with a dragon chat or slip out of the Great Hall. _'If I leave before the dancing starts, my absence WILL be noticed. I'll have to bare it for a few songs, at least.'_

When I re-claimed my seat at the end of the table, I positioned my half-tankard of water so that no one else could see the contents. Looking around the room, anyone could tell that drinking was expected at a Viking party. _'Some of the adults are on their third or fourth round. Here I am, trying to avoid my first. I'll need all of my coordination once the dancing starts though.'_

The conversation continued for another few minutes, but I didn't really pay attention. Just pretending to be at ease was taking all of my available focus. I could feel people watching my back without turning around. _'It will be easier to avoid alcohol once the dancing starts. Where'd my drink go? Someone else must have taken it.'_

Finally, the feast portion of the evening was over and the tables were moved aside. Hiccup stepped away for a couple minutes and came back with an all wooden leg, wrapped in padded leather. _'Probably so he doesn't hurt his dance partner.' _I drained the last of my water, leaving only an empty tankard. Gobber and a few Vikings hauled some instruments onto a raised platform and began with an energetic song.

A few couples rushed onto the dance floor and began to enjoy the music. Gustav slipped away to ask a girl to dance, who happily accepted. _'It looks a lot like sparring, but they're trying to not hurt each other.'_

Camicazi was laughing into what I suspected was her third round when Ruffnut shoved Hiccup and Astrid onto the dance floor. They both looked out of place at first, but eventually joined the swarm of revelery. Tuffnut, Snotlout, and Fishlegs were all trying to get Heather to dance with them.

I just leaned back against the table, watching the festivities. A couple of people looked my way every now and then, but no one was staring like they had earlier. Finally, I was starting to relax. Of course, that's when Snotlout had to insist that Heather dance with someone.

"Okay," she agreed, "It is a dance after all."

The three flirting boys got excited and each offered a hand. Instead, Heather walked around the table and pulled me onto my feet, towards the dance floor. Camicazi and Ruffnut were cracking up at the ignored boys and my undoubtedly panicked face. I didn't need dragon hearing to know that Stiildus was also laughing.

* * *

**Stiildus' POV - Great Hall Rafters**

_'Humans are so silly sometimes.'_

I watched as the pairs of humans spun around each other, stepping to the rythmic sounds. Individual pairings would stop when they got tired, drinking more mead before resuming, slightly less coordinated than before. When Black Braid pulled Fierce-Eye into the throng, ignoring the other three males at the table, I almost fell from my perch! Fierce was clearly unsure of his abilities to 'dance', but he didn't step on his partner's toes (unlike SOME Vikings).

** "**So why'd you choose to dance with me?" Fierce asked as they spun around.

"Tuffnut is too loud, Snotlout's ego is too big, and Fishlegs just isn't my type," Black Braid answered, "You were the only other guy at the table."

"Oh." Fierce didn't sound convinced.

"Besides, it IS a dance and you haven't even asked ONE girl."

"By intent," Fierce defended, "No memories means I didn't know if I could dance or if I already have a girlfriend somewhere."

"Then it's a good thing I asked you," Black Braid declared proudly, "You don't have to worry about breaking my heart. I just want to avoid dancing with those guys. Besides, you're doing pretty good!"

"A lot like sparring, without the pain."

Black Braid laughed as she continued to dance with Fierce-Eye. The sounds changed to a more relaxed speed. The pairings placed their hands on each other, moving with the new rhythm.

"There is one thing I don't get. If you want to get married one day, why are you turning away guys that are crazy about you? Hanging out with an all-female tribe, at your age? Doesn't leave a lot of opportunity to find Mr. Right."

Black Braid smiled and shook her head. "That's a long story and this isn't the time."

"Okay, then you choose the topic."

Black Braid thought for a moment before deciding. "Why'd you turn down the Outcasts?"

"Alvin couldn't honestly speak well of his island. He went on about the weather and open spaces and Loki Trees, but none of it made him happy."

"I've been there," Black Braid confessed, "It still hasn't broken out of that volcanic island state. Loki Trees are pretty much the only thing that CAN grow there, and there are frequent storms."

"Thought so. I only caught a fake smile, but I couldn't catch any other tells. Adding a grain of truth makes it a lot easier to lie. He was speaking truthfully, but with deception."

Black Braid smiled. "Sounds like you're pretty good at reading people."

Fierce shrugged at the compliment before glancing back at the Riders' Table. Only Fishlegs and Snotlout were still there, drowning their misery with mead. "Looks like the twins went to make mischief."

"At least one of them always swings from the main chandelier at every party," Astrid explained as she and Hiccup danced by. "It's only a matter of time."

Fierce-Eye paled at that. "I hope the chandelier has been reinforced for that."

"Gobber double-checks it before every event," added Hiccup, "It can still fall if they get a third person or more up with them. Some Hooligans consider it to be the mark of a good party when it falls." Fierce and Black Braid moved a little further from the mentioned light fixture.

The sounds changed again to an upbeat melody. The pairings separated a little more to avoid hurting each other with the quicker movements.

"If a chandelier falling on someone's head is a good party, I'll stick to the bad ones," Fierce joked.

Black Braid laughed. "Sounds like you haven't been to many Viking parties then."

"I think it's a safe bet that I'm not a Viking. I don't wear a helmet or metal armor. My sword is from the far east, designed for speed over strength. I fight with my head as much as I do physically. I instinctively try to avoid attention in a crowd. And that's just the tip of the iceberg."

"If you're not a Viking, then you'd have to know another language," Black Braid smirked.

_ 'If only she knew.' _I was distracted from the conversation below when I heard scuffling nearby. The similars were climbing to the chandelier, arguing and wobbling slightly as they balanced on the support beams. _'Now I see where Head and Butt get their daredevil mishief from.'_


	27. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23 - The Violent**

**Stoick's POV - Great Hall**

When Bertha pointed out Fierce-Eye dancing with Heather, I had to smile. He had seemed uncomfortable during the feast, but at least he was enjoying himself now. _'I guess he really does have a problem with crowds.'_

"I didn't expect Heather to go after your little castaway," Bertha observed, "I was half expecting her to give up on marriage."

"She probably still feels a litlle guilty about playing with the affections of some Riders," I explained, "The first time she came to Berk, Alvin was holding her parents hostage to force her to spy for him."

"Heather told me about it before we set sail. It sounded like it was really hard for her to do, and even harder to live with. But I think she needed to come and rebuild some bridges. End romances that never actually started and soothe some broken hearts. Then she can start looking for a husband or not."

That seemed a little odd to me. "Her parents haven't arranged one already?"

Bertha shook her head. "They know she's working for the Burglars right now. If they chose someone she hated, Heather might decide to officially join my tribe and never return for the ceremony. New members rarely visit their parents, especially if they chose a poor fiance."

"I suppose you would know."

After a few moments, Fierce-Eye and Heather emerged from the crowd and returned to the Riders' table. They seemed to be having a pleasant discussion.

Bertha eventually broke the silence. "Speaking of new members, have you thought about inviting Fierce-Eye into the Hooligans?"

I hummed in thought before answering. "I confess, the idea had crossed my mind a couple times. Alvin's attempt made it rather hard to not consider the possibility, but I can't make that offer yet."

Bertha seemed a little taken aback. "Why not? If I found a girl like that, I'd jump at the chance to recruit them."

"I don't think he's given up on his past either. It's only been a couple of days since he lost his memory and amnesia can last anywhere from seconds to death. He's like Heather in that regard: Tied to the past and unable to move forward until it is addressed. He would definitely refuse if I offered."

Bertha smirked at my observation as she watched the two teens continue their discussion. Heather seemed to be doing most of the talking while Fierce-Eye listened closely. I sighed in relief when the twins stopped swinging from the chandelier while it was still hanging.

"I might offer him a token of friendship though," I thought out loud, "He wielded two swords in the tournament, but he only has one real blade."

"Swords are awfully personal though," Bertha warned, "And his curved swords are very unique. No one else would wield such a sword if he refused it for any reason. You might want to speak with your blacksmith before you decide."

I scanned the crowd for Gobber and saw that he was too drunk for such a serious topic. "When he's sober again," I decided.

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Great Hall**

_'This party is better than I expected it to be.'_ I hadn't danced with anyone besides Heather, partly because the other girls already found their preferred dance partners, partly because I wasn't interested in any girls present. Nearly everyone was enjoying themselves, drinking, dancing, flirting, or just talking. I spotted a couple of passed-out Vikings, drooling onto their tables/pillows, but one attendee grabbed my attention like a lit Flame Body.

He was a young boy, maybe ten or so, dirty blonde hair peeking out under his helmet. He wasn't with the other kids. Instead, he sat among the Viking men. The boy kept looking towards the gathering of like-aged children, longing in his eyes. Everytime one of the men raised their voice, the boy would cringe and look away from the other children. Looking at that table sent my blood boiling.

_'Deja vu again, but something more. Why do I suddenly want to go beat the crap out of everyone at that table?'_

Heather shook my shoulder, pulling me from my thoughts of memories and violence. Hiccup and Astrid are standing next to our table, looking a little concerned. I must have been glaring or something.

"Are you okay?" Heather asked, pulling back her hand.

"Not really," I admitted before turning to Hiccup, "Who is that kid, sitting with the adults?"

Hiccup craned his neck until he spotted the referenced youth. "That's Slimefist, and on his right is Scabfist, his father. A little clumsy, but a good kid. Why?"

"Something about him is tingling my memory, but I don't know why," I explained.

"Do you know someone who looked like him?" Astrid suggested. I shook my head, keeping an eye on Slimefist.

"Maybe it's how he acts? He is more timid than the other children," Hiccup pointed out.

I shook my head again. "It's not just deja vu. Something makes me want to beat those men to within an inch of their lives, but I don't know why." Heather recoiled slightly, clearly not comfortable talking about violence without reason.

"Maybe you just had too much to drink," Astrid suggested.

I grumbled at the insinuation. _'I haven't had any alcohol to drink, not that I'm willing to admit that.'_

Heather stood up. "Let's go for a walk. Some fresh air might clear the cobwebs and let you pin down that half-memory."

I reluctantly followed Heather out of the Great Hall, casting one last glance back at Slimefist. A slight sense of unease was bubbling in my stomach. Stiildus noticed I was leaving and fluttered down to perch onto my shoulder.

* * *

**Stiildus' POV - Village Exterior**

The evening air was cool and refreshing. It was a clear night, full of stars. _'So much better than that stuffy old Hall.' _Only Toothless was outside the tall doors, but he didn't even open his eyes to watch us. _'Must be waiting for Hiccup.'_

"How much did you have to drink?" Black Braid asked Fierce-Eye

"Uh ... very little. I didn't want to trip over my own feet when I was eventually dragged onto the dance floor."

::Smells like none to me,:: I quietly teased. Fierce-Eye adjusted his shoulders, just enough to keep me from relaxing just yet, while trying to stay focused on his human company. ::Oh please. A quiet walk under a sky full of stars. The entire village is distracted by the party. I might not know much about human courtship, but-::

Fierce-Eye lurched forward as he 'stumbled' on nothing. I nearly fell off from the movement. It was clearly a reminder that I had been distracting my human. Black Braid probably couldn't even tell that there was nothing to trip on in the dim light.

The pair of humans chatted as we all walked along the cliffs overlooking the ocean. I re-learned that Black Braid's name was Heather (important for future teasings). Heather had wanted to return to Berk for some sort of atonement for when she placed her parents safety over that of some strangers. Fierce-Eye discussed what he could remember (minus the magic and Dovahzul) and his efforts to befriend Thorn.

"Think you could introduce us someday?"

Fierce-Eye paled at that suggestion. "Definitely not yet. He's very stubborn. Also, I haven't been speaking Norse around him, so I doubt he'd understand you."

"Why not?"

::Because I don't think in Norse,:: Fierce-Eye answered with a smirk. I laughed at Heather's confused expression.

Eventually, she recovered. "I've never heard a language like that. What did you actually say?"

"I said that I don't think in Norse. And before you ask, I'm not sure where I learned it either. If I do ever earn Thorn's trust, I can't risk a slow instruction due to translating in my head."

::Smooth,:: I chimed in, ::Not exactly a lie, but not quite the truth either. She probably won't appreciate it when you come clean though.::

Heather seemed to realize something and smirked. "Do you know any other languages?"

"As far as I know, just one more," Fierce-Eye commented.

I gave my friend a look as he rambled something off in another human language. I couldn't understand even one word of it. _'Why do humans feel the need to create so many languages?'_

Heather's eyes got wide. "That sounds a lot like English. We should check with someone else to be sure though. Hiccup knows English, let's go back and ask him."

* * *

**Astrid's POV - Great Hall**

"Not goin' ta happen," answered Scabfist.

Hiccup had just explained Fierce-Eye's exrteme reaction (both deja vu and violence) to Slimefist and his father. Slimefist seemed willing to meet with Fierce-Eye until his father objected.

"If you all want to waste your time with dat castaway, den dat's your biznesh," Scabfist slurred in a drunken haze, "But ma boy haz more importent things to do then eshcort 'im down mem'ry lane."

Slimefist shrank under his father's glare. In a very quiet voice, he appologized to Hiccup.

"Let us know if you change your mind," Hiccup instructed as he left the table.

"He won't!" proclaimed Scabfist before turning back to his drinking friends.

Once we were out of earshot, I sighed. "I always forget just how friendly Scabfist is when he's drunk."

Fishlegs was having some sort of discussion with Fierce-Eye at the Rider's Table, while Camicazi and Heather watched with obvious mirth. Stiildus was still on his friend's shoulder.

"What's going on now?" I asked. From the pause, I suspected that this conversation had been going for a while now.

"Fish wants to get Fierce-Eye blackout wasted," Camicazi eventually reported, "Try and get his subconscious to spiill the beans about his past. Fierce-Eye doesn't want to because he's worried about what he will be like while completely drunk. I say it's worth a shot, but Fierce's being stubborn."

"I'm with Fierce-Eye on this one," Heather explained, "If he is willing to start a fight while just tipsy, he might be really violent when drunk."

"Or he might tell us where he lived before showing up on Thornado's back," Fishlegs countered excitedly, "His memory is coming back, but very slowly. If we can get him back to a familiar setting, like his hometown, he might remember even more."

"Or you might not get anything out of me except puke," Fierce-Eye deadpanned, "Besides, I don't think in Norse." Fierce-Eye switched to Dovahzul before saying, "Daar los tinvok Zu'u lorot ko."

I had to smirk as nearly everyone else at the table stared at Fierce-Eye. Hiccup and Stiildus laughed the reactions. Heather's giggling suggested that she knew about Fierce's 'thinking language'. The sound called Snotlout over from the bar, carrying several tankards of mead. Apparently, he already knew the subject of discussion and supported Fish's idea.

Fierce-Eye looked to me and Hiccup for support, but he was going to be disappointed. "I think Fishlegs is right. This could dig up more clues to your past. If it doesn't, then at least we tried, and they're are plenty of us here to keep the damage to a minimum."

"But you've been drinking too!"

"But we also know our limits," Hiccup interrupted, "And if we stop drinking now, we'll have time to sober up while you're downing drinks. Stiildus is here too."

The Terrible Terror squeaked and I realized the second meaning. _'If Fierce-Eye says anything important in Dovahzul, Stiildus can tell him later.'_ Snotlout shoved one of the tankards in front of Fierce-Eye and gave an encouraging smile.

Fierce-Eye sighed before grabbing the drink's handle. "Here's hoping we can live with the consequences," Fierce toasted before beginning to drink.


	28. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24 - The Drunk**

**Stiildus's POV - Great Hall, Riders' Table**

One hour and three tankards later, Fierce-Eye was clearly not himself. He hadn't fallen asleep like several other humans, but he was having trouble sitting up straight. Defending himself in a fight would be impossible right now, even if he was wearing his weapons and armor.

The Riders had sobered up in that hour and were sharing stories of their past adventures (or mis-adventures), trying to keep Fierce-Eye's mead-muddled brain thinking about the past. He tried to keep up with the humans' conversation, but he laughed obnoxiously loud and couldn't speak clearly.

_'I see why Fierce-Eye didn't want to drink alcohol. He said this state would be temporary, but he's seriously vulnerable right now. And his magic requires correct pronounciation in Dovahzul. Would he even be able to cast a spell in this state?_'

"So, just when we finished delivering the Gronkle eggs around the village, Fishlegs goes 'Everyone's gonna be so surprised!' and BOOM!" Snotlout slapped the table for emphasis. "A baby Gronkle comes shooting through the door of a house and lays him out on the ground."

Tuffnut took over. "And I leaned over him and yelled 'SURPRISE!'"

Fierce-Eye, Heather, and Camicazi laughed louder than everyone else. Astrid muttered something about not telling that story anymore.

"Then, ALL of the Gronkle eggs start hatching all over the village in a truly explosive fashion," Ruffnut smiled, "The Snoggletog Tree in the square went up like a giant bonfire! All that destruction, AWESOME!"

"I'm just glad that Meatlug forgave me," Fishlegs said softly, remorse coming off the fat human in waves.

"A coursh she forgave you," Fierce-Eye slurred, "She woulda realized that you were scared of losin' her. Meatlug couldn't fault you for tha'."

"Sometimes I think Meatlug sees Fishlegs as one more of her children," Astrid suggested, "But I suppose we've all got our own relationships with our dragons."

"Each dragon is unique, and so is each rider," Hiccup added, "It only makes sense that each relationship would be different."

"Your first experience with hatchlings definitely sounds memorable," Camicazi chuckled, "But I bet you've had even more problems."

Ruffnut grinned. "You'd be right about that! One time, Hiccup found a baby Typhoomerang, hurt in the forest. We'd never seen one before, so he brought it back to the Academy for treatment and study. We all assumed that it was a small-sized adult dragon. Like a Terrible Terror."

I hissed at that. ::I am not small! I'm fun-sized.::

"Toothless tried to warn me against taking Torch, but I didn't listen," Hiccup admitted, "We eventually found Torch's mother, and she was MAD!"

I just had to shake my head at their youthful stupidity. _'Mistaking a hatchling for a full-grown dragon is ridiculous, even if they couldn't understand Dragonese or had never seen one before!'_

"So, we tried to leave Torch where his mom would find him, but Torch had taken a major liking to Hiccup! He followed Hiccup onto Toothless' back, causing his mother to chase them all; up, down, and all-around," Snotlout described between laughs.

Hiccup's ears were red. "At least I only angered one mother dragon," Hiccup countered, "What about when you stole those Changewing eggs and we had four of them tearing Berk apart to get them back!"

Fierce-Eye nodded. "Dragons make really good parents. So much better than mine were."

The entire table (minus the clueless similars) turned to look at Fierce-Eye as he took another swig of mead. My partner didn't even realize that he had become the center of attention as he smacked his lips.

Hiccup broke the silence first. "What are your parents like?"

Fierce-Eye seemed confused, either from the question or the mead. Eventually, he answered with a single, emotionless word.

"Dead."

_'Fishlegs' crazy idea actually worked. He remembers! For now at least.'_ Fierce-Eye drained off his tankard and called for another. Fishlegs started taking notes for Fierce-Eye to review once he's sober again. _'I guess that's one good thing about memory loss, you can't remember the sad stuff either.'_

Heather was clearly worried about Fierce-Eye. "I'm so sorry."

Fierce-Eye seemed even more confused than before. "Why? They've been dead for yearsh."

_'So he's clearly done grieving for them.'_

Camicazi got in the next question. "What's your real name then?"

"Wildheart Chainbreaker," Fierce-Eye answered, "Migh' keep 'Fiersh-Eye' as a title t'ough."

"Do you have any other titles?" Ruffnut squeezed in.

Fierce-Eye squinted in thought for a moment. "I wass called 'the Ghosht' when I was a kid, bu' they never made i' offishul-like. I've also been called Trader and Trador."

_'Aren't those the same thing?' _The humans seemed to blame the alcohol for that slip.

"Do you have any family anywhere?" Fishlegs asked gently.

Fierce scoffed at that question. "If yer talkin' abou' blood relatives, we've dishowned each other years ago, sh-hortly after ma ole man died. Damned if I know whether they're shtill alife."

The barmaid brought another tankard of mead to Fierce-Eye and set it in front of him. The entire table seemed stunned by Fierce's drunken recollections. He was alone in the world (not including me, and maybe Thorn), but in his drunken state, he clearly didn't care.

::What about non-blood relatives?:: I asked, knowing that Fierce-Eye could still understand me, ::Were there any other humans important in your life?::

"Aesop and Larz. They were good ta me," Fierce-Eye mumbled, "Aesop told tha bestest stories. Really made me think, ya know?"

Gustav nodded, realizing that they were supposed to agree with Fierce's assessment. "What about Lars?"

"He took me as hish apprentiss. Taught me SO much about woodworking and construction. Even if I felt like da Mill's Mascot shometimesh. I learned so much from 'em both."

Astrid smiled slightly. "So they've been looking out for you after your parents died?"

Fierce-Eye looked confused again. "Where'd you get that ide-er?"

The confusion spread throughout the entire table. _'What happened then?'_

**Stoick's POV - Great Hall, Chief's Table**

Hiccup and Astrid came to my table for advice and quickly brought me up to speed on their little experiment. Fierce-Eye was definitely remembering, but it was being reported by a drunk, blurring out the finer details.

"We can't keep him like this all night," I pointed out as Fishlegs tried to get more answers from the amnesiac, who was only drinking more mead, "Sooner or later, he'll pass out. The rate he's going down, I'm betting on sooner."

"And there's no guarantee that he'll be willing to try this again," Hiccup added, "This is the best shot we have to get clues about where he came from."

"He's already going to have a nasty hangover in the morning," Astrid reminded me, "We _have_ to make it worth the trouble."

I sighed. "If the older memories are too jumbled, why not focus on the more recent ones? If we can at least get him back to familiar settings, he might find clues to jog his memory about the older memories."

**Hiccup's POV - Great Hall, Riders' Table**

"Ah yesh, there is ma clan."

That roused the entire table's hopes. "What clan?"

Fierce took a sip of his new drink. "My clan of bounty hunters. I'm hoping that Thorn and Shtiildus will join us."

"YOUR CLAN ACCEPTS DRAGONS!?" Snotlout shouted. Fierce-Eye grabbed Snotlout by the neck and slammed his face into the table.

BAM!

"Quiet Shnotlout. People are shleepin'." Fierce-Eye took another sip of mead as if nothing had happened. Some nearby tables looked over curiously as Snotlout pinched his nose.

_'He's getting worse. He might pass out any second.'_

"Are there dragon riders in your clan?" Gustav asked in a much quieter voice.

"Jusht me and Luna. But we've got plenty of extra dragons trained to help keep the place running smoothly, dat's Luna'sh job. I lead the more battle-hardened dragons in fightsh. The clan acshepts anyone with a good heart, whether dey're human or dragon, that is willin' to accept our creed. We're not tha' picky."

"What's a creed?" asked Tuffnut. I groaned at the time wasted on a pointless question.

Fierce-Eye smiled with bleary eyes as he answered. "The guiding principulls. The foundashun of our clan and every rule ta follow. 'The only bonds we shall ever bare, are the ones we choosh ta wear. We shall neva let an innoshent suffer for our own inacshun. We forge our own path, our own fate, an' our own honar. For we, are the clan of The Shattered Chain!'"

_'What!? So Heather was right?' _Astrid, Heather, and Camicazi were also stunned.

"Did you tell him your theory?" Camicazi whispered to Heather.

The alchemist shook her head before whispering back. "He remembered that all on his own."

"Where is your clan based out of?" Fishlegs asked.

"Can't tell ya that," Fierce-Eye declared, "Onley clan memblers are allowed ta know the way to Dovahro Vild."

"But why?" Camicazi asked sweetly, "We're all friends here."

"Da rulesh are dere for our protecshun," Fierce-Eye explained, his clarity fading by the minute, "We've got too many enemenemies that'd luv ta settle the score. An' den, dere are dose that don't even know enough ta leave us alone."

Fishlegs got a drop of fear in his voice when he asked, "Like who?"

Fierce-Eye's face twisted in anger as the answer came to him. "Vikings," he answered, hatred dripping in his drunken voice. The rest of the table shifted uncomfortably, but Fierce-Eye seemed to have forgetten everyone else's status. The vividness of the memory seemed to sharpen his tongue though.

"About two weeks ago, a storm past near Dovahro Vild. Sparkwing, our resident Storm Glider, flew out ta enjoy the weather, like she always does. She found a Viking longboat lost and in need of help. Keeping to our creed, she led the boat out of the storm and came home, happy endin's all around."

"I'm guessing it didn't go that way," Astrid whispered.

"PFFFT! Of course not! A couple days later, warships started showing up around our island. All with sails marked with a Storm Glider on it. No prizes fer guessing what they wanted. Sparkwing. They began to lay siege to our home and kept us from fishin' for our supper. We sank a couple of their ships, trying to scare them off. Guess their leader scared 'em more."

"So what happened?" Fishlegs asked, afraid of the answer.

"We mistook their stubbornness fer stupidity. Sparkwing had taken the front line in our counter attacks, since the enemy shot only nets at her, but bolts 'n' boulders at 'eryone else. After about a week of fighting, the ships started burning Calming Weed whenever they thought we were around. They caught Sparkwing and every dragon fighting in that raid."

Fierce-Eye drooped back into his drunken slur. "I failed dem you know. All o' dem. I had fought dere leader, but lost." Tears began to form in his eyes. "Blaze. Sparkwing. Spectre. Needles. Treeskimmer. All captured for a Kill Ring, if not killed then and there. All becuz I couldn' beat that snot-nosed little HYENA!" Fierce-Eye slammed his fist on the table, crying freely.

But no one at this table was going to judge him. He had lost five dragons, five friends, to a Viking tribe that he couldn't properly identify. Stiildus tried to nuzzle Fierce-Eye's fist, to lead him away from such painful thoughts, but he simply wasn't done grieving.

_'A snot-nosed little hyena. Leading a fleet of ships with a dragon on their sails. Wanting that same dragon in the flesh. Could it be?'_

"Fierce-Eye!" I shouted sharply, forcing everyone to look at me, "Describe their leader again. Did he have brown hair and green eyes?"

Fierce thought for a moment before speaking, "Didn' see his scalp under that helmet, but yeah, 'is eyebrows were brown. Eyes were green too."

"And he was about our age, with blue warpaint of a three-claw scratch over his left eye socket?"

Fierce-Eye calmed down a bit. Nearly everyone at the table realized who I was describing. "That's right. How'd -"

"And you called him a hyena. Because he laughed, right? Did he say anything immediately after that?"

Fierce-Eye nodded slowly. "Bored again."

I felt my shoulders sag in relief. _'I'm right. It was him.'_

Heather broke the silence. "Wait. You know who took Fierce-Eye's dragons?" Everyone else (minus Fierce-Eye and Stiildus) at the table nodded.

"The Berserker Chieftain, Dagur," Gustav answered coldly.

"Fortunately, Dagur is deranged, not stupid," I reminded everyone, "Fierce-Eye, Dagur would take your dragons for training. He doesn't intentionally throw away resources, especially live, captured dragons. However, as soon as he threatened the other dragons or tried to use them for training, what would Sparkwing do?"

"Get pissed," Fierce-Eye answered without hesitation. Judging from his wobble, Fierce's inebriation was coming back.

Astrid caught on to my line of thought. "And if the dragons weren't provided food or water?"

"Sparkwing would -" Fierce-Eye lit up in realization, "- obey to keep everyone alive!"

"Of course!" Fishlegs cheered, bouncing in his seat, "Dagur needs those dragons alive to control Sparkwing! Without them, she's loyal to Fierce-Eye, not Dagur!"

Stiildus squeaked some encouragement. A massive grin spread across Fierce-Eye's face. _'Where there is life, there is hope.'_

Fierce-Eye grabbed his tankard and stood up for a toast. "The Shattered Chain shall soar again!" Every human at the table stood up and raised their drinks in support and drank deeply.

Unfortunately, Fierce-Eye was officially wasted at this point. He leaned back too far, trying to drink his entire tankard in one go, and fell backwards, over the bench and onto the stone floor, out cold.


	29. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25 - The Mentor**

**Wildheart's POV - Ruined Village**

_'What a mess. I guess I can't trade here anymore.'_

Jumping down from my cart of salvaged goods, I pulled back my hood for better peripheral vision and tighten my mouthpiece. No one would connect me with the Child Traitor of Skullgaze Islands, but everyone here knows -or knew- me as Trader. _'I should keep the facade for now.' _

The dead litter the streets, but there are no survivors lingering around. My horse, Trotter, is unsettled by the stench of death, so I rub his neck soothingly. Every building has been burned to varying degrees of destruction, no heat or smoke left. Anyone else might have blamed dragons, but the only tracks are of men and horses. Valuables and tools are also missing. Whether stolen or taken by fleeing villagers, I couldn't guess.

_'Such senseless slaughter. I hate humans.' _I close my eyes for a moment of silence. But it isn't silent. There's...crying? _ 'A survivor?'_

I spin in a panic, trying to pinpoint the sound. ::Give me some guidance Spectre.::

A piece of debris shifts from the unseen force. I apply the cart's brake before I head in that direction, listening to the sobbing get louder. Eventually, I find the source beneath a statue of the Norse healing goddess, Eir. _'What's that doing in Northern England?' _A little girl in a purple dress with tangled brown hair is crying into her knees.

I keep my distance, not wanting to spook the frightened child. She must have lost a lot and I have almost no experience with children. She hasn't noticed me yet, so I whisper to my friend. ::Spectre, be ready to stop her if she runs, but don't reveal yourself until I call you.:: I feel my unseen friend brush my right hand, the silent confirmation.

After another minute to let Spectre reposition herself and consider my words, I gently call out to the child in English. "_Hello there_."

The girl's head jerks up in surprise, staring at me in fright. She couldn't be more than seven years old. Her eyes are a deep blue, watering with additional tears. _'She doesn't know what to make of me.'_

"_Are you alright little one_?" She shook her head, pulling her knees closer to her chest.

"_My name is Wildheart_," I introduced myself, "_Wildheart Chainbreaker. Could you please tell me your name_?"

"_Luna Thatcher_," the girl whispers back.

"_That's a pretty name_," I complimented her, "_Do you mind if I sit next to you_?" Luna shook her head and I carefully walked up to join her.

"_You're that trader from the bandit hunting clan_," Luna declared after I sat down, recognizing my cloak and mask.

_"I am," _I admitted, _"Did you see who did this?"_

"_A Viking tribe attacked us_," Luna answered, "_A few days ago. I hid in the forest and waited for Mommy to come find me, but she never did. I didn't have any food so I came back and everyone was gone._"

I pulled out some dried fish and bread that was going to be my lunch and offered them to her. Luna looked at the offering in wonder. Eventually, she takes the food, eating ravenously. _'How long did she starve herself?'_

While Luna ate, I decided to establish a connection. There was only one thing that I knew we had in common, but I hated to talk about IT, about losing my village. "_Five years ago, I lost my home too. I chose to be loyal to a friend instead of my tribe. For that crime, I can never return home._"

"_Do you ever miss it_?"

"_Sometimes, I think about the important people from that life_," I admitted, "_But I suppose actually missing home as a whole isn't in my nature. After all, I chose an individual over the entire village._" I pulled the hunting knife out of my boot and showed it to Luna. "_This knife is the only piece of home I still carry with me. I've gotten better weapons, better armor. I even found better knives, but I just can't replace this one piece of equipment._"

Luna looked at me curiously. "_Do you want to_?"

I had to think about that one. "_No. For better or worse, my experiences in that village helped me become me. If I just throw away this knife, this last connection to my childhood, I'd be throwing away a piece of myself._"

I put the knife away while Luna finished her meal. "_Our pasts define us. If I sided with my tribe, I doubt I'd ever forgive myself for betraying my friend, ruining my life that way. Losing my home stung, not knowing if I'd have shelter or enough food, but the life I live now, I wouldn't trade it for anything._"

"_You like being a bandit hunter_?"

"_I'm not JUST a bandit hunter_," I mocked the child, "_I have a clan to look out for, and they look out for me. The work we do helps make the world better, keeping the innocent safe. We might not be related by blood, but we are family nontheless. Do you have any family elsewhere_?"

"_No_," Luna looked near tears again, "_It was just me and mommy_."

"_If you want, I could take you with me_," I offered, "_I should warn you that my clan can be a little ... rough around the edges._"

"_Really_?" the child asked, not believing me, "_Are you sure your clan won't be mad_?"

I shrugged. "_Not mad exactly. The reactions will vary by individual, but the clan will welcome you. I know it_."

"_How_?"

"_Because the clan welcomes anyone with a good heart_," I explained, "_How we each support the clan, depends on our own abilities. And I'll be there to help you find your purpose."_

The poor girl just broke down into grateful tears again, clinging to my cloak. I ignored the fluids now coating my clothes and patted Luna's head to try and calm her down. _'I might hate humans, but I don't hate people.'_

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Great Hall**

_'Why am I on the floor?'_

It's the middle of the night, only snores break the silence. The only people in the Great Hall are unconscious in various positions, some collapsed over tables, others propped against walls or support pillars. Two Vikings seem to have knocked each other out in a fight. Stiildus is napping on a nearby table.

_ 'I guess the party's over.'_

I struggle to right myself and stand up. It's a little difficult because my legs fell asleep while elevated on the bench, but I manage to not wake anyone.

_ 'I need to pee.'_

I start to stagger towards the doors, fixated on the outhouses. As the cool evening breeze caresses my face, my dream comes back to the forefront of my thoughts. A memory of a rider to be.

* * *

**Wildheart's POV - Ruined Village**

"_I never met anyone else from your clan before_," Luna pointed out, wiping the tears from her face.

I had to laugh for a bit. "_Very few have, and with good reason. My friend, Spectre, is around here someplace, but she's a little shy. She won't come out until she thinks you're ready._"

"_How will Spectre know if she won't come meet me_?"

"_Ah, but that would spoil the surprise_," I teased, starting to walk towards the blacksmith's, "_We'd better find you some chain_."

"_Chain? Why_?" Luna jogged to keep up.

I remove my left bracer and push my sleeve up, revealing my chain tattoo. "_My clan was founded by escaped gladiators. Warriors forced to fight to the death for the amusement of others. That's how the clan got it's name, The Shattered Chain. It's...dangerous to be at our base and not have a chain pattern around your arm. You're a little young for a tattoo, but we can tie a length of chain on for the same protection_."

"_Dangerous? Why is it dangerous_?"

_ 'How can I explain it...?'_

"_We have neighbors_," I explained as I redressed my arm, "_They don't attack us, but if a non-clan member trespasses into our area, they would be attacked. The chain marks the members and our neighbors are quite friendly to us. Tell me, what do you know of dragons_?"

Luna took my left hand timidly. "_They're really common in the far north. They fly and breath fire and are really scary_."

"_Have you ever seen a dragon_?"

Luna shook her head. "_I've never left my village. The dragons have never come this far south in my life_."

_ 'Not quite.'_

"_Then how do you know that they're scary_?"

Luna seemed puzzled by my question.

"_What if a dragon could still fly and breath fire, but acted like an oversized puppy? Would you still say it's scary_?"

Luna giggled at the suggestion. "_That would be one scaly puppy_," she worked out between giggles.

"_Humans tend to fear the unknown, and very little is known about dragons_," I reasoned, "_So most humans find dragons to be very scary_."

"_Are you scared of dragons_?"

I shook my head, "_No. I chose to learn about dragons. They have many different strengths, but just as many weaknesses, if you know how to use them_."

"_Like what_?"

I smirked. "_Well, did you know that dragons are scared of eels_?" Luna was shocked and I had to laugh at her expression. "_Well, it's actually the eel's blood that they don't like. It makes them very sick and shoot fire uncontrollably. Eventually, the exertion could kill the dragon_."

"_That's a good reason to avoid eels_," Luna observed.

* * *

**Stiildus' POV - Great Hall**

THUD!

I jump in alarm at the loud noise. One of the Vikings has fallen off of their bench. I can only sigh.

_'Too bad our house wasn't warmed up. This place is going to be full of odd nioises all night.'_

He's gone. Fierce-Eye, or Wildheart, or -whatever!- My Partner, My Partner was missing! He's probably still drunk, judging from the other humans, so he won't be able to defend himself. I had a brief panic attack.

_'He can't have gone far!'_ I fly off towards the exit.

* * *

**Wildheart's POV - Ruined Village**

Eventually, we reached the forge. The building was actually in good shape, having been designed with fire in mind. The hammer and anvil sign was still hanging from it's chain.

"_How are we going to get it down_?" Luna asked.

"_Spectre can get it for us_," I answered, "_But like I said, she's very shy. She'll only reveal herself to you when she likes you_."

"_So what do we do_?" Luna despaired.

"_We turn away_," I said simply, "_Then Spectre won't have anything to be shy about while our backs are turned_."

Luna seemed puzzled, but turned away. I stepped beside the girl to keep an eye on her. _'Blind trust. Can she make that leap of faith?'_

The chain jingled as Spectre tried to untangle the sign from it's support. Luna twitched at the sound, but she didn't turn around.

::Stupid metal marker!:: Spectre growled.

The jingling chain changed to creaking wood. There was a loud crack, followed by the sound of the chain and metal falling to the ground. Luna jumped at the noise and grabbed my cloak, but she kept her eyes focused ahead of her. A second later, my invisible friend brushed my right hand.

"_We can turn around now_," I whispered to Luna.

When she looked again, her hands covered her mouth in surprise. The signpost had been ripped out of the wall and the chained sign was lying in easy reach. Her eyes were filled with wonder and joy.

"_THANK YOU SPECTRE_!" she called out.

I smirked, imagining my friend's grin. "_Come on, let's get that chain wrapped_."

* * *

**Stiildus' POV - Village Exterior**

_ 'There he is.'_

I had managed to track my Partner to the pooping dens just as he was coming out. He was mumbling the words to some song and couldn't stand up straight. He was definitely still drunk.

He managed to notice me through unfocused eyes. "Top o' the mornin' Shtiildush. What brings you out on this fine day?"

I groan at my Partner's antics. ::Okay, first of all, it's still night, not morning or day. Second, I came looking for you. I had promised to keep you out of trouble during your little drinking experiment. Third, there are no humans around, so you can speak Dovahzul.::

::Drinking?:: the human mumbled, ::I don't drink. Too dangeroush.::

I felt slightly alarmed. ::Why is it too dangerous?::

My Partner began to stumble away towards the village as he explained. ::Shide effect of havin' magic. My body temperature is a little hotter than udder humans. It makesh me extra vulnerable to alcohol an' dehydration, but diseases have a harder time keepin' me down. Sho, I don't drink, even if it weren't fer ma father.::

_ 'It sounds like he's still drunk enough to remember.'_

I nodded in understanding before I realized he was moving away from me. ::Where are you going!?::

* * *

**Wildheart's POV - Ruined Village**

It took a few minutes to position the chain and tie it in place with some twine. Soon, Luna was giggling at the sound as she danced with her chain. She dashed out of the shop to run around while I packed up some abandoned crafting supplies.

"_Wot have we got here? You're awful cheerful, dancin' in the ashes. What are you doin' here all alone luv_?" A voice drifted into the blacksmith's shop from outside.

_'Company.'_ I pulled my hood back up. _'A child is one thing, but that was a grown man's voice.'_

I quietly cast a spell. ::Life, Seek, Hunt.::

The world is washed in a muted blue and I see the lives around me, glowing bright red. Luna is being confronted by three larger humans. Spectre has already found the situation and is ready to pounce from a nearby building.

I channel some magic into my cloak, becoming nearly invisible. I hurry around the ruined buildings, flanking the men with Spectre. They are dressed like highwaymen. _'Probably came to salvage. I'd better grab Luna and get out of here before more vultures show themselves.' _Luna had been backed into a wall by one of the men, clearly frightened.

"_I bet you know where the good stuff is_," one of the henchmen pressed, playing with a dagger, "_Why don't you tell us_."

Luna just shook her head, backed against the wall now. I can still see Spectre's life force. She creeps protectively towards Luna and I get the message. _'She'll protect Luna. I get the bandits.'_

I take a deep cleansing breath to end my spell. _'No sense in scaring Luna more than needed.' _I stop powering my cloak and toss it behind my shoulders. "_She doesn't have to tell you anything_." Luna and the bandits stare at me, surprised by my sudden appearance twenty feet away.

* * *

**Stiildus' POV - Forest Path to the Cove**

::I still say that Thorn would better appreciate the meal in the morning.::

My Partner was hauling another basket of fish and chicken through the forest towards the Cove. He was still staggering as he walked, but the forest was quiet.

::Who doesn't like a full belly?:: the human asked back.

I could only sigh. I wasn't getting anwhere with this. ::Since you remember your past now that you're drunk -::

::'M not drunk.::

I rolled my eyes but don't comment on the interruption. ::Why don't you tell me more about your past? How'd your parents die?::

::Mom got real shick when I was ten. Even da best healers can't cure a broken spirit,:: Fierce mumbled as he marched onwards, ::And my father got roasted by Blaze.:: I mentally froze as I recognized the name and Fierce-Eye giggled. ::Flame Body gave him a flame body.::

::You stayed with the dragon that killed your father!?::

Fierce-Eye stopped walking and looked at me. ::'E was protectin' me.::

::Your father?::

::Blaze,:: Fierce-Eye clarified, ::My father di'n't like having a runt for a son. He'd either ignore me while sober or beat me and Mom while drunk. 'At's one more reason that I don't drink.::

Bile began to form in the pit of my stomach. ::He was your father and he beat you?::

Fierce-Eye waved off my comment before walking away. ::Conshequencesh of birth. Hai didn't ask to be born shmaller than the other Vikings either. Have you eva heard me call him 'Dad'?:: I shook my head. ::Family shouldn't hurt family for the sack of hurtin'. Another reason why I changed my name.::

::So, you changed your name TO Wildheart Chainbreaker?::

Fierce-Eye nodded before he bounced off a tree. ::'En I learned Dovahzul, the dragons told me their name for me and I kept it. Until den, I was Mousetail Heimgardt.::

* * *

**Wildheart's POV - Ruined Village**

One of the henchmen charged at me, sword raised high. I sidestep the sloppy attack, grabbing his forearm. I spin him in a fast circle so that he trips over his feet. A swift stomp later and his forearm is broken. He screams in pain and crawls away, clutching the shattered limb.

I turned to Luna and gently say, "_If it gets too scary, just close your eyes_." Luna nods her understanding. I look meaningfully at where I last saw Spectre's life force before refocusing on the fight.

"_You little runt_!" shouts the second bandit, pulling back his dagger.

The bandit tries to slash at my throat, so I just take a half-step back. He tried to swing too fast and widens his stance to avoid falling over. _'Pathetic.'_ Before the thug can recover, I step back in and kick him between the legs. The dagger falls to the ground and the man to his knees.

With both of his men incapacitated, the bandit leader reaches for Luna. Luna ducks from the hand, covering her head. Without warning, the man is knocked backwards by the invisible Spectre. His sword bounces away from him.

Luna looked up in confusion, just in time to watch the bandit be lifted by the ankles and float in mid-air. The other bandits have forgotten their fight with me and watch in terror as their leader is lifted by some force unknown to them.

Spectre decides to reveal herself, snarling red scales and all, holding the bandit leader with her vine-like tendrils. Her eyes were narrowed in a focused rage. The man pales, even with all of the blood rushing to his head.

"_Luna, cover your ears_," I instruct as I do the same.

Spectre lets out a terrifying shriek right in the face of the thief. Luna screams in fright, covering her ears and curling into a ball. The henchmen have scrambled to their feet and run away as fast as they could. _'Dragons aren't common this far south.' _When the shriek dies off, Spectre releases the now-unconscious man, dropping him on his head from ten feet off the ground.

Luna notices that the noise is gone and carefully uncovers her ears. With the enemies gone, Spectre's eyes dilate as she relaxes. I walk over and crouch next to the child. "_Are you alright Luna_?"

Luna nods quietly as she regards the Clearscale behind me. I help her stand back up and slowly lead her over to the dragon.

"_Luna, this is my friend, Spectre_," I introduced the dragon. Luna's eyes got very wide as Spectre bent down to sniff the child.

::She is still frightened of me,:: Spectre observed. The rumbling noise drove Luna behind me, clutching my leg.

"_It's alright, see_." I reached out and rubbed Spectre's muzzle. She purred at the sensation and Luna loosened her grip on my leg.

"_C-Can I try that_?"

* * *

**Thorn's POV - Sanctuary Cove**

SPLASH!

I'm woken from my slumber by a loud splash. The surface of the lake has been disturbed and a large basket of food is bobbing in the middle. Stiildus swoops down from the cove's rim, squawking in alarm. A moment later, the Dragonfriend emerges from the depths, giggling like a hatchling. I cock my head to watch him grab the food basket and drag it towards me.

::Are you okay?:: Stiildus asks worriedly.

The Dragonfriend pulls out some food for himself and Stiildus. ::'At was nothin'. The old bastard did worse on a reg'lar basis.::

I hesitated. _'Something is clearly wrong with him.'_

::Even I can tell that there's something wrong,:: I announced, ::You can't even speak clearly!::

::That's the alcohol,:: Stiildus explained.

::I don't drink!::

::Well you did tonight!:: Stiildus shouted back before turning to me, ::We were trying to get clues to his past by getting him drunk, but it still hasn't worn off yet.::

That really confused me. ::Wouldn't he just tell you?::

Stiildus shook his head. ::Can't. He lost the ability to recall memories at will. That's why we resorted to getting him drunk.::

_'Whoa.'_ I looked over at Dragonfriend as he tried to cast Fire Breath to start a campfire. He couldn't get the pronounciation right though, and collapsed from trying to use his remaining magic. Stiildus sighed and shot one of his own fireballs into the kindling. The Ember Claw then nuzzled into the unconscious Dragonfriend's hand, giving him some of his own energy.

::Why didn't you tell me that sooner?:: I asked, walking over to the pair.

::Ye didn' ask,:: mumbled the intoxicated human, half-asleep, ::You haven't even asked one question about my past yet. Why should it matter to you if I don't know any answers?::

I couldn't help but feel a slight twinge of guilt from that fact. The food basket seems less appetizing now.

::Fierce-Eye didn't want you to know yet,:: Stiildus explained as he curled up with his Partner, ::He said that he wanted you to choose to stay of your own free will, not because you felt bad for him.::

* * *

**Wildheart's POV - Open Sky**

"_This is AMAZING_!" Luna screamed in delight during her first flight, "_Do you travel like this all the time_?"

I nod in agreement. Spectre was using her tendrils to help Luna stay in the saddle. I sat behind Luna, holding the Clearscale's horns for my own stability. Blaze and Treeskimmer had already taken the salvage, intended tradestuffs, horse, and cart ahead. Our novice rider needed a slower trip.

"_I'm the only human member in the clan_," I explained, "_The other members are all dragons of different species. I bring along different members for different jobs_."

"_Different strengths and weaknesses, right_?"

"_That's right_," I agreed, "_Sometimes, I need Spectre for her ability to hide in plain sight. Other times, I need a small dragon who can slip through a window or hide among the rafters. And then there are times when I just need a big powerhouse, like Blaze or Treeskimmer, to destroy the bad guys_."

"_Wow_," Luna said, "_But how did YOU just appear next to me when the bad guys had me cornered_?"

I smirked and pulled my hood up before channeling magic into my cloak again. Luna gasped as I vanished from sight. She reached back and poked my chest.

"_This cloak is made from scales that Spectre shed over the years_," I explained. Luna jumped at my voice coming from thin air. "_After years among dragons, I learned how to use magic and activate the scales myself, becoming invisible_."

"_You can use magic?_"

"_Yep_," I confirmed, revealing myself again, "_Spells are more difficult, so I often look for shortcuts, like making magical equipment or using natural reactions. As for how, dragons have a lot of magic. So much, that it can overflow into those nearby over the course of a few years_."

"_Would I eventually be able to use magic_?"

_ 'She's a curious child.'_

"_If you really want to master magic, you'll need to learn Dovahzul, and that takes at least a couple years. I'll try to help you, but it could be one of those things that you just have to learn for yourself._"

"_What's Dovahzul_?"


	30. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26 - The Hungover**

**Fierce-Eye's POV - 'Hangover Central'**

_ 'Ow, pain, not good, bad, very bad.'_

I had a massive headache, my limbs felt like they were made of wet sand, my mouth is dry as a bone, and I didn't have enough magic to cast any of my spells. I squinted against the pre-dawn light and pushed off of the grassy earth. _'Wait, grass?'_

I force my eyes open and take in my surroundings. There are a couple of trees on a piece of earth about twenty feet across. About a mile away, the village of Berk is still asleep, icy water lapping at the docks. _'I'm on one of the sea stacks ... HOW did I get onto one of the sea stacks?'_

I check the trees and realize that Stiildus is not around. _'Hopefully, he's trying to arrange a ride back to Berk for me. I'd still have to wait for the dragons to wake up on their own though. A cranky dragon is not a helpful dragon.'_

I creep over to the edge and look down. The ocean is at least 300 feet below. _'Too far to jump, even if I could swim that far.' _I don't have my armor, sword, or belt of vials. Even my journal is missing.

_'At least I didn't get a renewed case of amnesia. What did happen after I started drinking?'_

_ 'I don't know.'_

"ARRRGGGHHHH!" I growled in frustation at those three cursed words.

* * *

**Stiildus' POV - Friendship Cove**

::Was it really necessary to leave him on the Sea Pillars?::

Thorn was munching on his basket of food, clearly not too concerned, seawater dripping off of him. ::I don't want him stinking up this place any worse. It's going to take days for me to forget that smell!::

::It's not like he could help it,:: I protested.

Thorn stopped eating and stared me straight in the eye. ::He vomited on me.::

::But how is he going to apologize if he's stranded on that Sea Pillar? How is he going to bring more food and massage oils if he can't get here?::

::One of the other dragons will find him eventually,:: Thorn pointed out. He didn't sound too convinced though.

::Why are you like this? Why don't you like humans? Why don't you like Fierce-Eye?::

Thorn looked away, from both me and the food basket, and I knew that I had struck a nerve. Something had clearly made Thorn this way.

::Fierce-Eye is okay, I guess. But I just don't want anything to do with other humans.:: Thorn paused for a moment before ellaborating. ::You were lucky, you know. The Ember Claws were too small for the Thick Skull to care about, but I grew up under her Ziik. Do you know what that is like?::

_'He was in the raids.'_

I started to feel bad that I brought out this subject, but Thorn wanted - no, he needed - to get it out and he couldn't share it with Fierce-Eye, who had no memories of those days. The other dragons were still too distant for this conversation, even if most of them did go through the same thing. I had to be the listener.

::The Ziik is a powerful spell, binding a dragon to the will of another. An Alpha spell,:: I defined out loud, ::It lets an Alpha issue orders and other magics over great distances, even over-riding the dragon's free will. They can be very useful in battles to defend the Nest, by enhancing the dragons' power, healing the wounded, or coordinating attacks with pinpoint timing.::

Thorn nodded. ::The Thick Skull was ... off-center. Her horn was severely damaged long before I hatched. It destabalized her magic, and with it, her mind and body. She would force every hatchling to accept her Ziik. Any who refused, would be eaten. She saw all of us as servants and slaves, not friends, nor family.::

::And she made you raid the humans to feed her incredible appetite,:: I remembered.

::Yes,:: Thorn admitted, looking towards the ground, ::So many deaths, so much suffering, to feed one off-centered dragon. During one of the final raids, I was nearly captured by the Vikings. They had me in a net with two other Spinetails, gloating about using us to train their hatchlings to kill dragons.::

Thorn looked me straight in the eye and I saw the pain of this knowledge. ::The Thick Skull may have been off-center, but the Vikings were just evil, forcing their young to fight full-grown dragons. In the chaos and destruction of the raid, we barely escaped, but it shook me to the core. I wondered how many human hatchlings died in their training, before reaching adulthood, and I never wanted to know the answer. I no longer feared dying at the hands of Vikings. Instead, I feared the Vikings themselves.::

::But Fierce-Eye isn't a Viking, he's a Dragonfriend,:: I reminded the Spinetail, ::Even the other humans have realized their mistakes and started to re-define what it means to be a Viking.::

::Fierce-Eye's status is the only reason I came, but it doesn't mean I've gotten over my past,:: Thorn acknowledged, ::'A Dragonfriend blurs the lines between human and dragon. The soul of a dragon, trapped in the body of a human.' Every dragon knows that quote. When I agreed to come, I was answering a request of the dragon who saved me from a Rage Tumor, NOT a human.::

I chuckled quietly. ::Of course not. Just like you didn't take him for a flight a few hours ago.::

Thorn sighed at my observation. ::He was hurt by Vikings too. Worse, by his own father! I was just trying to cheer him up, but HE had to vomit on me. He's lucky I didn't just drop him in the ocean for that.::

::He apologized immediately.::

Thorn tossed a cod into my face. ::He can still wait until we finish eating. Don't want the flies to eat it all and flying with a passenger is a better workout than I expected.::

* * *

**Stoick's POV - Berk Jailhouse**

_ 'The biggest problem with being Chief is definitely the early mornings after a party.'_ The rest of the village was still sleeping off last night's feast, but I had chores to do, damages to assess, complaints to review, a visiting Chieftainess to entertain, and a slight headache from last night's mead.

My first stop was to inform the prisoners of their punishment. Executions weren't common on Berk, but there simply wasn't a viable alternative. _'Even Alvin was banished. This will be the second time I've had to sentence men to die for their crimes, but their former Chief wouldn't have it any other way.'_

Walking into the jailhouse, I immediately knew something was wrong. Two of the cell doors were wide open, cells that should have held Savage's co-conspirators. I rushed to check the cells and found that Savage's cell held an unconscious Bucket. Looking around, I spotted the cell key in one of the open doors.

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Great Hall**

By the time Thorn saw fit to take me back to Berk, breakfast was nearly over. I grabbed my equipment as quick as I could before heading to the Great Hall. With my magic on the blink, (likely due to alcohol-induced dehydration) I needed to be armed and armored. Only Heather and Camicazi were sitting at the Rider's table. _'Guess the Academy is having another flying exercise.'_

After I grabbed some food for me and Stiildus, I joined the chatting girls. "Good morning." Heather gave a small smile and returned the greeting. "Where is everybody? Another flying exercise?"

"I wish," Heather answered, "They're out looking for Savage and his buddies."

"They escaped last night and stole one of the fishing boats," Camicazi explained, apparently bored, "All the important Hooligans are busy with the search, Riders included. Even the trade negotiations are on hold."

_'Great. Those three are on the loose. Still, timing their escape during an annual welcome party, they definitely hit their cue. I wonder if their headstart was enough to outrun the Dragons though.'_

"Which is why we're still here, waiting for them to come back," Heather answered, realizing that I hadn't heard this gossip, "I was surprised that you didn't hear though. The entire village has been buzzing."

I passed Stiildus a bit of food before explaining. "I wandered off last night and wound up with Thorn. I'm not sure what I said to him last night, but it convinced him to let me start riding him. Nothing long distance yet, but still. I only got back to town a few minutes ago, so I haven't heard anything about a breakout."

Camicazi seemed to brighten up. "Think he'll give us a ride too? We need something to do."

I shook my head. "Not a chance. However, I might have something to keep us busy." I turned to Heather with a slight smirk. She seemed unsettled by my look. "Hiccup mentioned that you are an alchemist."

Heather relaxed and nodded. I reached into my belt pouches and removed the vials.

"I've had these things since I first arrived on Berk," I began, spreading the vials out on the table, "but I don't know what is in them. Only what their labels say."

Camicazi sat up a little straighter. "None of them?"

I raised the vials labeled Peace and Rage. "Except for these two, yes. These contain Dragon Nip and Dragon Root."

"Makes sense," Heather agreed, "Last night, you mentioned that you were the dragon handler for a clan of bounty hunters. These are probably all related to your work."

My thoughts stopped at that point. "I did?"

::You did,:: answered Stiildus.

"Fishlegs took notes in your journal on everything you said," Camicazi pointed out, "But you were a stickler for rules. You wouldn't tell us how to find your base, a Double Row Hill or something."

"That explains why I couldn't find it," I muttered quietly, referring to my journal. Stiildus tensed on my shoulder. He knew something about that base, but clearly didn't want to distract me.

Heather picked up one of the remaining vials, apparently fascinated by the mystery. "Back to these vials, what do the labels say?"

"Peace, rage, venom, fire, polish, light, and panic." I pointed to each vial in turn.

"I see why you didn't want to risk opening them," Camicazi chuckled.

"Fierce-Eye."

I turned in my seat and found myself looking at Chief Stoick and another shorter and 'rounder' Viking with a hook for his right arm.

"I need someone to help Mulch on his animal farm today," the chief explained, indicating the other Viking, "His usual partner was injured, but there is too much work for one man today."

I nodded in understanding, pocketing my Peace and Rage vials. "I'm not sure how much help I'll actually be, but sure. I'll do what I can."

"Don't worry too much," Mulch explained, "You've got all your limbs and your whole brain. That puts you ahead of Bucket in two ways."

"This is going to be an interesting challenge," Heather muttered to herself, studying the sealed Panic vial.

* * *

**Hiccup's POV - Open Sky**

It wasn't hard to find the missing fishing boat. It just took some thinking. _'Even with their head start, it would have still been in sight from Berk if Savage and his minions just rowed. They had to use their sails to get out of sight before dawn, and the winds around Berk only blows one way at night.'_

We found them just before noon. Savage saw us coming, but without any crossbows or catapults on their fishing boat, he couldn't do much about it. We quickly boarded and reclaimed the vessel.

"Aren't we short one fugitive?" Fishlegs asked while we were securing the prisoners. He was right. One of Savage's men was missing from the boat.

"If you're talking about Muckfist, he stayed behind," Savage gloated with an evil smile, "He thought we'd be caught either way and wanted to avenge his brother. Hope you said goodbye to that castaway friend of yours, he should be dead by now."

Toothless roared at Savage, absolutely livid. The twins looked at each other guiltily, likely blaming themselves. _'Fierce-Eye WAS missing this morning. If this Muckfist caught Fierce-Eye asleep...'_

I jumped onto Toothless again. "Astrid, get the boat and prisoners back to Berk. I've got to tell Dad and find Fierce-Eye!"


	31. Advertisement

To everyone who has been enjoying 'Dragonfriend', I now invite you to read my second story. 'Dovahfahdon: A Twist in the Tail' is a First Movie AU where the gods send Wildheart to Berk just before the opening credits.

I started writing this new story to keep writing while I work out the writer's blocks on 'Dragonfriend'. Neither story has ended yet and this new story will continue into the Specials and TV series.

Thank you for your continued support.


	32. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27 - The Farmhand**

**Heather's POV - Valkyrie's Fury, Camicazi's Quarters**

"That is pretty cool," Camicazi commented as she turned the glowing blue vial in her hand. "How's it work?"

I took the "Light" vial back before explaining. "It's called glow moss. Normally, it grows in dark sea caves. If you harvest it at night and dry it out, you can restart the glowing by just adding some fresh salt water. It's very handy in jobs that react badly to fire, like some of my more volatile concoctions. Some people also use the dimmer glow to read at night without screwing up their night vision."

"When you say 'react badly to fire', are you talking about those attempts to compress Zippleback gas?" Cami was referring to an old challenge from Hiccup. He discovered how to compress the gas into canisters in four months. It took me seventeen days, most of which was spent FINDING a cooperative Zippleback.

"Also, the blasting powder in my smoke grenades," I agreed, "I can't have them blow up in my face, no matter how good it looks on some of my students."

Camicazi laughed at the memory before I continued. "Glow moss is actually pretty common. I've got a whole jar in my bags. A common prank among alchemists is to cover yourself in glow moss paint and pretend to be a ghost. Even some of those old pirate ghost stories are likely regular ships painted with glow moss and refreshed by the sea spray."

Camicazi gave a wicked grin. "Think we should tell the twins about this stuff?"

I thought for a moment, switching the light vial for the fire vial in my tube stand. "Maybe, but let's see what else we have. They probably won't be back until lunch, at least."

I opened the vial and took a careful sniff. It wasn't very distinctive, but at least it didn't smell bad. I took a metal testing stick and retrieved a few drops to sample before closing the vial again. _'This vial IS supposedly labeled fire.' _I waved the sample over a lit candle and it instantly lit itself.

"But it didn't even TOUCH the candle's flame!" Camicazi protested.

I recognized the flame's color before I blew out the sample. "It's Monstrous Nightmare saliva."

Camicazi made a face. "So Fierce-Eye made a dragon hock a loogy into a test tube?"

I set aside the sample rod before reaching for the next vial. "He likely used something larger as a basin to draw from, but yes. Nightmare saliva is highly flamable. It just needs a little warmth to auto-ignite, like from the candle smoke. I used it once to make a trick candle that kept relightling itself, melted into a puddle of wax. Thinking about it, this would be faster than using a tinderbox. Take a couple drops, add a little friction for warmth, and instant campfire."

"That must be very handy in the wild," Camicazi nodded, "Have you ever tried starting a fire without something to make a spark? You can waste all your daylight just to get that first ember!"

I nodded as I opened the "Polish" vial. It smelled familiar. Something that I first encountered recently, when I started working for the Burglars. I held the vial towards Camicazi and asked for her opinion.

"Cod-eye oil," Cami answered immediately, "We use it to polish our weapons while sailing. It helps keep them sharp without a grindwheel."

"Fierce-Eye must use it on that reverse-blade sword of his," I realized, exchanging for a new vial, "I can't picture using a grindwheel to sharpen an edge on the inside of a curve."

Cami nodded in agreement. "Anti-climactic, but it makes sense."

The fourth tube contained a green liquid that made my nose curl up in revolt. This was definitely some sort of acid. I closed the vial again while I fetched a four-foot length of spare timber (originally meant to brace leak patches, but no one would miss it).

"What are you doing?"

I set the wooden beam on it's end and stood on my chair. "This vial contains some sort of acid. By measuring how far into this oak beam a single drop travels, I can get a better idea of what it actually is."

Camicazi helped hold the beam vertical while I released a single drop into the center of the beam. When the acid stopped disolving the wood, I took my measurement and refrenced my books for a match in strength and color.

Five minutes later, I found the match. "Changewing acid."

Camicazi didn't seem too thrilled. "Greaaaaat, another dragon loogy."

I chuckled at my friend, putting away the experiment. "When diluted, Changewing acid is actually very useful. This stuff is so pure though, a couple drops could eat right through your hand. The whole vial could melt through the hinges on a metal door. Even you can't deny how useful that could be."

Camicazi knew that I was refering to how the Bog Burglars kept getting locked up in assorted jails, prisons, and dungeons. "Still doesn't make it any less gross."

I cocked an eyebrow at the Burglar heir. "The Hooligans use dragon crap as fertilizer. Hiccup is always experimenting with shed dragon stuff. Dragon spit is, believe it or not, far more hygenic."

"But the Hooligans aren't carrying their fertilizer around everywhere," Cami argued.

I just shrugged as I pulled out the last vial. It's contents were red and smelled like copper. "Blood."

"Okay, now THAT is gross," Camicazi shuddered, "Is he a vampire or something?"

"I don't think it's human blood though," I mused out loud, "That would have turned black after being out of the body for a day. I have no way to tell what animal this came from though."

"Is there a use for dragon's blood?" Cami suggested, sensing a theme to the vials' contents.

"Not really. Some tribes have used it as ink to sign legal documents, but that was more symbolic than anything practical. Too much of a hassle to collect."

* * *

**Muckfist's POV - Animal Farm**

I was hidden at the tree line near the animal farm watching that kid load a wagon with the day's contribution for the village warehouse. That kid who killed my brother. That kid who burned my face and scrambled my brain with that magic sword of his. That kid who caught all five of us, almost single-handedly, and ruined everything.

'_Now, I have lost my brother, my tribe (again), and my chance to get in good with Dagur, the inevitable winner of the approaching war, all of it, because of that kid.'_

I ran my fingers along the hilt of my waraxe. I stole it, a shield, and a crossbow (with bolts) from the armory last night. As much as I want to avenge my family's honor, I know that kid isn't normal. _'A lightning sword, spitting fireballs, physically knocking my brother and I off our feet with a scream. I need to be smart.'_

That kid and the Viking gathered some tools and a ladder. They walked towards the barn and the Viking began to work on the roof. That kid held the ladder steady, keeping an eye on the Terrible Terrors playing nearby.

_'First of all, I need to get him alone. Ideally while he's vulnerable. It's too bad I couldn't find him again while he was drunk last night.'_

I spot the pasture nearby, filled with grazing sheep and a couple yaks. An idea begins to form.

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Mulch's Animal Farm**

I had to smirk at Stiildus and the other Ember Claws playing a modified version of keep-away, where one team tried to keep the pebble away from the other. They were disappointed that I had to work, but decided to come keep me company.

Mulch called for more shingles and nails from the roof. As I bent down to gather the supplies, several of the farm animals called out in complaint.

I looked over in time to see several sheep charging at me. A couple yaks were also in the mix, but were straying away from the wool-ladden army.

"STAMPEDE!" I called out as I ducked around the corner of the barn. The fluffy herd ran past me and under the airborne Ember Claws. As suddenly as it started, the sheep had scattered and disappeared into the island's interior.

In the chaos, Mulch's ladder had fallen over. Forunately, Mulch took refuge on the barn's roof to avoid the fall. I set the ladder back up and Mulch quickly came back down.

"What happened?"

"I think we've had another jailbreak," I joked, referring to Savage's escape.

"I'll inspect the fence and get it ready to keep the herd again," Mulch sighed, "You should go and start rounding up the runaways." As we turned to our tasks, Stiildus landed on my shoulder and the other Ember Claws approached me.

"Never a quiet day around here, eh Stiildus?" I asked, knowing that Mulch could still overhear me.

::Quiet is over-rated,:: Head argued.

::I'll go see if Thorn will lend a talon,:: Stiildus suggested, ::We might be able to scout for the animals, but there's no way we can carry them back.::

I nodded in agreement and Stiildus flew off towards the cove. The other Ember Claws and I start down the trail, looking for straggling sheep. I took a deep breath and assessed my available magic.

_'Still not fully recovered, about half-way. Should be safe to use a couple spells as long as I don't overcharge them.'_

* * *

**Muckfist's POV - Forest Trail**

I crept through the forest, a loaded crossbow under my arm. _'I'm so clever. Opening that pen worked like a treat.'_ My target was following the tracks of a sheep on foot. I had to keep my distance because a bunch of Terrors were following him. It would be more difficult if the dragons alerted my prey. Eventually, I spotted my quarry in a clearing, eying a sheep twenty feet from him. The Terrors had scattered to keep the sheep from running off.

"Alright you overgrown fluff-ball," the teenager insulted the sheep, "I bet you think you're pretty quick. Let's see you dodge me this time."

I sitffled a laugh as I lined up the shot. The sheep just bleated without concern. I squeezed the trigger. _'Fish in a barrel.'_

"Wuld Nah Kest!" Faster than I could blink, that kid closed the distance to the sheep, tackled it to the ground, and slid another five feet with his wooly prize. "GOTCHA!"

My shot flew past his previous position and was lost in the overgrowth. A couple of the Terrors look around in confusion. I hid behind a tree and began to reload the crossbow. _'No one should be able to move that quick. Were my eyes playing tricks on me?'_

The sheep protested and struggled against its captor. "Keep that up and I'll put you on a dinner plate!" threatened the teen as he gathered up the sheep's hooves, unaware of his brush with death.

A squawk echoes from the clearing. I chance a look and spot a green Deadly Nadder and another Terror landing to join the search party.

The sheep almost gets away as its captor regards the newcomers. He says a few quiet words to the pair before mounting the Nadder with his noisy trophy. _'Great, he has a riding dragon. I can't keep up with a Nadder on foot. How am I going to catch him now?'_

I sat at the base of the tree, trying to come up with a new plan. I could hear the Nadder flying away but I didn't care for now. _'If I can't follow him, I'll have to ambush him. He'll be taking sheep back to the farm all day. It's not the ideal location, but it beats the village._

* * *

**Stoick's POV - The Forge**

Gobber was studying Fierce-Eye's journal and his own notebooks on Eastern weapons. I knew that this project would be a challenge, but it was important. Especially after reviewing Fishlegs' notes on the castaway's ramblings about his past.

"Think you can do it?" I asked Gobber.

Gobber mocked offense. "Ah, Stoick. You wound me so." My friend clutched at his chest. "I can definitely DO it. The question is whether or not I can do it WELL. I've never made a curved sword before. Also, these notebooks say that the metals used to make curved swords are much lighter than the iron I'm used to. If the sword was just going to be symbolic, there'd be no problem, but if Fierce-Eye is supposed to use it in a fight, well ..."

I nodded in understanding. "There is no real deadline on this project. Take your time to figure it out right."

"GOBBER! DAD!"

I turned around and saw Hiccup jumping off of Toothless. The pair of them looked like they had just flown to the edge of the world and back.

Gobber spoke up first. "Hiccup, what's wrong lad?"

"One of the fugitives didn't leave Berk," Hiccup explained in hurried gasps, "Turns out, one of the men Fierce-Eye killed was the guy's brother. Now, he's after revenge. Has anyone seen Fierce-Eye since last night?"

Hiccup's news was concerning, but I had reason to be less worried. "Fierce-Eye is fine for now," I explained, "I saw him as breakfast was ending and asked him to help Mulch on his farm for the day."

Gobber and Hiccup both calmed down slightly. Even Toothless' breathing seemed to slow at my answer. Only a stray sheep bleating in the distance broke the silence.

"Okay," Hiccup acknowledged after processing my news, "Astrid and the other Riders are escorting the boat back with the other two escapees. I'd better go warn Fierce-Eye at the farm."

I nodded and turned to Gobber. "I need to start the search for the third prisoner. Take care of the other two when they arrive. If we're still searching, send the Riders out to help once Savage and his buddy are locked up again, with a PROPER guard this time."

Gobber had the sense to act embarrassed by his poor choice in guards last night. _'Getting dependable guards on party nights IS difficult though.'_


	33. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28 - The Chess Master**

**Heather's POV - Mulch's Animal Farm**

You'd think that after riding on dragonback, rescuing my parents from the Outcasts, and mastering alchemy, nothing would surprise me or defy explanation ever again. I thought the same thing ... until I saw Fierce-Eye's version of a dragon race.

Camicazi and I had come to Mulch's farm to return the vials and explain their contents. Mulch explained that Fierce-Eye had left to round up some stray sheep and yaks. About ten minutes later, a wooly stampede came into view. On the back of each sheep was a Terrible Terror. A green Nadder was carrying a shaggy yak in it's claws and Fierce-Eye on his back. A couple more Terrors were following the herd in the air.

As the group approached I could hear Fierce-Eye giving a play-by-play. "... And it's Sharpshot in the lead, followed by Sneaky in a close second. But here comes Iggy on the outside. Head and Butt are fighting fang and claw for fourth place. It's anybody's race as we enter the final stretch, Vikings and dragons!" Fierce-Eye noticed us watching. "Open the gate! We're coming in hot!"

Camicazi shook off the surprise first and opened the gate to the pasture before cheering like a maniac. I heard Mulch chuckling from the roof of his barn. All I could do was giggle as the scaly racers rode by on their fluffy mounts.

After Fierce-Eye added his yak to the pen, his dragon (the infamous Thorn, I presume) landed nearby. He dismounted with a victorious smile, like he had won the little dragon race. "I think that's the last of them, Mulch." He looked at me and noticed my mirth. "What's so funny?"

I took a few seconds to recover while the Terrors lined up on top of the fence. "Dragon riders."

Camicazi looked up from the now-closed fence as she realized the pun. All three of us burst into laughter for a couple minutes.

Eventually, the humor died down and Fierce-Eye introduced us to Thorn. He also introduced us to Thorn in his third language. Thorn took a deep sniff of our scent, but backed away when we tried to approach him.

"Told you that he doesn't like humans much," Fierce-Eye commented with that all-knowing tone. He started back towards the barn where Mulch was working, taking a swig from a waterskin. "If you two are here, I'm guessing that you finished examining my vials."

I handed back the vials, one at a time, explaining the contents and likely intended use of each. Fierce-Eye listened closely, but his eyes kept darting back towards the corral. Thorn had wandered off to drink from a water trough before taking a nap in a patch of sunlight. The Terrors were being very vocal, but they hadn't budged from their respective perches. _'Shouldn't those Terrors be horsing around or something?'_

Eventually, I came to the mysterious panic vial of blood. "I just don't have a way to identify where this blood came from."

As Fierce-Eye twirled the vial in his hand, I could literally see him realize something. "You know, there is one type of blood that would be VERY useful around dragons," he teased. Fierce-Eye casually walked towards the cackling Terrors. The young man waited until all of the Terrors looked at his smirking face before opening the vial.

Almost instantly, every Terror squeaked in fear and flew away from Fierce-Eye. _'That explains the _panic_ label.'_

Fierce-Eye chuckled lightly as he closed the vial and put it into his belt. "Eel blood, useful to deter dragons from going someplace that they shouldn't be."

"I thought it was eels in general that dragons didn't like," Camicazi mused as she watched the Terrors hide in the trees. A yellow one, presumably Stiildus, had chosen to fly to Thorn for protection instead.

"Nope, it's the blood," Fierce-Eye stated, "But with a dragon's senses, you'd never clean an eel enough to remove all of it's blood, so the reaction is the same."

"FIERCE-EYE!" Everyone looked up to see Toothless and Hiccup coming down to land.

* * *

**Muckfist's POV - Animal Farm**

I was surprised when my quarry had finished gathering the livestock before I got back to the ranch. When I saw that Hiccup was back, I knew that I had to abandon plan B. I couldn't hear the conversation, but I didn't need to. I had lost the element of surprise.

_'Damn it all! Now he knows I'm after him. They'll likely lock him down someplace to protect him until I'm caught or dead.'_

The four teenagers continued their discussion. My target didn't seem too concerned, but both girls were casting worried glances at their amnesiac friend.

_'I'll need to force him to come to a place of my choosing. For that, I'll need some bait.'_

* * *

**Astrid's POV - Fierce-Eye's House**

As soon as the escapees were locked up again, I marched off to Fierce-Eye's house. Gobber had explained that he was safe, but I still needed to yell at him for worrying us. The twins were following me, apparently determined to be Fierce-Eye's honor guard. I knocked on the door and soon heard Stiildus squeaking from just inside the door.

_'Probably reporting who's at the door.'_

"It's open," Fierce-Eye called from inside.

I opened the door. The fire pit was crackling merrily and Stiildus was watching us from a table beside the door, but there was no sign of any human occupants. "Fierce-Eye?"

"Up here."

I looked up and saw Fierce-Eye reclining on one of the support beams. It looked like he had been reading because he closed a book. I recognized the cover as Gothi's book of dragon writing.

Ruffnut gave a sigh of relief and Tuffnut greeted Fierce-Eye. "We thought you were dead."

Fierce-Eye shook his head. "Just under house arrest while they search for Muckfist. Chief Stoick thinks It's safest if I stay in the village, but it's boring as hell, just waiting for news. He originally wanted me in the jailhouse with the guards, but I've seen enough of those cells."

"Where were you this morning?" I asked, letting my irritation show. Secretly though, I was relieved to see him safe with my own eyes.

"If you must know, I woke up on one of the sea stacks. Don't ask me why," Fierce-Eye answered, hopping down to the floor from the rafter, "From the timing of events that I've heard, I was probably out there during the jailbreak. On the plus side, Thorn has started to let me ride him. Unfortunately, he still doesn't trust the village and won't be keeping me company."

_ 'We should have kept a closer eye on him.'_ The twins stepped back outside to keep watch for Muckfist, satisfied with seeing Fierce-Eye.

"Any sign of your assassin?" I asked.

"Not yet." Fierce-Eye scratched his throat. "He'll turn up eventually though. He must realize that we're looking for him by now and he's not familiar with the island enough to hide forever, especially since they're searching the tunnels too. Still ..."

I asked the obvious question. "Still what?"

"Muckfist was smart enough to realize how difficult it would be to escape an island of dragon riders, but he still chose to escape the prison to try and kill me. What is he waiting for? The longer he waits, the harder his mission is going to get. I'm already under house arrest! He can't risk entering the village; it's too populated. He's only one man and he'd be spotted. So what's his next move?"

I smirked at Fierce-Eye's thoughts. "You sure think a lot about strategy, don't you?"

Fierce-Eye gave me a puzzled look. "How so?"

I explained, "The way you try to think from your enemy's side to work out what they're going to do next. Understand their motives and resources, form the best plan for them, so you can plan out how to counter it."

"You make it sound like I'm playing chess."

"Chess?"

Fierce-Eye smiled. "It's a board game originating in some desert country centuries ago. It migrated to Europe and England in times of trade and war. Nobles use it to teach children to 'think three steps ... ahead'." Fierce-Eye trailed off as he got a thoughtful expression.

"Fierce?"

It seemed like he just realized something. "In chess, it is possible to have no winner under various conditions. One of those scenarios is that no one wins because both players have lost too many pieces and lack the resources needed to secure victory. Muckfist must realize that he lacks the resources to truly win. He just can't get away AND kill me. He has to choose one goal and put everything he has into getting that half-win to avoid a full defeat."

"All the boats have been accounted for," I pointed out, "They're all on lockdown and can't leave. Outcasts still haven't worked out how to really work WITH dragons, just use them. He can't get off the island."

"Since he hasn't tried yet, Muckfist has likely accepted that escape is impossible," Fierce-Eye reasoned, "To most Vikings, dying in battle is better than a traitor's execution. 'Blaze of Glory' and all that. When Muckfist shows up, he will stack the deck in his favor as much as he can, but he'll still fight to the death. Recapturing him may be impossible."

I nodded in agreement. "He can't come to you either. He has to get you to come to him."

"He needs bait," Fierce-Eye answered, beginning to pace back and forth, "Muckfist needs to get something so important, that I'll have no choice but to respond. Since all of my possessions are in this house, he might try for a hostage, but Stiildus is here and Thorn is laying low, so to speak, on the cliff overlooking the Academy. Humans can't climb it easily and Thorn is watching the bridge for Muckfist, trying to sneak back into the village. If he tries, Thorn can just swoop down and drop HIM on a sea stack for a while."

* * *

**Heather's POV - Odin's Bluff, Dragon Nip Patch**

I closed my bag, now full of Dragon Nip, and stood up. "That should do it."

"Good," answered Camicazi, "Let's get back to the village before Mom realizes we're gone. Last thing I need is another lecture about risks."

I shouldered my bag and started walking back to the village with my friend. "I didn't ask you to come along."

"What was I supposed to do when you said that you were going to pick Dragon Nip?" Camicazi retorted, "The idea of Nip Bombs does sound interesting, but there is a homicidal Viking on the loose."

"Why would Muckfist care about us?" I asked back, "He'd probably think we're searching for him and avoid us."

"I guess," Camicazi sighed, "Have you figured out how to stop the boys from flirting with you?"

"Not yet," I admitted, adjusting my load, "Last night's party may have gotten through to some of them, but I doubt it. Besides, there's no real hurry."

"Except that you've got a crush on Fierce-Eye." Camicazi gave a sly smile. "You were practically throwing yourself at him last night. Can't have someone else beat you to him."

I was pretty sure I was blushing. "I was not!"

"Yes you were," came that sing-song tone. "Maybe you didn't start last night that way, but I still saw how concerned you were for him. I saw how disappointed you were when Fierce got roped into working on Mulch's farm. You li~ike him." Camicazi stretched out the 'like'.

"Shut up," I ordered my friend, marching away to avoid looking at her. Camicazi followed at a distance, calling out good-natured teases.

_'Stupid Cami. So what if Fierce-Eye is clever and nice. So what if he's strong and has a great smile. He's a friend. JUST a friend. Besides, a guy like him, he probably already has a girlfriend in his forgotten life, like he warned me. Someone tough and trustworthy and all the other things I'm ... not.'_ I sighed and looked down at the dirt trail. My shadow is eclipsed by a another. _'Why is Cami's shadow so big?"_

WHUMP!

* * *

**Winter's POV - Dovahro Vild, Stunden Grindol**

**(A/N: Frost Wyrm - Chinese humans still worship them for their wisdom, calling them the 'Guardians of the Frozen Peaks'. Adult Frost Wyrms are over 100 feet long, but unlike most dragons, they take 200 years to reach full maturity. Most other dragons only need 3 years. {Winter is relatively young, about 17 in human years and 3 feet long.} **

**Visual Description: An all white Chinese dragon with blue eyes. Swims through the sky like an eel using their mana to easily stay aloft instead of having wings. Favorite food: goat and lamb, but capable of surviving on fish. Breath attack: ice spray {Bewilderbeast-style, scaled to the dragon's size}. Abilities: Naturally wise and intelligent, ice breath can be used to create ice formations or attack directly.)**

Luna stood at the edge of the cliff, looking out over the ocean. The sea breeze played with her long brown hair and purple dress. I haven't left her side since Wildheart vanished, coiling tighter around the human's torso. Her bow and quiver prevent me from getting comfortable, making me miss Wildheart's broader shoulders. _'Hard to believe that we were under attack just a few days ago.'_

::Big Bro, where are you?:: she asked into the wind, ::Why haven't you come back? Or called for help? What is going on?::

Someone called out as he approached us. ::Little one.::

Luna turned to see our visitor, hope in her eyes. ::Oracle, is there any news? Anything at all? All of this wondering is terrible.::

_'He looks exhausted.'_ Oracle is a wingless dragon known as a Stone Seer by dragons, Crystal Fortune by most humans. He foresaw Wildheart visiting his island on a treecutting trip and took the opportunity to relocate to safety.

**(A/N: Stone Seer - Hunted to near extinction by Vikings, believing their color changing hides are 'Stones of Good Fortune'. This story was started due to the dragon's ability to see the future under the light of the full moon. If the dragon willingly gives a crystal, it will warn the owner of imminent danger, creating the appearance of good luck to the recipient. Unfortunately, if a crystal is taken without the dragon's consent, it only brings false warnings and BAD luck. As in the 'oops, I lost an arm' kind of bad. **

**Visual Description: Imagine an Ankylosaurus, replace every spine/plate on their back with a color-changing crystal and add a dark green underbelly. Favorite food: geodes, but capable of surviving on fish. Breath attack: Projectile fireball. Abilities: Remote Visions {frequently used to locate bounties for the clan} and able to see glimpses of the 'will definitely happen' future by the light of the full moon.)**

Oracle shook his head sadly. ::It truly makes no sense to me either.:: He laid down next to the girl. ::If Wildheart was dead, everyone's Ziik would vanish. Yet every time I try to locate him, I see nothing. No sound, no light, just a blank void.::

Luna frowned at the Stone Seer's report. ::That makes no sense. Could he be asleep or something, unaware of where he is?::

::No, if that was the case, there would still be some sound. Waves, animals, dragons, SOMETHING. It's more like he lives and doesn't exist at the same time.::

I smirked. ::Wildheart once told me about a human thought experiment about a cat in a box. Equal chance that the cat is alive or the cat is dead. So, until the box is opened, the cat is both alive AND dead.::

::So, we won't understand what's going on until we find Big Bro?:: Luna whined, ::Should we go looking for him?::

::I don't think so,:: I gently answered, ::We would also sense if Wildheart resorted to using one of his Alpha Spells. Wherever he is, it must be relatively safe, but there must also be a reason why he hasn't called us yet. I suspect that he is trying to lay low among one of the human settlements. Even though I don't understand how he's blocking Oracle's tracking, or if it is even intentional. We must trust his judgement and look after the hatchlings and farm. Just be patient.::

::The moon will be full tomorrow night,:: Oracle reminded us, ::If the sky is clear, I'll be able to look into the future and hopefully find your brother that way. Then we'll be better able to plan.::

Luna nodded. ::Okay, get some rest until then. You'll need all the mana you can muster tomorrow.::


	34. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29 - The Worst Breath on Midgard**

**Stiildus' POV - Borrowed House**

I stand up and stretch after a pleasant nap. The similars are still standing guard outside, arguing with each other. There is some sort of fish-smell in the house. It's coming from Fierce-Eye, polishing his sword while sitting among the support beams.

::Done reading that journal?:: I ask my partner.

He looks down from his perch before answering. ::About halfway. It just got too depressing. The author was some princess that had to run away from home seventy years ago. A rebellion of some sort kicked her family out of power. She befriended a Spinetail that she named Skychaser and fled into the Barbaric Archipelago. She learned Dovahzul and documented her spells in the back of the book. A few years later, Skychaser was killed by Vikings, leaving the princess all alone on her island with no way off. The last few entries I read were filled with grief, depression, hopelessness, just not a happy part of the story.::

::What sort of spells did she write about?:: I silently hope for something helpful.

::Mostly defensive and supportive ones,:: Fierce-Eye answered as he started to polish the other side of his sword. ::A spell to deter hostile humans and dragons from approaching a fixed site for one day. Another to enhance the eye's ability to detect movement, which would be handy when hunting. Fleshmender, of course. If her spell selection was anything to go off of, she just wanted to be left alone. Of course, the words are useless to me until the spell is unlocked by the correct dragon species.::

::But what if you have already unlocked the spell, and just don't remember it, thanks to your amnesia?:: I smell some female Vikings outside the house, one is talking to the similars, but they haven't knocked yet. I ignore them for now.

::Only way to know would be to try to cast the spell,:: my partner answered, ::Still, most spells are too flashy for their own good. There's no way I can test them in the village without causing a panic.::

::Maybe we can test some spells at Thorn's new perch,:: I suggest, ::I can't imagine many humans would bother going up there.::

The discussion outside has escalated into yelling. A couple heavy thumps later and the yelling ends. Even Fierce-Eye is looking at the door now. ::What's going on out the-::

Before Fierce-Eye can finish his question, the door bursts open. A middle-aged Bog Burglar marched in. She smells annoyed, but the tension in her body fades as she looks around the room in confusion. "Fierce-Eye?"

As the intruder steps under Fierce-Eye, he reaches down and slaps a horn on her helmet with Jusk (no sparks). "Hasn't anybody ever told you to knock before entering a home uninvited?"

As the Burglar resets her helmet, she glares up at Fierce-Eye. "What are you doing up there?" she asked.

"Waiting to ambush intruders," Fierce replies quickly, "Like you or Muckfist. Now, what brings a Bog Burglar into my house?"

The question reminds the woman of her purpose. "Muckfist has taken a couple of hostages. Wants to trade them for you. You're expected at the Great Hall."

Fierce-Eye seemed confused for a moment before realizing something. "He took Burglars as hostages, didn't he? That's why you came instead of a Hooligan."

The Bog Burglar didn't answer. Fierce-Eye sheathed his sword and lowered himself down. I leap onto Fierce-Eye's shoulder as the humans walk out the door and passed the unconscious similars. Another couple Bog Burglars are flexing their hands.

"Was it really necessary to knock the twins out?"

Our escort shrugged while her allies followed us.

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Great Hall**

Walking up the steps to the Great Hall, I could hear Chieftainess Bertha furiously shouting for action. The volume was impressive, given that the doors were closed. It only got louder and clearer when one of the Burglars opened the door and led us in.

"THAT WRETCHED LITTLE COWARD _WILL_ RETURN MY DAUGHTER UNHARMED OR I'LL CHOP OFF HIS HEAD _MYSELF_!"

Stiildus squeaked in complaint and clung closer to my shoulders. I scratched his head sympathetically while walking up towards the Chief's table. Chief Stoick was trying to calm down the ranting woman, but wasn't having much luck. The Riders (minus the twins) were at their usual table, preparing weapons and watching the Chief's table intensely.

"Chieftess," my escort interrupted, "I've brought the boy, as you've requested."

I felt minor irritation at being referred to like an object, but there were bigger problems at the moment. I could see a map on the Chief's table, depicting the larger island in detail. The Chieftess glared at me, but she tried to calm herself.

Stoick took advantage of the quiet to explain the situation. "Muckfist has challenged you to a duel to avenge his brother. If you don't show up at Odin's Bluff by sundown, he'll kill Camicazi and Heather."

_'Why do I always seem to be low on mana when I need it most? Maybe I should ration it better.'_

I glanced over at the Rider's Table and realized that they were all armed, waiting for a fight. "Do we know that Muckfist has them?"

"He has them all right," Bertha announced, indicating a pair of flint rings on the table (no doubt Heather's), next to what I assume was the demand letter.

"Muckfist wasn't an idiot," Stoick admitted, pointing out a cliff on the map, "Odin's Bluff has a large field of Dragon Nip. We can't just swoop in and remove the hostages, the dragon would be incapacitated when we get close. Our best option, is for you to go duel him while we rescue the girls."

_'Or the least bad option anyways.'_

I sighed aloud. "I don't like the idea of granting a duel to a fugitive for killing a criminal. It feels like I'm admitting that I did something wrong."

Stoick nodded in understanding. "I know, but none of us will think any less of you for doing so. The girls are tied up in the open. We'd be spotted easily and could endanger their lives."

::It's like you said last night. 'Never let an innocent suffer for our own inaction',:: Stiildus reminded me.

I growled lightly in frustration, studying the map. The girls were marked in the center of a large clearing. A sea cliff edged the field to the north and west. A plateau rose to the east. Woodlands to the south offered the only traversable terrain.

_'Is he really after a duel though? Something seems off...'_

"I'll help," I agreed.

Stoick nodded and went back to strategizing with the others at his table. I had no voice in this strategizing session, so I walked back towards the Rider's table and took a seat.

A moment later, Fishlegs was offering me a sheathed broadsword. "We thought you could use a proper weapon."

I hesitated to take it. "Iron weapons are too heavy for me. Astrid showed me the armory a couple of days ago."

"Just take the sword," Astrid ordered with a smirk on her face, "That sword isn't normal iron."

I complied and took the blade. _'It's light.' _I grasped the handle and felt a shiver down my spine. Taking a small breath, I drew the weapon from its sheath. The metal was almost silver, but there was something else.

"Shiny," I complimented.

"It's Gronkle Iron," Hiccup explained, "The hardest and lightest metal we've ever discovered."

By this point I was only half paying attention to the heir. _'There is something FAR more to this metal than physical strength.'_ I held the sword next to my ear and flicked it with a finger, not sure what I was listening for. The resulting sound was brief, but clean and clear. _'No way, metal shouldn't be pure enough to-'_

"Fierce-Eye," Astrid asked, nudging my shoulder, "What is it?" Everyone at the table was watching me with looks of confusion.

"It's nothing," I lied. Hiccup opened his mouth to ask anyway, but a warning glance made him close it again.

_'I'll tell him later.'_

* * *

**Heather's POV - Odin's Bluff**

_'Ow. My head. What happened?'_

I open my eyes and quickly realize that something is very wrong. I'm gagged and sitting in the back of an old cart in the middle of the Dragon Nip field. Coarse ropes bind my legs together. More rope ties me back to back with Camicazi, who is similarly bound and still unconscious.

_'Not good. Muckfist must have caught us as bait.'_

This situation reminded me of when Alvin was threatening to kill my parents in front of me. I had to agree to spy on Berk for him, and even then, Alvin wasn't going to keep his promise to let us go afterwards. _'He earned that title alright.' _At least the forest in front of me is a better view than Alvin's dungeon. It was also lacking in any murderous fugitives.

_'Maybe he's still out delivering the ransom letter.'_

I struggle against my bonds, hoping to get free. My efforts shake Camicazi awake who, unfortunately, raised her head a little too quickly and bonked the back of mine. I grumble against my gag at my friend, who gives a muffled apology in return.

_'Bigger problems than grudges against friends. If Muckfist decides to treat us like Alvin treated my parents, then we're on borrowed time. Me especially.'_

I hated to admit it, but Camicazi was the more valuable hostage as the heir to the Bog Burglar tribe. If one of us was going to be killed as an example, it would be me. There was nothing I could do, but wait.

* * *

**Wildheart's POV - Forest near Odin's Bluff**

A couple of hours before sunset, I was practicing with Jusk and the broadsword that Fishlegs lent me. Definitely lighter than the other weapons in the village's armory, but the balance was different from what I was used to. This sword was designed to chop through armor, shields, and bones (like a meat cleaver) when my body is trained to slice through arteries and tendons without risking a stuck weapon (more like fighting with a detailing paintbrush). I had also borrowed a longbow, some arrows, Heather's flint rings, and a couple of smoke bombs.

Along with me and the Riders, a dozen adult warriors from the Hooligan and Bog Burglar tribes were doing their last checks. Officially, they we waiting for me to finish getting used to the new sword, keeping back while I tested the combos trained into my muscles. In reality, I was waiting for Stiildus to finish his high altitude fly over. Hopefully, he could tell me exactly where Muckfist was hiding. Thorn couldn't come, but he blessed this endeavor with a shot of magic. A few spells are possible for a short fight.

_'I really don't like the idea of marching blindly into an opponent's field of choice.'_

"Fierce-Eye?"

I turned to see Hiccup. He has that Gronkle Iron shield, but he doesn't seem right without Toothless by his side. I sheath both swords on my left hip.

"How are you feeling?"

I smirked at the absurd question. "I'll feel better when Stiildus gets back from recon. I still don't buy the idea that a man willing to kidnap and murder will honor his promise to release Heather and Camicazi in exchange for a duel."

"You think it's a trap or something?" Hiccup asked. After I nodded, he continued, "What sort of trap could he put together so quickly?"

Before I could answer, Stiildus darted between the trees and landed on my shoulder. ::Your mate and her friend are tied up in a cart in the middle of the field. I didn't see any sign of the criminal though.::

I sighed before I answered. ::For the last time, she's not my mate. I wish you'd get that through your head. It's getting old.:: Stiildus snickered at me while I turned to Hiccup. "No sign of Muckfist."

Hiccup held his chin in thought. "Then where is he? He's had more than enough time to get back here. Could this be a misdirect while he does something else?"

"If so, he's not here and we can't pass up the opportunity to get the hostages back," I pointed out, "And if this is an ambush, I have one more trick to see through it. Follow me."

It was only fifty feet or so until the trees thinned enough to let me see the field of Dragon Nip. I looked around and made sure no one but Hiccup could see me.

_'I don't know why this spell would scare a child, but there must be some obvious effect that someone else could see.'_

* * *

**Hiccup's POV - Forest near Odin's Bluff**

"Hiccup, I need you to stay perfectly calm and watch for anyone sneaking up on me while I cast this spell. Alright?"

_'Can't say that I didn't expect a spell in this situation.'_ I nodded and looked back for curious Vikings.

Fierce-Eye closed his eyes before chanting his spell. "Laas yah nir"

When Fierce opened his eyes, they were no longer brown. They weren't even human! The whites of his eyes were now bright red, with pupils narrowed like the slits of an agitated dragon. Just watching him scan the trees, I got the feeling that he saw more than I did.

"Good news is that the hostages are definitely still alive," Fierce-Eye reported, studying whatever his red eyes saw. Eventually, he pointed towards the base of the plateau. "That must be Muckfist over there. It looks like he found an overhang to hide from dragon riders flying over. Clever."

Fierce-Eye closed his eyes again and took a deep breath. When he re-opened them, his eyes were back to normal.

"What did that spell do? Besides giving you red dragon eyes?"

Fierce raised an eyebrow at my question before answering. "It lets me see anything that draws breath, even if it is hidden from view. Everything that is alive glows red while everything that isn't becomes a transparent shade of blue. It blurs out most details and what we normally consider to be color, so I can't read while it's active. With this spell, I can tell that A human is hiding where I pointed, but usually not WHICH human. Unless they have a distinctive feature, like Toothless being the only Night Fury or Gobber missing two limbs. Prosthetics aren't alive after all."

I shifted my left leg, grateful that Fierce didn't use me as an example. "So how far away is Muckfist?"

"A hundred meters from the hostages, aligned with the back of the cart," Fierce-Eye answered, "From his stance, it looks like he was planning to use a crossbow to shoot any rescuers in the back while they climbed in. I knew he wasn't after a duel. This is an assassination attempt. He's thrown away his honor and just wants revenge."

"Great," I groan, "The plan was for you to distract Muckfist with your duel, but if that was just a lie..."

Fierce-Eye nodded in agreement. "We need a new plan."

* * *

**Luna's POV - Dovahro Vild, Home**

I was drawing a picture of me and Mom in our village, trying to distract myself from worrying about Big Bro. It worked for only five minutes. ::Winter, what was Big Bro like when you first met him?::

Winter lifted her head from her nap on the couch. ::Why do you ask little one?::

I shifted a little. ::Big Bro never talked about anything before arriving on this island. He just always called it another life and said that this was the one that mattered. I know that he was a Viking, based on this house and that he knows Norse, but WHY didn't he ever talk about it? I never blamed him for what happened to my village.::

::But Wildheart never forgave his tribe for what they did to him,:: Winter answered, ::Let alone what they did to most of the founding members of the Shattered Chain.::

I tilted my head in curiosity, encouraging the Frost Wyrm to continue. She took on a wistful look, remembering Big Bro while he was my age.

::He was about as un-Viking as a Viking could get,:: Winter elaborated, ::While his tribe obsessed with physical strength, like most Viking tribes, Wildheart focused on intelligence. They chose to inflict suffering for their own gain. He chose to accept the pain to shield others from it. They chose to enslave lives, both human and dragon. He chose to free us, making a place where our species could live in harmony, even if only two humans live here.::

Winter paused, as if trying to decide on how to explain Big Bro's past. ::When I met your brother, he had spent his days being mistreated by his tribe. In truth, however, he was _living _with Blaze on a nearby island for over a year before our meeting. Their friendship had been revealed to the village and the pair needed to leave, but they refused to leave me and several other dragons at the mercy of Wildheart's ex-tribe.::

_'Sounds like something Big Bro would do.'_

::How did he get you all out?::

Winter smiled at the memory. ::Your brother was very clever, thinking ahead for how his tribe would act and re-act. You see, his tribe had focused their defenses against human raiders, but not so much against dragons. While Blaze destroyed the few defenses that could attack dragons and disabled their ships, your brother slipped into our pens while the tribe was distracted, covered in Blaze's saliva. It was very confusing to see a human, but smell a Flame Body. When he started to free us, we decided to temporarily trust Wildheart. Our situation couldn't get any worse after all. We kept a lookout while Wildheart prepared the hatchlings for travel. Together, we all escaped that horrible place.::

::Is that why you made him the Alpha? Because he rescued all of you?::

Winter shook her head. ::It was a contributing factor, but dragons don't choose their leaders so lightly. When Blaze told the rest of us how poorly Wildheart was treated, we realized his true strength. You see, physical strength is all well and good, but emotional and mental strengths are more important for a good leader. A fool will make foolish decisions. Someone who panics under pressure will be paralyzed by fear and indecision. Time and again, Wildheart defeated his enemies not with the strength of his arm, but by fighting smarter and knowing when and how to avoid conflict. None of us have ever been seriously hurt while following his plans and he is able to solve problems better than any of us. That is why we proclaimed him our Alpha.::

* * *

**Muckfist's POV - Ambush Cave**

_'About another hour until sunset. Another hour until revenge.'_

I slipped deeper into my cave, determined to stay out of sight. I rolled my shoulders as I looked at the cart in the distance. Sooner or later, someone would climb in and get a bolt in the back. I could only hope that brat is the one who will take the bait.

_'What will I do afterwards? I guess I'll hide until dark and try to steal a boat. Set sail to Devil's Doorstep. Dagur should be back in Geatland by now. I'll just make myself useful at his advance__ camp and wait out this little war.'_

A bang outside the cave's entrance nearly scares me out of my skin. Before I can refocus my aim on the hostages, a thick cloud of smoke has blocked my view. _'Crap.' _I stay away from the gray smoke and try to stay quiet. _'Maybe they don't know that I'm in here.'_

No such luck. An arrow cuts through the smoke, striking my crossbow. The impact knocks my bolt loose and it clatters on the stony ground. _'Lucky shot.'_ I quietly bent down to pick up my shot.

"Wuld Nah Kest!"

Something with red eyes, no, someONE with red eyes charged through the smoke and tackles me into the wall. They're not heavy enough to be an adult Viking, but they were going fast enough to knock the wind outta me. I throw my attacker back towards the entrance, losing my crossbow in the process.

That was when I got my first good look at my attacker. Somehow, my target had managed to turn the tables on me and I was cornered. His eyes were no longer red. _'Did I just imagine that?' _He had my crossbow in one hand and a bow in the other. With a smirk, he pulled the empty crossbow's trigger and tossed both weapons out of the cave and through the smoke.

I grab my war-axe and shield, but the low ceiling of this cave isn't going to do me any favors in a fight. "You've got a lot of nerve, screwing up my perfect ambush."

The kid snorted as he drew his swords. "If this was a perfect ambush, I shouldn't have beaten it so easily."

I lost it. I charged at the brat, leading with my shield, planning to cut the impetuous urchin in half at the waist. The last I see of him before he disappeared behind my shield was a smirk. He rolled out of harm's way, slicing my left ankle with his sparking black sword.

Between my overpowered swing and damaged leg, I crash into the ground. I get up on all fours in time to see my opponent swinging a silvery broadsword at my weapon arm. I avoid getting hit by tumbling away. I tackle the swordsman into the wall with a shield rush. I've pinned his arms and he's too scrawny to escape. I draw back my axe for the kill. _"_I win. Any last words, brat?"

Amazingly, the kid just smirks, like he knows something I don't. _'Isn't my axe a little light?'_

"Loniiz Kaag Suf"

Horrible smelling green gas blasts out of the kid's _mouth._ It catches me right in the face and I inhale some, instantly regretting it. My eyes are watering. My stomach is in revolt. The smell is like boiled yak milk, month-old rotten eggs, and a half rotten beaver. The only thing that smells this bad is Zippleback gas.

In my panic to escape the gas, I let my enemy loose. I try to swing my axe at him, but the metal axe head had been cut clean off the handle. He positions himself into the deeper part of the cave and braces himself against the deeper wall. Sheathing both weapons, the "worst breath on Midgard" reaches towards the trailing edge of the green gas cloud with his right hand. I barely notice his flint rings before he snapped his fingers and detonated the gas cloud.

The fireball left me charred and coughing up the smoky remains of my lungs. I could hear the kid coughing and took pleasure that he hadn't gotten off unscathed either. He set off another smoke bomb as he left the cave.

"What's the matter old *cough* man? I thought you wanted to *cough cough* kill me?"

That got me on my feet. I wiped the soot from my eyes and ran after the boy. Just before I emerged from the smokescreen, I tripped fell flat on my face again. Before I could get back to all fours again, several Bog Burglars squashed me and put me in shackles. I was surrounded by at least a dozen adult Vikings. The Riders were looking after my hostages nearby (now freed).

My former opponent had been ready to re-draw his swords. Realizing that I had officially been captured, he smiled and took a swig from his waterskin. "Checkmate, Muckfist."


	35. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30 – The Lawyer**

**Fierce-Eye's POV – Trails to the Village**

Chieftainess Bertha was a whirlwind of emotions once Muckfist was captured. Rage at the failed kidnapper, concern for Camicazi and Heather, and just a little gratitude for me. Once she calmed down, she began to lead everyone back to the village. Once we were clear of the Dragon Nip, Stiildus did a fly over before flapping off to let Thorn and the other Ember Claws know that everyone was okay. I was walking with Camicazi, Heather, and the Riders in the parade back to the village.

"If Mom ever gets tired of being a leader, she'd make a great chiropractor," Camicazi joked, popping her back. Heather hummed in agreement as she rubbed her ribcage.

I chuckled before I took off the flint rings and held them back out to Heather. "I believe these belong to you."

"Thanks," she accepted the offering before pausing, "Why do you have them?"

"I needed a way to light the smoke bombs and Zippleback gas," I answered, examining the back of my right hand. The hairs on the back of my hand were burned off in the flash ignition, but nothing I couldn't live without.

Ruffnut noticed my actions and apparently decided to have some fun. "You also lost an eyebrow."

I reached up and felt smooth skin where my right eyebrow should have been. The other teens laughed at my reaction, although Heather tried to hide her smirk. I drew the Gronkle Iron sword to examine the damage in my reflection.

But it wasn't my reflection. There was a young girl with long brown hair and hazel eyes staring back at me. I shook my head briefly in shock and blinked a couple times. Afterwards, my own soot-smeared reflection was looking back at me, with a confused expression and a shiny patch of bare skin over my right eye.

_'It's the wrong shape.'_ That voice that remembers is back.

_'Shape for what?'_ My past self doesn't respond.

"It'll grow back in a day or three," Astrid explained, "You should have seen Hiccup when he was learning how to compress Zippleback gas."

"Those explosions WERE awesome though," Tuffnut mused with a daydream glaze on his face.

"Especially that one where he tried to add sawdust to cushion the explosion," Ruffnut reminded her brother, "Instead, the sawdust gets set on fire and launched in all directions. Only the Red Death's dive-bomb was a bigger fireball."

Hiccup twisted to look at the twins. "That was at night in the Academy. How did you see it?"

"We saw every explosion except the first one," Tuffnut answered quickly, "Did you honestly think we would miss out on explosions?"

"When it comes to destruction and night-time secrecy, we're the experts," Ruffnut added.

"It wouldn't have been such a problem if Dad just let me test my theories," Hiccup retorted, "When you're stuck working with explosives at night, by candlelight, accidents are bound to happen."

I smirked along with the others. _'Explosions going off in the middle of the village? I can see why the chief would want to stop it.'_

"As fun as this topic is, I'm more interested in this Gronkle Iron," I interrupted, holding up the broadsword. Hiccup gave me a curious look, likely remembering the warning look I gave him a couple hours ago.

"Meatlug and I discovered it by accident," Fishlegs began, "When a Gronkle eats certain rocks, different things can happen. It can make incredibly clear glass, raise the Gronkle's temperature to rival a Fireworm dragon's, or make a super light and strong metal, which we call Gronkle Iron."

I nodded in understanding. "Any chance I could get a sword made out of Gronkle Iron?"

Fishlegs rubbed the back of his neck in embarrassment. "See, the thing is, I wasn't paying attention to which rocks make Gronkle Iron. We tried to experiment and rediscover the recipe, but after a few near disasters, everyone decided to accept the loss."

I got a tingling sensation as a crazy idea formed in my head. "So, no human knows the secret of Gronkle Iron?" Hiccup's face lit up as he realized what I was thinking. Astrid noticed his reaction and figured it out nearly as quickly, but everyone else was in the dark.

"Not a one," Fishlegs sighed.

_'But there could be one _dragon_ who knows.'_

* * *

**Sparkwing's POV – Vikings' Death Pit**

The door was shut and barred as soon as I was back in my pen. I staggered over to a corner and collapsed in exhaustion. That human Alpha was pushing me way too hard. _'I don't know how much longer I can keep this up.'_

"After Berk is destroyed, who should I destroy next?" the annoying Viking boy asked one of his men. It sounded like they were leaving. "The Ugthugs have those wonderful ruby mines full of slaves and wealth, but Alvin is still out there too. Greed or revenge?"

"Perhaps we should decide after we've destroyed Berk," advised the older man, "Berk has proven very resourceful in the past, and we could incur heavy losses in our attack." The young Alpha made a non-committal noise.

::Are you alright Sparks?:: Treeskimmer asked. He was crammed into a cell on my left. Blaze and Needles were in the cell to the right of mine.

::I'll be fine after some sleep,:: I answered, ::It's not like I have a choice.::

::Sparkwing, it'll be fine if we have to go a day without food and water,:: Needles gently said, ::It's not like we're humans.::

::Do you think Spectre managed to find Wildheart yet?:: Treeskimmer mused.

The Clearscale managed to escape yesterday with a rather brilliant ploy. She used her stealth abilities to "vanish" from her pen. When the Vikings came in to investigate, Spectre quietly slipped past them and through a gap in the chain roof. Our captors were still scratching their heads on how she got through the thick doors.

::Hard to say,:: Blaze answered, ::If I know Wildheart, he's probably searching the whole North Sea for us and finding our way back to Dragon's Rock wouldn't be easy either.::

::I just hope he gets here soon,:: I chimed in, ::It sounds like their attack fleet is ready to set sail any day now. I don't know what I'll do if that happens.::

* * *

**Muckfist's POV – Berk Jailhouse**

I tapped my foot impatiently. _'There are too many guards to escape. Even the key ring has been removed. Stoic must have increased security and kept the keys because of our first escape. The execution is scheduled for tomorrow morning. There must be a way out of this mess.'_

I froze as the solution came to me. I had thought about it less than an hour ago. _'Why'd it take me this long to think of that bargaining chip? Even the other prisoners don't have that dirt. But every Viking on this island wants me dead at this point. Who would even meet with me?'_

"Guards," I called out, "I demand my legal counsel!"

"What are you up to Muckfist?" Savage asked from the next cell over.

"I have the right to legal counsel by Hooligan Law," I declared, "Which means I can demand that anyone on the island appears at my cell."

"All three of you were tried and convicted days ago," the guard explained, standing in front of my cell door. "And your counsel left with the other Outcasts."

"I intend to strike a plea bargain," I stated simply, "For myself only. That means I need a new counsel."

"What!?" "You back-stabbing coward!" My conspirators shouted. A slew of additional profanities and insults spilled forth while the guard rubbed his chin thoughtfully.

"QUIET DOWN!" shouted the guard, "It is within his rights. Despite his 'tribeless' status, he's still a Viking. So, who is your new counsel?"

* * *

**Hiccup's POV – Great Hall, Riders' Table**

"Come on Fierce! You've definitely earned it. What's the worst that could happen?" Snotlout asked, pushing a tankard of mead in front of Fierce-Eye.

"I could wake up on another sea stack," he deadpanned, nudging the alcohol back in favor of his water.

This had been going on since we got back to the Great Hall thirty minutes ago. Snotlout trying to get Fierce-Eye to join in the drinking, who doggedly refused.

"Three silver says Fierce-Eye drinks it," Ruffnut whispered.

"I'll take that bet and another three says the drink winds up on the floor," Camicazi whispered back, smirking at the debate before her.

"Done."

"You realize that we can hear you, right?" Fierce-Eye answered. The betting girls just shrugged.

Tuffnut tried to discretely switch the mead for Fierce's water, but everyone saw it. _'Must have been bribed by Ruff.'_ Fierce-Eye cuffed the male twin upside the head before switching them back. Tuffnut rubbed his head while Fierce-Eye sighed into his water.

"I wonder if this Shattered Chain is as crazy as you guys," mused the amnesiac.

"Hard to say," Heather admitted, "Every story that I've heard only talks about one member, the Trader, and you claimed that title for yourself last night."

"Does the name Luna ring any bells?" Astrid asked, "You said that she handles the dragons helping at your clan's base."

Fierce-Eye paused for a moment before answering. "I did have a dream about meeting a girl named Luna Thatcher. Her village was destroyed so I decided to bring her back to the clan. I guess she joined in a supporting role."

"Do you remember anything else?" Snotlout asked, sliding the mead in front of Fierce-Eye again.

"Not much, because I was half-drunk when I had that dream." Fierce slid the drink back towards Snotlout. "We were speaking English … and she said that dragons don't come this far _south_. We must have been in England someplace."

"That's a long trip, even with dragons," I observed.

"Why not just trade with Vikings?" Fishlegs wondered aloud.

Fierce-Eye shrugged before answering. "Maybe England was closer to the base and I traveled here for a job. Maybe that was back when you saw dragons as monsters. I mentioned that I left my home village five years ago in my dream, but I don't know how long ago THAT was compared to now."

'_So he's probably been with these bounty hunters for five years, give or take.'_

"Bounty hunting since around thirteen years old," Snotlout taunted, "And you can't handle a little mead."

Fierce-Eye rolled his eyes in annoyance and grabbed the offending tankard. Everyone's eyebrows shot up in surprise while Snotlout gave a triumphant smirk. It was short lived.

Fierce pulled back the collar of Snotlout's tunic and poured the mead down my cousin's back. Snotlout gave a high-pitched shriek and arched his back. The rest of us (and a couple Vikings at neighboring tables) laughed. A moment later, Fierce-Eye replaced Snotlout's helmet with the overturned tankard, joining in with a quiet chuckle.

The moment was ruined when Dad walked over and tapped Fierce-Eye's shoulder. At first, I thought it was about Snotlout's new headgear, but Dad's expression was too grim for that. Without an explanation, Dad motioned for Fierce-Eye to follow him, walking out of the Hall.

'_What's going on?'_

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV – Berk Jailhouse**

Thanks to overcast conditions and the guards taking the torches out with them, the jailhouse was poorly lit. Still, I've spent far too much time in this building lately, and easily stopped in front of Muckfist's cell, keeping out of his reach. I wasn't sure if this was a trick or what this strategy would yield. Muckfist watched me with a grin, keeping me on my guard.

"That's one way to force a visit," I commented, "To be honest, I wasn't even planning to attend the execution."

Muckfist chuckled. _'He's got one twisted sense of humor.'_

"I trust you've been told the rules of being my legal counsel," Muckfist declared smugly.

"I am bound to follow your directions to the letter regarding legal proceedings," I answered, annoyed by this man, "I must do my best to maintain counsel/client confidentiality, not revealing anything until you instruct me to. I must also advise you on what I consider to be the best course of action, but you are under no obligation to heed it."

My 'client' flashed a toothy smile. "Good to hear you say that."

"So what do you want?"

"Don't be like that, I think you're going to enjoy this," Muckfist teased, walking up to his cell's door, "I want a stay of execution."

I snorted. "And I want all of my memories back, but wishing isn't going to make it happen."

"That's why you're going to go to Stoick and offer him a deal."

_'Interesting.'_ I studied the prisoner before me in curiosity. "What am I to offer on your behalf?"

"I'm sure you've heard how Dagur got his hands on a Skrill," he began, "How he plans to use it to attack Berk during storm season." I nodded for him to continue, vaguely aware of Savage and his other conspirator listening closely.

"What no one else knows, is that Dagur has established a forward supply base to support his attack," Muckfist continued, "With this base, Dagur doesn't need to bother with an obscenely long supply chain. He's stockpiling supplies and resources at this base and I know where it is. That's my ace in the hole. Stoick agrees to not execute me, in writing, and I'll tell them where it is."

I sighed in aggravation, realizing that if it's true, this plan might work. Muckfist's claim also implied a more troubling truth.

"Any other cards up your sleeve?" I asked, "As soon as I tell that much to Stoic, he'll start scouting every island between here and the Unleashed Lands. He'd definitely try to avoid signing the paper."

"I know," Muckfist swaggered up to his cell door. I studied his body language for a moment.

_'This isn't an act. He truly wants to do this, even with no fallback. Why? If the base is found without his help, he'll be executed immediately. Even if Stoic signs that guarantee, Muckfist could still be imprisoned indefinitely. This deal won't get him out. Unless …'_

"You were always loyal to Dagur," I pointed out, more for the audience's benefit than my own, "It seemed odd that Savage and the others knew about the Skrill while the chiefs didn't. The only way that could happen is if someone close to Dagur told them, likely under Dagur's orders."

I made sure to look Muckfist in the eye, determined to see the truth with my own eyes. "I bet Savage and the others didn't know that, else they would be asking for this deal too. You used them. First as your puppets, then as your distraction. You setup an ambush under the pretense of a duel." I leaned forward, glaring at putrid Viking. "You. Have. No. Honor!"

Muckfist could only scowl as I stated the obvious. _'I was right. He wants to stall for time. If he survives until Dagur takes over Berk, the Berserker Chief will set Muckfist free. Dagur might even send someone to help him escape, depending on how valuable Muckfist is. … On second thought, probably not if Muckfist only has the base's location to trade.'_

Muckfist turned away from me. "You have my instructions, now do as I said."

_'I can't believe this slimy snake might be able to dodge the headsman's axe. After everything he's done! Treason, attempted murder, kidnappi-'_

The idea was so simple, yet so brilliant. It was a good thing that Muckfist turned away, because I was grinning at the obvious loophole right in front of me. I put on my best grimace and marched out of the jailhouse before it was too late.

_'That Gronkle Iron will have to wait. This plan could take all night.'_


	36. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31 - Loki's Advocate**

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Great Hall, Chief's Table**

Fortunately, Chieftainess Bertha was dealing with some rough-housing Burglars when I first returned to the Great Hall. Something about Burglar A kissing the crush of Burglar B. _'Women.'_

Once I made sure Chief Stoick and I wouldn't be overheard, I explained Muckfist's proposal. The giant in human form sat at the table glaring at me, trying to silently order me to rescind my proposal.

"Speaking for myself, I don't like this deal either," I explained, trying to keep the Chief from exploding in justifiable anger. "I do, however, understand that this is going to cause some proble-"

"More than a few," Stoick interrupted with a growl, "The man kidnapped two girls under Bertha's protection. One of them: her own daughter. She hasn't bothered arguing about Muckfist's punishment because she'd order the same sentence and you can't kill a man twice."

I nodded solemnly. "Muckfist was smart to summon me as his advocate. A Burglar wouldn't have the authority to speak to you directly. She'd have to go through her Chieftainess first. Same for Heather since she's under their protection. A Hooligan might not have worked either, given the history between your tribe and the Outcasts. I'm not part of either tribe, so I was the least bad solution. Now, I'm stuck obeying my client's orders to the letter. I can't even openly advise against my client. ...It's too bad too."

Stoick squinted at me, realizing that I had spotted a solution, but simply couldn't share it. He silently nodded in agreement.

"Now, I have to negotiate a pardon for a man I despise," I lamented, "I have to get him off the headsman's block for his crimes against the _Hooligan_ tribe." I looked pointedly at the Chieftainess, still trying to calm one of her tribeswomen.

Stoick followed my line of sight, frowning slightly. "Not exactly fair," he grumbled to himself.

"But it is _A_ solution," I countered, "And since when is the world ever _fair_?"

* * *

**Stoick's POV - Jailhouse**

The paperwork and proceedings took three hours, but we still got it done. Fierce-Eye had kept himself busy with the Book of Dragons. He needed to be ignorant of his plan's actual execution for it to be legal.

_'This kind of deal doesn't sit well with me. It lacks honor.'_

'The world isn't always an honorable place.' That's what Bertha had said when she signed our renewed trade agreement, complete with some special stipulations.

I sighed before marching into the jailhouse, Fierce-Eye following close behind me. I held the Muckfist's execution pardon in a clenched fist. It only needed his signature and the location of Dagur's supply depot to be valid. Acting was never one of my strong suits, but it's not hard for me to be angry. A kick to Muckfist's cell door roused him from his light sleep.

Muckfist perked up when he saw us. He spotted his pardon. "Is that what I think it is?"

"Everything you asked for," Fierce-Eye declared in an annoyed tone, leaning against the wall. Whather _he _was acting or not, I couldn't tell. "No execution for Dagur's supply depot and promising to stop trying to kill me. As your legal counsel, I recommend you sign the damn thing and give up the info."

Muckfist took the pardon and read it very carefully. "Banished to an uninhabited island, eh?"

"I don't want you on Berk any longer than necessary," I answered, offering a loaded quill, "And if you lie, you'll be strung up for the crows and we won't bother nicking our axe."

Muckfist carefully accepted the quill. "To be honest, I didn't expect you to accept my offer Stoick. What changed?"

"I made a decision in the best interest of Berk," I grumbled truthfully, "I can't afford to waste time searching every island between us and Dagur. Also, I don't want to waste the manpower to keep you locked up."

Muckfist nodded in agreement as he signed the pardon against the wall. "Fair enough, I suppose. Dagur's little base is at Ancient Atoll, hidden in some caves halfway up the tallest peak."

"Unless my _client_ has something else for me, I'm going to bed," Fierce-Eye stated as he prepared to leave. Muckfist didn't bother to say anything, giving his silent consent.

After Fierce-Eye had left, Muckfist grinned. He handed the quill back to me. "The kid's taking this hard. He needs to realize that the world doesn't always play fair."

"Actually, I think he's already got that one figured out," Bertha declared as she walked in, flanked by a couple of her tribeswomen.

"What do you mean?"

"Muckfist the Dishonest, you have been tried and found guilty in absentia, on the charges of kidnapping the heir of the Bog Burglar tribe and an ally of the same tribe," Bertha formally announced, "You will be executed at dawn."

Muckfist was stunned. "You don't have the authority! Stoick already pardoned me!"

"The crimes commited against the people of Berk _are _beyond my authority," Bertha agreed. She had a guilty smile on her face, enjoying this game. "But we signed a new treaty earlier this evening. One of the new stipulations was that fugitives that have commited crimes against one tribe but captured by the other, shall be turned over to recieve their punishment."

Muckfist pulled open his pardon, scanning the document for a loophole. "Are you going to let her do this? On your island?"

"Of course not," I commented. Muckfist gave a relieved smile, just before I explained. "You'll be executed on her ship. It counts as her territory. That's where she can legally have you executed."

_'If I can't get this creep myself, I'll just have to settle for emotional torture.'_

Muckfist tried to think of another way out, another trick to avoid punishment. The mounting frustration was evident on his face. Eventually, the condemned prisoner roared in frustration, cursing everyone but himself.

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Berk Academy (?)**

I stood on the bridge to the Academy, not sure what I was doing there. Everything was blurry and fine details weren't visible, like I was looking through foggy glass. The sea breeze, normally ever-present in this part of the island, was gone. A full moon hung in the night sky.

I walked towards the Academy, my footsteps reverberating like I was in a massive cave instead of outdoors. As I approached, I could hear violent shouting. Crowds of Vikings swarmed the viewing platform, but their movements were even blurrier than the unmoving bridge and trees. I couldn't even tell the eye color of a single spectator.

"Kill him!"

"Go for the eyes!"

"Split her head open!"

The Vikings were clearly watching a fight, a very violent one. I began to work my way through the crowd, wondering what was going on. _'An honor duel? If so, they aren't being very civil about it. Maybe they're watching a chicken fight or something.' _Emerging from the crowd I looked down to see what was going on.

My jaw dropped. Fishlegs, armed with a shield and hammer, was fighting Heather, armed with a single sword and splashing vials of green liquid at her opponent. They both looked ... wrong, frothing at the mouth with an insane look in their eyes. _'It's like they've gone rabid.'_

"What is going on here!?" I exclaimed in shock. No one reacted to my outburst, on the arena floor or the viewing platform. I tried waving a hand in front of a faceless Viking, but he didn't respond.

Scanning the opposite viewing platform, I realized that Vikings only made up _most_ of the crowd. The violent mob also had men and women with very fine clothes, like they were nobles or something.

The crowd's mood shifted. I looked down again and saw that Heather wasn't standing anymore. Her right leg was bent at an unnatural angle, clearly broken. She whimpered and tried to crawl away from Fishlegs, clearly not wanting to continue their fight.

"Stop the fight." No one heard my whispered plea. Instead they began to chant, "KILL! KILL! KILL!" over and over again.

Fishlegs' madness took on a pleased expression as he stalked the helpless girl. He brought his hammer down on Heather's back, forcing her down to the ground. Her pained scream echoed in the arena, eliciting cheers from the gathered throng. Taking his time, Fishlegs held his hammer over Heather's head, preparing to deliver a fatal blow.

_'He's going to kill her!'_ I pulled back my left arm on instinct, mana gathering in my arm . The skin of my arm tingled from the energy, ready to be unleashed. I struck the arena roof as hard as I could, screaming loudly.

"I said, STOP THE FIGHT!"

CLANG! Every nerve in my arm, from the elbow down, erupts into pain.

* * *

**Winter's POV - Dovahro Vild, Hofkiin**

I jerked awake, sniffing the air furiously. Luna was sleeping in her bed nearby, oblivious to my abrupt alertness. I had started sleeping in her room since Wildheart went missing, as much for my sake as hers. Normally, I'd be wherever Wildheart was, so going days without seeing him was really weird to me. I thought that I had sensed Wildheart for a moment there. His scent was everywhere in this house, but it was too faint for him to be here.

_'Maybe he's flexing his magic. No, not at this hour, and if he was in trouble, then he should still be slinging his spells. I probably just imagined it.'_

I looked at the chain pattern on my left foreleg, just to remind myself that it is still there, before curling up to go back to sleep.

_'Please come back soon Wildheart. I don't know how much longer I can hide my worry from Luna. She needs you. We all do.'_

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Borrowed House**

I sat straight up in my bed, clutching my arm to my chest. My breathing was slow and ragged from the pain, but I tried to stay quiet. Stiildus was still sleeping peacefully on the hearth, untroubled by visions of psychotic friends trying to kill each other. _'What a nightmare. Stupid mind tricks.'_

I rubbed my arm soothingly and closed my eyes. It was still too early to get up, especially with the late night I had. At the same time, I didn't want to go back to sleep just yet. _'If I fall right back into that dream, then Heather...'_

I shook my head, trying to not even imagine _that._ Visiting her on the Burglar's ship at this hour was also a no-go. '_I definitely need to make sure she's okay in the morning. I just have to be careful how I phrase it though. 'Oh hey Heather, I had a dream where Fishlegs murdered you in front of an entire village of faceless Vikings. Did that actually happen?' That'll go great.'_

I sighed. Even leaving out the details, just saying that I dreamed about her could be asking for trouble. _'The Ember Claws say that she likes me. The same way that Astrid likes Hiccup. Doubtful. Stiildus probably put them up to it.'_

_'But what if it's true? What if she does see you as, in the dragons' words, "a potential mate"? You could be using your amnesia as an excuse to let her get away from you,' _whispered the other me.

_ 'Shut up,' _I thought back.

_ 'Now that the trade agreement's been signed, the Burglar delegation should be heading home soon. That includes Heather. You've always let people know how you feel, for good or for ill. Why is she any different?'_

"Because I'm not sure how I feel about her," I whispered to myself, knowing that it's true.

Stiildus purred in his sleep, clearly having a better dream than I did. Trying to stay quiet to avoid waking him, I climbed out of bed to fetch my waterskin. Flexing my wrist and hand helped relieve the angry nerves in my arm.

When I picked up the waterskin, I realize that it's empty. _'Perfect.'_ Sighing, I tug on my boots and head off into the pre-dawn hours. A sky of stars and a nearly full moon light my way to the village well.

* * *

**Spectre's POV - Open skies**

_'It's official. I'm lost.'_

Sometimes, it really sucks being a Clearscale. Yes, I have a unique breath attack. Yes, I can blend into any background, even mid-air thanks to Wildheart's training. Yes, I can see in the infrared-heat spectrum. But no Clearscale has ever been born with a even a decent sense of direction. It's why most Clearscales never leave their island. I couldn't even find an island to land for the night.

_'This is why I never fly alone. Every direction looks exactly the same. Ancestors, I could use some help.'_

As if in answer to my prayer, my Ziik flared up. It was very brief, blink-and-you-missed-it quick, but there was no mistaking it. Wildheart had used one of his Alpha spells, accessing every clan member's mana reserves. I knew which direction he was in.

All thoughts of sleep immediately left me as I turned to my new bearing. I noted the angle of the moon to help keep me on course. I'll probably set a new Clearscale speed record tonight.

_'Hang on my friend. I'm coming.'_

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Village Exterior**

The village itself was unnaturally quiet at this hour. The only sounds I could hear were from the jailhouse. _'It sounds like Muckfist isn't pleased with his plea bargain, not that I expected him to be.'_

Berk was definitely in a league of its own. Never a quiet day, disturbingly silent at night. Mindful of the sleeping villagers, I gently lowered the weighted pail into the well. As I was pulling up my water, someone with a cane walked up behind me.

I looked back to see Gothi smiling up at me. _'What's she doing in the village at this hour?'_

I nodded in acknowledgement as I set the bucket on the well's edge. "Care for some water elder?"

Gothi nodded and I grabbed the serving ladle from its hook. Now that I've calmed down and she wasn't a threat to my secret, Gothi was just a little old lady. _'It's much easier to be polite when you're not stressed out.'_

After she had her drink, I decided to voice my earlier question. "What brings you to the village at this hour? Shouldn't you be asleep?"

The elder pointed towards the jailhouse and held her free hand in prayer.

"Giving the condemned their last rites, eh? I should have guessed."

Gothi gave me a questioning look, tapping her staff a couple times.

"Me? I had a bad dream, that's all. Too much stress, most likely."

She pokes my left arm experimentally. I hiss in pain; my arm is still sore from my nightmare. Gothi gave me an expresion that almost screamed _'Really?'_

"It was a very vivid dream."

Gothi sighed silently, then held her hand out and mimed turning a page.

"A book?" Gothi nodded and offered me the pretend book. "Oh, the one you gave me?" Another nod. "I'm mostly through it. I've been kind of busy lately and I'm in a rather depressing part of the story right now."

Gothi didn't seem to like my answer. She looked cross and struck the ground with her cane so hard, I worried that it might splinter.

"I will finish it. I just have other priorities. A lot of promises to keep and most of them have a deadline."

Gothi stopped looking so angry and began to scrutinize me. I try to avoid her by refilling my waterskin, but she is making my skin crawl.

When I finish and turn around, Gothi is still sizing me up. "Will you please stop that? I said that I'll read it, but I have other things to do first."

The elder relaxed and gave a beckoning gesture without going anywhere.

I used the ladle to take a drink of water while I puzzled out the mute's intent. _'If she wanted me to come closer, she likely would have pointed at her feet. So then ...'_

"You want me to tell you about the 'other things'?" She nodded.

I sighed in frustration. _'Me and my big mouth.'_

"Well, I guess you're not going to tell anyone, so why not?" I led the elder to a nearby house and we sat on the porch together. "How can I put this? Well, I guess I should start with 'I've got a secret.' A big one. The kind that can't be fully explained in a single sitting. The problem is: I don't want to keep it a secret, but if people don't believe me, they'll think I've gone insane or delusional. _That's _how crazy this secret sounds."

Gothi listened very intently. She could tell that I was avoiding _what_ my secret was, but didn't openly object. Well, as openly as a mute gets anyway. _'Probably understands that I'm not ready for the big reveal yet.'_

"For the past couple of days, I've been trying to come up with a way to prove my secret, ironic as that sounds. Late yesterday, I came up with something that _might_ do the trick, but there are still a lot of things that could go wrong. What if _she _doesn't remember either? What if _he _won't let me do that? What if he can't, or _won't_, do that job? What if I get tongue-tied at the big reveal? What if I _do_ tell my secret, but _still _no one believes me? What if one of them refuses to help unless I explain myself _before_ the proof is ready? What if -"

The elder flicked my left forearm, making me yelp in surprise. _'Its more sensitive than I realized.'_ Gothi gently rubbed my shoulder until I had calmed down.

"Sorry about that," I apologized, "Like I said, I've got a lot on my mind. I managed to convince Hiccup and Astrid that my secret is true, but public opinion could be a problem."

Gothi gave a small smile as she nodded slowly. I took a sip of water from my waterskin, enjoying the silence and the cool air.

"Now that I got it out in the open, I guess most of those problems wouldn't be the end of everything, just this solution. If this plan doesn't work, I can just move on to another one until I find one that works. Even if I have to settle for only a few people knowing the truth."

Gothi gave a bemused smile. Only the gods knew what she was truly thinking.

I stood up, ready to go back to sleep. "Thanks for listening," I smirked, "You give a good pep talk."

Gothi gave a quiet chuckle as I walked back to the borrowed house.


	37. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32 - The Conflicted**

**Hiccup's POV - Academy Cliff**

The sun was up in earnest before I finally found Fierce-Eye. He was standing with a longbow at the cliff next to the Academy; his fan club of Terrible Terrors padding the ground. It looked like they were about to start some sort of race.

Quick as a flash, Fierce-Eye notched an arrow into his bow. He drew it back just as quickly, but didn't immediately fire. One of the yellow Terrors leapt off the cliff, causing the archer and remaining dragons to laugh at the false start. I smiled quietly as I crossed the bridge from the village side.

When the false starting Terror had landed, it started squawking at Fierce-Eye. He nodded, likely listening to the little dragon. (Although I am still getting used to that concept.)

*TWANG*

Fierce-Eye released his arrow without looking, firing it out to sea in a high arc. The other Terrors took off after the arrow, leaving the false-starter to chase after them in a surprised panic. The little dragons scrambled around each other in the air, trying to catch the now-descending arrow.

I called out to the archer, who noticed my approach. "Where were you? You missed the executions."

"Not really," he replied, "I could hear Muckfist cursing me from here. The lying prick got exactly what he deserved though." Sharpshot returned with the arrow, which I noticed had no arrowhead. Fierce-Eye accepted the arrow as all of the Terrors lined up on the ground again.

"Can't argue with that," I admited, "What exactly are you doing here anyways?"

*TWANG*

Fierce-Eye fired another shot, this one lower and further out to sea. All the Terrors took off after it, trying to make the distant shot in time.

"I'm training the Terrors for airborne speed and agility," he explained, "They get two points if they catch the arrow in the air, one point if they retrieve it from the sea. Zero if they drop it due to interference or clumsiness."

I nodded in understanding as Sneaky skimmed the water to retrieve the now-wet arrow. She then began darting and weaving to try and keep her prize from the other dragons. "So who's winning?"

"Honestly, the scores are fairly even," Fierce observed, "Sharpshot and Sneaky could win, but Stiildus is no slouch either. Iggy is quick, but keeps panicking when the other dragons get in his way. Pain is good at interferring with the others, but not so good on scoring. Head and Butt keep making false starts. Too much flying into each other I guess."

I smirked as the Terror delivered the dripping arrow to the archer. Fierce-Eye shook of most of the droplets before casually notching the arrow again.

"Have you been out here all morning?"

*TWANG*

"Yeah," he admitted, watch the Terrors chase the new shot, "I needed to clear my head a bit."

I suspected what he was thinking about. "When Fishlegs let you borrow his sword, you reacted a little strange. You know something about Gronkle Iron, don't you?"

He nodded. "Right. Holding that sword, or rather, that metal. It triggered some memories, some knowledge about enchanted weaponry. But after I started to think it through ... it's very complicated, and I don't know how most people would take it." Fierce-Eye sighed and lowered his longbow. "All I'm ready to say for now is that Gronkle Iron, like my Wakizashi, is enchantable."

My eyebrows shot up in surprise. "But your sword isn't made of Gronkle Iron. I know that much. If only certain materials are enchantable, what is it made of?"

Fierce-Eye huffed in amusement. "It's named after the dragon word for 'Claw'. What do you think?"

_'The Skrill that Dagur captured. The claw must belong to that dragon. It would explain the lightning abilities.'_

But there is still one thing confusing me. "That sword was made out of a dragon's claw? But I've tried to make weapons out of dragon parts before, so Gobber wouldn't notice metal missing from the shop, and they were always too flimsy for battle! They barely made usable farm tools."

Fierce-Eye looked away. "Flimsy, huh? Then why was my armor able to stop that axe from spliting my spine with just a couple layers of scales?"

I didn't have an answer for that. _'When that Outcast took his axe to Fierce-Eye's back in the tunnels, a few dragon scales shouldn't have stopped that axe. I didn't think about it at the time, with everything else going on. No one gave those old inventions a second look, so only I know how weak dragon parts are after they've been separated from the host.'_

"So how did you do it?" I asked, "How'd you make such a weak material so strong?"

"Sorry Hiccup, but I can't go into further detail right now. I've already dropped enough breadcrumbs for you to figure it out on your own, but I need to keep you in the dark for now. The best way to keep a secret is to keep it to yourself."

* * *

**Spectre's POV - Unidentified Island**

There is one critical flaw in using the moon to stay on course. It moves through the night sky, leading me off course. At least I was able to find an island with a small forest to land on. It was far too small to sustain a village.

I lapped the island, checking for any wayward Viking ships or hostile dragons. The last thing I wanted to do right now was fight off something territorial and violent. The island wound up being deserted of both enemies and worthwhile prey.

After scooping up some fish from the surrounding waters, I curled up at the base of a large tree. Now that I had been led off course, there was no way to tell which way Wildheart was and exhaustion was catching up with me.

I glanced at my chain mark before closing my eyes. _'I can't do anything helpful in this state. I just hope Wildheart can stay safe until I find him.'_

* * *

**Fierce-Eye's POV - Great Hall, Riders' Table**

"What do you mean you're staying?" I asked, thoroughly confused.

Camicazi just smirked at me. "Just what she said, dummy! Y'see, Heather needs to stay on Berk to test her Nip Bombs on dragons that won't kill her for failing, and I want to learn how to train my own dragon, so I'm ready when the right one comes along. So, we're moving into the extra house next to yours."

I blinked several times, trying to process the situation. "And the chiefs are cool with this? Even though Dagur is likely preparing to attack Berk?"

"The Pillaging Bog is just as likely to get raided as Berk," Heather replied with a shrug, "Maybe moreso, since they don't have dragons to help defend the island. Berk has so many dragons, most sane beings don't dare attack."

"They don't call him Dagur the Deranged for nothing," Gustav added between bites.

"Besides, I doubt your Skrill friend would attack if it knew you were on Berk," Hiccup smirked, "As long as you're here when Dagur comes, we should be fine."

"If my dreams are accurate, I doubt Dagur even knows I'm alive," I muttered before taking a bite out of my bread. After swallowing, I decided to change the topic. "What are the plans for today?"

"Hiccup and I are going to scout the Ancient Atoll," Astrid explained, "Mostly just a high altitude fly-over to survey the defenses and manning. We'll be bringing our Terrors to flush the Berserkers out of any shelters."

_'Or to just have them count men and let me translate their reports.'_

"Camicazi and I need to move our stuff into the house this morning," Heather announced, "Chieftainess Bertha still has to sail with the tide just after lunch. We could definitely use some hel-"

"I'm in!" Snotlout interrupted.

"Me too!" Tuffnut added.

"Me three!" Fishlegs joined in.

Camicazi chuckled at the lovestruck boys. "What about you Fierce? Are you gonna join the party?" Her voice had a light-hearted tone, almost teasing.

I just shook my head. "You two already have three guys to help you and I was hoping to finish fixing Astrid's sparring axe this morning."

_'And this would be a perfect opportunity to bend Meatlug's ear.'_

"Too bad," Camicazi pouted, turning to Gustav, "What about you kiddo?"

"My Dad is on one of those father-son bonding kicks," Gustav grumbled, "We're supposed to go fishing today. The traditional, Viking way." Several of the Berk teens winced in sympathy to their junior's plight. "We'll probably be gone until dinner."

"Ah, nothing like sitting for hours on end, waiting for a fish stupid enough to take your bait," Ruffnut mused, "I think I'll help with the move. That sounds way more interesting anyways."

"Both twins are helping us move?" Camicazi exclaimed before turning to Heather, "I hope you're not too attached to that glass lab equipment."

"I'm more concerned about the explosives going missing," the alchemist muttered to herself.

* * *

**Winter's POV - Dovahro Vild, Vegetable Garden**

::We should go looking for the Vikings that took our father and the others!:: Ahkon declared, ::They were taken alive for a reason!::

Luna sighed as she tended the vegetable garden nearby, listening to me and the trio of Spinetails argue about what we should do. We've been going in circles for nearly an hour now. For quite possibly the first time ever, the three nestmates were in total disagreement.

::They would just burn more Calming Weed and capture us too,:: Volbur squawked angrily, ::I'm telling you, we need to go find the Alpha! He can come up with a way around it.::

Although Ahkon, Volbur, and Lakif were still a few months shy of three years old, they've made it clear that they are going to join the Shattered Chain on their next birthday and not a second later. Unfortunately, Wildheart's disappearance has complicated that plan.

The induction ceremony requires an Alpha, currently Wildheart, to accept the new dragon's promise to uphold his rules and extend his protection to his new followers. The dragon becomes a full member with a new name, usually just the Norse translation of their Wild Name. With Wildheart alive but missing, there was no way for new members to pledge themselves to the Alpha (a commonly lifelong position).

::Then why hasn't he come back yet, or even just call for us? And what if those Vikings come back to the Vild?:: Lakif argued back, ::What if they bring equipment to actually climb up here? We should go tell Blue Mask what happened. Her nest can help us.::

::There's a reason why we stayed independent,:: I reminded the adolescent dragons, ::A second base of operations has always proven more effective to strike at the trappers' supply chain. Every trap, every weapon, every recruit that we stop down here, makes life harder for Drago's army. Once we merge the nests, that's it, no going back.::

::But we can't strike at the right ships without sneaking into the Viking villages and checking their cargo manifests,:: Ahkon reminded me, ::That requires either Spectre or Wildheart's cloak. Luna is too small for the cloak. Sumah and Viim are too young to do it and Vokun won't risk leaving them parentless.::

I lowered my head, remembering the morning we went looking for Wildheart and the others. The Vikings had left during the night, burning Calming Weed to keep us from stopping them. When dawn finally broke, we found a few of his things drifting in the waves. His cloak, empty Bleeding Needle sash, and Iisk's sheathe were awaiting their owner's return in the house. Luna had kept Siren's Scream and a quiver of arrows with her at all times, ready to defend what was left of her home and family.

::Flying off blindly is not a plan,:: Luna spoke softly, but her confidence comanded everyone's attention, ::That is the path of Eel-Brains. The world is a big place and we have no way of knowing which way Big Bro is. Going after the Vikings that bear the Sparkwing standard is also no good. They were ready for us in our own territory, so you can be sure that their homeland will also have defenses, likely stronger than what they could bring here. We won't be winning that fight with force alone and Big Bro wouldn't want us to be reckless.::

::As for the Nest of the Frozen Wastes, they have enough problems,:: the young girl continued, ::Blue Mask has to stay up there to fight Drago and dismantle his traps. She can't come help us and we can't merge the nests, so I see no point in worrying her. Don't forget, the full moon is tonight and Oracle will be able to glimpse into the future. When we have more information, we'll be able to form a sound plan.::

I felt a small swell of pride as the other dragons, once bickering endlessly, began to agree with our acting Alpha. _'I really wish you could see this Wildheart. You'd be so proud of your sister.'_

* * *

**Astrid's POV - Berk Academy**

I was waiting with Stormfly and Toothless, making sure that everything was ready for our scouting mission. Some things were for the mission, like telescopes, maps, and a compass. Other things were in case of trouble, a backup prosthetic for Toothless, food and water, first aid kit, and my axe.

While I was tightening Stormfly's saddle, Toothless crooned happily. '_Hiccup's here.'_ Turning around, I saw Hiccup walking over with Fierce-Eye and three Terrible Terrors. The blue Terror, my friendly little Sneaky, swooped over and perched on Stormfly's head. I gave her a quick scratch behind the horns before focusing on the boys.

Fierce-Eye was holding a sleeve of his tunic to his cheek. "Good morning to you too."

'_Must have been Toothless who greeted first.'_

"So how'd it go with Meatlug?" I asked, trying to keep the interest out of my voice.

"Pretty well actually, until Hiccup's shield bit me," Fierce-Eye answered back.

"I warned you that some of the triggers were sensitive," Hiccup countered back, taking said Gronkle Iron shield and Sharpshot over to Toothless.

"Not to mention well hidden," Fierce grumbled, checking if his cheek was still bleeding. It had a tiny line of red, but the bleeding stopped. "Anyways, Meatlug is going to slip away while Fishlegs is helping with the move, then show me which rocks make Gronkle Iron."

"Couldn't you just gather them based on a description?" I asked.

Fierce shook his head. "Possibly, but I'd still need a Gronkle to prepare the metal for Gobber. Might as well be the same dragon."

Hiccup paused in his preparations to ask a question. "Why didn't Meatlug ever show us how to make Gronkle Iron?"

"She didn't realize that you were trying to rediscover the recipe at the time," Fierce answered, "She thought that Fishlegs and Gobber were just experimenting. Trying to learn what else could happen from different rocks. Meatlug also mentioned that she had a very bad time from those experiments. Something about spears flying after her and Hiccup unintentionally kicking her. By the time she figured out your intentions, you guys had given up on the stuff."

Hiccup chuckled and resumed his checks while I tried to suppress a smile. _'I suppose it is funny in hindsight, but Meatlug must have had a very weird day, attracting all the metal in the village."_

"All set!" Hiccup declared, mounting his best friend. I followed suit and Fierce-Eye stepped out of the dragons' way.

"Just don't take too long out there," Fierce-Eye reminded us with a knowing wink, "I have a feeling that Gobber is going to need you in the Forge this afternoon."


End file.
